


The Key To the Past

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Scott is eighteen in this story, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence, just adding the tags to be safe considering that there might be some potential triggers, underage warning added for secondary character actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 105,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Days of Future Past Charles Xavier sends his group of teenage mutants out in search of a man who once helped him not so long ago. When the group led by Scott Summers finds their way to the mystery mutant, Scott finds himself wrapped up in a situation he isn't quite prepared for when his past, present and future all collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the past post-Days of Future Past. It was a specific request that was asked of me on tumblr and I intend to make this one a few chapters long as it plays out. I hope everyone enjoys it!

“Scott! Be careful in there, would you?” Jean’s voice whispered in the back of Scott’s mind as he pushed his long, slender fingers through the rock wall in front of him. With a small shove and a low grunt, he managed to slide one of the loose stones away from the solid surface in order to allow himself to get inside the dilapidated walls of the compound, “I really wish you would’ve let me help you with this.”

“You are,” Scott noted taking in a breath and wedging himself in between the solid wall and the wreckage, “Let Charles and the others know where I’m at. Once they find their way inside, tell them to go upstairs and make sure the Blackbird is ready for takeoff.”

“I don’t like this,” Jean’s voice was laced with concern, “Something feels off about this mission.”

“Charles knows what he’s doing,” Scott reminded her, “Finding this mutant is imperative. He’s in trouble and…”

“Why you?” Jean questioned with obvious distain in her voice, “Why did he send you down there alone when the rest of us are more than capable of helping on this mission?”

“Trust me Jean. You don’t want to be down here right now. I can handle this,” Scott whispered feeling the heavy weight of her disapproval in the back of his mind. However, now was not a time for arguing, not when he’d found himself knee deep in water working his way through the underground mazes at the fallen compound. Granted Charles could’ve invited Jean to join him on this particular mission, but told Scott that he hadn’t wanted her to be involved with what Scott may find inside of the ruins of madness he was walking into. Scott, on the other hand, was ready. He’d been briefed on the awful experiments that had taken place in this dreadful temple of madness. He’d known well about them as Charles had pulled him aside questioning Scott’s ability to put the mission first above his own concerns for his past.

“It’s going to be a very dark place for you Scott. It will open up the door to questions about your past you might not be ready to face, but in the process it might help you to look to what’s ahead in your future,” Charles  had warned him preemptively before they’d set off on the jet.

“I’ll just be happy to be comfortable in my present,” Scott admitted with a small sigh knowing full well that his past was one of the last places he’d wanted to go again after he’d finally found a new home with Charles and the others.

“I realize that Scott, but this mission,” Charles paused drawing emphasis to his words, “it’s important in ways that I can’t quite explain to you just yet. There are things that we haven’t discussed in our sessions, but that doesn’t make their importance any less for this mission at hand.”

“I realize that Professor and I won’t let you down,” Scott promised with a nod, “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to show you that you picked the right man for the job.”

“I know I have,” Charles simply smiled at him, “and just so you know, if we seek this mutant out, then you may revisit that part of your past we’ve been working through.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Scott noted before further promising Charles that his faith hadn’t been misplaced in the eighteen year old squad leader. Now, however, as Scott stepped into murky water that came up to his knee level he’d found that things were easier said than done in pressing forward. In an instant he was met by the scent of blood and death—things that Hank would undoubtedly grow frantic over when Scott weaved his lithe form through the haunted remains.

“The others will help guide you through this journey,” Charles promised before Scott had dutifully accepted the mission to enter into a world he would have just as soon forgotten. Even now he could feel familiarity over his body, weighing in upon his shoulders as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Of course he had an advantage over the others with his mutation. It gave him an edge, made him faster on his feet in knowing that he could weave through the tunnels without the benefit of light or even his visor. He’d made the trip once before while the others were simply first time visitors in a place where hell had engulfed so many others.

“How are you doing down there?” Jean’s voice pressed into Scott’s mind again when the water deepened rising up to hip level for him.

“I’m almost beneath the atrium,” Scott explained drawing in a shallow breath. He heard a noise in the distance causing him to tense up and find himself momentarily caught up in his past remembering the torture, the experimentation and the face of a man who had haunted his nightmares for so very long. Closing his eyes he exhaled a shallow breath. He was close—he could feel it as he forced himself to step forward through the darkness, “Make sure Hank and the others are ready when I come back up there and Jean?”

“Yes?” she questioned with a small sense of concern in her voice.

“Everything is going to be alright,” Scott promised shifting gears on his focus and moving down the darkened hallway to his left.

“Is it?” she inquired with hesitation in her words, “Last night something was wrong Scott. When you fell asleep…”

“We shouldn’t be discussing this now,” Scott whispered hearing his words echo when the water was now at his waist level, “Charles could be listening.”

“I don’t care,” she argued with him, “When you fell asleep next to me you were upset. There wasn’t any peace in your dreams.”

“Not now Jean,” Scott’s jaw flexed with tension. He surveyed the area struggling to find the answers he was seeking out when he continued down the darkened path, “We need to focus on the mission.”

“There was something in the sound of your voice that frightened me Scott. There was terror and confusion and…” Jean began again pushing the issue further.

“It was just a nightmare,” Scott cut her off abruptly, “Nothing to be concerned about.”

“How can I not worry? After the day we spent together things felt nice Scott. Everything was peaceful until we fell asleep for the first time together and then you started screaming Scott,” Jean’s worried voice carried over the back of his mind, “There is plenty to be concerned about. Something’s troubling you—something to do with this place.”

“Jean, you promised me that you wouldn’t prod,” Scott couldn’t help, but frown, “My past is something that I don’t want to talk about. You said that you understood that.”

“I do Scott, but at the same time,” she paused with obvious hesitation in her voice, “when I felt your pain I couldn’t help, but peer inside. When we were kissing it was so strong. You radiated of it and…”

“Jean, get Hank now!” Scott cut her off abruptly when he noticed a lump of flesh doubled over in the darkness, “I’ve found him!”

“What?” she replied when his words began to register inside of her.

“I found him. He’s here,” Scott explained seeing the man before him curled up on a rock shelf just above the murky water, “Make sure the atrium is clear.”

“Scott!” Jean’s voice called out to him again, but he ignored her in favor of rushing forward to discover the fallen mutant before him bloodied and unconscious pressed up against the rock wall. His naked torso was riddled with cuts and bruises, but beyond that the rest of his body appeared raw and torn. Scott shuddered momentarily when he reached out for the man only to discover the burns upon his flesh.

“Tell them I found him,” Scott repeated reaching out to touch the man’s shoulder. He was still breathing, which was a good sign, “I’m going to be bringing him up shortly. Make sure Hank is ready for me.”

“Fine,” Jean replied tuning out of their conversation and leaving Scott to his discovery.

“What happened to you?” Scott questioned sliding his fingers over the man’s shoulder again. He could feel the warmth of the man’s charred skin providing a contrast to the cool dampness of the dark world that surrounded them. For a moment Scott thought he heard a noise from behind him, but soon he realized it was simply a rat scurrying away from the wall of debris towards the path Scott had made on the way in.

“You sure picked a strange place to give up,” Scott noted bending down to take a closer look at the man beside him. Through the darkness he seemed large and threatening even in the position he was in. Even in his state of undress and unconsciousness Scott couldn’t help, but take note of his thick, muscular contours. Regardless of what had happened to the man, it was clear that the man had been a fighter, his every sinewy line a force to be reckoned with when Scott touched the man’s bicep. He was unresponsive as Scott’s gloved finger pushed over the skin seeing the once charred skin begin to heal right before his very eyes.

“What the…?” Scott trailed off when the charred flesh began to heal, returning to hair dusted smoothness beneath Scott’s touch. Withdrawing his fingers Scott watched as the man before him shifted on the wall of rock.  The man’s chest rose and fell with the sudden gasping breath he took. He seemed to be coming to consciousness when Scott staggered in the water beside him.

“Get a grip,” Scott whispered to himself moving forward again when he finally got a glimpse of the man’s face before him. He could see the hard lines of his hair covered jawline, the hollow of his cheekbones as his mouth puffed out a heaving breath. It was then that Scott felt his dark eyelashes snap open to gaze up at Scott like a deer in the headlights.

“Who the hell are you?” the man questioned gruffly when Scott heard Jean in his mind alerting him that the others were above them waiting for Scott’s orders.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Scott promised moving far enough away from the man to place a safe distance between them, “Don’t move. This will only take a second.”

“What will?” the man questioned when Scott tipped his head up to the concrete above his head. He took in a long, slow breath before motioning to the man again.

“Take cover because this might be a little messy,” Scott warned before addressing Jean once again, “We’re coming up!”

“What the…?” the man questioned when Scott focused on the weak part of the structure. He aimed and sent his blast through the ceiling watching as it exploded around them. A moment later pieces of concrete crumbled down into the water, splashing around him as Scott thought of the others upstairs waiting for their return.

“Watch out!” he heard the stranger beside him shout when Scott turned towards him.

“Don’t worry I’ve got this covered,” Scott assured the man when an oversized piece of concrete swooped down over Scott in his moment of distraction. Seeing it headed towards him, he placed his hand to his visor preparing to blast the oversized mass to pieces when there was a distinct slam against his waist sending him into the concrete wall opposite of where he stood in the water. A gasp carried over his lips, confusion creasing his brow when he felt the man he’d spotted moments earlier over him, shielding him from the impending collision of concrete.

“I said look out kid,” the man snarled with a warm breath over the back of Scott’s neck. He felt the weight of the man over him, surprising him with how heavy the man actually turned out to be. Suddenly Scott felt himself tense up, unable to ignore the muscle mass upon him now that he was pressed face first into the coarse stone wall, “Didn’t you see that concrete coming at you?”

“Didn’t you hear me when I said I’ve got it covered?” Scott scowled suddenly agitated at realizing the man had undermined his authority. With a twist of his hips and a shift of his head, Scott curled around beneath the man, placing his back on the wall when his lips pursed together in a tight scowl, “I was about to obliterate that when you assaulted me.”

“Assaulted you?” the man mused with a hint of laughter in his voice, “With what? My saving your ass?”

“Look I told you that I had it covered,” Scott hissed up at the stranger above him, “I was well on my way to rescue you when…”

“Rescue me?” the stranger replied with amusement behind his features, “Who the hell said I was in need of rescuing kid?”

“The professor did. He said that…” Scott’s words came to an abrupt ending when there was a rumble overhead. A few seconds later he felt the stranger above him throw himself fully on top of Scott when the ceiling started to tumble down upon them.

“Hey what are you…?” Scott’s muffled voice questioned when the man held him tightly, his weight bearing down on Scott hard and heavy until the last piece of concrete splashed into the water beside them. It was then that Scott felt the man above him pull back and search his features once again. His breath was coming out in uneven gasps, his face twisted with concentration when his eyes finally found their way to Scott’s mouth. For a moment Scott wasn’t sure if the stranger was going to bite him or kiss him when he leaned forward taking a deep inhale of Scott’s features. A few seconds of silence passed when the man keeping Scott pinned down beneath him reached out and touched the side of Scott’s face with a surprisingly gentle brush of his index finger.

“It’s you,” the man whispered catching Scott off guard when the man’s otherwise grim face shifted to reveal the beginnings of a half smirk above him, “you’re here.”

“What?” Scott questioned when the man above him bridged the distance between them leading Scott to believe that biting him was no longer an option. With the man’s breath upon him, his weight keeping Scott pinned beneath him Scott suddenly felt himself on edge, caught up in a moment of contemplation when he realized that the man above him was moving in for a kiss. Almost immediately Scott reached out to the man’s shoulders attempting to push him away when a lump formed in the back of his throat, “Wait.”

“I’ve been waiting forever to find you again,” the man whispered sliding his lips against Scott’s in a faint, barely there teasing brush of a kiss that caused Scott to tense up beneath him. In an instant the man’s fingers pushed into Scott’s hair, coaxing Scott’s head up off of the wall and into the kiss he’d initiated. Almost immediately Scott’s mouth opened in protest, his hands sliding around the man’s shoulders to peel his dense body off of Scott’s, yet it was a futile moment when Scott felt the man’s lips forcing his to part, to accept him and the kiss in all of its confusing arrival. A slow murmur fell from Scott’s lips guiding vibrations of sound off of his own tongue and into the invading tongue that stroked and teased his mouth in ways that Scott hadn’t even begun to touch upon with Jean. For a man who appeared so dark and dangerous his kiss was slow and languorous leading Scott’s fingers to wrap around his shoulders, gently kneading the thick, hard muscle of man over him. His mouth parted further enjoying the way that the man over him stroked him with dizzying sensations, sliding into his mouth readily until the moment when Scott swore he heard Hank calling to him from above. It was enough for Scott to snap out of the moment of insanity and retreat from the kiss. Looking to the man’s arm above him, he could see the man had somehow healed—that everything he’d been through was suddenly erased by what Scott suspected was a mutation of sorts. Drawing in a breath Scott attempted to think up something, anything to erase his lapse in judgment. Knowing that he’d allowed the primitive man above him to kiss him, he found himself on edge, caught up in something he hadn’t been prepare for. A rational man might’ve weighed out the situation, might’ve given it careful consideration, but with Hank and the others above the two of them, Scott gave into a panic and tipped his head downward towards the man’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Scott apologized in a small whisper, drawing up enough power from his visor to let out a blast that not only threw the man off of him into the opposite wall of the building’s broken bottom, but it also stunned the man in the process knocking him unconscious once again.

“What’s going on down there?” Hank questioned when Scott shuffled to his feet in a panic. He focused on the man he’d discovered, finding himself struck with an eerie sense of familiarity, yet when he thought of the mission that came to mind, he simply raised his chin up and searched for his friend up above.

“Hank, he’s heavy,” Scott announced in a business  as usual voice, “I’m going to need some help down here. He’s unconscious.”

“You’ve got it,” Hank replied alerting Scott that he’d be down shortly to join Scott and the stranger while Scott wondered just what it was he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some things in reference to Scott and Jean's relationship as well given that they are in the somewhat early stages of their relationship with one another when Logan arrives at the school.

“I’ve been waiting forever to find you again,” Scott could hear the stranger’s voice call out to him as he sat upright in his bed. Now gasping for breath he found himself wondering just what the man had meant as he’d contemplated the things that Charles had said to him upon the team’s return to the school.

_“His name is Logan,” Charles explained to Scott’s inquiries, “He helped Hank and I out with something a while ago.”_

_“What did he help you with?” Scott questioned innocently._

_“A bad situation in need of fixing,” Charles divulged further, “He’s been through some hard times Scott. They have affected his memory you see.”_

_“How so?” Scott inquired unable to quell the curiosity that had overtaken him in finding the man they’d been seeking out._

_“Logan has endured a great many things in his life,” Charles answered poignantly, “but he’d asked me to do him a favor. Right now he’s lost inside of himself and it’s my duty to repay my debt to him. He’s a good man Scott.”_

_“He thought he knew me when I found him,” Scott confessed seeking out answers from Charles in those few moments after he’d briefed Charles on the mission._

_“Perhaps he believes he does Scott,” Charles simply offered up, “but for now, I think it’s best if you get some rest.”_

“Rest,” Scott repeated sliding out of his bed to look around the empty bedroom. It seemed that wasn’t an option for him when he recalled the way that the stranger had looked at him. Even now he could feel the stranger’s lips upon him, kissing him as if he’d been a long lost love. The thought in itself caused Scott to reach up and touch his lip, focusing on the taste and the feel of the man above him when there was a knock on his bedroom door. It was enough to cause him to leap up when his eyes focused behind his glasses to the soft sounds of rapping on the wood. Taking in a breath Scott moved forward unlocking his door and opening it to discover Jean in the hallway dressed in a soft, white nightgown and matching white, cotton robe.

“Do you have a minute?” she questioned looking around the hallway checking to see if they were alone.

“Sure,” Scott nodded attempting to move out of the room only to feel her press her palm into the center of his chest to coax him back into the bedroom.

“In here. I think it’s better if we talk in here,” she lowered her voice further. She batted her eyelashes at him, her lips curving upward in a mischievous smirk when she slipped inside the room and eased the door to a close behind her. Once she was inside she leaned up against the door, sliding her fingers out behind her to turn the lock for extra privacy, “The professor is with Hank downstairs with our new arrival.”

“Has he awakened yet?” Scott questioned curious about the man he’d knocked unconscious during the rescue mission.

“Not as far as I could tell,” she shook her head, “He must’ve been quite unruly if you felt you had to blast him like you did.”

“He was clearly out of his mind at the time I found him. He was very disoriented and confused,” Scott’s thoughts returned to the kiss when he felt Jean’s hand upon his arm.

“Something seemed off about the situation. You weren’t projecting anything after you found him,” she squeezed her fingers over his bicep, “In fact you were quiet after Hank pulled him out of there.”

“There wasn’t anything to say,” Scott lied turning away from her hold on him. He stepped towards the window rubbing his fingers over his arm before looking out onto the night beyond his room.

“Usually we still talk without the others listening,” Jean prompted him further, “I tried, but you weren’t responding…”

“I told you the mission was a success,” Scott’s lips curved downwards in the beginnings of a scowl, “That’s all there was to it. Charles asked us to retrieve him and we did. There wasn’t anything else left to say.”

“Then you would’ve talked to me,” Jean replied with a long sigh, “You would’ve discussed what you saw down there with me on the jet.”

“I was focused on returning home,” Scott explained looking out onto the quiet gardens beyond the window. The night was breezy and cooler than it had been over the last few weeks indicating that fall was around the corner, yet Scott welcomed the change from the summer heat. Of course the chill he was experiencing in the moment had nothing to do with the night and everything to do with the man he’d found on the mission who had looked at him like he’d been a savory morsel that the man had wanted to devour.

“What happened down there?” Jean questioned stepping further into Scott’s bedroom. He could hear her movements on the carpet approaching him when he closed his eyes and attempted to block out the memory of the kiss he and the stranger had shared, “Scott, if you don’t want to talk about it, we can always share thoughts. I can take a look inside and…”

“No,” Scott finally found the courage to turn around and face her once again, “I told you already that nothing happened. That won’t be necessary.”

“But…” her lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl.

“Jean, did you really come all the way over here to question me about the mission?” Scott inquired giving her a brief once over.

“No,” she finally divulged with a small smirk, “that was just an excuse.”

“An excuse?” Scott repeated cautiously when she reached for his hand. She pulled him in closer to her with a shake of her head. It caused her long, auburn hair to cascade around her features when she pushed one arm around his slender waist.

“That’s right,” she nodded in confession, “After I watched you blast through the atrium and rescue that man, well, it got me thinking about us—more specifically about last night.”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you like that,” Scott offered up apologetically, “That was never my intention when…”  
         

“You aren’t sleeping now,” Jean whispered rising up on her toes to claim his mouth in a sudden kiss. Caught off guard Scott began to stumble backwards when he suddenly felt the pull of invisible fingers keeping him in place. Without a moment’s hesitation he realized Jean had used her powers to steady him, to keep him close to her when her arms slid around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

“Jean,” Scott breathed her name when she arched back to reveal the smile that had overtaken her in the moment, “I thought you weren’t ready for this. You said…”

“I’m ready now,” Jean assured him with another kiss, her eyes offering up assurances that he hadn’t been prepared for when she came knocking on his door.

“But last night…” Scott stammered when he felt her using her powers to guide them over to his bed.

“Last night was the past,” she explained coaxing him to take a seat on the edge of the mattress. A moment later she straddled him, sliding onto his lap and smiling, “this is the present. Our present.”

“But…” Scott opened his mouth to protest, to say anything to shift the dynamic of the situation, but he found himself at a loss. Instead his hands pushed readily around her waist, fingers bunching the material of her robe up over her thighs when their lips collided again, “last night you were so certain that we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I don’t know why I hesitated,” she slurred bringing his fingers to the knot on the robe she was wearing, “I’m ready now Scott. I want this.”

“So do I, but…” Scott paused seeing the encouragement behind her features, “the professor.”

“We’re adults now,” Jean whispered reaching for one of his hands and bringing it up to her lips in a kiss, “He can’t tell us what to do any longer. He can’t prevent us from giving in to temptation and instinct—not when what we have together is so powerful.”

“I know it is Jean, but I don’t want you to think that I don’t respect you,” Scott raised his chin up as she stroked the side of his face. He looked at her behind his glasses to see the smile that carried over her beautiful features, “I’m willing to give you as much time as you need before we do this. If you aren’t ready…”

“I want you Scott,” her words reached deep into his head, creating warmth that radiated throughout his body. In an instant he found himself met by her thoughts—by images of the two of them naked together in the center of Scott’s bed making love at long last. The fire and the heat that surrounded them became suddenly intense—all-consuming when he felt the fantasy she’d implanted in his mind building and expanding until he felt her probing further into his mind. Beyond the fantasy she was seeking out the truth about what had taken place during the mission in his thoughts when he saw himself back down in that building with Logan. The sensation caused him to tense up beneath her with a frown.

“Jean stop!” Scott snapped with recoil. He pulled away from the kiss feeling as if he’d been hit with an icy blast of water when she pulled out of his mind, “What are you doing?”

“I was just probing around,” Jean offered up with a shrug of her shoulders, “I thought you liked it when I looked inside of you.”

“Not without permission,” he frowned back at her.

“Oh come on Scott,” Jean winked at him playfully, “I’m sure we can find a way to make this exciting for the both of us if you just let me inside.”

“Don’t,” Scott slid out from beneath her on the bed. He stood up and placed a distance between them when his thoughts got the best of him. He fought to contain them, to keep them from her when he faced her with a disapproving scowl, “I asked you not to look inside my head like that.”

“I know what you said Scott, but you liked what I showed you, didn’t you?” she inquired taking a seat on the edge of his bed. She pushed her legs apart over the edge of the mattress. The movement was enough to cause Scott to focus on her long, shapely legs. When she’d noticed that he noticed her fingers pressed over the hem of her white nightgown sliding it up over her thigh in a slow, alluring brush of fabric and skin. Smiling she licked her lips and arched her back in such a way to draw emphasis to her curves once again, “I can show you more if you’re interested.”

“Jean, what’s gotten into you?” Scott questioned when suddenly there was a knock at his bedroom door. Without a second thought he turned away from Jean, reaching out to open the door without thought to consequence or whatever action would follow when he spotted Hank standing outside the door with a less than eager expression on his face.

“Scott, the professor would like to see you,” Hank’s eyes swept past Scott to where Jean had been seated upon the bed. His brow creased when she pushed her nightgown down over her thighs again. In an instant she stood upright greeting their friend with a smile.

“Hank,” she nodded when Hank’s gaze diverted away from her and onto Scott again.

“Jean,” Hank cleared his throat before speaking up again, “He said it’s important Scott.”

“Alright,” Scott nodded quickly, “I won’t keep him waiting then.”

“Scott,” Jean called out to him when Scott looked over his shoulder to see her standing a few feet away from his bed.

“We can continue this later,” Scott replied gulping down when he faced Hank again. He could see disapproval behind Hank’s features when he stepped out of his bedroom hoping to put the embarrassment of the situation behind him.

xxxxx

“Scott, I hope I didn’t wake you,” Charles greeted Scott as soon as Scott stepped into Charles’ office. Hank had exited the room giving Scott and Charles privacy with one another as Scott made his way over to the professor’s desk.

“You already know you hadn’t,” Scott replied nervously rubbing his palms against his thigh, hoping his thoughts hadn’t betrayed him when he thought about what was happening with Jean in his bedroom, “I know you told me to rest, but…”

“I can understand that you have a lot of questions about the mission I sent you on,” Charles interrupted when Scott nervously took a seat across from Charles in front of his desk. Scott shifted in his chair when he noticed that Charles fought to suppress the hint of amusement that carried over his features, “Scott, relax. This isn’t about you and Jean liking each other.”

 “Am I projecting?” Scott gulped down when he thought about what he’d just walked away from.

“Horribly so,” Charles answered with a small nod, “Your anxiety is quite overwhelming, but rest assured that Jean’s thinking about you right now as well. She’s just hoping that I’m not giving you a lecture on inappropriate conduct after hours in the dormitories.”

“I can explain…” Scott gulped down harder than before.

“Scott, you don’t have to worry about my giving you a lecture,” Charles paused when the awkwardness of the situation came into play between them, “I trust you’re a smart enough young man that when the time arises, you’ll be prepared for whatever life may throw at you.”

“I am,” Scott nodded shifting on his chair again, “Believe me I think the world of Jean. I respect her more than anything and…”

“I know you do,” Charles nodded, “but right now I didn’t want to talk to you about Jean. I was hoping we could discuss Logan a little bit further.”

“What about Logan?” Scott gulped down nervously, “Has he woken up yet?”

“No,” Charles answered almost amused in his response, “You must’ve given him quite a blast when you rescued him.”

“I told you he was clearly out of his mind. He was delusional and…” Scott stopped himself when Charles’ grin expanded, “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“I realize that Scott. I was just teasing you. Just so you know that isn’t the only reason he’s still resting,” Charles offered up giving Scott a moment of reprieve, “The people at the place we pulled him out of were experimenting on him Scott. They’d subjected him to testing that had weakened his immune system so to speak.”

“It’s interesting that you mention that because when I’d found him, he seemed almost like he was,” Scott paused searching for the right word, “healing.”

“Indeed,” Charles nodded, “part of Logan’s mutation is the ability to heal himself. On most occasions he wouldn’t be in need of rescuing, but after the things he’s endured…”

“Were they like what happened to me?” Scott gulped down at the thought of what he’d been trying to avoid in his past.

Charles nodded, “Logan is a tortured soul Scott. In a great many ways you and he have a lot in common. I realize that’s hard to understand at your age, but when the past and future collide, well, there’s a certain knowledge that comes with it. Things begin to make sense when the wheels get set in motion on a predetermined path.”

“I’m not following,” Scott wrinkled his nose at his mentor’s words.

“Scott, what if I told you something that no one else knew—something that was from the future—your future specifically?” Charles inquired arching a curious brow, “Would you want to privy to such information or would you rather just as soon forget that a glimpse of the future was out there?”

“It would depend,” Scott answered wearily, “Would it be something awful ahead of me?”

“It’s a hypothetical question Scott,” Charles explained reaching for a blue and green paperweight on his desk, “If you knew something about your future, would you’d be inclined to embrace it if it presented itself to you?”

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Scott shrugged his shoulders, “On the one hand if something wonderful was in the future ahead of me, I’d probably feel relieved in knowing that things were turning around. Not that they haven’t been here with you Professor because everything you’ve done for me is more than I ever anticipated or deserved to have in my life after everything.”

“No Scott,” Charles simply smiled at him, “That isn’t true. You’re a wonderful young man, who is one of my closest students. I know that you might not see this, but having you, Jean and Ororo here with me has changed my life.”

“For the better I hope,” Scott answered with a sheepish grin.

“Indeed. Having the three of you here has brought life back to this school again,” Charles nodded with a warm smile spreading across his features, “It wasn’t always that way I’m afraid. Back before I’d met Logan this school was in a sad state. He managed to pull Hank and I out of our darkest hour in turning things around for us.”

“How so?” Scott inquired.

“He gave me insight on something that could help change the world around me,” Charles answered setting his paperweight down again, “He helped guide me in the right direction to put me back on the right path after I’d lost my way.”

“It’s hard to imagine that you’d lost your way Professor,” Scott added with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

“I wasn’t always the man you see today,” Charles noted bringing one hand up over his head. He rubbed his palm over his temple before focusing on Scott again, “You’re one of my best students Scott which is why I know I can trust you with whatever mission happens to come upon us.”

“Always,” Scott promised readily, “just tell me what you need of me and I’ll do it.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that because there is the situation with our new arrival here at the school,” Charles began drawing in a slow breath.

“Logan?” Scott spoke his name again. Along with the word came an uneasy feeling and a small shiver of anticipation caring over him. It puzzled him, yet tied his stomach in knots when he thought of the primitive man he’d discovered reaching out to kiss him.

“Yes Logan. I realize that Logan is a bit rough around the edges Scott, but at the same time,” Charles placed his hands on his desk, “when he wakes up, he’s going to be a difficult to handle. I’m hoping that when the time arises that I can trust you to help me in my mission.”

“Help you how?” Scott questioned arching a curious brow behind his glasses.

“Logan’s lost inside of himself,” Charles answered cryptically, “and while I can’t get into detail right now, I need someone I trust to keep an eye on him.”

“I thought Hank was looking after him,” Scott replied shifting in his seat again.

“He is,” Charles nodded, “and believe me Hank has been doing everything in his power to help him. Medically Hank has helped him out tremendously, but at the same time given that you were the one to make first contact with Logan when you found him…”

“…you’d like me to be around when he wakes up,” Scott finished with a quick nod, “I can do that for you Professor. In fact, I can go down to the medical bay right now and check in on him.”

“Just be careful Scott,” Charles offered up as Scott stood up to head downstairs, “I realize this is unfamiliar territory for you. As I said before Logan’s a bit difficult at times, but…”

“I was able to hold my own when I discovered him underneath the building,” Scott explained puffing his chest out from underneath his white t-shirt. He shifted on the balls of his feet, returning to the stoic, business as usual expression that often dominated his time in battle.

“I’m well aware of that,” Charles fought to repress the amusement that carried over him again at the thought, “Just let me know when he’s awake. If he gives you any problems…”

“I can take care of it,” Scott nodded accordingly before exchanging a few pleasantries with Charles.

Once they’d finished talking Scott exited Charles’ office preparing to get dressed and keep an eye on their new arrival. A few seconds later Hank arrived and made his way into Charles’ office with a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you sure about this?” Hank questioned wearily.

“No Hank, I’m not sure about this,” Charles divulged looking to his longtime companion, “but I think it’s clear that Scott can hold his own in this particular situation. Of course that doesn’t mean that I won’t check in on him while he’s with Logan.”

“Do you think this is such a good idea in having Scott with him unsupervised?” Hank inquired again when a frown touched upon his lips.

“You’ve been around Logan. You know what he’s capable of,” Charles added catching the expression on Hank’s features behind his thick, dark rimmed glasses.

“All the more reason why I’m not sure leaving him and Scott alone together is such a good idea. You know how Scott was when we found him,” Hank moved in to take a seat across from Charles at his desk.

“I recall, but you must also remember what Logan was like when he found us, yes?” Charles added simply, “If it hadn’t been for Logan, then we might not have had the opportunity to bring Scott or the others back with us. He’d told us where to look and…”

“Yes, but I still stand by my theory about the future and how one thing can set another path into motion,” Hank answered wearily, “by pushing this along with some guidance…”

“It could change everything,” Charles finished for him, “and believe me my friend there isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think about the future Logan showed me. We may have saved Raven’s soul, but everything is still so unclear.”

“Which could be both a blessing and a curse,” Hank added cautiously, “If we were to tempt fate in intervening, then…”

“We may very well keep ourselves from making the same mistakes we had in the future,” Charles explained simply.

“The weight of that statement alone tells me that you must still be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders after he came to us,” Hank paused eyeing him quizzically, “You never told me what you saw when you were inside of his head. Aside from what Logan told the both of us about the future, you never shared just what it was he said to you that prompted you to seek you Scott, Jean and Ororo. Clearly there must be something given your desire to put Scott and Logan in one another’s path like this without any real reasoning behind it.”

“There are some things left unsaid Hank,” Charles met his friend’s worried eyes again, “but I do believe that if something is meant to be, then it will find a way.”

“All the more reason why we shouldn’t tempt fate,” Hank added with a shake of his head, “To intervene on the space-time continuum like that…”

“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve worked on changing things Hank and as long as we’re still in control of our own destiny, then I don’t believe we should sit back and wait for things to fall as they will. Now is the time to learn from the mistakes we’ve made and grow from them,” Charles added turning his attention to the night sky beyond his office window, “If nothing else I’ve seen the error of my ways my friend and I’d like to make sure that things turn out as they should’ve been for all of us.”

“Honestly Charles, what did he say to you?” Hank questioned again, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing that won’t reveal itself to you in time,” Charles decided giving Hank another long look, “It’s late and perhaps it’s time we both retired to bed.”

“Scott’s going to be down there with Logan by himself,” Hank reminded Charles once again, “What if Logan wakes up disoriented or unsure of where he is or worse what if he remembers everything from when he was here before and he starts telling Scott about his future?”

“I’d imagine that could be a possibility for them,” Charles shrugged his shoulders, “but it’s a risk I’m willing to take for the time being.”

“This isn’t like you Charles,” Hank frowned, “You’re usually more forthcoming in what you have ahead for us.”

“As I said it will reveal itself in time,” Charles explained with another cryptic smirk before adding, “I’ll check in on the both of them before the night is over.”

“You really believe that will be enough?” Hank replied.

“Tonight I don’t see Logan making any big moves and if he does I’m more than confident in Scott’s abilities,” Charles wheeled himself around his desk. He raised his chin up catching the worried expression on Hank’s face when he nodded to his longtime companion, “Why don’t you help me on up to my room?”

“Of course,” Hank nodded wondering if the path ahead of them was truly one that they were meant to be exploring with an unstable man from their past and Charles’ best student. Something told him that whatever was in the future was going to be complicated in ways Hank dared not think of.

 

XXXXX

The sounds of machines beeping filled the medical bay as Scott entered the room bound and determined not to let Charles down on this new mission. Granted he was a bit nervous about the situation himself when he thought about the last time he’d seen Logan beneath the broken building. The memory of blasting Logan across the room had carried over him, replacing the uneasiness about the kiss they’d shared with a deeper concern for how angry Logan would undoubtedly be if he woke up to see Scott after his knee-jerk reaction. Moving in closer to the hospital bed Scott couldn’t help, but watch as the man he’d knocked out lay still lost in dreams that went beyond where he was in the moment.

“Who are you?” Scott questioned making a tentative step towards Logan when the man before him started to twist beneath the blankets. For a moment Scott wondered if Logan was waking up, but when tension creased over his brow and he let out a pained cry, Scott immediately recognized the signs of a nightmare.

“No,” Logan rumbled twisting beneath the sheet. His lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl. His body was laced with perspiration when he released a small, pained whimper, “Please…stop!”

“Logan,” Scott whispered his name. He moved forward attempting to awaken the man he’d brought back home to the mansion as he was tormented by his dream. Knowing this all too well Scott stood beside the bed reaching out to feel Logan’s perspiration soaked shoulder. He nudged Logan gently hoping to rouse him from his slumber, “Logan, wake up.”

“No!” Logan grunted shifting on the bed beneath Scott’s grip on his shoulder, “Don’t do this…”

“Logan,” Scott nudged him once again.

“Stop…don’t…” Logan murmured when his body began to shudder and shake with an unseen terror, “Jean…”

“What did you just say?” Scott’s eyes widened behind his visor upon hearing Logan’s words. He watched Logan twist under the sheet again before Scott gripped his shoulder tighter than before, “Logan wake up!”

“Jean no…” Logan shuddered, trembling beneath Scott’s grip on him. A moment later he let out a shriek as Scott found himself frozen by the pain that resonated in Logan’s voice, “Scott no! Wait!”

The sound in itself caused Scott to freeze beside the man, watching as Logan’s body tensed up beneath him. In an instant Logan’s eyes snapped open, his arms flexing forward when Scott heard the distinct sound of the sheet tearing away from Logan’s body. Scott immediately released Logan practically leaping back as he watched thick, metal claws extend from Logan’s hands, shooting up through the bed sheet and tearing it to pieces. The movement caused Scott to reach for his visor prepared to respond when Logan sat upright in his bed.

“Where am I?” Logan questioned desperately heaving and fighting to catch his breath. When Logan heard the sound of the machine beeping across the room and felt the needle in his right arm a roar fell from his lips. Immediately he tore the IV from his arm, snarling when he turned to face Scott again. Suddenly he looked less man and more primitive when he leapt towards Scott with another guttural groan. The movement caused Scott to reach for his visor preparing to blast Logan as he had in the cave, but this time his reflexes weren’t fast enough. In an instant he found himself pinned on the floor, crushed beneath the man that he’d brought back to the mansion.

“Scott,” Logan snarled blinking a few times as he hovered over Scott. His eyes were wide with something Scott couldn’t quite recognize, his nose flaring as if he’d somehow been struck by Scott’s scent. For a moment Scott found himself in the same position he’d been at the cave, pressed down beneath the naked stranger who seemed more primitive than Scott had anticipated. However, in hearing Logan speak his name again, Scott found himself met by a newfound curiosity.

“How do you know my name?” Scott questioned drawing in an uneasy breath. He gulped down feeling his Adam’s apple bounce in his throat as he fought to keep his body’s responses cool and collected in the moment of uncertainty, “How do you know me?”

“How can I not?” Logan questioned shifting over Scott just enough to give Scott a moment’s reprieve from his weight. There was something on his face, an unspoken sentiment that passed between them when Logan scooped Scott up off of the floor and into his arms. Before Scott could protest he felt himself being pressed down onto the bed, nestled in against the pillow before Logan moved in beside him. The change in their location seemed to put Logan at ease when a thick, hair-dusted arm slid around Scott’s slender waist, drawing Scott in against Logan’s chest. Scott’s first thought was to protest—to somehow reach for his visor and blast Logan off of him, but with one arm pinned on the mattress and the other positioned between him and Logan, Scott simply waited and watched Logan’s responses.

“How do you know me?” Scott questioned again feeling the warmth of Logan beside him. There was something about the way Logan was holding him—something about the way that Logan’s nose nuzzled the side of Scott’s neck. The moment heightened every sensation inside of Scott leaving him to wonder if he’d gotten in over his head in accepting the professor’s new mission for him, but before he could question it he heard the distinct sound of Logan snoring. Logan’s nose was promptly tucked in beneath Scott’s ear, his lips spreading warmth over the side of Scott’s neck and although Scott had been initially afraid, he suddenly found himself relaxing in Logan’s arms. Granted he was certain he’d have to come up with a plan to escape his latest predicament, but as the brush of Logan’s lips carried over his skin, Scott found himself closing his eyes and giving in to the overwhelming exhaustion that carried over him. Later he’d formulate a plan to get his answers, but for tonight, sleep even in such a precarious position felt like a much better idea than wrestling the strikingly curious heavyweight beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and screams ripped through the night, tearing into the sky when Logan heard the cries of the world around him. There was pain—so much pain and misery, yet he found himself focused on the one beacon of light before him. It was blinding—hot and threatening, yet he moved forward feeling as if his flesh had been ripped from his bones. In some way it had when muscle became gnarled and torn. His metallic bones ached, feeling as if he’d been twisted and turned inside out, yet he stayed focused pushing forward until he found himself facing the cold, dead eyes before him.

 _“You would die for them?”_ words hissed in the back of his brain causing him to break apart from the inside out. There was rage and fire and…

“No,” Logan gasped opening his eyes to discover himself in a cold, impersonal room. There was a chill in the air accompanied by a brightness overhead indicating that he was in the center of some sterile environment.

“A hospital,” he mouthed to himself when he heard the sounds of beeping machines in the distance. He waited listening to their pattern when he became fully aware of the sudden warmth against his chest. Tensing up Logan closed his eyes and waited wondering if this was another dream, yet the warmth beside him felt real—almost too good to be another illusion.

“Mmm…” Logan heard the soft sound of a murmur carry over his companion’s lips when Logan reopened his eyes to discover his companion pressed up against him with his soft, silken, dark waves of hair tickling against the side of Logan’s neck. His arm was draped over Logan’s bare chest in a curious fashion as his slender thigh was interlaced between Logan’s powerful legs beneath the thin sheet over them. For a moment Logan felt content—at peace in his own way when the boy beside him nuzzled further into his chest. Instinctively Logan curled his bicep around the boy’s waist and smiled.

“Must’ve been some night,” Logan mused to himself when the boy twisted in his arm to reveal the most beautiful, full, lush lips he’d ever had the privilege of kissing. His solid, defined cheekbones gave way to a perfectly sculpted nose, yet the curious thing about the boy was his eyes—or rather Logan’s inability to see them as the boy had somehow drifted off with a pair of glasses on it seemed.

“That doesn’t look very comfortable,” Logan thought to himself when the boy shifted beneath the sheet once again. His arm still remained draped over Logan’s chest, holding him close yet his head twisted on Logan’s shoulder. It dropped back further onto Logan’s arm when Logan got another, more complete glance of his bedmate. The boy by far was the most beautiful bedmate Logan could ever recall having at his side through the years.

“Interesting,” Logan mouthed thinking about their surroundings and wondering if the boy had some kind of medical kink as they’d been surrounded by machines and gadgets, yet given how innocent the boy beside him appeared to be, he’d doubted that very much. However curious the situation may appear, Logan found himself met by a momentary disappointment when he realized that the boy beside him was still dressed.

“Damn,” he cursed contemplating his current situation when he found himself struck by a curiosity in realizing that he, however, was very naked beside the beautiful stranger. That in itself prompted him to twist beneath the blanket, leaning in to take in his scent over the boy’s neck. It was there lingering as a strong indication that they’d been intimate with one another. Clearly Logan had known the boy—had somehow invited the boy into his bed or maybe it was the boy’s bed as they lay together sleeping in one another’s arms. Truth be told that aspect of things puzzled Logan the most given that he’d almost never invited anyone he’d taken home with him to stay. Sure, on occasion there were a few stragglers he could remember on the road, but none as fascinating as the creature beside him.

“Who are you?” Logan questioned unable to refrain from reaching out to touch the boy in his arms. He felt the boy shift again, sliding back onto the tiny hospital bed they shared with a sigh.

Watching the boy’s dark hair fall onto the pillowcase Logan twisted around so that he hovered over the boy watching and waiting for a response out of him. When he found none, he focused on the boy’s mouth again. It seemed to keep calling to him like a siren song drawing him in until he took in the faint, lingering scent of his mouth over the boy’s. They’d kissed. That much Logan was certain of as he’d found himself anticipating doing it again. Leaning forward Logan brushed his fingertips over the side of the boy’s face rousing him from his slumber when Logan felt the boy tense up beneath him.

“Logan?” he questioned in a breathless yawn. He stretched his long legs out beneath Logan when Logan’s fingers pushed into his thick, dark hair.

“Morning beautiful,” Logan whispered giving in to instinct and dipping down to kiss the boy in the hopes that the action would awaken memories from the inevitably hot night the two must’ve shared with one another. It was almost cruel that Logan couldn’t recall how he’d wound up in such a position with temptation beneath him, panting and gasping as Logan’s lips crashed into his.

At first Logan felt a whimper vibrate on the boy’s lips causing Logan to question his actions, but soon the boy’s whimpers shifted into a soft moan when his lips parted inviting Logan to take a taste of the mouth he was quite certain he’d want to spend hours exploring. Suddenly everything around Logan felt hazy with his mind unable to fill in the blanks when the boy’s fingers stretched out onto his shoulder gripping and holding him with uncertainty. Their tongues teased and explored each other, lips colliding in a heated frenzy when Logan finally felt the boy tense up beneath him.

“Stop,” his companion whispered breathlessly, “Logan. Wait…”

“What?” Logan questioned lazily when there was a sound coming from behind the bed they were in. Suddenly another scent filled the air when Logan sprung off of the mattress and onto the floor. Sliding his claws out, Logan met their new arrival with a snarl. A part of him half anticipated it being the mob or the last man who’d come to collect on feeling hustled by Logan, but instead Logan found himself staring at another young man with black framed glasses on his face.

“I see you’re awake now,” the man smiled politely, but his eyes spoke volume of the disapproval that he’d experienced in entering the room, “Logan.”

“How do you know my name?” Logan grumbled under his breath. He shifted his gaze over his shoulder to discover his companion shuffling out of bed with a bright blush carrying over his features, “Who are you?”

“My name is Hank,” the new arrival held his hands up in the air, “and that’s Scott. We’re here to help you.”

“Scott,” Logan redirected his attention to his bedmate again. He could see that the kiss had visibly shaken the boy causing him to turn away from Logan without so much as a second glance. Suddenly everything felt off when Logan focused on the slender youth he’d been wrapped up in moments later, “Who are you?”

“We pulled you out of the sewers,” Hank answered for Scott. He stepped into the room doing his best to sound neutral when Logan spun around to discover Hank closing in upon him.

“What did you do to me? Where the hell am I?” Logan’s face twisted defensively.

“You’re safe now,” Hank offered up making another step towards Logan. The movement caused Logan to step back, claws still extended and prepared for whatever was around the corner.

“No,” Logan shook his head and frowned, “I was back at the facility and…”

“I rescued you,” Scott finally broke his long silence when Logan looked across the room to see Scott had moved to the far corner away from the bed. He brought his hand up, brushing his index finger over his bottom lip in an uneasy movement. A second later he raised his chin up forcing himself to look at Logan behind his glasses, “I found you in the water and…”

“You hit me with something,” Logan gasped in realization when it suddenly became clear where he’d seen the boy before. Remembering the way he’d attempted to rescue the boy, he could see them trapped together in the water when the boy had done something—had hit him with a force that had knocked him across the stone walls, “What did you do to me? Who are you?”

“Who do you think I am?” Scott questioned finally regaining his bearings and taking a bold step forward, “How do you know my name?”

“I don’t know you,” Logan snarled shifting his positions when he finally took in his surroundings. It was a lab of sorts—not like the one he’d escaped from not long ago, but with the medical equipment and the needles on the counter, there was no mistaking what was happening to him again, “Stay away from me! Both of you! I’m warning you!”

“We aren’t here to harm you Logan,” Hank’s worried eyes shifted over to where Scott was standing, “We just want to help you.”

“Like hell,” Logan roared charging at Hank when time suddenly stood still. For a moment Logan felt his body tense up, his limbs becoming useless when another man entered the room in a wheelchair. Behind his blue eyes there was a sense of concern and amusement when he stared up at Logan.

“We mean you no harm my friend,” the man’s voice echoed inside of his head, “I’m Charles Xavier and although you don’t remember me, we are old friends.”

“No,” Logan attempted to shake his head, but found himself immobilized in the moment. He struggled feeling the weight release itself when he was able to move. His arms lowered down beside him with claws returning to his body. Wearily his eyes shifted between Hank and Scott wondering why they still weren’t moving in the moment, “What are you?”

“I’m a mutant much like yourself,” Charles answered finally speaking up outside of Logan’s mind. He moved into the room with a smooth fluidity before addressing Logan again, “I realize that your mind is jumbled at the moment my friend, but you and I were close not long ago. We have a history with one another.”

“No,” Logan shook his head and grumbled, “I don’t know you.”

“You do,” Charles stated plainly when the room around Logan seemed to spring to life once again, “You just aren’t aware of it yet, but I can help you clear up the confusion if you’ll allow me to.”

“Charles,” Hank spoke up preparing to move in closer to Logan when Charles raised his hand up in the air to prevent Hank from moving at Logan.

“I can take care of this Hank,” Charles answered dismissively with his eyes still on Logan, “Logan and I are going to have a civilized conversation with one another, now aren’t we?”

Logan stood silent watching as Scott’s hand moved up to his visor and served as a reminder of what the boy had done to him inside of the hell he’d been trapped in. For a moment he found himself met by anger and rage preparing to lash out at the boy he’d been kissing moments earlier, but when Charles spoke up in a smooth and even tone, Logan relented relaxing his posture a bit.

“Yeah sure,” Logan huffed.

“Scott,” Charles called to his student, “why don’t you and Hank go upstairs with the other students? You aren’t needed in here right now.”

“But…” Scott opened his mouth to protest.

“Professor, I really don’t think that…” Hank offered up his objection.

“Logan and I will be fine,” Charles smiled over at Logan, “won’t we?”

“Yeah,” Logan huffed taking a seat back on the edge of the bed. Suddenly aware of his nakedness Logan thought about the situation he’d awakened to. However, with everyone else seemingly unaffected by his nudity, Logan simply made himself more comfortable on the bed allowing his thighs to stretch out over the thin sheet. He sensed movement to the left of him indicating that Scott was walking towards the room’s exit. Almost immediately Logan’s eyes were upon the boy sizing him up now that he was in a disappointingly more vertical position making his way towards the door. Unable to refrain from staring, Logan’s gaze fell upon Scott’s tight, perky bottom inside of his jeans wondering if his scent would linger there as well as it had upon Scott’s lips. Unable to refrain from smirking, Logan reached down to tap the hospital bed with his fingers tauntingly, “though you know if Slim wants to stay with us, I don’t have any objections.”

“Slim?” Scott repeated turning around to face Logan fully. The movement caused Logan to realize that the blush in Scott’s features had intensified, undoubtedly compounded with the embarrassment he’d felt when his chin tipped down to steal a glimpse of Logan naked. Although Logan could sense how uncomfortable the boy was, he couldn’t help, but tease further with a slow, slide of his thigh across the sheet to reveal his manhood to a now gasping Scott. He watched the boy’s lips part with his tongue teasing out over the top of his bottom lip before Logan’s hand patted over his own thigh.

“You can take a seat right over here on my lap if you’d like,” Logan smirked at the boy only to elicit a groan from Hank.

“Charles,” Hank scowled disapprovingly, “I told you that this was a bad idea. Right now I don’t think that…”

“What if I did?” Scott stepped in closer to Logan calling him on his lewd behavior, “What then? What would you do in front of the others?”

“What?” Logan watched as the tempting boy he’d awakened in bed with crossed the room with a stoic expression on his face.

“What would you do to me if I stayed?” Scott challenged him further catching the rest of the room off guard with his boldness. He moved in closer to Logan reaching out to slide his index finger over Logan’s thick shoulder blade. The movement caused goose bumps to form on Logan’s flesh, rendering him speechless when Scott licked his own lower lip once again, “What is it you think that I’d have to gain by taking a seat on your lap?”

“Well I…” Logan found himself at a loss when Scott’s gaze dropped down to Logan’s lap for a brief, dismissive glance again. It gave nothing away about Scott’s thoughts, but rather puzzled Logan when Scott leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear.

“It’s not all that impressive,” Scott mouthed loud enough for Logan alone to hear before he pulled back with a wicked smirk.

“Bullshit,” Logan called his bluff, preparing to offer another set of words to coax Scott back into bed with him again when Charles cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Scott, that’s all for now,” Charles explained waving his hand in the air and bringing the sheet over Logan’s body to cover him up. The movement caused Scott to step back and avoid Logan’s eyes with the sharp turn he made on his heel, “I think you and Hank should tell the others that our new guest is awake and will be joining us for dinner.”

“Of course,” Hank nodded following Scott out of the medical bay to give Charles and Logan a moment of privacy.

“That was highly inappropriate,” Charles chastised Logan once they were alone with one another, “He’s just a boy Logan.”

“A boy who was in my bed this morning,” Logan tipped his head to the side to give Charles another curious once over, “Why is that?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Charles moved in closer to Logan.

“What is this place?” Logan questioned feeling himself overtaken with apprehension all over again in Scott’s absence.

“It’s a school—a sanctuary for others like us who have sought out solace,” Charles informed him in a smooth and even tone, “Not long ago you found your way to us Logan and made a very special request out of Hank and I.”

“What kind of request?” Logan’s jaw tensed up at the expression on Charles’ face. Thinking about Scott in his bed, Logan couldn’t help, but inquire, “Does Scott—does he work for you? Are you his…?”

“Heavens no,” Charles mused with laughter in his voice, “My you do have quite an active imagination my friend. It seems it would serve to lead you down a dark path if you aren’t careful.”

“Careful and I don’t go hand in hand,” Logan scoffed sliding off of the bed and looking around the room, “Where are my things?”

“This is how we found you,” Charles answered observing as Logan walked around the room in search of his clothing, “What were you doing in that building Logan?”

“Escaping,” Logan cut back sharply, “which is what I intend to do right now once I get on a pair of pants and…”

“Where will you go?” Charles inquired, “Who will you see?”

“I’ll figure it out,” Logan marched over to one of the cabinets. He pulled it open only to discover medical supplies before him. Closing the door, he moved on to the next cabinet and opened it to discover neatly folded piles of gray sweatpants before him. He selected one from the top of the shelf before attempting to put them on, “I always do.”

“Yes, but what kind of life has that been for you Logan?” Charles questioned observing him from across the room, “It must be lonely going from place to place and not knowing what brought you there.”

“What do you know about any of that?” Logan snarled back at him.

“A lot more than you can imagine my friend,” Charles answered simply, “As I explained before you and I have a history with one another—one that I’d like for us to explore in a less clinical setting if you will.”

“Is that right?” Logan asked wearily.

“Stay for dinner,” Charles suggested, “It will give you time to get acquainted with the others.”

“No thanks bub,” Logan insisted pulling the pants up to his waist. He focused on the cabinet again and spotted a matching gray sweatshirt on the shelf as well. Reaching for it, he wrinkled his nose at the looks of it, but attempted to put it on regardless.

“At least take the time to enjoy a hot shower and a meal,” Charles paused when Logan felt the press of the man in his mind somehow as if he’d stepped inside of Logan to read his thoughts, “or a beer for heaven’s sake.”

“Beer,” Logan repeated as if he’d finally heard Charles for the first time since his arrival.

“I have some stored in my office—locked away from the students of course,” Charles flashed him a small grin, “They’re Canadian.”

“In that case,” Logan discarded the sweatshirt when it proved to be too small for him, “throw in a halfway decent shirt and you’re on.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Charles assured him with a nod, “I’ll show you to your old room where you stayed the last time you were visiting here.”

“I was here before?” Logan questioned wearily. His eyes shifted around the room, taking in his surroundings once again before his gaze lingered to the bed he’d awakened in, “What about the others?”

“If you stay for dinner, then you can have the opportunity to speak with Scott again,” Charles suggested as if he’d read Logan’s thoughts again, “It’ll give you the opportunity to apologize for your rudeness with him.”

“Hmm,” Logan pondered his thoughts before finally nodding, “I’ll think about it—after that beer.”

“Of course,” Charles nodded as he found himself wondering just what he was getting himself and the others into in bringing Logan to the school again under such strange circumstances.

xxxxx

“You alright Scott?” Hank questioned as Scott leaned up against the back of the elevator. He tipped his head back closing his eyes behind his visor as he let out an uneasy breath.

“Of course,” Scott lied fighting to keep his thoughts under control as they prepared to go speak with the others, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know Logan’s a bit of a handful,” Hank began apologetically.

“I’d say he’s more than a handful,” Scott gulped down harder than he’d anticipated when he thought about Logan’s naked body over him. Suddenly feeling flushed again, Scott tried to turn away from his friend, “Um, you know what I mean.”

“Logan has this way about him,” Hank frowned, “I don’t know why the professor brought him here again.”

“What happened the last time he was here?” Scott questioned forcing himself to look at Hank, “Why doesn’t he remember the both of you if he and Charles are longtime friends?”

“It was a very complicated situation the last time Logan was here,” Hank shifted on his feet and avoided Scott’s questioning, “It was a very dire time at the mansion.”

“He was here before you and Charles found Jean and me though, right?” Scott couldn’t help, but ask.

Hank nodded, “It was quite a while before the both of you were here.”

“But he knows us,” Scott searched Hank’s features further, “He was dreaming and he said her name and mine.”

“He did?”  Hank’s brow perked with sudden interest, “What did he say?”

“Not much,” Scott rolled his shoulders back and shrugged, “He just called out our names before…”

“Before what?” Hank asked.

“Nothing,” Scott folded his arms in front of his chest to close himself off from the memories of the night before with Logan, “He’s just a very restless sleeper.”

“Speaking of which,” Hank cleared his throat again, “with what he was saying to you Scott… I know you spent the night in there watching him for the professor, but if Logan said or did anything appropriate... I mean beyond what he said when we were leaving.”

“No,” Scott lied knowing full well that Hank had undoubtedly walked in on the two of them kissing, “he didn’t.”

“Scott,” Hank opened his mouth before nodding, “alright, but if you ever want to…to talk about anything, you know that you can always speak to me, right?”

“Why did the professor bring him here?” Scott questioned focusing on Hank again, “What does he want from Logan?”

“I don’t know Scott, but whatever it is,” Hank’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “I hope Charles knows what he’s doing.”

“You and me both,” Scott replied bringing his hand up to his lip once again. Closing his eyes he traced his index finger over his bottom lip where Logan had kissed him wondering how in the world his thoughts could be returning to the crass, blatant man he’d awakened in bed with. There was something brutish about his approach—something disgusting and repulsive in ways that Scott would’ve balked away from in the past, yet in thinking about the way that Logan’s eyes carried over him, watching him like the cat who ate the canary, Scott couldn’t help, but find himself curious.

“You know what they say about playing with fire Scott,” Hank’s words cut through Scott’s thoughts about Logan naked and taunting him from the hospital bed.

“Trust me,” Scott cleared his throat and stood up taller. He tried to shield his thoughts—to bury them down deep when he focused on the task the professor had requested of him, “I won’t get burned.”

“Or so you think,” Hank mouthed when the elevator doors opened and Scott stepped out into the hallway leaving Hank to wonder if the professor was about to open the door to trouble in ways that neither one of them could imagine in inviting the man from the past back into their lives all over again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Charles Xavier peered outside of his office window fully anticipating a visit from Logan once he’d convinced new arrival to stick around the school for a little while. He’d known that Logan’s curiosity about the past would be enough to perk his interest, but along the way he’d realized that Scott would also provide enough temptation for Logan to accept his proposal. Now looking down onto the courtyard where Scott was outside working through a training exercise with Jean, Charles couldn’t help, but contemplate the weight of power that he carried in the situation at hand.  Closing his eyes he thought back to his promise to Logan over a decade ago when Logan had urged him to seek out Scott, Jean and Ororo. At the time it hadn’t seemed like much of a request, but now with all of the people aligned around him ready to come together again, Charles couldn’t help, but find himself caught up in his quiet contemplations.

 _“Are you sure about this?”_ Hank had questioned nearly two years ago when he and Charles had located Scott at a place called Alkali Lake.

 _“I’m positive,”_ Charles had explained bound and determined to see through his mission to find the boy Logan had shown him in his thoughts, _“He’s here. Cerebro wouldn’t be wrong.”_

Now as Charles reopened his eyes he thought about the parallels between Logan and Scott’s arrivals in his life. The first time around when Logan had found him, Charles had been a skeptic, but with discovering Scott on the shore at Alkali Lake speaking of things Charles had only seen in Logan’s memory, Charles had been convinced there was a connection between them. At the time Scott had been young and confused—lost inside of horrors that Charles had worked with him to suppress, yet there was something very compelling in his tale that…

“Charles,” Hank interrupted his thoughts when Charles turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway to his office, “where’s Logan?”

“Cleaning up,” Charles stated simply, “He’s going to be with us for a while.”

“Why now?” Hank inquired moving into the office. He closed the door behind his entrance and watched Charles with a skeptic eye, “Why here? We haven’t seen Logan in over a decade, so why bring him back now when…?”

“He needs our help Hank,” Charles reminded him, “and we aren’t one to turn away a friend in need.”

“He doesn’t even remember us,” Henry noted with a shake of his head, “and with what happened to him I can’t explain the dynamics of his mutation any longer. It’s as if someone has fused this metal to his body and…”

“It’s all an indication that he needs our help,” Charles offered up turning his attention to the window once again.

“Why Scott?” Hank prompted him further, “Why bring them together?”

“Henry, my friend,” Charles directed his full attention to his companion, “why not Scott?”

“For starters we both know that when we found Scott his mind was,” Hank paused contemplating his words, “jumbled to say the least.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Charles nodded again.

“He thought he was from the future,” Hank’s brow creased with concern, “I remember the expression on his face when you’d told him who you were. He didn’t believe it at first given that he swore he knew you from another time, but we’d both assumed that he was having hallucinations based on the experimentation they’d clearly put him through when we’d found him. The things he spoke of…”

“Were frightening,” Charles finished with a nod, “so much so that when we brought him back with us, we both know how hard we worked to clear his mind. We tried to bring him peace and soothe his pain, but…”

“He was irrational,” Hank frowned worriedly, “He was on the verge of a breakdown when you brought him back here. He started talking about a Phoenix and being transported from the future to here when…”

“Much like Logan did when he came to us,” Charles pointed out with a shake of his head, “Logan sought us out when he needed our help to change the future.”

“Yes, but with Scott, he wasn’t speaking about a future of chaos and destruction. He was talking about an event that changed him—that pulled his consciousness back into his younger self after something called the Phoenix shattered him to pieces before bringing him here. You and I both know that the thing he was talking about was madness. Even with what happened with Logan, it couldn’t be possible that Scott was experiencing the same thing. He’s just a boy…”

“A boy with a lifetime of memories and pain in his subconscious,” Charles divulged moving over to his desk once again, “Scott Summers isn’t like any of the other students here Hank. You can see that yourself.”

“I see it, but what you’re suggesting here about Scott being like Logan,” Hank wrinkled his nose at him, “He’s not in the same place he was in when we found him. He’s moved forward and adjusted to the school. He’s acknowledged that when we found him he was delirious. He’d been burning up with fever at the time. His wounds were so profound that…”

“…that you believe his mind had been deceiving him?” Charles arched a curious brow.

“Of course,” Hank nodded, “He was a sixteen year old boy who’d just happened upon his powers after a lifetime of misery. His youth was less than stellar given what he’d endured in the orphanages, yet…”

“There was something about the conviction in his voice—in the way he said such things that felt so close to Logan’s story,” Charles pointed out when his eyes returned to the courtyard once again, “What if they weren’t stories based upon Scott’s fears? What if there was some truth to them?”

“You’ve seen his thoughts Charles. Surely you of all people must know what Scott had truly gone through,” Hank replied moving in closer to see what Charles was looking at outside.

“I have seen his thoughts Hank, which is why I knew we needed to do this,” Charles explained with a newfound determination in his voice, “His memories are very compelling even if to him they feel as if they were a dream. In my opinion they are a warning—a way that his subconscious is trying to push him forward and offer him a second chance.”

“A second chance at what?” Hank questioned.

“At saving his future,” Charles divulged cryptically, “and I feel Logan is the key to making that happen.”

“What did Logan show you of Scott in the future?” Hank questioned again, “What haven’t you told me?”

“How has Jean been doing with her training?” Charles changed the subject before turning to Hank again, “How has she been working with you?”

“She’s strong,” Hank frowned realizing that Charles had shut him down on their conversation. Still, undeterred by his friend’s actions, he spoke up again, “but I don’t see what relevance this holds on our conversation we’re having about Scott and Logan.”

“Hank,” Charles added moving in closer to his friend, “you must trust me when I tell you that there is a plan in all of this. Logan needs our help and it’s up to us to provide him with just that.”

“I realize that, but if he’s here because we weren’t able to change things… If it’s because things are even worse now,” Hank took pause in his words.

“Things are what we make of them my friend and right now I’m trying to make peace with the world around us,” Charles answered looking to the time.

“What if the things we did didn’t change our fate?” Hank inquired in a small, uneasy voice, “What if we only delayed the inevitable in having Logan here again? What if changing the outcome with Raven only set us on the same, awful path where…?”

“Knowledge of the future is a very powerful tool,” Charles reminded his friend, “It carries with it a great burden and responsibility because in knowing one’s future, one might be compelled to change it.”

“Yet in changing it, one could ultimately inadvertently create the same horrible outcome just by different means of traveling on the journey,” Hank sighed bringing one hand up over his shoulder, “If we weren’t able to change things and our having to look for Logan again is a sign of a bleak, miserable future…”

“It’s not. I can assure you that much,” Charles offered up in consolation. Thinking about all the changes he’d made, he couldn’t help, but feel hopeful in his decisions. Once he’d started the school, he’d tried to avoid the temptation to play God with others’ lives. He’d learned the hard way with how his actions had driven Raven away all those years ago. However, once Logan had come to him giving him a very bleak glimpse of the future with the madness that surrounded all of them, he couldn’t help, but wait and wonder hoping that it had been enough. The war was years ahead of where they were now, yet he’d hoped Raven’s decision had changed the fate for those around him. The only problem was Charles, himself, would not truly have the answer to the questions running in his mind for a very long time. He could only hope and pray that the wrongs would be righted and that things would be set to where they always should’ve been for those around him.

“You said there’s going to be a meal tonight?” Logan’s voice roused Charles from his thoughts when both Hank and Charles looked to Logan, who’d now cleaned up considerable in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a busy, blue patterned, long sleeved shirt. When Logan realized they were staring at him, he cleared his throat and scowled.

“Interesting shirt,” Hank noted with a wrinkled expression on his face, “It’s very retro.”

“I found it in the room you sent me to,” Logan reached up to unbutton the top of his shirt when it felt constricting over his chest, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Charles greeted him warmly, “it’s yours after all. You left it behind the last time you were here.”

“When was that exactly?” Logan asked.

“Nineteen seventy three,” Hank answered taking a step in closer to Logan, “It’s been a while.”

“Clearly,” Logan turned his attention to where Hank now outstretched his hand to him.

“I know it will probably take some time to adjust to,” Hank nodded to his hand once again, “but it’s good to have you back here Logan.”

“Right,” Logan’s gaze dropped down to Hank’s hand contemplating the gesture and making no movement to accept the handshake, “so you and I—we were friends as well?”

Hank nodded, “We worked together to fight evil. You know save the day and change the world around us.”

“Right. Were you in the military?” Logan tipped his head to the side giving Hank another long look.

“No,” Hank shifted on his feet. He cleared his throat and looked to Charles again, “Perhaps I should give you some time alone.”

“That would be best,” Charles nodded watching Logan observe Hank in his exit before motioning for Logan to join him, “Why don’t you take a seat? After all you and I have over a decade of time to catch up on with one another my friend.”

xxxxx

“So where were you last night Scott?” Jean inquired once she and Scott had worked their way further into the courtyard after the training exercise they’d shared between them, “I was worried about you after Hank said the professor wanted to speak with you.”

“He had a mission for me,” Scott divulged taking a seat on one of the benches near the gardens, “He asked me to sit with Logan for a while.”

“Logan?” her eyes perked up with interest when she moved in to sit beside him, “Really? What for?”

“Charles needed an extra pair of eyes on him,” Scott rolled his shoulders back and shrugged, “Perhaps Hank was just looking for some time to rest given that he’d been the one looking into him most of the day.”

“So the professor sent you down there to spend the night with him…alone?” Jean replied with obvious interest in her voice.

Scott nodded, “It wasn’t anything too challenging.”

“What happened?” she questioned placing her hand on his thigh in a tentative brush.

“He slept,” Scott shrugged again, “and then I fell asleep myself.”

“While on a mission?” Jean leaned forward causing her long, auburn hair to sweep over her shoulder as the wind picked up around them, “Did you dream about me?”

“Jean,” Scott felt his face grow hot under the pressure of her questioning, “I…”

“Because I dreamt about you Scott,” she whispered sliding in closer to him on the bench, “After you left I stayed in your room waiting for you to return.”

“You did?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise behind his visor, “Why?”

“Because I wanted to be there when you returned,” she curled her lip in a small pout, “The only problem is that you didn’t return, nor were you in a place where I could send you suggestive images to hurry you back there either.”

“I told you that Charles…” Scott felt her long, slender fingers push up over his inner thigh in a sensual tease.

“…had you on a mission yes I know, but that still doesn’t change anything that we discussed last night Scott,” she whispered dipping in closer towards his ear, “It doesn’t change the way I’m feeling about you and I together.”

Scott gulped down feeling her hand move from his thigh to the center of his chest. Her long, slender fingers squeezed at his shirt gently pressing in against his chest beneath the material. When her thumb and index finger played over the button on his shirt, he gulped down harder than before.

“Really?” Scott questioned nervously when she smiled back at him.

“When you didn’t return, I went looking for you this morning,” Jean whispered bringing her hand up over the side of his face, “I could sense you were in the showers and…”

“Were you spying on me when I was in there?” Scott gasped watching Jean lick her lips with sudden interest.

“I didn’t walk in there,” Jean promised him with a brush of her palm against his skin, “but when I realized you were in there…”

“What did you do?” Scott asked tensing up against her touch.

“I might’ve slipped inside of your head for a moment or so,” she mused with a sparkle behind her eyes, “I could feel how tense you were and…”

“What?” Scott felt his throat bounce with concern at the thought of what she might’ve discovered when he was in the shower believing that he’d been alone.

“I was hoping to help you unwind,” she dropped her hand down to his chest again, “I might’ve pushed things along with a suggestion when…”

“When what?” Scott’s face grew hot when he closed his eyes unable to refrain from thinking about the way his confusion about Logan’s kisses had led him to the shower after he’d walked away from Hank. He’d been so caught up in the idea of how Logan had kissed him, but beyond that it unnerved him in how much he’d enjoyed it. The fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about it left him so unsettled that he’d felt uncomfortable at the thought of the desire it had awakened in him. Knowing he’d been alone, he’d found himself exploring his urges, giving in to a forbidden temptation when he’d reached out to touch himself beneath the hot shower stream.

“I could feel how turned on you were,” Jean whispered bringing her lips behind the back of his ear, “When you were touching yourself, I could feel your heart beating inside of your chest. Your pulse was racing—your mind focused solely on pleasuring yourself with each slide of your fist over your hard, aching flesh.”

“Jean,” Scott frowned pulling away from her as if he’d been burned, “are you saying that you…?”

“I only watched for a few seconds,” she explained when he stood up and placed a distance between them, “I swear I wasn’t reading your thoughts. I could just sense your desire and after last night, well, I wanted to feel it all over me. I knew that you wouldn’t be brazen enough to give yourself what you needed, so I pushed things along in implanting the suggestion that you might find relief with your hand when…”

“You what?” Scott’s gulped down horrified by Jean’s confession, “You made me touch myself like that?”

“I thought you’d enjoy it,” she rose to her feet. Looking around the garden area, she spoke up in a low, sultry whisper, “You seemed to be enjoying it right before you…”

“I can’t believe you did that,” Scott shuddered thinking about the way she’d invaded his private moment catching him in an embarrassingly weak moment of desire.

“It turned me on Scott,” Jean offered up when warmth spilled over her features, “so much so that I ended up doing the same thing.”

“You mean,” Scott suddenly stopped mid-thought when Jean licked her lips once again.

“I was with you when you lost control,” she breathed haughtily. Her arms slid around Scott’s shoulders, squeezing him closer to her when she placed a kiss over the side of his neck, “It was nice although it made me wonder how much nicer it’s going to be when we actually take the time to do that together.”

“I just wish…” Scott found himself at a loss when he’d realized that his thoughts and feelings were no longer his alone. Given how dangerous it seemed to be around Logan, he’d felt his concerns intensify when Jean was beside him confessing to probing around in his mind. Yes, he’d tried to shield himself from her, but now that she’d seen him aroused and eager even if she’d believed it was over her, Scott found himself very uncomfortable in the situation. If she’d held any notion of how he and Logan had been earlier in the morning in Logan’s hospital bed kissing one another, then he was certain she’d be furious. However, given the level of amusement she had he doubted that was the case. Tipping his head down he shuddered and spoke up in a low, tight whisper, “I wish you hadn’t done that Jean.”

“Why?” she stroked her fingers over the back of his neck, tickling at the edges of his hair, “I thought you would like having me inside of you when you were doing that.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Scott blurted out unable to mask his uneasiness, “Guys don’t want girls to see them doing…that…”

“Masturbating?” Jean spoke up with a hint of laughter in her voice, “Scott, I’m sure it’s not the first time you’ve done that.”

“I’d really rather not talk about it,” Scott shuddered at her directness.

“Why not? It’s not like it was the first time I’ve ever done that either,” Jean whispered naughtily into the back of his ear, “especially not where thoughts of you were concerned.”

“You mean you’ve thought about me when…?” Scott’s voice trailed off.

She nodded, “I do it a lot when I think about you. I’m surprised the professor’s never noticed the way I think about you when I should be paying attention.”

“Jean,” Scott spoke her name in a tight, hot whisper.

“I’d rather do it for you,” Jean murmured pulling back just enough to search his features, “or have you do it to me if you’d like.”

“You mean you want me to…?” Scott replied feeling her reach for his arm and guide them back over to the bench, “Here?”

“If you’d like,” she agreed taking a seat beside him. Smiling she reached for his hand and placed it on her thigh, “If you’d like I can do it to you as well.”

“Jean I…” Scott stopped himself when he thought of the boldness in her suggestion. With her guiding his hand up over her thigh, he felt uneasiness in the pit of his stomach causing him to withdraw his hand from her leg, “what’s gotten into you? This isn’t like you.”

“I’ve been feeling like a completely different woman lately,” Jean admitted with a long sigh, “I can’t quite explain it, but there’s something happening inside of me. It’s been making me think things—making me feel things that—God, Scott you have no idea how turned on I’ve been by the idea of us together. Just the idea of you and me together exploring a more physical side of our relationship…”

“You told me two nights ago that you weren’t ready,” Scott reminded her, “You said it was too much for us to get caught up in right now with our training and…”

“That was before we went on that last mission,” Jean collected his hand in hers again. She raised it to her lips and pressed a kiss over the top of his palm, “It was before I found myself imagining what it would be like if something had gone wrong and I’d lost you. Scott, it was terrifying when I’d imagined that something horrible was going to happen to you in those sewers. There was something inside of me that snapped—that felt like I was going to lose you forever and…”

“That’s not going to happen Jean,” Scott pulled her into an embrace, “I’m right here.”

“I know you are, which is why I don’t want to waste a minute of our time together,” Jean squeezed her arms around him, “I’m tired of playing it safe. I’m tired of being so perfectly mundane.”

“You’ve never felt that life was that way before,” Scott reminded her with a small sigh, “I never thought things between us were mundane.”

“That’s because you’re too sweet to see we were falling into a rut before, but now,” her fingers gripped his shoulders tighter, “things have changed.”

“Have they?” Scott questioned preparing to explore the notion of the changes happening inside of her when the sound of footsteps approached them.

“I thought I’d find the both of you out here,” Ororo announced her presence to the both of them, “The professor is looking for all of us.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Scott asked worriedly springing up from the bench with Jean to focus on their friend.

“He wants us there for dinner tonight with Logan,” Jean answered before Ororo could say, “He thinks it’s important that we get to know our new arrival.”

“He must be something special because I’ve never known the professor to call for all of us to have dinner like this unless it was preparation for a new mission,” Ororo’s eyes perked with interest, “What was he like?”

“I don’t know,” Scott shrugged his shoulders, “restless.”

“How so?” Jean inquired.

“I have the feeling he’s been through a lot in his life. The professor says that they are old friends, but…” Scott’s words trailed off.

“What?” Ororo and Jean asked in unison.

“He just seems,” Scott paused thinking about the brief exchanges he’d shared with Logan, “lost.”

“Like he doesn’t know where he’s going?” Ororo prompted him further.

“I don’t know,” Scott answered avoiding Jean’s eyes when he could feel her seeking out his opinion in his thoughts, “I really didn’t speak with him all that much.”

“Now it seems like we’re all going to get a chance because he’s going to be here for dinner,” Ororo added with a spark of curiosity behind her voice.

“Perhaps tonight will erase some of the enigma with our new arrival then,” Jean decided moving off of the bench to take Scott’s arm in hers, “We should probably get ready for dinner.”

“Of course,” Scott nodded wondering how he was going to go through an entire meal with Jean and Logan in the same room without giving himself away completely. Thinking about Logan’s shameless flirting in the school’s basement, Scott just hoped and prayed he wouldn’t become as obvious as he’d felt when the nearness of Logan brought him back to a strong state of discomfort.

xxxxx

“When you mentioned dinner Chuck, I didn’t think it would include a school full of students,” Logan frowned as he and Charles made their way down the quiet hallway to the atrium, “You said we could talk and…”

“We can still talk Logan, but right now I’d imagine you’d rather enjoy a good company with your meal,” Charles paused in his movement. He raised his head up to look at Logan once again.

“I ain’t much of a people person,” Logan muttered under his breath.

“Then tonight will undoubtedly be a good place for you to boost your social skills,” Charles suggested teasingly, “Tell me when’s the last time you’ve had a good meal Logan?”

“I don’t remember,” Logan divulged when he felt a rumble in his stomach. He tipped his head down condemning the sound when Charles spoke up again.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Charles questioned.

“Aside from waking up here with all of you around me? I don’t know. It’s all a bit of a blur,” Logan replied with a shrug, “I was in the city doing a job and then I was trapped. There was an explosion and men chasing me before I was escaping from the facility.”

“The one where we found you,” Charles prompted him further.

Logan nodded, “Yeah, I was looking for someone before I arrived there. I guess I wound up in a bit of a situation searching for him.”

“What kind of situation?” Charles asked.

“There was this guy I knew. I did a job for him and he owed me some money,” Logan stood up taller, puffing out his chest and snarling, “so I went looking for him. I was going to rip his fucking head off.”

“That doesn’t explain why you were at the facility,” Charles gave him a disbelieving look.

“I took a wrong turn,” Logan rolled his shoulders back and sighed, “which is how I feel here given that you haven’t exactly been forthcoming in telling me why you brought me here aside from indicating that we might know one another. Do I owe you money or something?”

“Do I look like I’m in need of your money?” Charles fought to suppress the smirk that carried over his lips.

“Am I supposed to do a job for you?” Logan curled his lip in an attempt to come off as intimidating, “Is there a favor I promised to deal with for you?”

“On the contrary old friend,” Charles waved his hand dismissively, “I’ve taken the liberty of doing you a favor that you’d asked of me all those years ago.”

“I asked you a favor?” Logan gave him a long once over, “Hmm, what kind of favor?”

“You came to me at a time when I was lost inside of myself,” Charles stated plainly, “I’d lost my way, but you arrived just in time to help me find myself. It saved my life Logan.”

“Oh yeah?” Logan mouthed with his eyes scanning the corridor again, “Great.”

“That’s why I’d like to repay my debt to you by doing the same for you,” Charles continued in a smooth and even voice, “Logan, have you ever wondered  why things have felt confusing for you? Why you have been met with a sense of disconnect from the rest of the world around you?”

Logan remained silent when Charles continued.

“Do you often find yourself wondering why you get flashes of another life—of another place you’re certain you couldn’t have possibly been to, yet they seem so real it’s as if you’ve lived them time and time again?” Charles inquired.

“What do you know about that?” Logan snapped with recoil.

“The nightmares Logan. How long have they haunted you?” Charles pushed him further, “When’s the last time you had a good night’s sleep? Last night in the basement with Scott in your arms?”

“Who are you?” Logan snarled feeling a tightness coiling over his chest and abdomen when he glared down at Charles.

“A friend who wants to help you. Take a long, hard look at me Logan,” Charles moved his chair around so that he was turned towards Logan, “Do you see anything in my face that feels familiar?”

“Should I?” Logan answered grudgingly.

“Only if you are willing to free your mind and try to discover the truth you’ve kept buried inside of you. It’s right there on the tip of your tongue—struggling to break free in your subconscious if you allow it,” Charles wiggled his brow suggestively, “Unless of course you’d rather hit the road again moving from dirty motel room to the next dirty motel room with no real purpose in life other than to exist.”

“I ain’t some hero type,” Logan wrinkled his nose at him, “I know your boy Hank said something before about my helping save the day, but if you had any idea what I am, you’d know you have the wrong guy.”

“I don’t believe that,” Charles asserted.

“Then you’d be sadly mistaken bub because I’m not exactly altruistic with my agendas…” Logan informed him with a sudden seriousness behind his eyes, “The very thought of me changing the world…”

“Is overwhelming I realize, but you did Logan. You helped us in our darkest hour and I’d like to return the favor,” Charles continued.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Logan motioned to the clothing he was wearing, “These and a bite to eat are more than enough.”

“I want to help you my friend. I can see that you’re confused—lost even, but together we can help you find the answers you’re seeking out,” Charles turned in the direction of the dining area again.

“What is it exactly that you felt I did for you when I was here?” Logan questioned wearily when Charles spun around to face him once again.

“You really don’t remember anything about that time, do you?” Charles couldn’t help, but smirk.

“Should I?” Logan frowned.

“I don’t know,” Charles answered cryptically, “You tell me.”

“I think you’ve got a good thing going for you here Chuck. I haven’t quite figured out what it is, but…” Logan’s words came to an abrupt ending when he felt the warmth of Charles pushing himself into his mind.

“Think Logan,” Charles’ words reached down deep inside of him causing Logan to fall to his knees on the floor. He looked at Charles, seeing something building behind his blue eyes when Logan found himself met by images of another time he was in the atrium. He could see Hank fighting with him—urging him to simply go away, but Logan couldn’t. He knew that leaving wasn’t going to do anything, but make the situation worse. With a gasp Logan’s eyes shifted over to the chandelier where Hank had hovered over him in a furried blue shade that…

“Hank, he’s…” Logan took in a heaving breath when his body tensed up in recall. He blinked a few times turning his attention to the staircase when he could see a slightly younger Charles Xavier before him. He’d staggered down the staircase, miserable and broken when he’d tossed condemning words at Logan in his desolation. A gasp carried over him when he focused on Charles again, “I was here.”

“That’s right,” Charles nodded, “you were here with a very important purpose my friend. Do you remember what it was?”

“No,” Logan shook his head adamantly, “no, I don’t remember.”

“I believe you do,” Charles pushed further searching through Logan’s mind when he was met by images of explosions and chaos. There were screams and fires and…

“No!” Logan roared falling back onto his bottom. He reached down to the floor beneath him, shuffling back against the wall as far as possible away from Charles, “What have you done to me? What are you showing me?”

“It’s what you’ve showed me Logan,” Charles explained watching Logan shudder and shake before him. His breath was uneasy, his face twisted with tension and distraction.

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly, “I don’t know what that was. I don’t know what you were doing. Make it stop! Now!”

“I’m sorry,” Charles reached out inside of Logan’s mind again instead offering up a moment of serenity. He probed further into Logan’s mind seeking out another memory he was certain would soothe Logan’s fears when Charles reflected on the night before with Scott in his arms, “How is this?”

“Scott,” Logan’s breathing returned to normal. He closed his eyes imagining the scent of the boy that he’d held knowing that there was something happening beneath the surface that he couldn’t quite explain.

“He’s important to you,” Charles half questioned, “why?”

“I don’t know,” Logan’s eyes snapped open again, “I don’t know him.”

“Don’t you?” Charles prompted again when Logan found himself thinking about the long, lean lines of the boy’s body. There was something familiar about him—something that prompted desire and longing when Logan closed his eyes again. He could feel himself inside the school—back in his bedroom with Scott beneath him kissing him desperately. Only unlike the boy in the school he’d slept with hours earlier, Scott was a man with stubble on his cheek, kissing him with chapped lips and desperation when Logan whispered in Scott’s ear words of love and soothing promises of things that Logan couldn’t quite understand. It was beautiful—poignant in its own right when the thought was replaced by fire and chaos filled in a world of destruction with a woman whose dark eyes and auburn hair surrounded Logan.

“What are you doing to me?” Logan accused with a gasp before pulling himself up off of the ground, “Why are you showing me these things?”

“I’m not showing you anything my friend,” Charles explained smoothly, “I’m merely giving you a glimpse of what you’ve shown me. It’s inside of you Logan. All of these thoughts and memories are yours alone.”

“How?” Logan asked when footsteps moved into the atrium. Looking up he discovered a beautiful woman before him with white hair and a smile on her face. Oblivious to the exchange between Logan and Charles, she approached the two of them with an air of confidence in her stride.

“You must be Logan,” she offered her hand to him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Ororo Munroe.”

“Ororo,” Logan repeated grudgingly accepting her hand when he felt familiarity wrap around his fingers. In an instant he found himself searching her brown eyes, feeling her beside him in another place and time where sorrow surrounded them—taking them from this casual meeting to a place where she’d matured and sobbed in his arms over the loss they’d experienced together.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to introduce myself earlier, but I’d heard you were resting,” she added when Logan returned to the moment seeing the youthful woman before him. He watched her lips shift transforming from a casual smile to a tensed brow and concerned expression, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…sure,” Logan felt Charles move in beside him.

“Are the others down here?” Charles inquired.

Ororo nodded, “They’re waiting in the dining area.”

“Excellent,” Charles nodded back at her, “tell the others we’ll be down there shortly.”

“Of course,” she smiled at Logan once again, “It’s nice to meet you Logan.”

“Likewise ‘Ro,” Logan answered watching her walk away with a newfound curiosity.

“Do you remember her?” Charles questioned.

“Was she here the last time I was around?” Logan kept his eyes on the new woman he’d encountered.

“No, but she was important to you,” Charles hesitated before speaking up again, “You asked me to find her along with Scott and Jean.”

“Scott?” Logan repeated turning to Charles again, “Is he in there?”

Charles nodded, “I’m certain he has plenty to say to you as well given that your time together this morning was cut short.”

“Was he here when…?” Logan’s words tapered off.

“You asked me to find him as well,” Charles opened his mouth to say something more when Hank emerged from the hallway.

“Professor, we have a situation,” Hank’s eyes avoided Logan, leaving him to realize that he had made Hank uncomfortable in their previous encounters, “There’s a phone call for you that…”

“I’ll take it in my study,” Charles nodded, “Logan, I trust you can find your way to the dining area.”

“You mean you want me to go in there by myself?” Logan’s chest tightened at the thought, “With a bunch of children?”

“Most of the children aren’t even going to notice you’re here,” Charles assured him, “but if you’d like Hank to accompany you…”

“I’ll do it,” Scott’s voice echoed through the atrium. The sound in itself caused Logan to perk up when he sought out the source of the voice. Almost immediately he found the boy he’d been in bed with standing before him looking sexier than ever in a neatly pressed pair of beige slacks and a blue and white checkered button up shirt. Underneath was a beige turtleneck that was entirely too appropriate for Logan’s liking.

“Scott, I hadn’t realized that you’d joined us,” Charles smiled back at his prized student.

“I was just finishing up in one of the classrooms,” Scott approached Charles and Logan, “I was about to head into the dining hall myself…”

“In that case,” Charles moved away from Logan, “he’s all yours Scott.”

“Charles,” Hank spoke his name again.

“Hank, if you don’t mind helping me sort things out…” Charles issued Hank a look before the two went off together in the opposite direction leaving Logan and Scott alone with one another.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say they were trying to give us a moment,” Logan half teased when he found himself gazing into the ruby colored lenses on Scott’s face.

“I’m sure whatever he had to tend to was important,” Scott began to turn away from Logan, “Come on. I’ll introduce you to the others. It’s this way.”

“Wait,” Logan’s thick fingers reached out for Scott’s arm, “not yet.”

“What’s wrong?” Scott turned around to face him. His chin dropped down taking note of the way Logan still clung to his arm desperately, “Surely, you aren’t afraid of a group of children.”

“No,” Logan cleared his throat, “of course not. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Scott’s throat leapt when Logan stepped in closer to him.

“I just wanted to say that…” Logan’s eyes shifted around the atrium.

“That what?” Scott replied.

“That I’m sorry…about before,” Logan coughed struggling to get the words out when he forced himself to look at Scott, “With what I said to you in front of the others. It was…”

“Inappropriate? Lewd? Obscene?” Scott tossed back at him flippantly, “Unwelcome?”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far considering you seemed to be enjoying me before they showed up,” Logan shot back in a dare. He watched the same rosy color that had been present before return to Scott’s features, “Admit it kid. You liked kissing me.”

“I didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter, now did I?” Scott’s nose wrinkled in response, “You had my arm pinned beneath me so I couldn’t blast you like I did when I found you.”

“Blast me,” Logan repeated releasing Scott’s arm when the memory of their first encounter carried over him, “Why did you do that?”

“You were a danger to yourself and to me,” Scott explained in a stoic, business as usual tone, “I had no choice, but to secure you by any means necessary.”

“I think we were doing just fine when your lips were against mine,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, “You could’ve just asked me nicely to stop.”

“Somehow you don’t strike me as the kind of guy who responds to politeness,” Scott’s lips curved downward when Logan sensed an air of arousal in the air between them.

Taking a bold step forward Logan invaded Scott’s personal space, “And you strike me as someone who rather enjoys a little danger and chaos in his life.”

“Is that what you are?” Scott forced a small laugh, “Dangerous?”

“Extremely,” Logan answered pointedly. He stepped in closer yet, “but something tells me you like that about me Scott.”

The way that Logan spoke his name caused Scott to tense up. His body involuntarily shuddered when Logan slid his nose in closer to Scott’s neck—to the place he was certain he’d kissed the boy earlier in the morning, “Admit it. You like the idea of what I could bring to the table between us.”

“Are you always this forward with people?” Scott questioned when Logan arched up to bring his lips just behind Scott’s ear.

“Only when I really like someone,” Logan divulged in a low, heated whisper, “and given the way you felt beside me this morning, something tells me if you give it a chance I’d really, really like getting to know you better.”

“I’m not…” Scott bit down on his lower lip when Logan pulled back to search his features.

“Sexual?” Logan questioned with a lazy smirk, “Because I’ve got to tell you right now you’re just oozing with raw, sexual energy.”

“Is that right?” Scott stepped back placing a distance between them when he folded his arms in front of his chest, “What? Is that your mutant power? To gauge how much interest you think someone has in you?”

“I don’t have to have a mutant power to sense it on you,” Logan’s gaze dropped down over the lines of Scott’s body ravenously, “It’s all over you Scott.”

“I don’t know what you think is all over me, but it’s certainly not what you believe it to be,” Scott wrinkled his nose and took another step back, “Maybe this kind of behavior is common where you come from, but with me…”

“You just haven’t been presented with such an offer just yet,” Logan winked back at him, “I might be a bit rusty, but I haven’t lost my touch. I’m curious though...what were you doing in my bed last night?”

“How did you know my name?” Scott countered without answering Logan’s question.

“What?”

“When you were dreaming you said my name,” Scott informed him with a curious expression on his face, “You called out to me.”

“No I didn’t,” Logan wrinkled his nose.

“Yes you did,” Scott puffed his chest out and stood up taller, “You specifically said my name during your nightmare. Then after when you woke up, you looked at me and said my name again.”

“If I did I’m sure it was because I’d heard Chuck say it,” Logan shrugged his shoulders.

“No,” Scott shook his head firmly, “You didn’t hear my name until this morning when Hank introduced us. Before that I’d never told you who I was and…”

“What does it matter?” Logan grumbled when Scott continued to step away from him. He turned on his heel sliding back further towards the hallway away from the atrium that Logan had entered through moments earlier.

“You said you knew me,” Scott informed him impatiently, “There was something in your eyes when you said it—something in your voice.”

“What about my kiss?” Logan moved towards him in a predatory motion, “Was it there?”

“I’m not talking about that,” Scott stepped away further only to feel the press of the wall against his back. His Adam’s apple bounced, his lips smacking together when Logan pushed his arm out against the wall to effectively cage Scott beneath him.

“Why not?” Logan asked.

“Because it’s not relevant to my line of questioning,” Scott explained attempting to slide away from Logan. A moment later Logan pushed his other arm forward guiding it up on the opposite side of where Scott stood against the wall. The bold movement spoke volumes about dominance and control in an attempt to keep Scott from walking away.

“Why not?” Logan challenged dipping forward.

“Because it isn’t,” Scott answered dismissively. He attempted to wiggle out of Logan’s proximity, but found himself trapped in the moment held captive to Logan’s overwhelming presence.

“I can see that I excite you,” Logan mused with a low rumble of desire in his voice.

“Repulse me is more like it,” Scott answered flatly, “What you think is desire, it really that involuntary reflex to shudder when you start talking that way because…”

“Liar,” Logan challenged pushing in closer so that he and Scott were practically nose to nose with one another, “What are you afraid of Slim?”

“Why won’t you tell me how you know me?” Scott breathed tilting his head to the side when his eyes focused on Logan so very close to him. He found himself relieved that his glasses were in place, preventing Logan to see what was truly happening inside of him when Logan’s left arm dropped down just above Scott’s hip.

“Why are you avoiding my questions?” Logan’s words spilled in a sharp exhale.

“You aren’t answering mine,” Scott pushed further, “I think I deserve to know the truth.”

“Fine,” Logan shrugged, “I find you very attractive.”

“Not that truth,” Scott’s words were shaky as Logan pushed his hand over Scott’s hip in a bold, brazen movement.

“I don’t think it’s fair that you’ve seen me naked, but I’ve yet to experience the same from you,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively. He curled his fingers over Scott’s hip tighter than before. The movement caused Scott’s lips to part, his face to turn a bright crimson shade when he tensed up beneath Logan’s touch.

“I was watching you last night. There was nothing sexual about my being in your room,” Scott answered weakly. Logan could see that he was struggling for an answer, hoping to find an escape from their close proximity. However, with the pheromones pouring out from Scott’s skin, Logan couldn’t help, but inch in closer to that mouth he’d been thinking about all day long.

“Everything about our encounter is purely sexual Scott,” Logan flirted sliding his thumb up underneath the bottom of Scott’s neatly tucked in shirt. The movement took Scott by surprise, causing him to twist and whimper when Logan’s thumb shifted the material. He was met by the warmth of Scott’s skin when Scott licked his lips and sighed.

“The professor asked me to watch you,” Scott attempted to recount his reasoning for being with Logan, but it was no use. The boy’s responses were enough alone for Logan to dip in to steal the inevitable lies from Scott’s lips. Unlike before in the bed Scott hadn’t thought to protest. He’d simply opened his mouth, allowing Logan inside to taste the fire and warmth burning beneath the surface between them.

Caught up in a moment of victory Logan squeezed at Scott’s hip again with his fingers expanding and searching, sliding down to cup and hold the left side of Scott’s bottom in a tight grip. Immediately Scott bucked forward, mouth parting further when a whimper rose up in the back of his throat. His arm instinctively stretched out across Logan’s shoulder with fingers gripping and teasing Logan’s thick, dark hair. He pulled, tugging in an attempt to guide Logan over him, inside of him further when Logan stepped forward pinning Scott up against the wall harder than before.

“Logan,” Scott breathed desperately as their mouths parted. His lips were now almost the same color as his flushed features when Logan dipped down again and licked Scott’s bottom lip in an attempt to imprint Scott’s taste into his mind.

“I’m not really in the mood for dinner,” Logan whispered with words vibrating against Scott’s mouth, “What do you say we go back to bed again?”

“No,” Scott fought to recover from his momentary lapse. His words came out in uneven gasps, his fingers shaking as he finally released Logan from the kiss, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Logan moved in to coax him into another kiss when Scott’s fingers pushed firmly into Logan’s shoulder.

“No, I can’t,” Scott stated firmly, “I don’t know you and you obviously don’t know me.”

“All the more reason why we should go up to the room Chuck offered me and get naked together,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively, “It will help us become better acquainted with one another.”

“Logan, I’m not…” Scott’s face grew hotter when Logan moved in for another kiss. This time Scott turned away, refusing to accept the taste of temptation lingering between them, “I’m with someone.”

“With someone?” Logan repeated reaching down to curl his fingers underneath Scott’s chin. Gently he pulled Scott’s face forward to coax Scott to look at him again, “Of course you are. You’re with me.”

“No, that’s not what I…” Scott found himself at a loss when Logan kissed him again. This time Scott wiggled in his arms, attempting to pull back from the moment when Logan’s arm surrounded his slender waist, “please…”

“Scott,” Logan felt Scott push the bottom of his palms into Logan’s chest, forcing distance between them.

“I have a girlfriend Logan,” Scott divulged guiltily, “I’m sorry, but as I said I’m not…”

“A girlfriend,” Logan repeated with a small frown.

“I’m sorry,” Scott offered up apologetically. His arms dropped down at his sides, his thoughts getting the best of him when Logan realized Scott was asking him to let go. However, with Scott in his embrace just after kissing him back with the same life and fire that had been present the first time they’d kissed, Logan simply arched in closer to him again.

“I don’t care,” Logan announced sliding Scott down the hallway with him until they fell back into an open room away from the atrium. With surprise carrying over Scott’s every synapse, Logan could sense his excitement and confusion when Logan backed him up into the corner of the empty room devouring his mouth with desperation and urgency. Immediately his hands pressed down on Scott’s bottom, cupping and holding his firm flesh until finally he pulled Scott up off of the ground in order to slam him against the wooden paneled wall.

“Logan,” Scott breathed his name, undoubtedly to stop him from what was happening, but instead Scott reached up and out, gripping Logan’s hair tightly, tangling and teasing it when Logan hoisted Scott up off of the ground. Logan kissed him roughly, his tongue invading Scott’s sweet, lavish mouth when Scott’s legs wrapped around Logan’s waist. Seeing it as encouragement Logan lifted Scott higher, grinding up against him wanting and eager to explore the boy he’d been fortunate enough to wake up with in the early morning hours. The movement caused Scott to arch his head back, to squeeze his fingers into the mass of muscle in Logan’s shoulders when Logan’s teeth sank into the side of Scott’s neck, “God.”

“You smell incredible,” Logan whispered tracing his tongue across Scott’s pulse point, feeling it bounce with eagerness when Scott’s legs twisted tighter around his waist.

“This is insane,” Scott breathed struggling with himself when a noise outside in the hallway caught them both off guard. Immediately Scott tensed up, a look of panic washing over his features when a soft, feminine voice echoed through the corridor.

“Scott? Scott, are you down there?”

“Jean,” Scott gasped horrified by his positioning when he began to writhe in Logan’s arms. Panicking, Scott twisted and shifted until Logan finally released him. He shuffled to his feet and quickly attempted to right his clothing before he rushed over to the door. He paused giving Logan one, last, apologetic look over his shoulder before whispering quietly, “I’m sorry Logan.”

“Scott,” Logan called out to him watching and wondering why it bothered him so much to see Scott leaving him. Stepping back Logan looked around the room he was in realizing it was a library of sorts as he found himself at a loss. Sitting down on the plush, leather chair beside him, Logan brought his hand up through his hair trying to come to terms with the impossibly urgent attraction he’d felt to Scott. Yes, Scott had a point as they’d only just met, but once Logan had a taste of the boy, it was as if he was meant to keep pushing—to find a way to quench the thirst inside of him for the man he’d found himself insatiably drawn to.

 _“He’s important to you. Why?”_ Charles’ words echoed in Logan’s mind prompting him to seek out the answer himself. Armed now with purpose and reason Logan adjusted his belt buckle and shirt collar before stepping out into the hallway to investigate more about the boy he’d found himself coveting.

“I ain’t letting you walk away that easy Slim,” Logan mouthed to himself when he moved down the hallway bound and determined to do what was necessary to understand his motivation for chasing after Scott.

“Logan,” Hank’s voice called out to him when Logan looked up to discover Hank at the top of the staircase. He moved down over the stairs quickly approaching Logan when Logan’s eyes focused on the doorway to the dining area he hadn’t been brave enough to enter into before, “I would’ve thought you’d be at dinner by now.”

“I’m well on my way inside,” Logan’s eyes narrowed with determination, “I’m ravenous right about now.”

“You and me both,” Hank added moving faster to keep up with Logan’s stride, “Look, about before I know that Charles is working with you to try to help you with the memory loss you’re experiencing, but at the same time I would like to offer my assistance. I’m certain that if you allow me to do a few more tests on you, then…”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Logan grumbled under his breath when he pushed open the door leading to the dining area, “I have a feeling I’ll be staying here for a while.”

“Really?” Hank questioned with surprise, “Well, Charles will be happy to hear that considering that…”

Hank’s words were lost on Logan when he entered the room with the students.  Immediately his eyes scanned the area seeing students of all ages before him, each engaged in their own private conversation with one another. The room was bustling with life and energy, but at the moment there was only one person that Logan sought out.

“Scott,” Logan mouthed to himself when he was struck by the overwhelmingly sexy scent of the boy who had teased him and walked away with a weak apology. Now armed and determined to see things through, Logan puffed out his chest hoping to explore his newfound interest further when he found himself face to face with a pair of dark eyes and an auburn haired woman who had haunted his dark dreams for longer than he cared to admit. Shock registered over him before he spoke her name in a surprising gasp, “Jean.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You must be Logan,” the auburn haired girl before Logan stretched her hand out, offering it to him in a simple gesture of kindness, but there was something too familiar about her for Logan to reciprocate the gesture. Instead he stood staring at a girl who resembled the woman he’d been dreaming about with the same dark eyes and wicked smirk, yet she appeared softer—less broken by the world around her in Logan’s dreams. However, when she offered her hand a second time, Logan involuntarily took a step back.

“Jean,” Scott stepped forward emerging from the rest of the crowd to join them as Logan’s eyes shifted to the man he’d been seeking out.

“The professor is running behind,” Hank cleared his throat and moved in to stand beside Logan, “but we thought we’d make our way down here and get started.”

“Dinner’s just about ready,” Jean replied tipping her head up to look at Logan once again, “and I trust you’ve worked up quite an appetite.”

“I’m ravenous,” Logan answered fighting to suppress the urge to lick his lips when the scent of Scott’s panic and lust carried over him. However, instead of the closeness Logan had felt to the boy in the other room, he’d been met by the cold shoulder when Scott’s arm readily slid around Jean’s slender waist.

“Hank can take care of him,” Scott offered up stiffly, not bothering to look over in Logan’s direction, “How about we give him a few minutes to be settled?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind our chatting,” Jean batted her eyelashes at Logan once again, “Surely, he doesn’t mind us getting to know him.”

“Actually,” Hank spoke up again, “I had a question to ask Logan, so why don’t you two to go and get started? We’ll join you in a couple of seconds.”

“Fine, but we’ll save a seat for you,” Jean extended her hand out to him once again, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the mystery around here.”

“Jean,” Logan spoke her name with uneasiness vibrating off the tip of his tongue. He looked to her hand unable to explain anything more than the way he’d felt in his nightmares when he’d caught a glimpse of a face so much like hers. It didn’t seem right—didn’t feel like it was possible as the young woman before him wasn’t like the monster that had haunted his dreams, yet when he reached out to accept her fingers he felt a cold chill in the air around them.

 _“Kill me,”_ he could hear her voice whisper in the back of his mind when he was met by images of death and destruction. There was fury and fire wrapped around the both of them when she pleaded with him—begging him to end her pain after she’d lost herself to madness. Instinctively his fingers curled tighter around her hand, gripping it tightly when he could hear screams and crying caught up in an inconsolable place where the end was near.

“No,” Logan whispered, his jaw flexing with tension when his eyes shifted between Jean and Scott suddenly finding himself met by a harsh series of images in his mind. Alternating between Scott and Jean in a nonsensical montage of madness and desire until finally Jean’s dark eyes widened and she let out a gasp. Before Logan could lose himself to his thoughts, he felt Jean wrench her hand away from his in a panic.

“Jean?” Scott spoke her name again when she trembled beside Scott, caught up in a moment of uncertainty.

“What are you?” Jean questioned in a low hiss with her eyes narrowing back at Logan. Almost immediately Scott’s arm squeezed tightly around her shoulders in an attempt to soothe and calm her, but it was no use.

“I’m…” Logan found himself at a loss when he fought to ignore the images that were floating around in the back of his mind. Immediately his thoughts shifted to Scott, his mind going back to the room they’d been in moments earlier with Scott’s legs wrapped around him. He could feel Scott’s desire and eagerness coil out beneath the surface desperately reaching for Logan to claim him before Jean had arrived and…

“Oh my God,” Jean jolted when she moved just out of Scott’s embrace. The expression on her face twisted caught up in a mixture of confusion and repulsion when she took another step away from Scott.

“Jean, I’m sorry,” Scott offered up apologetically when Logan sensed something was happening between them he wasn’t quite privy to.

“He’s…” Jean gulped down hard when Scott attempted to reach for her again, “Don’t touch me.”

“Jean, I’m…” Scott began when she shook her head at him.

“Not now Scott,” she blurted out not bothering to give Logan another look. She turned her back to Scott before speaking up again, “I’m going to check on the others.”

“Jean,” Scott called out to her. He prepared to walk off after her as Logan could smell the guilt carrying over his body. Stepping forward Logan reached out to touch Scott’s shoulder in an attempt to stop him from going after the girl Logan was certain would be nothing, but trouble for him.

“Scott wait,” Logan spoke up in a quiet voice when it became clear that they’d captured the attention of the other students in the room. Logan could feel their eyes upon him, yet he was focused entirely on Scott—unable to lose sight of him when Scott tipped his head back over his shoulder.

“Don’t,” Scott mouthed coldly. It was in that simple word that Logan understood Scott’s meaning when he immediately released the boy. Without another word Scott ran off after Jean undoubtedly eager to find a way to fix whatever had just taken place between them upon Logan’s arrival.

“On second thought,” Hank’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “maybe it’s time we go see the Professor again.”

“I think you’re right,” Logan nodded wanting more than anything to go after Scott, but as he looked up he discovered the boy he’d coveted was chasing after Jean out the back doors of the dining area in a frantic attempt to clear the air between them somehow.

xxxxxx

“What aren’t you telling me?” Logan demanded pacing around Charles’ office after the encounter with Jean and Scott had been anything, but productive for him. He spun on his heel snarling when he looked to Charles again, “Who is she?”

“Who do you think she is?” Charles countered not bothering to answer Logan’s question.

“What is she to Scott?” Logan snapped clenching his fist at his side, “What is he to me?”

“Logan, I can understand that this is all a bit much to take in, but…” Charles moved in closer to where Logan was, “Why don’t you take a seat on the couch and we can discuss this like…”

“What’s happening to me?” Logan moaned feeling an ache building up in the back of his mind, “Why am I here?”

“Because I want to help you my friend,” Charles answered simply, “I want to help you in the ways that you helped me before. I know that you’ve endured a lot, but right now…”

“Why is she here?” Logan blurted out feeling his head pulsating with a throbbing jolt of pain and pressure.

“You asked me to bring her here,” Charles explained smoothly, “Jean is someone you care deeply about Logan. She’s very important to you.”

“She’s a monster,” Logan shook his head in refusal to accept the words Charles was offering him, “I’ve seen her in my dreams. The things that she’s done…”

“She’s merely a child Logan,” Charles answered when Logan finally stomped over to the couch to take a seat upon it.

“She’s capable of destruction and madness,” Logan blurted out when he closed his eyes and sighed, “I’ve seen it in my dreams Chuck. She’s the face that’s haunted me for the last few years only unlike my dreams she’s still so young.”

“Jean’s a very powerful mutant Logan,” Charles explained drawing in a breath, “and when you first showed me of the Jean you knew…”

“She murdered Scott,” Logan revealed when the thought rocked him to the core. He gasped reopening his eyes and looking to Charles again, “She’s going to murder Scott.”

“No,” Charles shook his head simply, “she isn’t.”

“Yes,” Logan argued, “she is. I’ve seen it. I’ve lived it. Somehow it’s more than just a dream. It’s…”

“It’s a memory from another life,” Charles assured him quickly, “but it’s not one you are in right now. Where you are at my friend is a place where there is a possibility for change—for something different than the path you’d known.”

“What path?” Logan questioned.

“When you came to me Logan you spoke of a dire future where madness and chaos surrounded your world,” Charles informed him with a slow, subtle breath, “You asked me to believe in what you were saying to me—to listen to the visions of the future you were showing me and in doing so we were able to change things.”

“I don’t understand,” Logan gave Charles another long look, “How can that be possible when…?”

“You traveled back from the future into your younger self,” Charles continued to explain as if it was the simplest thing in the world to comprehend, “You sought me out when my future self asked you to look for me. I realize that might not seem rational or logical, but…”

“Why would my future self want to be here?” Logan questioned when his thoughts immediately returned to seeing Scott chase after Jean.

“Because if you hadn’t come here things in your world wouldn’t have changed,” Charles moved in closer to him, “and although I suspect that part of your consciousness has been blocked for some reason, your dreams are showing you that what I’m saying is the truth. Your mind can feel the future you were once surrounded by before you’d come back to me.”

“But how?” Logan frowned, “Why wouldn’t I know I was from the future if that were true? Why wouldn’t I have a clearer picture of everything that…?”

“I believe whatever trauma you endured after you left us plays a strong hand in your memory loss Logan,” Charles explained looking around his office, “There has been a great deal of time that has passed since you first found your way to us, but in that time I’ve been able to process your thoughts—to realize the error of my ways as well and in doing so I knew that the longer you were away, the more jumbled the pieces of the puzzle would be.”

“I don’t understand,” Logan blurted out realizing that everything had somehow ceased to make sense in the moments after he’d encountered Jean with Scott in the dining area.

“When you first met Scott, you felt an immediate response to him, did you not?” Charles questioned pushing the point home further in Logan.

“Yes,” Logan answered, “but I don’t know why.”

“I do,” Charles hesitated, “and that’s part of why your response to Jean was heightened as it was. She and Scott were both a huge part of your life in your future.”

“I…” Logan bit down on his lower lip when another flash of a memory hit him. He could see himself proclaiming his love to Jean right before he’d extended his claws and, “I killed her.”

“In your future yes,” Charles nodded, “but in this time there is room to change all of that.”

“Did I…” Logan looked to Charles again, “did I love her? Was I in love with her?”

“I had the impression that she was very special to you,” Charles answered gauging himself for Logan’s reaction, “She made quite a profound impact in your life Logan. She’s part of the reason you became the man you were…”

“And Scott?” Logan’s thoughts drifted to the boy in his bed.

“You tell me,” Charles waited when silence fell upon them.

“We were lovers,” Logan blurted out suddenly uneasy in the room with Charles. He shifted on the cushion before searching Charles’ blue eyes, “Weren’t we?”

“What you were in your time and what you can be now is dependent upon you,” Charles added cryptically, “Scott Summers is a boy with a very colorful history himself. After you’d made your way out to us, you asked us to find him. You made me promise you that I would find him, Jean and Ororo. When you disappeared I began to make it my mission to do just that. It wasn’t until a couple of years ago that everything fell into place for us. I’d found Jean and Ororo, but with Scott…he was a curious case.”

“How so?” Logan asked.

“Much like you he spoke of a future—of a dream that had torn him to pieces before it brought him to us,” Charles answered poignantly, “Scott was a very frightened boy when I first brought him back with me to the school. He was racked with despair and anguish, caught up in a world he simply should not have known of, but it wasn’t until he mentioned you that I realized there was a correlation between the two of you.”

“He mentioned me?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

Charles nodded, “His subconscious had him in a place where you were very much in his thoughts, but the overwhelming weight of it all left me no choice, but to help him suppress his nightmares. He needed to find relief from his dreams and find a way to make due with the life he’d happened upon. Unlike your situation there was no helping him move forward. He was simply a lost boy in need of a new beginning…”

“Why are you telling me this?” Logan questioned.

“Because I’ve grown to care for that boy very much,” Charles added with concern creasing his brow, “He’s the son I’ve never had and while I know of Jean’s importance in his life, I’m also well aware of the outcome that haunts you in your dreams. I’ve seen through your eyes the horrors that will come if we all continue down the same path. Raven’s plight may have changed a piece of your future, but Scott’s path and mine will collide in ways that selfishly I fear will be far too much for me to carry through the years. If I don’t step in now to help him find himself before…”

“Before what…?” Logan watched Charles turn away. Silently Charles moved over to the window and peered out at the courtyard once again.

“I love Scott. He’s my best student and everything I’d ever imagined Erik and I would…” Charles stopped himself, “Scott represents the dream of what I’ve hoped to achieve here and without him in the world, well, it begins a downward spiral that I’d just as soon stop before it starts.”

“By bringing me here?” Logan inquired.

“Yes,” Charles closed his eyes and sighed, “as selfish as it may seem, I really do want what’s best for all of us. In facing my own mortality and knowing the means at which I fought to cling to it, I don’t want to make the same mistakes again. I don’t want to push those I care for to make horrible choices they live to regret. I want peace and…”

“Absolution,” Logan finished for him, “and you’re hoping having me here is a means of making that happen.”

“Is that really so wrong?” Charles choked up on his words, “Erik and I continue to make so many mistakes through the years. All of our choices have led us to a place I fear we won’t be able to recover from if you aren’t around to bring us together again. With Scott and Jean their paths may have been pushed forward towards your future, but in having you here…”

“You think I can change that,” Logan realized watching Charles nod again.

“Jean’s in a fragile state right now, but if I can work with her—if I can somehow teach her to channel her energies in other places…” Charles paused before facing Logan again, “I can change things. I can stop some more of the horrors you have endured. I can save all of us.”

“Including Scott?” Logan’s breath caught in the back of his throat.

“I don’t know if he’s ready to face where he came from before he was with us, but I’m certain the answer to what he’s been missing is you,” Charles informed him with a small breath, “It’s always been you.”

“You’re saying that you think he and I…” Logan thought back to Scott’s cool dismissal.

“You need to take the time to get to know one another again. In discovering who the other is perhaps it will open up the doors you’d thought had closed long ago and…” Charles trailed off with a small smile carrying over his lips, “maybe it will bring all of us peace once and for all.”

“Peace,” Logan repeated with an ironic laugh, “if you know me, then you should know I ain’t much of a peacemaker Chuck.”

“If you search for the secrets within yourself you’ll find that there is more of a hero inside of you than you’d ever imagined,” Charles promised with a thoughtful expression, “and when that moment comes to you where you finally do catch up with the future you’ve lost…”

“Yes?” Logan questioned when Charles moved in closer to him. Without a word Charles reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face and searched his eyes for a long, contemplative moment.

“I’ll be there to help you fill in the blanks you’ll inevitably have along the way my friend,” Charles confessed when Logan felt the warmth of his forgotten memories beneath the surface waiting for a moment to reemerge once more, “You have my word on that.”

xxxxx

Scott cleared his throat looking all around the empty hallway. He felt tension coil in over his neck, pushing up past his neck and shoulders when he tiptoed closer to Logan’s bedroom not really sure what had compelled him to make such a bold brazen move after Jean had asked him to give her space. Even now he could recall the way she’d looked at him disgusted and hurt by the thoughts she had seen in Logan’s head. She didn’t have to speak of it because Scott had known that he too had been channeling the secrets he’d fought to keep from her in those moments when Jean had reached for Logan’s hand. It was enough to put Scott into an uproar, confused and uneasy when his girlfriend had a glimpse of the secret desire their new arrival had awakened in him.

“I just need some time to process everything,” Jean had warned him before leaving him alone in the gardens to deal with the weight of his actions and his thoughts.

 _“This is a mistake,”_ a voice inside of his head kept telling him over and over again with each step he took towards Logan’s room, yet there was a part of him that was too stubborn to turn away. He knew it was wrong, yet in feeling the memory of Logan’s lips upon him—in having the lingering warmth of where his arms had once been surrounding him, Scott knew that he couldn’t simply let go of his thoughts. He needed to speak to Logan again—to clear whatever sinful notions were surrounding him and causing him to behave in such a cruel, impulsive fashion when he was certain his heart was with Jean. She was important to him—so much so that he’d wanted to be with her and her alone. It had been all he’d known since he’d arrived at the school, yet with Logan’s arrival something inside of him had changed. Something was different.

Standing outside of Logan’s door he could feel his heart pounding in his chest when he feared just how much everything would change for him if he didn’t simply walk away. Heaven knew it was late enough that Logan should’ve been sleeping. Everyone else in the mansion was lost in their dreams—in their thoughts for something else in their lives, yet Scott was about to invite chaos inside. He was tempted to betray the girl he’d almost made love to a few short days earlier. Back then their relationship had made sense, but now…

“Are you going to keep pacing the halls all night or are you going to just come inside here?” Logan’s voice broke through Scott’s tumultuous thoughts when Logan’s bedroom door swung open to reveal a shirtless Logan before him. Unable to help himself, Scott’s eyes traveled over the contours of Logan’s chest, noticing the way that the thick, steely musculature moved with each breath he took. His thick fingers squeezed tightly at the door and the frown on his face indicated that if Scott knew what was best for him, he’d simply turn around and walk away without a second thought. However, Scott’s feet pushed him forward uneasy and uncertain when Scott pushed his chin up in a half-hearted attempt at defiance.

“I’m only here to talk,” Scott spoke up in a neutral tone despite the wild pounding of his heart in his chest.

“Sure you are,” Logan swung the door open further to invite Scott inside. Over Logan’s shoulder Scott noticed the darkness of the room. It was almost frightening and somehow he felt it had served as an omen to turn back and forget about whatever crazy thoughts were running through his head. Heaven knew he didn’t see anything practical or logical about what he’d been thinking for the last couple of days, yet with Jean angry and wanting Scott to figure himself out, Scott knew he would have to step up and confront his desire head on before he put it to rest.

“Look, I didn’t come down here to argue with you or to talk about what happened before in the dining hall,” Scott explained puffing his chest out and moving forward past the point of no return into Logan’s bedroom, “I just had to say that…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Logan replied when the door swung shut behind Scott’s entrance. Immediately Scott tensed up, turning around to see Logan leaning up against the door with a hint of a smirk over his features.

“I can smell it on you Slim,” Logan moved forward bringing his hand up to touch the side of Scott’s face in a brazen gesture, “I know why you’re here.”

“No,” Scott shook his head furiously, “you don’t. What you think I need and what I…”

“Want?” Logan pushed his fingers into Scott’s hair, touching the soft, dark, silken strands for a moment before releasing Scott almost as soon as he’d initiated the touch, “What is it you think you want?”

“You,” Scott breathed finding himself increasingly hotter in Logan’s room. He could feel the moonlight filtering in across the room giving way to the cool hues and shadows that surrounded the contours that surrounded Logan’s body. Unlike the night before Logan was wearing sweatpants, which Scott strongly suspected was a key to any sense of logic or reason Scott may carry with him when Scott fought to pull forth the words he’d practiced in his head repeatedly on the way over. Forcing himself to look up at Logan again, he caught the wry smirk that carried over Logan’s lips before he shook his head firmly in the attempt to shoot down Logan’s thoughts, “What I meant to say is I want you to leave me alone. Whatever it is you think you see happening between us, it isn’t.”

“Isn’t it?” Logan arched a speculative brow. He leaned back against the door bringing his thick, muscular arms out across his chest and folding them. The movement caused Scott’s gaze to shift again, sliding down over Logan’s abdomen to his sweatpants where he’d somehow found himself staring at the overwhelming anatomy that Logan had propositioned him with earlier in the morning. Remembering what Logan looked like naked, Scott forced himself to look away before his thoughts sent him straight to hell for the longing and desire that stirred up inside of his blue and white pinstriped pajama pants. Closing his eyes behind his glasses, Scott took in a breath before forcing himself to look at Logan again.

“Neither one of us were thinking clearly earlier today or last night for that matter,” Scott cleared his throat. He dropped his arms down at his sides, hoping to keep it together when he balled his fingers up into fists, “Obviously we were both disoriented after I found you in the tunnel and…”

“I wasn’t,” Logan stood up taller, “I mean, yes, perhaps at first I was, but after this morning, well, there wasn’t anything to be mistaken about. I knew what I wanted and I had no qualms about taking it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Scott shook his head firmly, “because I’m not something you can take. We don’t even know each other and I’m with Jean and…”

“Why is that?” Logan challenged arching a curious brow.

“Why is what?” Scott sucked in a nervous breath when his throat began to grow dry.

“Why are you with Jean?” Logan questioned pushing away from the door to take a step in closer to Scott.

“Because I love her,” Scott answered readily, refusing to back away from what had prompted him to stop by Logan’s room after hours when the others were asleep, “She’s important to me.”

“Why?” Logan asked.

“What kind of question is that?” Scott wrinkled his nose and refused to answer Logan’s question, “She’s not the reason why I’m here. I just don’t think that you and I spending any kind of time together is…”

“Productive?” Logan laughed tossing the word back at Scott, “Safe? Mundane?”

“Why would you say that?” Scott questioned at his word selection, “What would lead you to believe anything in my life is mundane? Why make such an assumption when…?”

“Why are you here?” Logan made another bold movement towards him.

“I told you. I’m here to let you know that whatever it is you think you see between us,” Scott waved his hand around in the air between them, “it’s not here. It’s not happening.”

“Says who?” Logan taunted moving in closer than Scott had anticipated. The movement sent him off guard when Scott contemplated taking a step back. However, standing his ground Scott merely stood up taller and scowled at Logan.

“Says me,” Scott answered stubbornly, “I don’t know you and I really don’t think that…”

“So don’t think,” Logan lunged forward bringing his hand around the back of Scott’s neck to pull Scott closer in a rough, aggressive tug. In an instant Scott felt himself pressed up against Logan’s bare chest feeling the warmth of Logan’s skin radiate against Scott’s thin, white t-shirt.

“Logan,” Scott panted his name in spite of himself. Condemning thoughts carried over him when the scent of Logan somehow caused logic to fly out the window—to expel any sense of reasoning when Scott’s tongue swept out across his own bottom lip in anticipating Logan’s arms around him again.

“What do you really want Scott?” Logan tipped his head to the side. He waited, watching and sizing up Scott when his fingertips pushed up into the bottom of Scott’s hair. At first they remained perfectly still, leaving the next move up to Scott when Scott gulped down harder than before.

“I want to be happy,” Scott answered readily, “I want to be free.”

“Tell me this doesn’t speak of freedom,” Logan’s index finger curled around the thick, dark edge of Scott’s hairline. His thumb brushed up against the back of Scott’s neck causing goose bumps to form on his flesh when Scott licked his lips once again.

“This will undoubtedly cause chaos and destruction,” Scott breathed arching in closer to Logan in spite of himself.

“On the contrary,” Logan’s left arm slid around Scott’s slender waist forcing him in hard against Logan’s chest again, “to deny this will be the death of both of us. Deep down you must see that.”

“I’m losing my mind,” Scott mouthed feeling the warmth of Logan’s cigar scented breath upon him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, his mind filled with naughty thoughts he’d fought to banish entirely, yet with Logan so close being so hot and eager beside him, Scott realized that it was a futile fight he’d initiated when he’d left the safety of his bedroom to seek out Logan.

“Trust me this will be worth the inevitable downfall the follows,” Logan assured him when their lips crashed and collided in the beginnings of a primitive, wild, explicit kiss.

xxxxx

Heaven. There was no other word to describe the taste of the boy in Logan’s arms. Everything about Scott fueled desire inside of Logan in ways he hadn’t been able to recall. While he was certain there was something before Scott, there was nothing that felt more perfect—more profound than the full, ripe lips over his kissing him as if Logan was the only other thing in the world that existed. Squeezing Scott in his arms, Logan couldn’t help, but think about Chuck’s words. They’d left so many questions in Logan’s mind, yet in feeling lust coil over his body, he knew that now wasn’t the time to dwell upon them. Taking a step forward Logan squeezed Scott tighter contemplating his options when he quickly spun Scott around so that Scott was up against his bedroom door. He pressed forward slamming Scott up against the thick, heavy wood when their lips parted.

“Please,” Scott breathed when Logan’s mouth moved over the side of his neck. He felt Scott arch his head back, allowing his dark hair to fall against the wood when Logan’s arm dropped down around his waist. He offered up a small squeeze feeling Scott instinctively buck forward to reveal the growing desire inside of him when Scott whimpered.

“I want to taste you,” Logan whispered nibbling on the side of Scott’s neck when Scott’s fingers pushed and squeezed into Logan’s shoulders, gripping him harder than before.

“Give me a reason to leave,” Scott begged pinned up against the door in Logan’s bedroom. His chest rose and fell with anticipation, his body offering up sensations that Logan found too delicious to ignore. Everything about the boy smelled of sex and desire—of all the things that Logan had wanted from the moment he’d awakened in bed with the youthful stranger, “Say something that proves to me this is wrong—that we shouldn’t be here doing this. Please say something that makes me walk out of here without crossing a line I’m not sure I’ll be able to recover from.”

“Ain’t happening Slim,” Logan growled bringing his mouth up over Scott’s. His fingers pushed down over Scott’s hip, coaxing Scott to curl his leg around him again when their mouths met in another frantic, eager kiss. His tongue dipped inside of Scott’s mouth stealing the moan that carried past Scott’s lips when Scott’s leg gripped and squeezed around Logan’s thigh.

“We shouldn’t…” Scott whispered sliding his bare foot over the back of Logan’s sweatpants as if to somehow imprint the sensation over him, to immerse himself in it when Logan found himself on sensory overload. Between his own sense of desire and Scott’s the room filled with pheromones, strong and desperate, driving Logan to scoop Scott up in his arms and carry him over towards the center of his bed.

“Yes we should,” Logan mused with a wide grin dropping Scott down on the center of his bed. With animalistic reflexes Logan sprung down upon him, covering Scott’s slender frame with his own heavy form. He reached down with fingers gripping and pushing at Scott’s t-shirt, silently coaxing Scott to pull it up and over his chest. When he found it wasn’t off of Scott fast enough, Logan drew back seeing the way that Scott’s lips were parted. His chest rose and fell in anticipation, his arms falling to his sides on Logan’s sheets when Logan raised one hand in the air in warning, “Stay still.”

“Why?” Scott questioned when Logan’s claws came out, unsheathing themselves in a lightning quick movement. The sound caused Scott to shudder and twist on the bed causing his legs to part and his head to fall back into Logan’s pillow when Logan hovered over him.

“Don’t move,” Logan warned again carefully positioning the tip of his claw near the neck of Scott’s simple t-shirt. He waited, watching and gauging Scott’s response when Scott’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat. His lips parted further, his chest rising and falling in anticipating when Logan pushed the tip of his claw over the material with the precision and skill of a surgeon. Pressing into the neckline, Logan heard the small sound that carried over Scott’s lips when the material began to tear. Slow and steady Logan’s claw slashed through the t-shirt, ripping it all the way down to the bottom until Scott lay before him in the tattered garment revealing a tiny hint of his smooth, soft flesh to Logan’s ravenous eyes.

“I want to look at you,” Logan whispered retracting his claws and leaning forward to nibble on Scott’s earlobe. His tongue darted out, circling over the spot on Scott’s neck he’d noticed he’d gotten a reaction out of earlier in the day. Much like before it caused Scott to make a low, whimpering sound. He twisted on the bed caught up in sensation when Logan’s tongue teased over Scott’s sharp, chiseled jawline tasting the fire and heat alive in Scott while his hands pushed in over the now opened material of Scott’s once prim and proper t-shirt.

“Logan,” Scott breathed sliding his head forward when Logan’s powerful hands tore open the t-shirt to reveal Scott’s pale skin. Arching his head up, Scott appeared to be looking down at Logan through his glasses when Logan’s lips traveled down over Scott’s breastbone, sliding over his chest before his mouth centered in over Scott’s pale, delectable nipple. Closing in upon it, Logan felt Scott twist beneath him, whimpering in protest and delight when Logan’s teeth sank into Scott’s flesh taunting and teasing him. His tongue lapped at the hardened flesh, causing Scott to cry out when his fingers pushed readily into Logan’s thick, messy hair, “God.”

“Beautiful,” Logan murmured bringing one hand over Scott’s abdomen, stretching his fingers out readily when Scott’s thighs parted. He lapped at Scott’s nipple, teasing and enticing him before his mouth returned to Scott’s breastbone once again. The soft, smoothness of Scott’s chest accented his youthfulness reminding Logan that he was just a boy caught up in a moment of passion and desire in Logan’s bed. However, caught up in his own lust, Logan’s mouth closed in over Scott’s other nipple wanting to capture each and every one of Scott’s responses.

“Please,” Scott begged of him, his fingers scraping lightly at Logan’s shoulders, pushing down over his spine when Logan’s hand returned down the path over Scott’s abdomen half anticipating to feel the warmth of fuzz and hair over the boy’s beautifully toned body, but instead Logan was surrounded by the silken smoothness of Scott’s youth, sliding his fingers greedily over his warm flesh until finally Logan’s index finger pushed in over the waistband on Scott’s conservative looking pajama pants.

“Wait,” Scott expelled a harsh breath when his hand captured Logan’s wrist in preventing him from reaching inside of the pajama pants, “Logan.”

“It’s okay,” Logan whispered sliding up to kiss Scott again. Taking in the sweetness of Scott’s vanilla and mint flavored lips, Logan couldn’t help, but think about how beautiful Scott was, about how perfect he seemed when Logan felt Scott’s hold on his wrist ease up. Instead Scott’s fingers guided Logan’s palm out of the waistband on his pants opting instead to drag Logan’s thick fingers over the thin material.

“It’s just…” Scott’s words vibrated against Logan’s mouth, yearning and needy when Logan’s right hand slipped up into Scott’s dark hair to coax him into another kiss.

“I’ll be gentle,” Logan mouthed finding himself wanting to be anything, but slow and tentative when he thought of the beautiful boy in his bed. However, when he felt Scott’s body beneath his pajama pants, hard and eager, he couldn’t help, but notice the way that Scott tensed up against his touch falling from the scent of arousal.

“Logan, I’ve never…” Scott’s face grew flushed with desire, his cheeks matching the color of his glasses—red with embarrassment when he gulped down harder than Logan imagined he’d intended.

“Never?” Logan repeated surprised by Scott’s admission when Scott guided Logan’s hand back up to his hip above pajama pants level again.

“Never,” Scott answered in a pinched, anguished tone when Logan stroked the side of Scott’s face again. The movement caused Scott to twist into the blankets, turning his head to the side to press a kiss against the center of Logan’s palm, “I want to, but…”

“You’ve never,” Logan realized pushing himself up on his elbows when he looked to the beautiful boy in his bed. Of course he hadn’t, Logan silently condemned himself when he thought about Scott’s reluctance. Granted, he hadn’t put up much of a fight, but the signs were there, obvious in their encounters when Scott finally turned his head away from Logan’s palm to shield his humiliation.

“Jean and I talked about it—we even thought about it right before…,” Scott’s words tapered off. He bit down on his lower lip only unlike before it was nervousness instead of lust prompting the movement.

“It’s okay,” Logan curled his fingers underneath Scott’s chin, coaxing Scott to look at him once again, “We don’t have to.”

“I want to. I mean I…” Scott’s words were considerably less confident when Logan recognized the conflict taking place inside of him. Clearly there was still so much happening between them that Logan couldn’t help, but find himself wanting to discover before he made Scott uncomfortable. Repositioning himself on the bed, Logan moved in beside Scott, sliding onto his side and brushing his fingers over Scott’s sleek, suddenly all too slender form. He felt Scott tense up beside him, lost in thoughts Logan knew he wouldn’t be able to read when Scott’s throat bounced again, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Logan whispered moving in to press a kiss over the tip of Scott’s nose. He curled his fingers underneath Scott’s chin, coaxing Scott to turn towards him again when his mouth sought out Scott’s in a slow, languorous kiss. Gently his fingers stroked the side of Scott’s face, savoring the warmth of the hollow of Scott’s cheekbone as he simply immersed himself in the idea of kissing Scott. It wasn’t the same excited, eager reaction he’d experienced with the boy moments earlier, but the slow, cautionary response Scott was offering him gave Logan time to memorize the taste, the scent and the small sounds the boy made when Logan leaned over him simply eager to be beside him. Reaching out Logan slid his fingers lazily over Scott’s shoulders, brushing the underside of Scott’s arm before wrapping his hair-dusted arm around Scott’s waist to draw Scott in against his chest. Falling back against the blankets, Logan broke away from the kiss instead coaxing Scott to lay against his strong, powerful chest as Logan caressed Scott’s spine. His fingers began a slow, soothing motion, allowing Scott the opportunity to get used to the warmth between them when Scott’s head settled in over the center of Logan’s chest.

“I’m so sorry,” Scott whispered again, this time even less certain than the last when Logan found himself pressing an uncharacteristic kiss over the top of Scott’s head. Squeezing his arm around Scott’s body in a protective hold, Logan encouraged Scott to move in over him more completely.

“Don’t worry about it,” Logan mouthed closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Scott relaxing against him. He felt Scott’s fingers uncurl over his chest, running them through the thick, dark chest hair in a light, massaging movement. The sensation alone caused Logan to stretch out further, keeping Scott close to him on top of the blankets, “it’s been a very long day.”

“It really has,” Scott agreed when Logan heard the sound of a yawn carrying over Scott’s lips onto his chest, “but at the same time…”

“Why don’t you rest?” Logan suggested making himself more comfortable beneath Scott, “We’ll have plenty of time for this in the future.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to because I do,” Scott raised his head up in a quick, awkward movement, “more than I probably should right now.”

“Which is all the reason why we should wait,” Logan forced a small smile, attempting to push his lust aside when Scott sought out his approval and understanding. Arching up off of the pillows Logan captured Scott’s mouth again in a long, slow kiss before whispering against his lips, “Why don’t you try to rest for a little while?”

“I don’t feel like leaving,” Scott divulged thoughtlessly when Logan felt a smirk teasing over the corners of his mouth.

“Good,” Logan squeezed him tighter than before. He coaxed Scott over his chest again as he prepared to settle in for a night of sleep with Scott in his arms, “because I wasn’t planning on letting you go.”

“Good,” Scott whispered sliding his head in a place on Logan’s chest that Logan found himself believing was meant for Scott alone as Scott drifted off to sleep in his arms. Smiling Logan closed his eyes as well knowing that his journey was far from clear, but with Scott Summers against him, holding onto him it felt as if he was finally on the right track.


	6. Chapter 6

A persistent pounding sound on the bedroom door pulled Logan from his deliciously erotic dreams of Scott Summers in his bed, stretched out in a far less chaste fashion as he’d been the previous evening. In the dream Scott had been laid out before him ready to offer himself to Logan in every way imaginable, but in reality Logan couldn’t help, but frown when that damned pounding on the door caused his eyes to open with a jolt only to discover the beautiful boy who’d been in his bed the previous evening was nowhere to be found. Sitting up Logan looked around the room half anticipating Scott stepping out of the bathroom, but given the fading scent of the boy, Logan knew that Scott must have slipped out of the room hours earlier, undoubtedly before daylight had come upon the school and the others learned of his night with the new arrival.

“Wonderful,” Logan frowned turning his attention to the neatly folded sheet on the opposite side of the bed serving as an indication that Scott had tried to clean up in his retreat or perhaps somehow it was his way of trying to erase his momentary lapse of judgment in seeking out Logan after hours to discuss his feelings or rather his inability to face them as it was clear he’d hoped his visit would push Logan further out of his inner circle. Unfortunately for Scott that simply wasn’t an option, Logan thought to himself as his mind returned to holding Scott in his arms, to kissing and wanting the boy in ways he dared not speak of given Scott’s youth and inexperience. Yes, perhaps he’d jumped the gun and frightened the boy, but he’d also found a way to push his lust back down deep inside of him for the night before it caused Scott to retreat. However, in playing the nice guy Logan had to wonder if that had been equally ineffective in winning Scott over given Scott’s absence.

Another knock at the door caused Logan to snarl when he raised his chin up and frowned. While he’d wished it was Scott, his senses told him that simply wasn’t the case as he forced himself to get out of bed to open the door with an impatient snarl and a huff, “What?”

“Logan,” Hank cleared his throat nervously when he looked at Logan. He rubbed his palms together before clearing his throat again and forcing a small, polite smile, “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but the Professor has asked me to…”

“To what?” Logan practically roared at the man before him.

“To show you around this morning,” Hank stammered taking a step back before his blue eyes shifted beyond Logan into the privacy of the room behind him.

“Looking for something Hank?” Logan snarled puffing his chest out and glaring at the man before him.

“No, I was just…” Hank opened his mouth to say something before rethinking the notion, “Charles asked that I show you around today to help you get reacquainted with the school and the students now that you’re going to be staying with us for a while.”

“That’s yet to be seen,” Logan turned his back to Hank before moving across the room to seek out the shirt he’d haphazardly tossed over the chair near the window the previous evening when he’d decided to rest for the night before Scott’s arrival.

“Does that mean you’re thinking about leaving us again?” Hank’s brow perked with sudden interest.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you bub?” Logan spun around to eye Hank suspiciously, “After all I get the feeling you’d just as soon show me to the front door if you had your way.”

“No…no,” Hank gulped down harder as he forced himself to meet Logan’s eyes again. He rolled his shoulders back, puffing his chest out before he spoke up in a more certain tone, “that’s not it at all. I was merely asking you what your intentions are around here given that…”

“That what?” Logan grumbled with the beginnings of a scowl.

“Charles believes that having you here will turn things around for all of us,” Hank explained lowering his voice as his blue eyes shifted towards the window to look outside into the gardens at the school.

“But you don’t…do you?” Logan questioned refocusing his attention on his shirt before he took a seat on the edge of his bed. Raising his chin up he eyed Hank suspiciously, “You and me…we didn’t exactly get along during the time I was here before, did we?”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean…” Hank fumbled with his words before reaching up to push his glasses up over the bridge of his nose, “at first no, you and I didn’t get along very well.”

“Why not?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“Because you pushed your way in here at a time when things were very bleak,” Hank explained drawing in a breath, “You were loud and obnoxious, rude and certainly anything, but well mannered…”

“And I’m sure that just killed you, right Hank?” Logan taunted leaning back to open up the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. He pulled out a cigar and brought it up to his lips to bite down upon it.

“You can’t…you can’t smoke that in here,” Hank warned with a disapproving brow before taking in a calming breath, “To answer your question, no, I wasn’t fond of your presence here at the school. The professor was in a dark place at the time and with everything you were saying, well, quite frankly even in tossing logic and reason out of the equation, I thought you were full of shit…for lack of a better word so to speak.”

“You mean with my,” Logan raised his hands up in the air in front of him, shrugging his shoulders at the same time in a mocking move before cracking a teasing grin, “future talk.”

“Yes,” Hank nodded, “none of it made any sense what so ever, but the more you started talking, the more Charles and I started to believe and yet…”

“What?” Logan asked catching the expression on Hank’s face.

“You were right,” Hank stated as if it was one of the hardest statements of his life, “You proved yourself to be an invaluable ally and I’d like to think that we could be considered friends by the end of the mission we were on.”

“Well then,” Logan spoke up with heavy sarcasm in his tone, “friend, do you care to tell me what happened from that moment after our ‘mission’ was over?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Hank replied with a frown of his own, “You just disappeared.”

“And no one thought to look for me?” Logan tipped his head to the side to eye Hank suspiciously.

“Charles tried, but you were nowhere to be found,” Hank added after a moment’s contemplation, “He’d just assumed that you’d returned to where it was you’d come from and everything that followed was…”

“Was what?” Logan inquired.

“Set into motion on the path we were all meant to be on,” Hank hesitated, “yet here you are and in a very similar position as you were the first time around no less…”

“Which tells you what?” Logan questioned leaning closer to the edge of the bed.

“I’m not certain how to answer that,” Hank admitted with another brief look around the room, “and that concerns me.”

“How so?” Logan finally stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and down over his torso.

“I really don’t like not being able to conceivably get a grasp of a situation when it’s taking place before me,” Hank offered up candidly, “The last time you were here I’d thought I’d figured everything out, but once you’d left, I realized that your presence here offered up more questions than answers about all of our futures.”

“What does anyone really know about their future?” Logan answered dismissively in spite of his conversations with Charles and his newfound attachment to Scott.

“Not nearly as much as you do,” Hank stepped in closer to Logan, “I would imagine the secrets that you have locked inside of your head still remain giving your insight on what’s ahead of us in ways that not even science could explain, understand or grasp a hold on so to speak. With what you know even if it’s buried deep in your subconscious could really open the door to so many things about our future that…”

“That what?” Logan snarled back at him, “You thinking about experimenting on me bub?”

“No, I mean, yes, I’d love to run a few tests on you to see what you remember after a little probing, but naturally not without your consent or…” Hank rambled on before stopping himself, “With your claws, I just have to ask…do you…do you remember how you found yourself fused with metal?”

“What kind of question is that?” Logan scoffed making a small movement in closer to Hank.

“One that will provide us both with interesting answers,” Hank continued in a neutral voice, “The last time you were here you had bone claws, yet here you are with your whole skeletal system infused with metal and…”

“Tell me about Scott,” Logan cut him off with a sharp tone, “The professor said he was in bad shape when you both found him.”

“He was, but right now I really don’t think that we should be talking about Scott considering that…” Hank wrinkled his nose at Logan’s request.

“You tell me about Scott and I’ll tell you about these,” Logan unsheathed his claws in a lightning quick movement that caused Hank to gasp and take an involuntary step back, “I’ll fill you in on what I remember about getting them and…”

“I…I can’t do that,” Hank shook his head in refusal, “as fascinating as you are to me, I’m not going to invade Scott’s privacy where his past is concerned.”

“Why not?” Logan inquired.

“Because it’s not my place nor is it yours to pry,” Hank answered stubbornly before stepping away from Logan.

“I’d just as soon ask him myself, but…” Logan began when Hank faced him once again.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Hank frowned, “Charles worked hard to get Scott back to a place where he could face the world without fear or nightmares. The last thing he needs is you coming here and changing that for him. He’s a good kid. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“I take it you two are…close,” Logan let the word linger as he felt a hint of jealousy spike in his abdomen at the idea of Hank and Scott spending time with one another. Giving Hank a brief once over, Logan couldn’t help, but admit Hank was a good looking guy in his own right. He was pretty, nowhere near as pretty as Scott was, but given Hank’s association with Scott, Logan couldn’t help, but wonder if the overprotective side was sparked by a sentiment between the two men.

“Scott is a very skilled student,” Hank answered simply, “Charles thinks very highly of him. He’s taken him under his wing in becoming his mentor and…”

“What about you?” Logan fought to suppress the snarl that carried over his lips, “Have you taken to Scott yourself for your own ‘mentoring’?”

“I don’t like what you’re trying to imply with your tone,” Hank scoffed in offense before taking a step back, “Scott is a dear friend of mine and a good kid. The last thing he needs is someone coming in here and shaking his life up once he’s getting it back on track again. The gifts that he has have been associated with great self-doubt and torment, something I can relate to in a great many ways. When he first came to us, he was torn up—caught up in something that never should’ve been thrust upon him, but now he’s in a good place. He’s happy with Jean and…”

“Jean,” Logan noted thinking about the girl he’d also felt a connection to.

“Yes,” Hank nodded, “the two of them are very close to one another and have been for quite some time. They have a good thing going between them.”

“They’re kids,” Logan couldn’t help, but roll his eyes at Hank’s statement, “what do they know about a good thing?”

“Jean brings Scott peace, which is more than he had before you decided to come in here and…” Hank stopped himself with a frown, “Quite frankly this isn’t a topic of conversation I’m comfortable discussing with you. Scott and Jean are my friends and I don’t need to divulge details of their personal lives with you.”

“Afraid you might discover that you don’t know your friends nearly as well as you think you do given that it’s clear I know something about the both of them that you don’t?” Logan challenged attempting to read the expression on Hank’s face, yet it remained neutral giving nothing of his thoughts away when Hank took another step away from Logan.

“Quite frankly I don’t care what you know about the both of them,” Hank huffed impatiently, “What I do care about is seeing my friends happy. They both mean a lot to me and I would hate to have to deal with someone or something trying to step in the way of that happiness if you get what I’m saying to you.”

“The Professor doesn’t share that opinion with you Hank,” Logan remarked arching a curious brow when Hank’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a frown.

“The Professor is a very smart man, but sometimes I think his good intentions get in the way of what’s appropriate where some of our students are concerned,” Hank replied curtly before rolling his shoulders back and turning his back to Logan, “I’ll be out in the hallway when you’re ready for your tour.”

“Look Hank,” Logan began looking to the room around him before nodding, “Fine. I’ll be out there in a few minutes.”

“Good,” Hank replied leaving Logan to wonder just what he was getting himself into with this strange new place around him. Closing his eyes he thought about his connection with Scott and his memories of Jean and suddenly he found himself wondering just how much happiness could be around the corner for the two given what Logan could vaguely remember about the future world he’d stepped out of. Something told him even with Hank’s good intentions there was nothing, but disaster ahead for the young couple and in those moments Logan found himself compelled to make certain he changed that outcome for the both of them especially with Scott. Reaching out across the sheet on the bed, Logan could still take in Scott’s scent, feeling it linger across the material as he found himself more motivated than ever to find a way to break down the walls that Scott had put up between them.

xxxxx

“You still never told me where you were last night Scott,” Jean’s voice broke through Scott’s thoughts as the group of students were in the Danger Room running over a vigorous training exercise, but much to Scott’s apprehension and dismay he’d found all of his concentration waning as he stood in the shadows feeling Jean’s words invade his mind after a morning of her ignoring him much like she’d done the day before.

“Not now Jean,” he whispered crouching down behind the wall waiting for the program to offer up the next level of combat for their simulation. He took in a breath feeling his heart pounding in his chest when Jean’s words grew increasingly agitated inside of his head.

“You were with Logan, weren’t you?” she scowled not bothering to censor the rage inside of her when Scott felt warmth carry over his brow causing a surge of pain to pulsate in his temple when it became increasingly clear that Jean was forcing herself into his thoughts, attempting to read them without his permission.

“Yes, I was with him for a while last night to talk. Stop searching around in my head,” Scott finally blurted out louder than he’d meant to when he noticed Storm beside him giving him a strange sideways glance.

“What?” she questioned looking to him as if he’d given her a specific order on their simulation.

“Look out,” Scott warned when the Sentinel in the program came towards the both of them sending out a sharp, warning blast. It caused both Storm and Scott to break apart in opposite directions as Scott went to work honing in his blast at the simulated threat. A moment later he’d hit his target causing it to disappear before he spun around to take on another impending attack.

“What were you doing with him?” Jean questioned in a tight hiss as Scott leapt around to get a better shot at his target.

“I went there to talk with him,” Scott mouthed realizing that even in having ignored him for nearly a full day, Jean wasn’t about to give him an out to the inevitably difficult conversation they were going to hash out between them.

“And you stayed the night with him?” Jean’s voice inquired with jealousy in her voice.

“Jean I…” Scott ducked down barely missing an attack upon him when Storm swooped in to take out the target.

“Did you?” Jean demanded pushing herself into his mind again.

“Yes,” Scott answered tightly, “but I’m telling you that…”

“Did you sleep with him?” Jean demanded causing his head to vibrate with a pulsating ache, “Did you have sex with him like you wanted to when I was in your thoughts before?”

“No,” Scott frowned finding himself returning to his thoughts of the night he’d spent in Logan’s bed, wrapped up in his arms and wishing for the time they’d spent together to never end. The thought in itself brought a smile to Scott’s face when he was acutely aware of the fact Jean was still inside of him searching his thoughts.

“I saw what you tried to hide from me in the library. I know that you were kissing him Scott—that you wanted him to touch you in all those dirty places you don’t want to share with me,” Jean tossed back at him abrasively before Scott felt warmth carry over his body, “It’s not right you know.”

“Jean…” Scott began taking in a labored breath as he felt her inside of him, pushing at his mind and forcing his thoughts out against his will. With each memory moving to the surface he could feel her anger growing inside of him.

“What kind of pervert he must be if he’s found a way to get inside of your thoughts like this causing you to compromise yourself,” Jean hissed with a tone foreign to the girl Scott had known since he’d arrived at the school, “You won’t even touch me, yet you’re ready and willing to get down on your knees for him doing things that we both know are wrong…”

“I didn’t do any of that Jean,” Scott attempted to argue with her once again, “What Logan and I have together…”

“Is an abomination,” Jean prompted him further, “It’s something that will destroy you if you even consider going through with it Scott. He might seem like a nice guy, but he’s not. I know he’s not. I’ve seen it in his thoughts.”

“You don’t know that,” Scott couldn’t help, but frown, “You don’t know him like I do.”

“If anything you don’t know him,” Jean replied when Scott moved around the room once again, “You’re flattered by the attention he’s giving you Scott, but men like Logan they use that to their advantage. They see a beautiful, young virgin and they want to conquer and destroy them. He knows you’re vulnerable and naïve and…”

“We’re not doing this now,” Scott decided with an uneasy breath as he attempted to focus on the program once again.

“So what? You want to end things between us?” she questioned softly, “Do you want us to break up?”

“Don’t you?” Scott couldn’t help, but ask, “You weren’t even willing to talk to me yesterday and…”

“That’s because my boyfriend was thinking about having another man’s…nevermind,” Jean’s tone shifted, “It was just surprising because I didn’t expect that kind of behavior out of you especially not then.”

“Neither did I,” Scott admitted honestly, “and even now…”

“You’re confused,” she deduced, “I see that now, but deep down you must know and realize that what you and I have together is good. It’s right and it’s something that we both want. Maybe this is all spun out from the fact that we haven’t made love yet and you’re frustrated, but…”

“Jean, I care about you—a lot. I do love you, but after what happened, how can we go forward pretending that none of this is happening considering that…,” Scott began not really certain what it was he’d wanted to say to her after his night with Logan.

“I don’t want to break up Scott. Even after everything that’s happened, I’m willing to overlook your momentary lapse and work on fixing this,” Jean blurted out when Scott rolled around on the floor to push himself into a defensive stance in an attempt to focus on the program once again, “If we need a couple of days to regroup, figure things out and talk this through, then so be it…”

“Jean, I don’t know if that’s such a good…” Scott stopped himself when he focused on the simulation moving towards him. He aimed and shot towards it causing it to disappear when he searched the darkened room to see if he could discover where Jean was in the moment. Almost immediately he spotted her across the room looking seemingly focused on the simulation in such a way that no one would realize she was inside of his mind having a conversation with him.

“It’s what we both need, but right now I can see that you’re confused. If I didn’t know better right now I’d say that all of this is stemmed from some repressed memory you’ve locked deep inside of you from your time before Charles found you,” she continued in a condescending tone, “If anything you’re thinking like the boy that on the streets who had no choice, but to offer himself to other men to survive. Perhaps a gruff, intimidating man like Logan triggered some memory of what you were forced to endure and now you’re confused believing that the attraction you’re feeling is something more, but…”

“I never did that Jean,” Scott frowned thinking about the way she’d twisted the words other students had whispered about him in the past out of jealousy that she’d known had hurt him, “I told you that I wasn’t that way. I never did those things that the others said about me. I know I didn’t come from the same place everyone else did, but I swear that I never…”

“Sure you didn’t,” she taunted cruelly, “After all given your attraction to Logan and how quickly you’ve become Charles’ new pet, perhaps all the rumors and warnings people offered me about you were true after all. Maybe Logan isn’t the first time you’ve decided to enter into sin given that Charles has worked so hard with you one on one keeping your sessions private and…”

“Stop!” Scott snapped in recoil when she implanted the thought of Charles locking and closing the door to his office before beckoning Scott to kneel before him into his mind taunting him with a fictional account of what others had whispered about in their moments of jealousy over the attention that Charles had given Scott. The thought in itself was enough to cause Scott’s stomach to twist and turn realizing that in Jean’s rage she was taunting him with an awful scenario brought on by the hurt that she’d been experiencing in the moment over Scott’s attraction to Logan, “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You and I both know full well that nothing inappropriate ever happened with Charles or anyone else for that matter. Even with Logan we didn’t make love Jean. I promise you that it didn’t happen between us. I just slept in his room and…”

“A couple of days ago I knew full well that my boyfriend wanted only me, but now you’re having impure thoughts of this man that just walked into the school with no real purpose except to cause trouble,” Jean tossed back at him, “You didn’t see what was in his head Scott. You don’t know the awful things he’s capable of—of the thoughts he had about me. If you could’ve seen what he’d been thinking about me, then you certainly wouldn’t be attracted to him. You’d be repulsed by the very sight of him.”

In an instant Scott’s thoughts turned to a dark place where he was an outsider looking in. There before his eyes he could see an older version of Jean in torment, doing things that weren’t at all what she’d been capable. Before her Scott could see Logan approaching her, watching as she tore him to pieces, yet he continued on healing almost as fast as she ripped him apart until that moment when Logan stood before her unsheathing the same claws that had carefully ripped Scott’s shirt from his slender body and sending them right into Jean’s body causing Scott to jolt in horror, but more so with shock as Logan offered up words of his love for Jean.

“He only wants to hurt me Scott. He wants to destroy me and that’s why he’s here. He’s using you to make that happen,” she snapped stepping out from behind the shadows to reveal the rage that twisted her face. She moved in towards him bringing herself in the center of the range between Scott and the simulated Sentinel as he stepped forward arching his head up to take a shot.

“No, that’s not true,” Scott shook his head firmly, “He wouldn’t do that. This is just another trick that…”

“It’s no trick,” Jean argued with him, “It’s what I saw behind his eyes when he shook my hand. It’s why I ran away. He’s come here to destroy me Scott—to take you away from me and you’re falling for his manipulations. You’re letting it happen.”

“No, that’s not true,” Scott repeated again.

“Yes it is,” she argued. When Jean only further approached him, he felt the pull of his head down towards her finding himself staring into her dark eyes when she scowled back at him, “Don’t you want me anymore Scott?”

“Jean now isn’t the time for…” Scott spoke up behind gritted teeth when the Sentinel focused upon her. It was then that Scott leapt forward sending out a blast towards the simulated threat to the both of them. However, he’d miscalculated his target causing him to miss his shot and become the recipient of a sharp blow sending him back into the wall of the Danger Room. The pain vibrated in his shoulder, yet he sprung up again rushing towards Jean when the room around them began to shake and vibrate in ways that Scott hadn’t experienced in their training sessions before.

“What the…?” Storm questioned after taking out the simulated threat before them. It was then that the simulation ended and the lights were to have gone back on the room, but something was happening that caused warmth to radiate through the center of the room. It was then that Scott’s eyes were drawn to Jean once again watching as her face twisted with something that he couldn’t quite place.

“I can’t let him destroy me Scott,” Jean’s face twisted with fear, “I can’t let him kill me like he wants to. We have to leave Scott. We need to run away and…”

“Jean, that’s not going to happen,” Scott began to approach her tentatively, “If you just calm down, then…”

“Charles brought him here to hurt me,” Jean panicked as she raised her hands up in the air, “He wants to take you away from me so that they can destroy me before…”

“Before what…?” Scott asked watching Jean bring her hands to her head clenching it tightly before she let out a loud, shrieking sound. It caused the walls of the Danger Room to vibrate before Scott rushed forward reaching out to touch her shoulder worriedly, “Jean…Jean talk to me. Jean…”

“I won’t let them destroy me to suit their agenda,” Jean snarled raising her head up to reveal the blackness behind her eyes. It consumed her features making her look anything, but like the girl he’d been attached to. Instead she seemed wild and frantic much like she’d been in the vision she’d implanted in Scott’s head. Her crimson colored lips parted, her face growing an amber hue, but before he could question it, he felt an unbearable force rip into his chest sending him clear across the room without a moment’s warning crashing into the Danger Room wall before the world went black around him.

xxxxx

“What the hell just happened?” Logan questioned in horror watching from the control room as Scott was somehow launched across the room by an invisible force taking him from the final moments of the Danger Room simulation that Hank had suggested Logan watch to the ground laid out cold, “Is this part of your training?”

“No, it’s not,” Hank began worriedly as Logan turned to the door, tearing it open and stomping out of the room until he stood outside of the Danger Room practically ripping the door from its hinges. Without a word he rushed inside making his way over to Scott as all eyes were upon him.

“What happened in here?” Logan could barely hear Hank’s words behind him as Logan approached Scott. He bent down beside him reaching out to see that Scott was still breathing before his angry eyes shot over to where Jean was standing in the center of the room trembling with arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was shaken, clearly caught up in a moment of panic when Logan looked at her once again, “You did this, didn’t you?”

“Stay away from me,” Jean warned with tears streaming down her face, “I mean it.”

“Believe me that ain’t going to be a problem,” Logan decided scooping Scott up in his arms before clutching him close to his chest, “because we’re leaving.”

“Like hell you are,” Jean hissed when her gaze focused on Scott again, “He stays.”

“Not with you around,” Logan held Scott tighter as he took a step forward.

“No,” Jean’s voice cracked with emotion when Logan took a bold step towards her only to be met by the sound of Charles’ voice in his mind. Suddenly the room around Logan went still as Logan looked up to discover Charles in the doorway to the Danger Room wheeling in with a clenched jaw and apprehension carrying over his brow.

“Take Scott down to the medical bay,” Charles requested meeting Logan’s eyes firmly, “I’ll send Hank down to look at him in a few minutes after I deal with things in here.”

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly, “I’m not leaving him here when…”

“He’ll be fine,” Charles spoke up soothingly, “Trust me Logan.”

“You don’t know what she just did…” Logan began again.

“Trust me,” Charles repeated in a smooth and even voice, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Logan challenged watching as Charles and Jean exchanged glances. It was as if they were having a private conversation between them when Jean ultimately took a step back. There were tears spilling down her cheeks as she nodded and Hank rushed over to her reaching out to pull her in an embrace. Burying her face in Hank’s chest, she turned her back to Logan as he found himself surrounded by memories of Jean’s arms around him, of her lips over his kissing him in a moment of madness and fury. Gasping, he blinked trying to banish the thoughts when he focused on the still unconscious Scott in his arms.

“Please, just take him downstairs,” Charles pleaded in the back of Logan’s mind, “We can discuss this once I arrive in the medical bay.”

“Fine,” Logan grudgingly agreed giving Hank and Jean one last look before he moved out of the room keeping Scott in against his chest. Once he passed by Charles, he turned down the hallway wondering why in the hell Charles would even consider putting the students through such a rigorous training program with Sentinels given that they’d stopped production of them nearly a decade earlier after disaster had surrounded their public debut. The thought in itself made Logan shudder as he squeezed Scott in closer to his chest. Looking down at the boy Logan realized how pale Scott was in his state of unconsciousness. His right cheek was red enough that Logan was certain it would leave a bruise as Logan found himself standing outside of the elevators preparing to take Scott into the school’s basement.

“No,” Scott murmured surprising Logan with the panic that swept over his lips when Logan looked down to see the boy stirring in his arms. His body was trembling, still caught up in a state of unconsciousness when Scott whimpered against Logan’s chest, “Jean stop!”

“Scott,” Logan squeezed him tighter in his arms hoping to rouse the boy from his thoughts when Logan found himself thinking about Charles and his instruction to take Scott downstairs for treatment. However, as Logan felt a sudden uneasy feeling in his gut, he turned away from the elevator knowing that his choice was about to change everything for everyone around him.

“Sorry Chuck, but I can’t do that,” Logan muttered under his breath as he found his way to the garage Hank had walked him through earlier in the day. Knowing of the cars that Charles kept within its walls, Logan took a quick look around before settling in on one of the sporty cars near the far end of the garage. Rushing towards the car, Logan was pleasantly surprised to find the door unlocked as he carefully eased Scott into the back of the car. He watched as Scott stretched out across the backseat oblivious to Logan’s plans.

“I know you mean well Chuck, but this is only going to end in disaster if I let you keep him here,” Logan decided knowing full well there would be hell to pay for disobeying a direct order from his host. However with thoughts of Scott in his mind accompanied by the horrible nightmares that had plagued Logan long before he’d crossed paths with Charles Xavier and his school, Logan realized there was only one suitable response—running away.

Walking around the car, Logan opened up the driver’s side door and was shocked to discover the keys were dangling from the ignition. The sight in itself caused Logan to stand up taller searching the garage for any sign of the others, but not one to question an advantage, Logan finally dropped down into the car ready to find a way to pull Scott Summers from the chaos that Logan was certain would follow should Scott stay at the school and remain tied to the beautiful auburn haired teen that had just launched an attack upon him. Adjusting the mirror, Logan glanced back at Scott briefly before letting out a small sigh.

“I hope you can forgive me for this kid, but it’s for your own good,” Logan sighed starting the engine and preparing to leave the world of Charles Xavier’s school behind the both of them once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott let out a gasp taking in the scent of pine and citrus as he opened his eyes finding himself wrapped up in flannel sheets and a layer of sweat after the nightmare that had carried over him. In his dreams he’d been at a wooded area near a lake looking into Jean’s eyes. She was speaking to him in words he couldn’t quite understand while he stood there watching her return to him, looking older than she was the last time he’d been with her, yet there was no mistaking it was Jean. She’d emerged from the water appearing to him like an angel, reaching out to embrace him, touching his face and reaching for his glasses until finally their lips collided and the world began to shift around him, transforming into a whirlwind of confusion and chaos.

“I can control it now Scott,” Jean’s voice haunted his mind, taking him further from the scene at the lake where he was surrounded by heat and burning until he’d found himself back in the Danger Room having her glare at him with heavy disapproval.

“I won’t let them destroy me to suit their agenda,” he could hear her curse at him before flinging him into the wall behind him. It was then in the dream that Scott had awakened in his strange surroundings suddenly realizing that as he lay within the wooden walls around him he was nowhere near the others or the school for that matter.

“Professor?” Scott called out as if somehow Charles would be there beside him explaining the strange new surroundings he’d found himself in, “Jean? Can you hear me?”

Taking in a nervous breath Scott realized there was a chill in the air and an unfamiliar scent lingering when Scott looked to the center of the bed he’d been placed in. He was no longer in his practice uniform, but rather he was clad in a simple white t-shirt that was far too big for his slender frame and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants that he would undoubtedly fall out of as well if they hadn’t been tied up in a secure knot on the drawstring over his waist. Frowning he pushed the blankets off of his legs before sliding his bare feet onto the wooden flooring.

“Where am I?” Scott thought aloud as he moved through the simple, rustic bedroom that surrounded him. Moving towards the door, he gave the room a brief once over realizing that aside from the bed and a dresser across the room, it was rather empty leaving no clues about where he’d awakened. Reaching for the doorknob Scott pulled it open only to be met by the scent of bacon and sausage as his stomach rumbled indicating that it had been a while since he’d eaten. However, in not knowing where he was Scott tried to keep his cool in ignoring his stomach long enough to investigate his surroundings.

“Maybe this is another simulation,” Scott pondered aloud as he followed the scent of the food, knowing only too well with each whiff he’d taken that it had seduced his senses causing his stomach to twist and growl with a hunger unlike he’d ever known until finally he found himself standing at the end of the hallway looking out to a large opened room surrounded by wide windows and revealing a world of trees and mountains beyond where he stood within the cabin’s sudden warmth. Turning to the right he noticed a fireplace not far from where he stood with flames rising and creating a much more comfortable setting than it had been in the bedroom he’d awakened. Stepping in closer to it, Scott held his hands out attempting to embrace the warmth before him when he fought to remember how he’d arrived at such a place.

“What the…?” Scott gasped hearing a sound outside of the cabin that caused him to turn away from the fireplace. He shifted on his feet rushing towards the window when it was clear that he was quite far from the security of Charles Xavier’s school. Instead he found himself in the middle of nowhere surrounded by hills as far as the eye could see. Worriedly he struggled to remember how he’d wound up in such a position, but nothing came to mind. In a panic, he felt himself seeking out an answer, hoping that either Charles or Jean would speak to him as his silent pleas for help rang out to them. Unfortunately he was only met by silence as his mind was wandering seeking out others who simply weren’t there.

“I see you’re finally awake,” a voice caused him to leap up before he spun around to see Logan standing over by a counter pushing eggs out onto a plate in front of him, “It saves me the trouble of waking you up I suppose.”

“Logan, what are you doing here? Where are we?” Scott questioned with a frown watching as Logan rationed off half the eggs onto one of the plates before moving on to deposit the remainder of them onto the second plate he’d set out on the counter.

“We’re safe now Scott,” Logan assured him with a small nod as Scott watched him wearily from where he stood by the window.

“Safe from what? Where are we?” Scott  gulped down harder when his eyes were suddenly drawn to Logan’s bare chest before him. It was the first time since he’d awakened that his body was met by any kind of recognition. However, in thinking about how he’d last remembered being at the school working through a simulation, Scott couldn’t help, but frown, “Why aren’t we at the school?”

Logan shrugged seemingly disinterested in offering up an answer for Scott when Scott prompted him further.

“Where is everyone?” Scott inquired looking around the open room once again to discover that much like the bedroom it left much to be desired in its simplicity. At a quick glance Scott realized that there was a striped patterned couch set up a few feet away from the fireplace and an end table beside it with a single lamp. Beyond that there were five bookshelves that had been expertly carved into the walls around them filled with various hard covered novels from floor to ceiling. Beyond that there was a rug near the fireplace and a coat rack with a winter jacket hanging upon it, but that was about all there was when Scott focused on the tiny kitchen once again, “Why are we here?”

“Chuck wanted me to keep an eye on you,” Logan motioned to the plates before him, “so why don’t you come over here and eat? It’s going to get cold if you just stand there.”

“Where’s Charles?” Scott asked wearily when he found his gaze involuntarily sliding down over the thick, muscled contours of Logan’s torso once again. Gulping down harder Scott fought to look away, but somehow it was no use as he could remember the way it had felt to lay over Logan, stroking his skin and fingering the thick, dark hair upon it when he’d shamelessly spent the night in Logan’s room after making a fool of himself.

“At the school,” Logan rolled his shoulders back and turned towards the small sink to drop the empty pan into it. The movement drew Scott’s focus to Logan’s arms watching as they flexed and shifted with his fingers sliding into the sink. Gulping down Scott attempted to look away, but his eyes were fixated on the muscles in Logan’s back remembering only too well how hard and inviting they’d felt when he’d squeezed his fingers into them wanting nothing more than to have Logan claim him in every way imaginable. Just the thought in itself of how he’d practically given himself to Logan caused his face to flush and his mind to take him from rationality as his toes curled nervously into the wooden floor beneath him. Bringing one hand up over the back of his neck Scott tried to still his racing pulse and remember what he was seeking out as Logan turned around to face him once again, “Take a seat. You must be starving right now.”

“Why are we here?” Scott questioned fighting to ignore the broad expanse of Logan’s chest long enough to fold his arms in front of his own chest and glare at Logan, “Where is here exactly?”

“It’s somewhere that we’ll be able to have a little peace and quiet for a while,” Logan repeated as Scott huffed impatiently. It caused Logan to look up and see that Scott hadn’t bothered to make a move in joining him for breakfast. With a sigh of his own, Logan rolled his shoulders back and attempted to meet Scott’s eyes through his glasses again, “Relax kid. You’re safe. Take a seat Scott.”

“No,” Scott argued stubbornly, “not until you tell me exactly what we’re doing here. Why did you bring me here?”

“Because Chuck wanted me to keep an eye on you,” Logan repeated once again with a frown.

“That doesn’t sound right,” Scott reached out to push his fingers through his dark hair, “He asked me to keep an eye on you.”

“Well now we can keep an eye on each other,” Logan motioned to the barstool over by the steaming plate of food once again, “Take a load off and eat something. You’re already thin enough…”

“I’m not hungry,” Scott answered refusing to accept Logan’s offerings.

“Bullshit,” Logan challenged with a small scowl, “Kid, you’ve been out for nearly three days, so I seriously doubt that it’s just the wind outside and not your stomach that’s making those growling noises right about now.”

“My stomach’s not,” Scott stopped when a loud, uneasy sound carried over his abdomen. With a gasp he reached down wrapping his arms around his torso defiantly as he rolled his shoulders back, “I’m not hungry.”

“Fine then,” Logan decided moving over to the plate he’d set up for himself. He shrugged his shoulders before dropping down onto the barstool on the opposite side of the counter, “suit yourself then. See if I care.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Scott watched as Logan pushed his fork into the scrambled eggs on his plate, “Charles never said that we were going out on a mission, so why are we here?”

“You talk too much,” Logan answered dismissively before pushing the eggs into his mouth.

“Only because I’m trying to figure out what happened to me,” Scott took a tentative step towards Logan before he eyed his companion suspiciously, “Charles asked me to keep a close eye on you, but he never mentioned anything about the two of us leaving the school together on a mission.”

“Change of plans,” Logan explained with a mouth full, “Now sit down and eat. I know you have to be starving right about now.”

“I don’t believe you,” Scott decided thinking about the man he’d found himself attracted to in spite of himself, “Charles didn’t ask you to bring me out here. This isn’t a mission.”

“No,” Logan groaned outwardly. He set his fork down before looking at Scott again with a crease in his brow, “it’s not.”

“Then why am I here?” Scott questioned impatiently, “If we aren’t out on a mission together, then why did I wake up in a strange bed away from my home when…”

“Because you weren’t safe at the school,” Logan grudgingly replied as he met Scott’s eyes with a sudden seriousness behind them, “I took you out of there for a while.”

“Why wouldn’t I be safe there?” Scott questioned with a huff, “I’ve lived there for a while now and…”

“You shouldn’t have been subjected to what happened to you three days ago. I don’t know what kind of program Chuck is running there, but you’re far too young to be in that kind of environment taking on those computerized Sentinels and,” Logan answered with a small snarl as Scott fought to recall the events leading up to his waking up in the strange place with Logan at his side.

“It’s a part of our training program,” Scott explained with a wrinkled expression on his face, “It keeps us on our toes.”

“Sentinels have been out of production for quite some time kid given how dangerous they were proven to be in their prototype phase, so there’s no reason in the world why you should be battling imaginary monsters at your age when…” Logan frowned thinking about what he’d witnessed back at the school.

“The Professor wants us to be prepared for what the future could hold in store for us,” Scott answered simply, “In the event something happens where they should be brought back into production, he wants us to be ready—to have intimate knowledge of the worst case scenario, so that we can go out there and help others should the need arise.”

“What kind of others?” Logan questioned.

“Mutants like you and I,” Scott informed him as he shifted his weight on his feet, “People who are facing dangerous situations…”

“Like the one you were put into the other day with Jean?” Logan prompted with an arched brow.

“I wasn’t in a dangerous situation. As I said before I was doing a simulation, talking with Jean and then….” Scott’s words trailed off. Reaching up to touch the side of his face, Scott thought about his dream—about what had taken place in the Danger Room when a moment of realization carried over him. His lips curled in an ‘o’ shape, his eyes widening behind his glasses before he finally took a step forward, “You kidnapped me! That’s why you’re not giving me a straight answer, are you?”

“What?” Logan’s brow creased with agitation, “No, that’s what happened. You were in danger and…”

“No I wasn’t,” Scott argued with him, “It was a simulation and…”

“Jean attacked you,” Logan informed him with a shake of his head, “I watched her throw you into a wall without touching you Scott. She came at you full force and…”

“She wasn’t herself at the time,” Scott explained moving over to where Logan stood, “You have no idea what was going on with her. She and I were having a conversation with one another during the simulation that…”

“….ended with you being knocked unconscious,” Logan shuddered at the memory, “I wasn’t going to sit there and allow it to continue.”

“What do you know about what was happening?” Scott questioned angrily, “She and I were talking…”

“…until the point where she decided to kick your ass,” Logan answered with a small snarl, “Obviously the girl has issues that…”

“She just found out that her boyfriend was having impure thoughts about another man,” Scott argued with him, “She saw in your mind what we did together in the library and…”

“What of it?” Logan rolled his shoulders back and snarled, “It’s not like it wasn’t something we both wanted.”

“I was confused,” Scott gulped down harder than he’d intended when his eyes were drawn to Logan’s chest once again.

“Confused?” Logan arched a curious brow, “So are you telling me that confusion led you to my room that night at the school? That it was confusion that had you in my bed wanting me to make love to you?”

“I didn’t ask you to make love to me,” Scott replied with a huff as his pulse started to race inside of his chest.

“No?” Logan replied with a tight, uneasy laugh, “Then what do you want to call it Scott?”

“I told you that I was…” Scott gulped down unable to repress his nervousness when he bit down on his plump, lower lip.

“A virgin, which is the only reason we stopped,” Logan answered pointedly, “Given the nature of the situation…”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Scott threw his hands up in the air, “That’s irrelevant to what’s happening here. What you did in abducting me like you did…”

“I didn’t abduct you,” Logan paused contemplating his words, “Not technically.”

“Does Charles know I’m here with you?” Scott questioned glaring at Logan across the room.

“I’d imagine by now he has some idea that we are together,” Logan simply nodded, “He knew I wasn’t going to stand back and let someone hurt you…”

“Who gave you the right to make that decision?” Scott’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses, “You don’t know what was happening.”

“I saw what she did to you,” Logan asserted as Scott marched over towards the counter to confront Logan on his actions.

“No, you didn’t. You don’t have any idea what was happening with Jean and I at the time because you weren’t privy to our conversation,” Scott snapped curling his fingers into fists at his sides, “She was angry and confused and…”

“She kicked your ass Scott,” Logan reminded him, “She was wild and reckless, ready to tear you apart.”

“She didn’t know what she was doing at the time. That isn’t like her. Jean is usually in much more control than that. If I hadn’t upset her, then she wouldn’t have lashed out like she did,” Scott replied thinking about Jean’s behavior, “Even knowing she was upset with me, something felt off. Something was happening…something that…”

“That what?” Logan questioned watching as Scott circled around the counter to move in closer to him.

“Why would you think she would hurt me? She and I love one another.” Scott challenged arching a curious brow.

“She’s got a fucked up way of showing it Slim,” Logan’s eyes honed in on Scott’s lips making Scott increasingly uncomfortable in the moment between them.

“She’s hurt and why wouldn’t she be?” Scott remarked sourly, “From the moment you’ve walked into our lives everything has been up in the air for all of us. Something has changed—something is happening…”

“That’s right,” Logan nodded defiantly, “Someone is finally looking out for you and your best interest Scott. You have no idea how dangerous Jean is.”

“Dangerous?” Scott repeated tipping his head to the side and giving Logan a long look, “Jean? Please Logan, she’s far from dangerous.”

“You don’t know what I do about her,” Logan blurted out with a tiny shudder as Scott eyed him suspiciously.

“You just met her,” Scott frowned back at him before shifting the direction of their conversation, “Why don’t you trust her?”

“She tossed you into a wall Slim. I think it’s fairly obvious that…” Logan cleared his throat as Scott eyed the older man before him.

“That what?” Scott moved in closer to bridge the distance between them in an attempt to pull the truth out of Logan, “What could she have possibly done to have you so upset with her? Why are you so afraid of her?”

“Aren’t you?” Logan gulped down when Scott pushed forward in a bold, challenging move.

“No,” Scott shook his head simply, “I’m not because I know Jean. I know what she’s capable of.”

“No Scott,” Logan lowered his voice worriedly, “you don’t. There’s a lot about Jean that you don’t have the first clue about considering that you’re young and impressionable. Right now you’re seeing things through the eyes of a love struck teenager, but with what Jean carries inside of her… She’s capable of so much destruction and…”

“Jean would say the same thing about you,” Scott arched a curious brow from behind his glasses, “She thinks that you’re trying to kill her—that you want to hurt her somehow.”

“Scott, look, I realize that it might seem that way, but in my own way I’m trying to do right by you. I did this for you because I want you safe.”

“Why?” Scott questioned.

“I think it’s fairly obvious,” Logan answered forcing himself to look at Scott once again, “I care about you Scott.”

“Why?” Scott asked searching Logan’s features as Logan stood up and moved off of the barstool he was seating on to place a distance between them. Not to be deterred Scott marched up behind him determined to seek out an answer, “Why is that Logan?”

“You know why…” Logan’s words trailed off with a frown.

“No, I really don’t,” Scott admitted placing his hands on his hips and scowling, “You and I hardly know one another, so there’s not one reason in the world why you should be so intent on ‘saving’ me. We’re practically strangers.”

“Is that really how you feel?” Logan spun around to face Scott fully, “Is that what you really believe we are?”

“How could we be anything other than that?” Scott questioned preparing to lash out further at Logan when he felt the firm squeeze of Logan’s arm suddenly around his waist, spinning Scott around until he was pressed up against the refrigerator with Logan hovering over him looking wild and frantic much like a man who’d been out in the cold starving for quite some time as his lips dipped down over Scott’s in a tight, uneasy scowl.

“After the night you spent in my room, how can you even question us Scott?” Logan inquired raising a curious brow when he pushed his fingers up over the base of Scott’s throat, gripping gently as Scott’s pulse started to dance in a combination of fear and excitement.

Licking his lips, Scott raised his head up and searched Logan’s features for a long, uneasy moment. He felt the press of Logan’s thumb into the hollowed part of his throat causing an involuntary moan to rise up from Scott’s lips as he arched his head back, closing his eyes behind his glasses and feeling the rough brush of the pad of Logan’s thumb move up over his throat, sliding in underneath his chin to coax Scott’s lips to his in a chaste, barely there tease of a kiss. The movement caused Scott to whimper and twist against the refrigerator with arms sliding out to grip and squeeze at Logan’s bare shoulders, hugging his strong, steely contours over Scott’s slender frame as their lips parted. Keeping his eyes closed, Scott could feel Logan’s forehead pressed in against his, simply remaining still as he held Scott refusing to give weight to words within the context of their connection. Slowly Scott felt Logan’s index finger sweeping over his hollowed cheekbone, simply stroking and petting the side of his face until Scott reopened his eyes to see the way Logan was watching him, looking at him as if he was the only thing in the world around them. It was enough to cause Scott’s stomach to twist in knots, to have his mind filled with thoughts of desire and passion, caught up in a sense of right and wrong when Scott’s fingers coiled further into Logan’s shoulders, silently coaxing him closer yet. Opening his mouth, Scott felt the warmth of Logan’s breath upon him, the taste of him so very close to where Scott wanted him to be when their lips brushed against one another in a teasing hint of a kiss until the moment Scott withdrew from the kiss.

“I want to go home,” Scott blurted out bringing a halt to the moment as Logan withdrew from the embrace almost as fast as he’d pulled Scott into it.

“It’s not going to happen, Slim,” Logan answered with a frustrated scowl as he detangled himself from Scott’s arms, “You aren’t safe at the school.”

“That’s not your decision to make,” Scott snapped in recoil as he fought to ignore his body’s response to Logan, “It’s where I belong.”

“Not as long as she’s there. Not when she can hurt you. Not when…” Logan cleared his throat and looked away from Scott.

“Why? You really do hate her, don’t you Logan? Do you want to hurt her?” Scott inquired in Logan’s retreat, “She said that you wanted to hurt her—that you wanted to kill her, but I didn’t believe that. I didn’t want to believe that, but now after you’ve kidnapped me like this…should she have a reason to be afraid?”

“There are some things in life that you aren’t meant to understand Slim, but you have to trust me when I tell you that…” Logan began taking in a breath.

“Why? Why should I trust anything you have to say after you kidnapped me?” Scott raised his voice in agitation as he moved across the kitchen in an attempt to place a physical distance between them.

“Because I know things. I know what I’m talking about Scott. You have to trust me when I tell you…” Logan attempted to appeal to him once again.

“Tell me what Logan? I hardly know you,” Scott threw his arms up in the air before moving away from Logan, “You walk into my life on a mission—saying things that make absolutely no sense and yet somehow you want me to trust in you. You push me past my limits and then try to turn me against Jean, who has been there for me from the start. She cared for me when everyone else was afraid of what I am. She loves me and…”

“Jean’s dangerous Scott,” Logan spoke up with a small frown.

“No Logan she’s not,” Scott argued further, “she’s terrified and I don’t blame her. I saw the thoughts you had of hurting her. She showed me them right before she flipped out on me in the Danger Room. I watched what you were thinking about doing to her.”

“Scott I…” Logan gulped down as his eyes shifted around the cabin.

“Why would you think like that? Is she right? Do you want to hurt her?” Scott questioned before his lower lip trembled, “To kill her?”

“No,” Logan answered after a long hesitation, “I don’t want to do that. I just…”

“What?” Scott asked.

“I see things kid,” Logan raised one hand up to his head and groaned, “Ever since you found me—before that even—I’ve been haunted by dreams—by these nightmares that…”

“That what?” Scott questioned when Logan moved past Scott to move out into the living room area.

“Chuck promised he’d help me make sense of it all, but nothing makes sense when I’m around you,” Logan gulped down hard before bringing his hand up over his shoulders. He stiffened going completely silent for a long moment before turning around to face Scott again, “Nothing, but this.”

“This,” Scott repeated tipping his head to the side and eyeing Logan closely in thinking about the kiss they’d just shared, “What’s this?”

“You tell me,” Logan challenged turning around to face Scott fully. His hands reached out to cup Scott’s face. He urged Scott forward with eyes dipping down to watch Scott’s mouth closely as Scott found himself caught up in a moment of fear and desire all at once.

“You kidnapped me. You took me from my home—from the life I know and for what?” Scott’s lower lip trembled as his gaze lingered to Logan’s broad, muscular chest once again. Almost immediately it caused the breath to catch in the back of his throat, to make him recall the way it felt to be over Logan’s chest gripping and holding him as their kisses had caused Scott’s mind to swirl with temptation and desire in ways he’d never dreamed of sharing with anyone else. Instinctively licking his lower lip, Scott found himself distracted by the way that Logan’s body flexed and pulled, causing Scott to focus on the thick, dark hair over the center of his chest, soft to the touch as Scott forced himself to stay focused, “Why am I here Logan?”

“Because you need me to protect you,” Logan answered with a certainty in his voice, “I can’t take you back there.”

“It’s my home,” Scott argued, “It’s where I belong.”

“No,” Logan insisted.

“Yes, I do,” Scott added with a huff, “It’s my home. It’s where my family is at. It’s where Jean…”

“What?”

“She needs me Logan. Something’s happening to her. I can’t explain it, but she’s hurting. She’s terrified and changing and….” Scott’s words tapered off, “What you saw in the Danger Room wasn’t the girl I know and care about. She wasn’t herself. Nothing about what happened was what Jean would do. It was as if she…”

“It doesn’t matter what she was because we aren’t taking you back,” Logan decided standing up taller and moving away from Scott, “You may as well get used to being here because we’re not leaving anytime soon.”

“Excuse me?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise behind his glasses, “Are you telling me that you’re going to keep me here? That you’re holding my hostage?”

“That’s not exactly how I see it, but if that’s what you want to play it as, then yes,” Logan sneered marching across the room to pull a shirt from the coat rack that Scott had spotted earlier. He pushed it over his body, sliding it down over his torso before moving over to the door, “you’re my involuntary guest here.”

“I want to go home!” Scott shouted as Logan reached for the doorknob to walk outside of the cabin, “Where are you going?”

“It’s going to get dark soon, so if you don’t want to freeze to death tonight, I’m going to chop some wood,” Logan announced pulling open the door and stepping out onto the porch with a stomp, “Eat up. Your breakfast is getting cold.”

“But…” Scott frowned as Logan slammed the door behind his exit. The vibration of it caused the walls to shake around Scott leaving him to realize that he’d enraged his host in more ways than he’d thought possible.

“This is crazy,” Scott mouthed to himself as he looked around the cabin. Throwing his arms up in the air he let out a small hiss turning his attention to the refrigerator once again. Raising his hand to his mouth, he thought about the kiss Logan had delivered him as he found himself wondering what in the hell was happening to him and why even in his anger, he wasn’t nearly as pissed off as he’d tried to convey about the new sexy stranger in his life holding him hostage against his will.

xxxxx

“Damn it,” Logan cursed bringing the axe down into the wood before him. It splintered and cracked into two pieces before Logan focused his attention on the next piece in front of him. He repeated the process working up a sweat in spite of the chill in the air around him. Raising his head up, he could see through the windows that Scott had finally opted to eat his breakfast. Despite his bitching and complaining, Scott gave in to his hunger finally taking in the meal that Logan had prepared for him.

 _“What were you thinking?”_ a voice questioned in the back of his mind as Logan looked to the path leading up to his cabin. While he’d initially set off with Scott in the backseat of the stolen car, he’d opted to leave the car behind a few towns back in an attempt to keep anyone from discovering where they’d gone to. Granted he knew full well with Charles Xavier being a telepath that was easier said than done given that Charles could find him at any given time. Then again the fact that Charles hadn’t sent anyone out after him and Scott thus far left him filled with hope that maybe just maybe Charles wouldn’t hold his impulsive nature against him.

 _“Why are you doing this?”_ the same voice inside of him questioned when he realized Scott had looked up from his plate to glare at Logan through the window. Turning his back away, Logan focused on the pile of wood before him once again before taking in a breath.

“Because I’m a glutton for punishment,” Logan grumbled under his breath thinking about how his irrational behavior had guided him from the safety of the school to a place he’d seldom wanted to return to after life had dealt him a bad hand. Thinking about the cabin behind him, he fought to stay focused, to remember that this wasn’t about him, but rather about saving Scott. However, as Logan thought to the smell of the boy, still seducing his senses from inside of the cabin, he realized that perhaps his motivation hadn’t been all that altruistic. Saving Scott had been important, but being close to him—in having him beside him, Logan himself had found peace. The night they’d spent together had been incredible, intense in ways that Logan couldn’t remember experiencing before. It was as if Scott Summers was made for him alone—feeding into an obsession that Logan was certain would take him under.

 _“He’s just a boy,”_ the voice in the back of his mind reminded him as Logan thought about the smoothness of Scott’s skin, of the taste of his lips and the soft sounds the escaped from his full, supple mouth each and every time Logan was near him. Lust didn’t even begin to cover the depth of the need that arose deep inside of Logan at the sight of Scott. It was well beyond infatuation and well past anything worthy of logic and reason when Logan could recall the overwhelming need that carried over him in having the boy in his arms, over his chest and snuggling into him in ways that Logan couldn’t quite recall ever experiencing before.

“He’s perfect,” he thought to himself remembering how pleasantly surprised he’d been to wake up that first day at the school with Scott in his arms. There was something soft and innocent about him, something unlike any other lover Logan had been with. Then again he hadn’t been with a virgin before…at least none that he could recall as he thought about Scott’s youthful energy. His lust was blinding, drowning Logan in his own want and need to claim him, to assert his dominance in ways that he knew full well a boy like Scott would never be ready for. It consumed him until the point that Logan looked up again hoping to see Scott seated at the counter again, but much to his dismay the boy had moved out of the kitchen out of his line of vision.

“He’s undoubtedly planning his escape,” Logan sighed bringing his axe down over another piece of wood as he contemplated packing up to go look into what Scott was doing. As angry as he was, Logan half expected to discover Scott climbing out of a window out back, but much to surprise he discovered the boy standing on his porch with a concerned expression on his face.

“It’s starting to get dark out here,” Scott offered up moving down the step to join Logan.

“I’m not finished,” Logan replied focusing on the wood in front of him once again. He brought his axe down upon it, simply pretending that having Scott beside him wasn’t a distraction in itself.

“It’s getting cold in there,” Scott’s voice explained as he reached out to touch Logan’s arm. The movement caused Logan to flinch, lowering his axe as he stood up taller and forced himself to face Scott again.

“This ain’t going to chop itself,” Logan offered up with tight sarcasm in his voice, “and if I stop now it ain’t going to get any warmer in there.”

“Let me help then,” Scott suggested sliding his fingers out and reaching for the axe in Logan’s hand. Logan’s fingers clenched around it tighter as Scott pushed his palm in over Logan’s fingers sending bristling jolts of sensation through Logan’s body.

“You aren’t going to get it done any faster than I am kid,” Logan noted when Scott gave him a small glare. In catching the expression on Scott’s face, Logan relented releasing the axe and taking a step back, “but suit yourself if you want to give it a try.”

“Fine,” Scott moved to pick up the axe and set it aside, “I will. Can you take a step back?”

“A step back?” Logan replied as Scott nodded.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Scott decided as Logan could see the wheels turning behind Scott’s features. His fingers brushed up over the top of the axe before he spoke up again nervously, “If I finish up this wood for the fire tonight before sunset, then you have to promise me that you’ll take me home tomorrow.”

“I can’t do it,” Logan folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Can’t or won’t?” Scott challenged.

“Either way what does it matter? We aren’t leaving,” Logan informed him with a small huff.

“Fine, then at least let me contact Charles—to let him know that I’m alright,” Scott half pleaded with Logan, “If I can finish this before it gets dark, will you at least grant me that?”

“What the hell,” Logan decided looking to the pile of wood before him and knowing full well that there wasn’t nearly enough time for Scott to finish up with it all before sunset, “Sure kid. If you can chop it, I’ll find a way to let you contact Chuck. Fair enough?”

“Fair enough,” Scott agreed releasing the axe and walking over to the various sized pieces before him. He repositioned them, lining them up in a couple of rows before glancing over his shoulder at Logan, “Remember a deal is a deal.”

“I realize that,” Logan nodded giving Scott a curious once over as Scott finally finished positioning the wood before him, “You putting them on parade Slim?”

“On the contrary,” Scott explained rubbing his palms together, “I’m doing something that Charles might consider an abuse of power, but given the nature of our deal and this situation, I think he would allow it.”

“What is that suppose to…?” Logan’s words came to an abrupt halt when Scott reached up to pull his glasses from his face. Noticing that his eyelids were closed tightly, Scott seemed to be lost in concentration, caught up in something Logan couldn’t quite read when Scott took in a breath. A moment later he adjusted his glasses on his face again before Logan watched a thin, red beam shoot out across the grass effectively sliding over the rows of wood before Scott. A few seconds later the wood simultaneously splintered in half, falling to the ground with a popping sound before Scott turned around to face Logan again with a wide smirk.

“Done,” Scott mused brightly as Logan’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “now how about that phone call?”

“Good for you,” Logan huffed impatiently in realizing that Scott had hustled him into getting what he wanted. Fighting to suppress the smirk that carried over him, Logan turned his back to Scott and moved towards the front door to the cabin, “You can also bring it inside since you made good time in chopping it.”

“Hey,” Scott frowned in protest, “a deal is a deal. You owe me a phone call to Charles.”

“Yeah,” Logan looked over his shoulder at Scott, “funny thing about that Slim. I don’t have a phone or a neighbor for at least fifty miles, so unfortunately that’s not going to be happening tonight.”

“But…” Scott’s plump lips curved downward in a scowl, “You said that…”

“You can get your call, but not tonight,” Logan pointed to the trees in the distance, “and if you even think about running away tonight, well, I have to tell you that I don’t even feel safe with what’s out there lurking in the woods after hours. Come to think of it, you really should speed it up in bringing the firewood inside. We wouldn’t want any of the creatures of the night to bother you.”

“Logan,” Scott snapped as Logan walked back into his cabin knowing only too well that despite his protests Scott Summers wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.

 Xxxxx

 


	8. Chapter 8

A snarl carried over Scott’s lips as he deposited the last bunch of wood beside the fireplace after Logan had turned his hustle around in using Scott to get the job done with the firewood. Now dirty and pissed off enough to forget how attractive Logan had seemed at the school, Scott stood upright and wiped his hands on his now dirty t-shirt. Sweat carried over his brow as he fumed over having watched Logan sit on the couch reading a book while Scott had dutifully carried the wood in all on his own. That had gone on for most of the evening until moments earlier when Scott had brought the last batch in only to discover Logan had disappeared.

“You really are a son of a bitch,” Scott muttered under his breath struggling to remember what he’d found attractive about Logan in the first place. Reaching down to toss a log onto the fire, Scott pushed his hair away from his face again as he searched the cabin for any sign of Logan.

“Just as well,” Scott decided wondering if Logan had set out to torture him further in his absence. Despite Logan’s words about having no neighbors, Scott didn’t doubt that Logan had trotted off somewhere in the woods to give Scott time alone to think about his request to leave. That in itself had seemed to upset Logan as Scott found himself wondering why he hadn’t just taken off when Logan hadn’t been looking. Even with the woods around him Scott had been an expert at survival. After making a little bit of ground he could’ve readily found a highway or a phone or even a way to open up his connection with Charles or Jean, yet when he’d been toting the firewood inside he realized there had been a part of him that hadn’t wanted to. Even with anger coursing through his veins, there was something about Logan—something about the words he’d spoken to Scott earlier in the day that had Scott wondering about what was happening between them.

“He kidnapped you,” the voice of logic had prompted him to be angry, but somehow, somewhere in the process of anger and insult, Scott had found himself thinking about the powerful lines of Logan’s body, of the way that he hadn’t been able to look away when Logan had been chopping the wood. Closing his eyes Scott could almost see Logan flexing and contracting with his body tensing and releasing at the swinging motion. With each downward slide of the axe, Scott could see the power that Logan had carried with him. With each grip of his hands over the handle of the axe, it caused Scott’s breath to catch in his throat remembering only too well how those hands had felt on him, gripping and coaxing a reaction out of him when he’d made his way into Logan’s bedroom at the school.

“Fuck,” Scott mouthed under his breath knowing only too well that leaving wasn’t even an afterthought after Logan had caught Scott spying on him through the window. It was enough to cause Scott to blush wildly, fearing that his thoughts had given him away before he’d joined Logan outside in an attempt to open the lines of communication between them. Even now after Scott had worked his muscles to a frenzy loading and reloading the firewood to bring into the cabin, he found himself eager to speak with Logan—to figure out why he was so drawn to the crass, obnoxious man that tasted so damned incredible each and every time they’d kissed. It was enough to send his head spinning, to fill his mind with dirty, inappropriate thoughts as Scott moved through the hallway heading back into the bedroom he’d awakened in. Much to his dismay Logan hadn’t been in there either as Scott walked over to the dresser. Granted it wasn’t his, but he’d hoped he could at least find something he could change into after a shower. Much to his relief he found another pair of grey sweatpants and a sleeveless white t-shirt.

“This will do,” Scott reached for the clothing and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom he’d discovered after he’d been snooping around with Logan outside of the cabin. Reaching for the doorknob Scott decided he’d take a quick shower before seeking out Logan, but as the knob clicked and the door swung open Scott realized he wouldn’t have to search too far as steam surrounded him.

“What the…?” Scott mouthed to himself when he immediately recognized the sound of water running. Raising his head up he could see Logan through the clear curtain, naked and tipped forward with his head down beneath the shower stream. Much to Scott’s dismay, he found himself paralyzed in the moment unable to take his eyes off of Logan as Logan’s head shook underneath the shower’s spray. His right arm was stretched out, pressed against the tiled wall as Scott’s eyes followed the lines of Logan’s body, unable to take him in fast enough as Scott found himself focusing on Logan’s left arm. It was bent downward, curved in such a fashion that Scott realized that Logan was within the walls of the shower, unaware of Scott’s eyes upon him as his fist curled up and down over his own flesh touching himself in ways that Scott had done to himself days earlier upon Jean’s urging.

“Oh my…” Scott stammered realizing that he’d become an involuntary voyeur watching as Logan pleasured himself beneath the shower spray. Knowing he should turn away, Scott fought to will his legs to move, but instead he remained frozen in place, squeezing the clothing he’d brought with him against his chest as Logan let out a low moan. It caused Scott’s pulse to leap in his throat, his tongue to slide out over his lips before he realized that Logan’s hand had stopped pumping over his flesh. His breathing seemed to stop causing the moment to linger as Scott realized the weight of his invasion.

Stepping back Scott attempted to back out of the room the same way he’d entered it, but unfortunately he’d lost his footing and stumbled into the countertop dropping his fresh clothing in the process.

“Shit,” Scott cursed under his breath before kneeling down onto the floor and struggling to pull his clothing off of the ground before Logan realized that he was…

“Are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?” Logan’s voice questioned in a thick, uneasy tone from behind the curtain. His right arm was still stretched out across the shower, with fingers curling into a fist against the tiles as he raised his head up to tip it towards the direction Scott was in.

“I didn’t mean to…” Scott stammered quickly pulling himself up off of the ground when he watched the curtain to the shower slide open to reveal Logan’s tense features.

“But you did…” Logan gulped down twisting in the shower so that he was facing Scott fully. Unable to help himself, Scott found himself checking Logan out, looking over the damp contours of his body to seek out the heat of his arousal. Suddenly what Scott remembered of the man he’d encountered in the past naked seemed to pale in comparison to the sight and size of Logan when he’d been aroused, shamelessly putting his arousal on display without embarrassment or concern.

“I…just…” Scott gulped down again before clumsily pointing to the door, “I didn’t know you were in here. I just thought that…”

“That what?” Logan inquired with the beginnings of a smirk before he motioned to the shower he was in, “Care to join me?”

“I…um…” Scott bit down on his lower lip fearing he might draw blood as he shook his head, “No, I mean I can wait. I can…”

“You could,” Logan replied clearing his throat as Scott thought for a second he’d caught the first glimpse of nervousness carrying over Logan, “but what if I don’t want you to?”

“Logan I…” Scott’s face grew hot in the moment, his cheeks flushed as Logan reached for the towel hanging beside the shower. He moved out of the shower and wrapped it around his waist before standing in front of Scott.

“Never mind. You can have it,” Logan decided pushing past Scott in an attempt to offer up some privacy for the boy, “You can hop in there before it gets cold.”

“Actually,” Scott gulped down as he found himself on the edge of a decision that could ultimately change his fate. Knowing he should just let Logan walk away, he realized that was the best decision to make. It was the right thing to do, yet as Scott felt a stirring inside of his dirty sweatpants, he realized that the right thing felt so very wrong as he reached out to touch Logan’s bicep, “I’d rather share it with you.”

“You would?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise when his gaze dropped down to Scott’s fingers squeezing at his arm, “I mean…”

“If I’m your prisoner tonight, then maybe you should stick around to keep an eye on me,” Scott offered up brazenly. Suddenly everything around him felt as if it was spinning, as if everything he’d prepared for in his life had somehow taken a turn in the wrong direction as he released Logan’s arm, “That is if you’d be interested.”

“You aren’t my prisoner,” Logan corrected with a frown.

“I’ll be anything you want me to be tonight if that would please you,” Scott blurted out thoughtlessly. Licking his lips he found himself fearing it was too much as Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Scott, I was just…” Logan’s words came to an abrupt ending as Scott reached down to pull the t-shirt up over his torso. He discarded it on the floor before his fingers toyed with the drawstring on the oversized sweatpants he’d been wearing.

“It’s just a shower,” Scott mused with a smile wondering where his sudden boldness resonated from inside of him. With a step forward, he unknotted his pants with shaky fingers, knowing only too well that he was crossing a line he wouldn’t be able to go back over.  He glanced over his shoulder watching the way that Logan was watching him, looking every bit as confused as Scott felt when Scott’s fingers plucked away at the knot on his pants releasing it long enough to shimmy out of the sweatpants.

“You said it wasn’t fair that you weren’t able to see me naked,” Scott reminded Logan with a nervous rumble in his abdomen. Taking in a breath, he stepped out of his sweatpants knowing only too well that his behavior would be frowned upon by the others as he slowly turned around to face Logan with a smile on his face, “well?”

“Scott…” Logan’s words trailed off, his eyes taking in the lines of Scott’s body as Scott gulped down harder than before. Lowering his hands down even further he caught the way Logan was watching him, taking him in as if he was the only thought that consumed Logan in the moment.

“I hope I don’t disappoint,” Scott offered up sheepishly when Logan took a step forward.

“Not in the least,” Logan confessed as his damp fingers swept over the side of Scott’s face to stroke his cheek gently, “You’re perfect.”

“Hardly,” Scott offered up with a nervous laugh, “but for tonight…I’m okay with being yours.”

“Scott?” Logan questioned when Scott’s fingers reached out to Logan, guiding his hand in over his hip in a slow, uneasy squeeze.

“I wasn’t confused in your room that night,” Scott divulged moving in closer to Logan in spite of himself, “I knew what I wanted once I was in there. I still do.”

“What do you want?” Logan inquired as Scott licked his lips and arched up on his toes.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Scott questioned sliding his arms around Logan’s shoulders, surprising Logan with the movement before his lips sought out Logan’s in a kiss.

“Slim?” Logan breathed rubbing his nose over the side of Scott’s neck after their lips parted, “Are you sure that…?”

“Don’t let me change my mind or lose my nerve,” Scott mouthed nervously as he felt Logan’s arm around his waist. Without a word or hesitation he felt Logan pull him into the tiny shower stall not really sure what to expect as Logan’s arms surrounded him. He felt Logan lean in closer to him attempting to kiss him again when Scott raised his hand in the air, “Wait.”

“What?” Logan questioned pulling back as Scott motioned to the glasses on his face.

“I should probably take these off,” he explained feeling a rumble in his stomach as the steam engulfed them, wrapping them up in a heat that felt more welcome than Scott cared to admit.

“If I do that, then you can’t see. You won’t be able to…” Logan found himself at a loss when Scott pulled the glasses from his face and held them out to Logan.

“I trust you,” Scott explained offering his safety net to Logan without hesitation, “Despite what I said before, I don’t believe you’d hurt me. I know you had your reasons in leaving the school, but you’re wrong about Jean.”

“I don’t want to talk about Jean right now,” Logan whispered hoarsely as his fingers brushed over Scott’s to collect his glasses, “This isn’t about Jean.”

“I know,” Scott nodded listening to the sounds of Logan moving out of the shower to place his glasses on the counter. A few seconds later Logan moved in behind him in the shower bringing his hands over Scott’s hips in a firm, commanding press.

“Turn around,” Logan ordered as Scott gulped down finding himself met by the first wave of nervousness in his decision to shower with Logan.

“Okay,” Scott reluctantly nodded feeling the hot spray of the water over his chest, soothing his tired muscles as Logan’s arms surrounded his waist. He felt Logan nudge him in closer to the spray, guiding Scott to step in beneath it.

“Tip your head down so you don’t get water in your nose,” Logan explained reaching for Scott’s hand in his. He squeezed Scott’s fingers before coaxing Scott to stretch his arm out and touch the wall as Logan had before he’d realized Scott was in the room, “Hold on so you can steady yourself.”

“Logan,” Scott spoke his name nervously behind tightly closed eyelids as he thought of the naked man behind him hot and eager to be touched. It was enough to cause Scott to second guess himself when Logan stepped in closer as suddenly Scott felt the weight of his inexperience upon him. Gulping down harder, he fought to ignore the brush of Logan’s arousal against his inner thigh reminding him of what Logan was doing before he’d arrived. It caused him to shift nervously, wondering if Logan would simply give in to reckless desire and pound him into the shower wall as his fears began to mount.

“Relax,” Logan whispered soothingly over the back of his neck, “we’re just sharing a shower.”

“But I thought that you wanted…” Scott began when he felt Logan’s lather filled hands press in over his shoulders. He felt the foamy texture push over his shoulders, sliding down over his back and his arms before Logan’s hand pushed over Scott’s chest to lather that up as well.

“This ain’t a race to get inside of you Scott,” Logan explained pressing a kiss over the side of Scott’s neck before he coaxed Scott to step in underneath the spray once again. The movement caused liquid heat to pour down over Scott’s shoulders, sliding down over his back and bottom when he felt Logan’s hands on his hips, pushing down over his thighs in a tender movement. He could almost feel Logan kneeling behind him, slowly rubbing his fingers over his ankles, up over his calves until his thick, powerful hands pressed in over his inner thighs, gently kneading and pressing into his aching flesh in ways that caused Scott to let out a small sigh.

“That feels good,” Scott divulged twisting his fingers into a fist against the wall. He felt Logan slowly rising up to stand behind him, guiding his fingers back into Scott’s spine to work at a knot that had formed in Scott’s lower back.

“Fuck,” Scott groaned outwardly unable to ignore the sudden release he’d felt in his spine with Logan gently coaxing the knot out before his lips returned to Scott’s shoulder.

“You’re so wound up so tightly right now,” Logan noted pushing his arm past Scott again to collect something from the wall beside them, “Do you ever take the time to relax?”

“Never,” Scott admitted releasing a sharp exhale. He heard a small sound behind him before Logan’s fingers pushed through his hair to work a sweet smelling shampoo through the damp, dark tresses.

“You should learn to,” Logan offered up with an arm around Scott’s waist while his left hand continued to work shampoo lather over Scott’s head. With a small nudge Logan coaxed Scott to lean forward hoping to help him rinse the shampoo out before Scott let out an ironic laugh.

“You don’t strike me as a man who is good at relaxing,” Scott couldn’t help, but tease when Logan’s fingers dropped down over his abdomen once again.

“You’ve got me there,” Logan mused falling to silence again. His fingers stretched out over Scott’s abdomen, squeezing and pressing into the smooth flesh when Scott lowered his arm, reaching out to collect Logan’s wrist in a small squeeze.

“Maybe we could learn how to do that together,” Scott offered up with a tight, raspy whisper. His fingers squeezed over the top of Logan’s palm, nervously coaxing Logan’s touch down beneath his naval as a sharp breath escaped his lips.

“Scott…?” Logan questioned as Scott whimpered before him.

“I’ve only ever touched myself,” Scott divulged coaxing Logan’s hand to push down between his thighs, “Jean and I…we…she’s never…”

“Touched you?” Logan finished as Scott let out a small nod.

“We talked about it, but…” Scott whimpered when Logan’s fingers curled around his body, taking in his smooth skin in a firm, commanding grip.

“You wanted to?” Logan inquired pressing a kiss over the back of Scott’s neck.

“Not like I do now,” Scott divulged arching his head back into Logan’s chest as Logan’s fingers moved over Scott’s body in a tentative slide. The movement caused Scott to whimper, squeezing down on Logan’s wrist as Logan stepped forward revealing his own arousal. The feel of it pressed into Scott’s back caused Scott to involuntary tense up and twist, bucking up into Logan’s touch in spite of his uneasiness.

“Relax kid,” Logan whispered against Scott’s neck, “I promise I’m not going to push myself inside of you. Not tonight.”

“But…I thought that…” Scott whimpered as Logan resumed in touching him.

“You need this more than I do tonight,” Logan divulged sliding his fingers up and over Scott’s body in a loose fist. The sensation caused Scott to whimper and moan in spite of himself now suddenly aware of every teasing touch, of every bristling sensation when Logan’s other hand dipped down between his thighs to grip and hold his body. Carefully holding Scott in his palm, Logan kissed his shoulder again, “How’s that feel?”

“Incredible,” Scott blurted out, arching his hips forward into Logan’s touch before sliding back. The movement brought Scott’s attention to Logan’s body again, to his arousal, thick and eager behind him as Logan’s thumb brushed up over the tip of Scott’s arousal causing him to cry out. Thoughtlessly his hand pushed over Logan’s wrist coaxing him to apply more movement, to surround him in a firm grip as thoughts of reason and logic abandoned Scott, “Mmm…”

“That’s it Slim,” Logan encouraged him further, “Tell me how you feel.”

“On top of the world,” Scott whimpered twisting against Logan’s teasing, “Like I could forget everything around me and…”

“Tonight you can,” Logan promised ceasing movement on Scott’s body. It caused Scott to twist and protest uncertain of Logan’s hesitation before Logan’s hands carried over Scott’s hips coaxing him to turn around.

“It’s okay,” Logan assured him. He guided Scott against the shower wall away from the shower spray before he released Scott completely.

“Logan, where are you going?” Scott whined reaching out through the darkness to seek out the man he’d found himself drawn to.

“Nowhere,” Logan pushed his index finger over Scott’s lips, tracing them in a slow, subtle pattern before Scott sought Logan out, “Just stay here…”

“But…” Scott’s lips curled in the beginnings of protest as he reached out for Logan. There was a sound in the shower bringing Scott’s attention to the warmth around them as Logan’s arm slid around Scott’s thigh, urging Scott to spread his legs wider with Logan down on his knees in front of him.

“If you liked that, then you’ll love this,” Logan promised placing a kiss over Scott’s hip. He squeezed Scott’s bottom, coaxing Scott to arch forward only to discover the hot warmth of Logan’s lips around him. Almost immediately Scott cried out, desperately reaching for Logan’s shoulders to hold onto him as Logan took him in further, tasting and teasing Scott’s previously untouched flesh with a skill that went beyond Scott’s imagination.

“Logan,” Scott arched his head back into the shower wall unable to contain himself as Logan’s lips and tongue opened him up to a new sense of desire. Enveloping him in warmth, Logan continued to tease and delight Scott sliding up and down over Scott’s body, kissing him in ways that he should be ashamed of, but instead Scott thrust his hips forward desperate to take it all in, “God…”

“That’s it,” Logan whispered, his words buzzing against Scott’s body as Scott’s fingers squeezed tighter into Logan’s shoulders, desperate and needy, caught up in the contradiction of wanting nothing more than to revel in sensation for an eternity and needing some kind of release unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. With each movement Logan made, Scott found himself increasingly on edge, uncertain of how to conduct himself when Logan’s tongue taunted and delighted him, bringing forth a whole new spin on what Scott had contemplated about with sex until finally Scott felt his body tighten up and twist with Logan’s mouth over him.

“Logan, I don’t think I can hold back. I’m going to…” Scott whimpered arching his head back into the shower wall when his words were replaced by a tiny set of shudders and twists with release upon him taking him over the edge in ways he’d never anticipated. With Logan’s lips around him, guiding him on further Scott felt desire roll over him until finally Scott felt as if he’d collapse against the wall, spent by his release with Logan’s lips and hands still on him, touching him tenderly until the sensation was too much and Scott shuddered against the wall.

“It's alright,” Logan whispered dropping kisses over Scott’s hip, sliding up over his abdomen until finally he stood up and curled his finger underneath Scott’s chin to coax Scott’s lips to his in a small, teasing brush of a kiss, “Feel better?”

Silently Scott nodded not quite sure how to respond as Logan’s arms surrounded him in a tight squeeze. The movement caused Scott to lean forward, to practically fall into Logan’s chest as Scott felt Logan move underneath the shower’s spray once again. With thick arms around him, Scott simply lay his head on Logan’s shoulder holding him tighter as Logan picked him up.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Logan decided repositioning Scott in his arms so that Scott was up against his chest.

“But I thought that…” Scott spoke up again thinking about what Logan had done for him, “You’re still…”

“Mesmerized by you,” Logan divulged with a sentiment that Scott couldn’t quite place, “which is why I can’t wait to wrap my arms around you and hold you tonight without worrying you’ll run away again.”

“Logan about that…” Scott began nervously only to feel Logan silence him with a kiss.

“Let’s not bring that here with us right now,” Logan decided turning the shower off before drying Scott off and carrying him back into the bedroom, “not tonight. Okay?”

“Okay,” Scott agreed with a small nod wondering what was going through Logan’s mind as he found himself caught up in the thoughts of what had taken place between them. Knowing that he couldn’t make excuses for his behavior, Scott found his thoughts lingering back to Jean wondering what she would think of him after he’d allowed Logan to touch him. However, as he felt Logan’s arm squeeze around him, coaxing him into the bed beneath the blankets Scott found himself realizing that he didn’t care about the consequences as Logan slipped in beside him. Reaching out through the darkness, Scott sought out Logan’s arm and coaxed it around him in a small squeeze. A silence carried over them as Scott wondered if Logan was still eager and aroused wanting Scott as much as Scott had wanted him earlier. Twisting on the sheets Scott pushed his hand over Logan’s chest, dipping down to touch him beneath the blanket.

“Whoa there,” Logan coaxed Scott’s hand out from underneath the sheet, “Not tonight Scott.”

“But…” Scott began with a yawn, “you must be in need of…”

“This is all I need,” Logan whispered curling his arm around Scott tighter than before, “This is what I want tonight.”

“Okay,” Scott snuggled in over Logan’s chest making himself at home over his body before another yawn carried over him, “Logan?”

“Yeah?” Logan questioned kissing the top of his head before pushing his damp hair away from his forehead.

“How do you know me?” Scott asked lazily fingering Logan’s chest hair.

“What?” Logan asked as Scott raised his head up.

“You said my name,” Scott reminded him of their earlier encounters, “even before you knew me, you said my name and…”

“Go to sleep Scott,” Logan kissed the top of his head again, “That’s a conversation for another day.”

“Why can’t we talk about it now?” Scott mused snuggling in over Logan again.

“Because the answer is far too complicated to get into right now,” Logan mused twisting a piece of Scott’s short, dark hair between his thumb and index finger, “It would open up the door to even more questions. Plus, you might not believe the truth if I told you.”

“You’d be surprised at what I believe,” Scott lazily revealed with a small smile, “like right now I think you’re by far the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Scott?” Logan questioned as Scott stretched out over him making himself more at ease.

“I could be wrong, but I really like you,” Scott mused with a tired smirk, “and something tells me that you really like me too.”

“More than you know,” Logan answered readily stroking Scott’s spine in a gentle, massaging movement, “Go to sleep Scott.”

“K,” Scott agreed losing himself to the warmth of Logan’s arms and the blanket as it felt that everything was finally as it should be in the arms of the sexy stranger who had awakened something in Scott Summers he hadn’t realized had been there along eager and wanting to come out. Now, with Logan’s arms around him, Scott found himself drifting off to sleep and thinking about all the ways in which having Logan in his life made everything somehow better—almost perfect in ways that Scott had been certain would evade him.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“This isn’t for you Logan,” a sharp hiss warned in the back of Logan’s mind causing him to awaken with a jolt and a gasp. His body was covered in sweat, his mind filled with fire and darkness as he found himself back in that horrible place with Jean. He could see the pain that carried over her, the mix of agony and confusion as the Phoenix took control sending her over the edge in obliterating the world around her. It haunted him shaking him to the core when his body shuddered and shook knowing only too well that the nightmare didn’t stop with the dream. Instead his jumbled mind relived it again and again pushing him closer to the edge in remembering how he’d killed her. It was enough to cause him to sit upright extending his claws with a low roar as his heart hammered in his chest.

“Logan?” Scott’s worried voice questioned as Logan felt long, slender fingers upon his shoulder pulling him back to reality. In an instant the memories of blood and chaos were replaced with the wooden walls of his cabin far away from the life he’d struggled with in the back of his mind—haunting him with another life yet to be. Now as his nostrils flared and his mouth curved into a primitive snarl, he found the gripping fingers on his shoulder to be too much of a shock for him to sit still. Instead he pushed back effectively falling to the floor when he tried to still the wild racing of his heart.

“Logan?” Scott questioned again as Logan raised his chin up to see the boy he’d been beside peering over the side of the bed with his glasses on. His plump, lush lips were curved downward in the beginnings of a concerned scowl as his fingers stretched out across the bed, sliding over the cotton sheet in an attempt to get closer to him.

“Stay away,” Logan snarled under his breath as he closed his eyes again. He took in a breath—one followed by the other before he forced himself to look up at his bedmate.

“What’s wrong?” Scott questioned as Logan’s eyes focused on the tear in the sheet he’d discarded in the fall, “Logan?”

“Just stay there,” Logan warned watching as Scott pushed himself over the side of the bed to join him on the floor, “Slim I told you that…”

“I know what you said, but something’s wrong,” Scott reached out for Logan again. This time Logan found the strength to push his claws back into his body before Scott’s fingers pushed in over his wrist, “What’s happening?”

“It was just…” Logan’s eyelids fluttered to a close again as he felt Scott slide in beside him, “just a dream kid.”

“What kind of dream?” Scott questioned curling up into a seated position beside him on the floor, “A nightmare?”

Logan let out an ironic laugh, “Those are the only kind of dreams I have lately.”

“You and me both,” Scott’s fingers pushed over Logan’s knee to offer up a supportive squeeze, “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Logan reopened his eyes to discover the way that Scott was holding him offering up his silent support before Logan’s fingers enveloped Scott’s palm, “I shouldn’t have brought you here kid.”

“What?” Scott questioned with a frown, “Why?”

“Because this hits too close to home for me,” Logan tipped his head to the side and looked to Scott again, “It’s far too dangerous for you.”

“I’m not afraid of your claws,” Scott squeezed Logan’s hand and pulled it up against the side of his face, “If you’re worried about what happened before…”

“I could’ve hurt you,” Logan hesitated when his eyes were suddenly drawn to Scott’s arm. Uneasy he took in the scent of blood realizing that somewhere in the midst of his nightmare he’d nicked Scott with his claws as there were three distinct scratches over his otherwise smooth skin. Frowning Logan reached out for Scott’s arm pulling it in closer for inspection, “Damn it I did hurt you.”

“I’m fine,” Scott offered up behind gritted teeth, “it’s only a flesh wound.”

“No, it’s more than that,” Logan replied somberly as he pulled Scott’s arm in for a closer look, “We should get that cleaned up.”

“It doesn’t hurt Logan,” Scott attempted to explain as Logan released his arm in an attempt to get up off of the floor. When Scott realized Logan’s intentions, he simply shifted around on the floor sliding in over Logan’s lap and forcing Logan to stay put on the wooden surface beneath him.

“Scott,” Logan frowned as Scott pushed his arms around Logan’s shoulders in a bold, surprising move.

“I’m fine,” Scott insisted with a small frown, “I know that it looks like a lot of blood, but this is nothing Logan. I’m used to much worse so what happened here was…”

“Something that shouldn’t have happened,” Logan reached for Scott’s arm again as Scott grudgingly kept him captive on the floor. Focusing on the blood Logan realized that he could very easily scoop Scott up in his arms and drag him to the medical kit in the bathroom, but instead Logan sat still enjoying the warmth of Scott above him caught up in the illusion of power between them when Scott’s hand touched the side of Logan’s face. His fingers brushed over the hair on Logan’s right cheek before Logan forced himself to look up at Scott again, “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You haven’t,” Scott rolled his shoulders back and offered up a shy smile, “this is nothing. Trust me I’ve been through a lot worse.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Logan replied somberly. He stretched his thick, powerful arm out in a move meant to cup Scott’s face in his hand as a sigh spilled over his lips. Almost immediately Logan’s eyes dropped down to Scott’s abdomen where there were far different scars over his skin, revealing the tortures he’d endured before he and Logan had crossed paths. At the sight of it Logan thought back to the marks he’d witnessed over Scott’s back in the shower serving as a reminder of the tortures that Scott had endured in his youth. It was something that he and Scott very seldom talked about in his future from what Logan could remember, but a part of him had always remembered the hurt and the shame that Scott had carried with the marks. There had always been sadness and guilt inside of Scott that Logan hadn’t dared to force out of Scott in their exchanges, yet they’d always lingered—always served as a reminder of all Scott had lost before Charles had found him. Then again in Logan’s mind Scott had been older, more versed on dealing with his past, yet before him he’d been faced with a boy—with a teen who hadn’t been so far from the nightmares he’d endured at fate’s cruel hand.

“They don’t define who I am,” Scott gulped down nervously as Logan’s eyes remained fixed upon the pink lines over his abdomen.

“I know they don’t,” Logan nodded releasing Scott’s face opting instead to push his fingers over Scott’s abdomen, sliding over his scars in a slow, tender brush, “I wish somehow I could’ve spared you all of that as well.”

“I try to pretend they aren’t still a part of me—like if I can forget they are there then maybe some part of me can shut it out and forget what happened when I was at the orphanage or even on the streets. Sometimes I tell myself if I don’t look at them, then I can just pretend it never happened to me,” Scott offered up with a nervous exhale. He reached down to seize Logan’s wrist before guiding Logan’s hand up to his face again, “They make me feel tainted somehow.”

“We all have our secrets Scott, but your scars don’t dictate who you are,” Logan arched in closer to Scott. Sliding his arm out around Scott’s waist, he pulled Scott in over his lap, coaxing Scott to resituate himself when he nudged his nose against the side of Scott’s neck, “We all have our pasts and…”

“Everyone at the school thinks I’m this horrible, disgusting thing, but…” Scott bit down on his lower lip as Logan felt Scott tense up in his arms, “They don’t know what it was like. They have no idea where I was before Charles found me. They don’t know that…”

“It’s okay,” Logan squeezed his arm around Scott’s slender frame tighter than before. He felt Scott’s head on his shoulder with his face buried in Logan’s neck. Although Scott was trying to hide it, Logan could feel the warmth of his tears burning over Logan’s skin indicating a hurt that went well beyond anything he and Logan had touched upon with one another in their time together.

“Jean thinks I’m disgusting. She showed me what she thought of me when…” Scott’s words were quiet barely above a muted whisper as Logan held onto him, “She doesn’t know the truth. No one does. No one, but Charles knows where I came from and…”

“I know,” Logan’s fingers smoothed out over Scott’s spine keeping him closer to him as the moonlight carried over his bedroom, “I know the things that happened to you Scott and I don’t blame you for any of it. It’s not your fault.”

“I stole from people Logan,” Scott divulged with a tiny shudder, “I broke the law and did things all because that horrible man who took me in gave me a place to be and…”

“He can’t touch you again,” Logan kissed the top of his head gently, “and neither can the man at the orphanage.”

“How did you know about him?” Scott pulled back to search Logan’s features, “Only Charles knows about the experiments and how he…”

“He isn’t the only one Slim,” Logan explained drawing in a breath, “and I can promise you that he won’t hurt you again in the future. None of them will.”

“How can you be sure of that?” Scott couldn’t help, but question, “When I finally got away…”

“Charles promised to protect you from the evils of the world around you, did he not?” Logan replied searching Scott’s features, “He told you that you were safe with him.”

“I’d already run away when he’d found me. So much was happening and…” Scott stopped himself with a frown, “I never told Jean about any of this. She doesn’t know that…”

“She wouldn’t judge you for any of it Scott. I know that much about her,” Logan informed him with a tightness carrying over his chest, “In spite of everything that’s happening with the two of you, I know she never would’ve gone out of her way to hurt you intentionally.”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier,” Scott reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face, “The things you were telling me…”

“Were from another life,” Logan finished taking in an uneasy breath. He contemplated his words before reaching for Scott’s bleeding arm again, “We should get this taken care of.”

“But…” Scott frowned arching back on the bed as Logan stiffened beneath him, “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Logan questioned carefully scooping Scott up in his arms and setting him down on the bed.

“Change the direction of our conversation as soon as you start opening up to me,” Scott asked tentatively. He grudgingly settled in over the center of the bed as Logan stood upright before him, “Why is that?”

“Because your arm is a top priority at the moment,” Logan answered moving out of the bedroom and into the bathroom as he found himself contemplating the things he’d and Scott had discussed with one another. Knowing that parts of his future were still hazy, Logan couldn’t help, but wonder what purpose Charles had in mind when he’d brought Logan to the school. Yes, Logan had memories, or was it visions, of a life that had yet to take place—that had been yet to happen where his world had been centered in upon Scott and Jean, but now with the youthful teen on his bed seeking out answers, Logan found himself at a loss.

“What am I doing?” Logan questioned reaching out to the medicine cabinet. He pulled the mirror open and collected the medical kit before closing the mirror again. Looking at his reflection he let out a long sigh knowing how far he’d fallen as he found himself wondering if his impulsive decision to leave the school had been the wisest decision for all of them. Scott seemed so lost and vulnerable and Logan was…

“Completely insane to think this was going to work,” Logan mused to himself as he collected the medical kit in his hand. He returned to the bedroom only to discover Scott tracing his index finger over the scratches on his arms. He sat there in silence, sliding his fingers over the blood before he finally raised his chin up to discover Logan watching him. Taking in a breath Logan moved forward crossing the room over to the bed before reaching for the sheet. He slid it over Scott’s lap to offer Scott a cover up before he sat down beside Scott and reached for his arm, “It might burn a little bit when I clean this wound, but you won’t have to worry about infection.”

“I’m not worried about infection,” Scott wrinkled his nose as Logan began to work on his wound, “but rather I’m curious to get an answer to my question. Why are you avoiding being honest with me?”

“Sometimes the truth isn’t what we want to hear Scott,” Logan divulged quietly applying antiseptic cream to the wound. He felt Scott flinch beneath him, but he said nothing simply awaiting more of an answer from Logan, “I even have to question it myself at times.”

“How do you know me?” Scott inquired once again as Logan found himself at a loss.

“What if I said we were lovers in another lifetime?” Logan offered up with a false sense of lightness in his voice, “Would that surprise you?”

“Honestly,” Scott tipped his head to the side as if he was taking in Logan’s words, “no.”

“No?” Logan replied raising his chin up to look at Scott again, “It wouldn’t surprise you at all if I told you that you and I were together in another place and time.”

“It would explain this attraction between us,” Scott replied quietly. He looked down to his arm and watched as Logan wrapped it up in a bandage, “Did you…did you enjoy what we had?”

“Very much,” Logan answered simply, “although it was far too brief for my liking.”

“Why?” Scott questioned.

“Because fate had other plans for us,” Logan finished up with Scott’s arm and scooted away from him to the edge of the bed, “It wasn’t meant to be.”

“Why?” Scott asked again.

“Because things happened…” Logan frowned catching the expression on Scott’s face, “You’re taking this much better than I’d anticipated you would considering that I just told you that...”

“…we’re lovers,” Scott finished for him, “in a different place and time.”

“That’s right,” Logan nodded.

“What place?” Scott arched a curious brow from behind his glasses, “What time?”

“The future,” Logan braced himself for Scott’s reaction. Even now in saying it, he couldn’t help, but dwell on how ridiculous it sounded coming out of his lips.

“My future or yours?” Scott inquired bringing his hand over his bandage to inspect it.

“Both of ours,” Logan shrugged, “although things then were quite different than they are now.”

“Why?” Scott raised his chin to look at him again.

“Because you were older. I was older and…” Logan’s words tapered off as his eyes focused on the lines of Scott’s chest. Unlike the man that Logan had bedded in the future, Scott was still so young and slim, caught up in that awkward place where he’d evolved past being a boy, yet was still so far from being a man with his lean, musculature and narrow hips. His practically hairless body had served as a reminder of his youth, yet as Logan had found himself driven to temptation in the shower, he’d readily embraced that youthful eagerness giving in to Scott’s urgency.

“And what?” Scott inquired drawing in a breath.

“This is a crazy conversation,” Logan answered shaking his head dismissively, “The fact that you haven’t flipped out on me for telling you this says that…”

“That what?” Scott’s breath hitched in the back of his throat when his lower lip trembled, “Does Charles…does he know that you believe this?”

“That we were lovers?” Logan questioned.

“Yes,” Scott nodded, “Is he aware of this?”

“He is,” Logan answered simply.

“Is that why he allowed you to kidnap me?” Scott couldn’t help, but tease with a hint of a smirk carrying over his lips, “Because he knows that we are having some kind of illicit affair with one another?”

“Not yet we aren’t,” Logan corrected as Scott smirked wider than before.

“Only because you haven’t agreed to it yet,” Scott’s voice hinted at amusement when he slid in closer to Logan at the bed.

“That’s because where I’m from you are much older. You’re in a much better position to be capable of making the decision for us to cross that line into…” Logan’s words fell to silence as Scott lifted the sheet up off of his body to discard it across the mattress. Almost immediately Logan licked his lips, unable to refrain from taking in every inch of the boy he’d craved more than the air he breathed.

“I haven’t said no,” Scott rose up on his knees to crawl across the bed, opting instead to climb onto Logan’s lap once again, “Say for a minute that I don’t think you’re completely full of shit—that somehow I believe this story that you and I are meant to be lovers.”

“What if you do?” Logan inquired bringing his hands out behind him on the bed to grip the mattress behind him. Scott’s arms pushed around his shoulders, with fingertips teasing over the back of his neck, teasing over the bottom of his wild, unruly hair.

“Then what’s to say I should even consider stopping from giving in to what I’m feeling in the moment?” Scott licked his lips urgently, “What’s preventing us from crossing that line into…?”

“Scott, I really think that right now…” Logan gulped down harder than before as Scott’s lips pushed in over the side of his neck. A moment later his plump, luscious lips kissed behind Logan’s ear, coaxing him to forget about decency and restraining himself when Scott wiggled over his lap.

“What if I said I don’t care about what you’re projecting in our future?” Scott whispered heatedly against the side of his neck, “What if I said I just wanted to know what it’s like to have you inside of me?”

“Scott,” Logan spoke his name in a low rumble of a growl when Scott’s teeth sank into Logan’s shoulder. The movement caught him completely off guard when Logan’s arm squeezed around Scott’s slender waist, gripping him tighter than before. Almost immediately his palm fanned out across Scott’s spine causing Scott to wiggle and twist over him, sliding his hips over Logan’s body as Logan let out a low moan.

“I want you to fuck me Logan,” Scott practically hissed with teeth sinking into Logan’s neck. The movement caused Logan to groan, to reach down and grip Scott’s bottom tighter than before, squeezing and parting his flesh before his hands covered both sides of Scott’s bottom once again. The feel of Scott in his palms caused Logan to moan, coaxing Scott to slide over his thighs back and forth, while Logan’s palms squeezed at Scott’s bottom harder, wanting and needing to feel more of the boy over him when Scott pulled back just enough to reveal his glasses had fallen off of his face as Logan was met by the blackness of his eyes before him, “We both do.”

“What the…?” Logan shuddered and gasped sending Scott down to the floor when wild laughter flooded the room around them.

“What’s wrong Logan?” Scott taunted from the floor as he licked his lips, “Don’t you want to have the both of us? I’ve seen it in your mind that you do—that you’ve yearned to have us both for longer than you care to admit. Don’t worry though. The feeling is mutual. Heaven knows this body of his is waiting for you to consume it.”

“No,” Logan replied watching as Scott pulled himself up off of the ground and walked around the room. He did a small circle of movement before standing in front of the mirror. Reaching out to touch it, Scott smirked at his own reflection in the mirrored wall.

“Heaven knows I’d fuck him too if he stood before me looking like this—wanting it as much as he does especially in knowing he’s a virgin,” Scott’s voice carried the words, but there was something in his tone, in his black eyes that set Logan on edge, “Hell, he wouldn’t enjoy it as much as I would though. We both know that.”

“Jean?” Logan questioned watching as Scott licked his lips again in the mirror. He reached out to touch his chest, to slide his fingers over his abdomen down to his hip as another round of laughter carried over his amused mouth.

“He’s never gotten hard like this for me,” Scott’s palm gripped and held his body, coaxing a moan to rise in the center of Scott’s throat as Logan stood up off of the bed. He stepped forward watching Scott stroke himself with a blank expression on his face before finally Scott turned around to face him once again, “Then again I’m sure you felt it when you were sucking him off last night, didn’t you? He was just loving every second of it. We both were.”

“How are you here?” Logan questioned watching as Scott’s palm rose up and down over his manhood once again.

“I’m always here Logan,” Scott answered sharply, “We’re always connected or hasn’t he told you that yet? Scott and I share a bond—a link that keeps us together at all times. We’re connected after all.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Logan moved in closer to Scott, “This isn’t about you.”

“It’s always been about me,” Scott’s lips trembled with anger, “From the first moment I saw you at the school, it’s always been about me. The thoughts you’ve had of me—if Scott had any idea about what I saw…”

“You had no right to look inside of my head like that. Jean, with what you think you saw what you don’t understand is…” Logan began reaching out to touch Scott’s arm.

“That my boyfriend wants to fuck you?” Scott sneered behind wild and angry eyes. His skin felt hot and wild, caught up in the moment with Jean inside of him controlling his body, “He’s never wanted me like he wants you, but that doesn’t change anything Logan. He’s still mine. He’ll always be mine.”

“Jean, I know this isn’t you. Right now what you’re doing with Scott is wrong. What is happening inside of you isn’t your fault. What you need to do is go talk to Charles and…” Logan explained reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face only to feel Scott’s hand swat at him.

“No,” Scott’s lower lip quivered again as his eyes darkened, “this is between the three of us.”

“Fine,” Logan conceded taking a step back, “then let’s talk about it, but not like this. Not here.”

“Why not Logan?” Scott placed his hand on his hip and glared at him, “Isn’t this what you were hoping for? To get Scott alone so you could seduce him?”

“This isn’t going to help anything Jean,” Logan frowned as Scott stomped his foot impatiently.

“Neither is you standing there pretending that wasn’t your plan. Admit it. You want to seduce Scott away from me,” Scott’s words grew wild and frantic, “You’ve been planning on claiming him from the moment we found you, haven’t you?”

“What Scott and I do has nothing to do with you Jean. There are things that you don’t understand—that I can see you still don’t have a hold on right now given that you’re doing this,” Logan explained in a smooth and even tone, “You know that you don’t want to hurt Scott—that this isn’t who you want to be.”

“You know nothing about who or what I am, but soon—very soon you will,” Jean’s words warned from Scott’s lips before Scott arched his head back, raising his chin up towards the ceiling before he let out a long, pained, terrified scream. It caused his knees to buckle, his body to fall to the floor as his eyes sent thick, red blasts up through the ceiling into the night. It caused the ceiling to splinter above him, shattering in the spots his blasts had exited through. Still screaming Scott brought his hands to his head making a sound that Logan feared would never end until the moment when Scott collapsed on the bedroom floor breaking into sobs and shudders before him.

“Scott,” Logan rushed over to his side immediately curling in behind Scott as Scott trembled with fear beside him.

“What’s happening to me Logan?” Scott sobbed keeping his eyes closed tightly as Logan’s fingers smoothed through his thick, dark hair.

“It’s going to be okay,” Logan promised looking to the missing part of his roof as snow began to filter in from the night above when it became suddenly clear that in Logan’s rush to get closer to Scott he’d underestimated Jean’s hold on Scott. Even now as Logan thought of his brief conversations with Charles he began to realize that perhaps they both had as it was suddenly clear that Jean’s lack of control where her powers and the Phoenix were concerned were suddenly the source of a very huge problem for all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

The slow, subtle sounds of the wood crackling in the fireplace created warmth in the night air inside of Logan’s cabin after the new hole in the roof had set the night onto a chilly tailspin following Scott’s shocking connection with Jean. Now as Logan remained on the center of his couch with Scott in his arms wrapped up in a blanket and snuggled in against Logan’s chest, he couldn’t help, but stroke his fingers over Scott’s bare spine, silently tracing over the fading scars that tainted his otherwise perfect skin. At first Scott shuddered when Logan touched him, but soon he’d melted into Logan’s embrace as the two of them lay in silence on the couch away from the wreckage of Logan’s bedroom. It had been nearly an hour and a half since Jean’s possession of Scott’s mind, yet the boy seemed even more confused than he’d been when Logan had initially reached out to him in an attempt to soothe Scott’s tears.

“I don’t…I don’t understand,” Scott confessed as Logan’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist, “one minute we were on the bed talking and then I heard Jean’s voice in my head. After that…”

“Scott?” Logan questioned as Scott trembled again.

“After that I’m completely out of control and blasting through the ceiling,” Scott replied bringing his hand up over the center of Logan’s chest, “It’s like I could hear her—I could feel her inside of me, yet I wasn’t able to do anything. I wasn’t able to do anything to stop what was happening until I lost control and…”

“It’s okay Scott,” Logan whispered squeezing his arm around Scott’s body tighter than before, “Everything is going to be alright.”

“Is it?” Scott questioned raising his head up to give Logan a long look from behind his glasses, “How can it ever be okay again after what I did?”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Logan offered up with a crease in his brow.

“It’s not Jean’s either,” Scott finally decided lowering his head to Logan’s chest once again, “This isn’t like her. She wouldn’t do…that…not if she was thinking clearly. Something has to be wrong with her Logan because she would never, ever betray my trust like she’s been doing.”

“How long has she been able to do that?” Logan couldn’t help, but ask in thinking about Scott and Jean’s connection with one another.

“To read my thoughts?” Scott questioned holding onto Logan as Logan’s fingers smoothed over Scott’s spine once again in an attempt to soothe him.

“Yeah,” Logan replied closing his eyes and thinking to another time and place before all hell broke loose. While it was still hazy in his mind, he could see himself and Scott on a jet far away from the school. They were both frantic, upset about something concerning Jean and then the professor had spoken up. He’d been connected to Jean in ways that Scott hadn’t been able to do as a sense of dread carried over Logan. Almost immediately he gasped reopening his eyes to see Scott in his arms, still looking lost and broken after Jean’s invasion in his mind.

“We’ve only been doing it for that last few months,” Scott admitted taking in a nervous breath, “The professor discouraged it when we first discussed the possibility of doing it to help on missions. Jean’s been working through her powers with him and after a mission where she and I lost one another, we thought that maybe it would be an asset if we could maintain the kind of link that we have with the professor. It seemed simple enough, but he wasn’t so sure.”

“That didn’t stop you from doing it though, did it?” Logan couldn’t help, but question in already knowing the answer.

“No,” Scott admitted somberly, “it didn’t. Jean and I were both intrigued by the idea. It went beyond missions for us. It was something we wanted to establish intimacy between us…”

“Intimacy,” Logan repeated fighting to suppress his own reaction to the thought of Scott and Jean with one another.

“Don’t tell me that we’re too young to want that,” Scott’s lip curved downward in the beginnings of a frown, “because we’ve both endured a lot—far more than other people have in their lives. Jean and I understand one another in ways that…”

“That what?” Logan watched as Scott’s features twisted with concern all over again.

“That make me being here a mistake,” Scott pushed himself up off of Logan’s chest, “Jean shouldn’t be enduring this alone. Whatever is happening to her, it’s not Jean. I know her better than that. She wouldn’t just push her way inside of me without reason unless something was wrong.”

“Scott, do you remember any of what she was saying before?” Logan couldn’t help, but question.

“No,” Scott admitted, “not really. I mean I knew there were words coming out of my mouth, but I heard her inside of my head—telling me that I needed to come home—that she needed me…”

“Scott,” Logan tensed up as Scott slid over to the opposite end of the couch. He sat upright contemplating standing up and walking away, but knowing that he was still naked underneath the blanket, he simply repositioned it over his lap before exhaling nervously, “how often do you and Jean look inside of one another’s heads?”

“Not often,” Scott paused giving weight to his words, “Granted in missions we try to keep an open link between us, but never like what you saw tonight. We always communicate with one another. It was what we were doing at the school before you pulled me away.”

“What were you communicating about?” Logan questioned.

“Us,” Scott raised his chin up to look at Logan again.

“You and Jean?”

“No,” Scott shook his head simply, “you and I. We were talking about the thoughts she saw inside of your head and inside of mine.”

“She shouldn’t have been able to have access to those thoughts,” Logan explained as Scott brought his hand up over the back of his neck and shoulders, “those are private.”

“Jean and I have no secrets from one another,” Scott answered readily. He twisted on the couch and angled his head towards Logan in such a fashion that Logan couldn’t help, but find himself focused on the lush lips that had once carried Jean’s dark words upon them.

“I don’t believe that,” Logan asserted sitting up as well and reaching out to touch Scott’s shoulder. He felt Scott tremble momentarily before he pulled his hand back and sighed, “Everyone needs their own space Scott and what Jean did tonight was wrong. It was out of line and…”

“What did she say to you?” Scott couldn’t help, but ask worriedly, “She was angry. I could feel that much.”

“That was the understatement of the year,” Logan muttered under his breath when he pulled his hand away from Scott, “You say you and she don’t have secrets between you, yes?”

“Of course,” Scott nodded.

“Yet you told me she doesn’t know about your past,” Logan watched Scott’s jaw flex with tension, “you said it yourself earlier that no one knows about what happened before Chuck found you, correct?”

“I try to keep that from myself whenever possible,” Scott gulped down harder than before, “it’s something that…”

“…that you don’t want to readily offer up to just anyone,” Logan reached out once again to squeeze Scott’s thigh, “which means there’s a way you can block Jean from seeing those thoughts, yes?”

“I suppose,” Scott replied quietly, “but they’ve never really come up around her when we were…”

“She was watching us in the shower,” Logan confessed taking in an uneasy breath, “She saw what was happening between us and with the way that she said it…”

“What?” Scott questioned tipping his head to the side to look at Logan.

“I just wondered if she was the one with me when I was…” Logan stopped himself and pushed his fingers through his thick dark hair.

“I…I don’t know if she was there, but…” Scott’s trembling fingers reached out across the blanket to squeeze at Logan’s thigh, “I was. I was with you every single second of what we shared.”

“Slim, I…” Logan raised his chin up to look at Scott again. He tensed up unable to refrain from watching the way Scott’s long, thin fingers pushed over his inner thigh.

“Make no mistake I was very present for that,” Scott admitted dragging his tongue over his bottom lip as his face grew a deep crimson shade much like the hue of his glasses, “I realize it was a bit bold on my part, but…”

“No,” Logan decided leaning in closer to Scott on the couch, “it wasn’t. In fact…it was nice. Really nice.”

“Really?” Scott questioned with a sheepish sideways grin that finally lit his face up for the first time since they’d been together in the bedroom. It was as if Logan’s words put him at ease after the momentary situation with Jean.

“Yeah,” Logan leaned in closer to Scott unable to refrain from reaching out to stroke the side of his face. Silently his thick fingers curled underneath Scott’s chin coaxing him to look up at Logan before Logan leaned forward capturing Scott’s lips in a faint, teasing brush of a kiss. The movement caused Scott to tremble, arching up in closer to Logan until they’d resituated themselves onto the center of the couch with Scott perched over Logan’s lap grinding up against him with tiny whimpers and shudders carrying over him. His arms wrapped around Logan’s shoulders squeezing him tighter before as Logan found himself curling his hands over Scott’s spine. With each reckless press he felt Scott shift over him, sliding in closer to Logan as the scent of desire filled the air around them. Instinctively Logan tore himself away from the kiss searching Scott’s features for any sign of Jean’s presence lingering when his hands dropped down to Scott’s bottom cupping and holding him as Scott twisted over his lap, slow and clumsy, yet urgent and needing something more at the same time.

“Slow down kid,” Logan murmured in a halfhearted attempt to be sensible in the moment between them. His hands dropped down over Scott’s bare thighs squeezing and pressing into his all to slender frame as Scott’s fingers pushed over the dark hair of Logan’s chest.

“You like it slower?” Scott questioned dipping down to place a kiss over Logan’s shoulder. The movement was followed up by a hot flick of Scott’s tongue against the side of Logan’s neck in a move that Logan wasn’t quite convinced the boy was capable of on his own. Saying nothing Logan reached out to cup Scott’s face in his hands coaxing Scott away from him long enough to search his features once again.

“What?” Scott questioned as Logan found himself met by hesitation.

“We should slow this down,” Logan decided attempting to be the grown up in the situation with the boy he’d coveted, “This isn’t what you need tonight.”

“Maybe it’s what I want,” Scott attempted to lean in and kiss Logan again, but to no avail as Logan dipped deeper in against the back of the couch.

“Not tonight Slim,” Logan pushed his fingers up into Scott’s hair. Twisting the dark strands within his palm, he coaxed Scott’s head back further before he licked a long, hot, damp line across the side of Scott’s neck. The move contradicted his words as Scott’s fingers sank deep into Logan’s shoulders pressing and squeezing with an urgent whimper. He shifted over Logan’s lap, practically purring as Logan’s teeth sank into his shoulder desperate for a taste of the boy over him.

“Why not?” Scott questioned with a small whine as Logan’s right hand pushed over Scott’s thigh, guiding its way up to the taut curve of his bottom. Almost immediately he felt Scott push back offering Logan a sample of his flesh as Logan snarled.

“Because of Jeanie,” Logan decided shifting onto the couch so that he had Scott pinned down beneath him. The move was meant to sever the ties between them, to take temptation away from him, but with Scott beneath him twisting and protesting, Logan couldn’t help, but feel a fire deep in his belly as lust centered in over his groin, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, so this…it just wouldn’t feel right.”

“It feels pretty good to me,” Scott admitted with his face growing more flushed than before.

“Damn right it does,” Logan relented sliding down to kiss Scott again. Despite his reservations, he found himself nipping and licking at Scott’s neck, taking in his skin, his movements, the way that goosebumps formed on his flesh as Logan’s kisses centered in over Scott’s abdomen. He felt Scott’s fingers coil through his hair, gripping and holding Logan over him before Logan found himself beneath Scott on the couch cushions with Scott over him, rocking his hips against Logan’s abdomen. The sight in itself caused Logan’s breath to catch in his throat, his mind to fill with every little thing he’d wanted to do to the boy in his arms when suddenly he was hit by a horrifying glimpse of a memory.

“Jean killed Scott,” Logan could hear himself sobbing as an overwhelming pain carried over him. Looking at the boy over him, Logan reached up to touch his face, to memorize his innocence when suddenly Scott’s face was clouded by darkness, but misery and pain as Logan though to the future that he’d wished like hell served as nothing more than a nightmare.

“Scott no,” Logan blurted out reaching for Scott’s shoulders and pushing Scott away in spite of himself, “not tonight. Not after everything you’ve been through.”

“But…” Scott frowned caught up in a moment of confusion over Logan.

“Tonight you need to rest because tomorrow we need to contact Chuck. We need to figure out what’s going on with Jeanie and fix it before you and I can…”

For a long moment Scott remained silent, simply caught up in something that Logan couldn’t quite understand. His face gave nothing away as he hovered over Logan with palms pressed flat out over the center of Logan’s chest. Finally Scott bit down on his lower lip and nodded before wordlessly laying over Logan’s chest.

“You understand, don’t you?” Logan questioned feeling Scott tense up over him.

“We have to do what’s best for Jean,” Scott answered with a distance behind his words, “I know that.”

“No,” Logan clarified reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face, “not for her—for you. We need to do what’s best for you.”

“What if you’re what’s best for me?” Scott questioned with a tremble in his voice, “What if all of this was what was best for all of us? What if it gives Jean a way to move on past me and it allows me to be…?”

“What?” Logan watched as Scott pushed his face further in against Logan’s chest.

“Nothing,” Scott answered abruptly, “I just want to sleep now. I’m tired.”

“Then you should rest,” Logan decided knowing full well that neither one of them were going to be sleeping anytime soon, yet with Scott in his arms, he simply held onto him hoping that in the morning light everything of the madness of the night they’d put behind them would make sense somehow as it was evident that their time away from the world wouldn’t be allowed to continue as it was.

xxxxx

The sound of a car door slamming pulled Logan from his dreams of Scott as he let out a gasp. Looking around his living room he discovered that he was alone on the center of his couch with the scent of Scott fading around him. Turning his attention to the discarded blanket on the floor beside the couch, Logan realized Scott must’ve awakened earlier than he had drifting off somewhere within the walls of the cabin. Then again his scent was absent from the morning replaced instead by the sound of footsteps approaching the cabin.

“Scott? Scott, where are you?” Logan questioned as an unfamiliar scent lingered in the air around him. He sprung up from the couch looking around the room for his pants. He found them in the hallway outside of the bathroom as he tried to recall all the details from the night he’d put behind him. Thinking about Scott’s torment, he pushed forward hoping that he’d find Scott in the bedroom, yet when the sound of voices pulled Logan from his search, he spun around only to hear the sound of the front door being kicked in. Almost immediately his claws came out, ready to strike as he marched forward wondering where in the hell Scott had disappeared to.

“Scott!” Logan shouted again before he came face to face with a man in all black with a gun pointed at him. There were three other in the center of his living room all with guns pointed at Logan.

“Don’t move!” one of the men shouted as Logan let out a pinched laugh.

“Boy did you pick the wrong door to bust in this morning,” Logan taunted charging towards the men in front of him. They opened fire upon him, causing him to feel the sharp sting of bullets piercing his flesh and muscle. The pain, however, served only as a mild annoyance as he slashed the man in front of him effectively ripping the gun from his hands. A few more bullets penetrated his back causing him to roar as he spun around to slice at the man shooting at him. After a few minutes Logan found himself huffing and snarling caught up in a rage as he looked to his bloodied claws and the remains of his cabin’s living room.

“Scott, where are you?” Logan questioned realizing that there were more men approaching. He thought to the empty bedroom and the bathroom where Scott should’ve been, but instead he was missing serving as nothing more than a memory as fear coiled over Logan’s body. Thinking about the intruders outside ready to attack, Logan stood up taller, puffing his chest out and marching out into the morning hoping like hell that he wouldn’t find Scott at the mercy of the men who’d attacked him. Armed with that knowledge in mind, Logan charged out onto his front lawn only to discover thirty other men standing before him with guns all aimed at him. A quick survey of the perimeter proved that Scott wasn’t with them as they all started firing at him.

“Damn it,” Logan mouthed under his breath as he dodged and slashed, “this was not how I planned on spending my morning.”

Making his way through the crowd Logan roared wondering just what was happening as a familiar scent swept through the air around him. Instantly the bullets stopped flying, the firing ceased as Logan heard the whirling sound of a helicopter coming down over the center of his property. In a matter of moments it landed not far from where Logan stood bringing forth a stronger sense of familiarity as a man emerged from within. His cold eyes met Logan’s with a smugness behind them that caused Logan to roar and charge at him out for blood without hesitation.

“It’s a pleasure seeing you too Logan,” the man before him mused as he pulled out a gun of his own, “but I’m afraid we’ve already had far too much bloodshed this morning. It’s time for a change in our dynamics.”

“Like hell,” Logan growled leaping up in the air to attack him when he felt another sharp sting of a bullet from the man’s gun in his shoulder. This time pain reverberated through him as another bullet went into his leg. It caused him to fall to the ground as another struck him in the abdomen until finally the man stood over him with a wide smirk.

“I’m afraid I needed something a little stronger this time in dealing with you, but don’t worry when you wake up you’ll have nothing more than one hell of a headache when it’s time for us to pick up where we left off with one another. Until then…sweet dreams old friend,” the man explained pointing the gun at Logan’s head and pulling the trigger causing a sharp pain to carry over the center of Logan’s forehead until he found himself falling to a state of unconsciousness.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan awakens in a dark world away from Scott with an old enemy that threatens to tear his world apart in ways he hadn't imagined possible.

“You’re safe with me Scott,” Logan whispered wrapping his arms tighter around the boy in his arms. He tipped his head up from his positioning on the couch to kiss the top of Scott’s head, struggling to soothe the trembling that had overtaken the boy as Scott shifted over him. A moment later Scott arched his head up, his lower lip trembling as Logan reached out to touch the side of his face, “Scott?”

“I’m not the one you should be worried about Logan,” Scott’s voice echoed in warning as Scott’s long, slender fingers gripped at Logan’s shoulder, “You need to get out of here Logan. Run!”

“What?” Logan questioned blinking up at the half naked boy that had been over him when suddenly Scott disappeared from his arms leaving him alone in darkness. Frowning Logan attempted to look around, struggling to discover what had become of the boy he’d taken with him away from the school when a screeching sound carried overhead. He arched his head up struggling to find the source of the sound when he found himself met by the distinct scent of saltwater and cleaner. It was enough to cause him to groan reaching out through the darkness when the sound of water dripping in the distance caused Logan’s eyes to snap open with a jolt taking in the faint aroma of alcohol and lilacs in the distance as he found himself surrounded by a wall the bright, blue hues of the ocean all around him with bright and colorful fish circling around him. Almost immediately he found himself in a moment of panic remembering when he’d been trapped at the bottom of the ocean, weighted down on the ocean floor feeling his lungs filling up with water, threatening to tear the life from him only to bring him back from the brink only to experience the pain of drowning from within all over again. The memory was followed by the thought of being surrounded by water, trapped in a tank where he’d experienced the most excruciating pain imaginable taking him to where he was now in the moment lost inside of whatever hell he’d found himself surrounded by.

“No,” Logan gasped sitting upright. He reached for his chest struggling to remove chains that were no longer there weighing upon him as his eyes fell upon the shark that was swimming directly towards him stalking him as if he was the next impending dinner on the shark’s menu. However, unlike those moments he’d spent trapped underneath the water he realized his lungs were no longer heavy with water being weighed down by the pressure at the depths of the water crushing down over him. Now he was simply puffing out air releasing it from his lungs almost as fast as he could suck it in when an overhead light snapped on causing him to tip his head up with a snarl. He sprung up onto his feet half expecting to feel the ocean floor beneath his toes when the shark outside the walls of the room he was in somehow lost interest and swam off in a new direction in search of a more suitable prey.

“What the…?” Logan looked down to discover he’d previously been in a bed wrapped up in blankets in the unfamiliar world Logan had found himself in. For a moment he could recall being at the cabin with Scott and waking up without him only to discover that their moment of solace had been ripped away from them by an old enemy.

“Walter Craven,” Logan snarled thinking about the man he’d encountered at his cabin. Closing his eyes he found himself thinking about the last time he’d crossed path with the duplicitous businessman who had a great many eccentricities about him when he’d contracted Logan and Victor to do a job for him in the not so distant past.

 _“You two were highly recommended by a mutual friend,”_ Logan could hear Walter’s voice in the back of his mind as Logan could vaguely recall their first meeting in a much different surrounding back in New York City in a seedier part of town. Closing his eyes Logan could remember the way that Craven had sought him and Victor out specifically because of their ‘gifts’ as Craven had put it knowing only too well that Logan and Victor would be able to track anything that the man had needed in his quest for power and financial gain. At the time Logan had been confused about his past, put into a position in his jumbled mind where he’d carried less morals about him, when he’d allowed himself to delve into Victor’s morally corrupt agenda that had led them out of the country on a hunt for great wealth and the power that Craven had craved so desperately. It was in that search that Victor and Logan had come to a parting of ways—to a means of separation when something inside of Logan had realized what Victor was. On that small journey Logan had felt pieces of his past slowly coming together, bringing him to the realization that Victor hadn’t changed—that he hadn’t corrected his unscrupulous ways after Victor had helped Logan escape from that hell that he’d been trapped within at the hands of the monsters who’d changed him. Victor had offered him promises, had sworn off his past, but it was in their job for Craven that Logan had seen the darkness still within Victor—when he’d witnessed first hand the madness and jealousy that Victor had harbored inside of him. Closing his eyes Logan thought back to that moment when Victor had double-crossed Logan leaving him to contend with Craven’s unsavory goons after they’d secured the artifact that Craven had been after.

Now as Logan reopened his eyes discovering himself locked inside of an aquarium of sorts around him, he couldn’t help, but wonder just what tortures Craven had in mind for him when a new panic carried over him. Closing his eyes he thought to Scott, to the way that he’d promised to keep Scott safe and protected up until that moment when Logan’s past had come back to haunt him with Craven’s arrival.

 _“But Scott wasn’t with you when they arrived,”_ Logan reminded himself as he thought back to the attack on his cabin. At the time he’d been confused and uneasy, but now knowing that Scott hadn’t been with him when his past had caught up to him, Logan found himself hoping that Scott had gotten away. Perhaps Scott’s stubbornness had led him out into the woods in search of Chuck again where Scott could be free of what it was that Logan still had over his head.

“Please just let him be safe,” Logan whispered to himself as a beeping sound surrounded him. Turning his head to the left Logan realized that there was a door attached to his underwater prison sliding open to reveal a buxom raven haired woman standing in the doorway with dark eyes and blood red lips as she entered the room.

“Logan,” she greeted him with a smile and a nod as her raven colored hair swept back past her shoulder. She was clad in a leather pantsuit with a zipper up the front that was pulled down just beyond the curve of her breasts to reveal the voluptuous lines of her slender frame as Logan found himself shuddering in a moment of familiarity. Her eyes were cold and dismissive much like they’d been the first time Logan had encountered her at Craven’s headquarters back in New York City looking every bit as vicious and angry as she did standing before him with her lips arched upward in a feigned attempt at being pleasant between them, “long time, no see.”

“Not long enough,” Logan replied instinctively watching her move into the room with a gun attached to her hip. He could see another strapped on to her thigh as she circled around to the opposite side of the bed that he was standing on.

“Oh now that’s not really fair,” her smile faded instead revealing the scowl that he was more accustomed to, “considering that the last time we saw one another you and I had so much to still say to discuss before you ran off like a coward.”

“That’s debatable,” Logan snarled remembering how she’d led the charge to hunt him down—to make him pay for Victor’s betrayal with the other of Craven’s henchmen that had ultimately led him to the place where Scott had found him broken down and confused. Biting back on his words, Logan puffed out his chest and brought his arms down at his side in warning.

“Oh now play nice Logan,” she mocked him with her tone as her hand pressed over the gun at her hip, “we wouldn’t want to be forced to skip over the foreplay once again in order to get down to business this early on in our endeavor, now do we?”

“Why not?” Logan curled his fingers into fists preparing to unsheath his claws when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his palms pinching at his wrists and his forearms as he let out a wince.

“Oh my dear friend, I take it you didn’t pay attention during your initiation to our new world that Craven has created. Somehow I thought that you’d caught the gist of it in all of your fussing in the lab, but since you clearly are having trouble remembering let me remind you of just what being here means for your future,” she laughed wildly when Logan found himself unable to reveal his claws, “Your little powers don’t work down here although if you’re truly eager to test that out first hand we can give it another go at watching what happens…”

She stopped speaking long enough to pull her gun out and aim it at him, “I’d be more than delighted to give you a crash course on just how far from what you were you’ve found yourself to be right now.”

“Look bitch…” Logan snarled feeling a sudden wave of nausea carry over him as he staggered away from the bed. He tried again unsuccessfully to reveal his claws only to discover him rendered powerless. Spinning around to survey the room around him, he realized that all the walls except for the one with the door on it were made of thick, reinforced glass revealing nothing, but water and the ocean’s surface as far as the eye could see. The coral reef surrounded him revealing tropical fish and plants that most would never be able to view without the benefit of a camera had he not been trapped in the new hell Craven had taken him to when he’d pulled him away from his quiet Canadian cabin.

“No Logan you look. You’re the one who is clearly in the dark if you believe that Craven would bring you here without taking extra,” she paused drawing extra emphasis to her words as she nodded up towards the video camera set up near the ceiling in the far corner of the room. She pointed towards the opposite corner where there was a second camera clearly taking in the scene between them as well when she smirked at him once again, “precautions. As you can see all the rules have changed for you now that you’re in his world.”

“Where are we?” Logan demanded turning around to face her once again as she crossed the room to take a seat on the single black, leather chair that had been set up by the nightstand had been placed beside the bed.

“Take a seat,” she waved her gun over at him before motioning him to take a seat on the bed, “because you and I have a lot to catch up on with one another before I take you to Craven.”

“Where is he?” Logan snarled grudgingly.

“You’ll see him eventually, but for now I think it best if you and I take advantage of this one on one time to discuss the,” she paused searching for the right word, “issues between us.”

“There aren’t any issues,” Logan remarked sourly watching as she waved her gun at him once again. With a frown he grudgingly followed her request as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“You know you’re a very hard man to find,” she taunted waving her gun at him once again, “especially after a very long night of tequilas and jack in a dirty motel room.”

“Still pissed because I  didn’t bother to say goodbye after I left?” Logan arched a curious brow when his gaze cast over the dirty brunette before him. Almost immediately he watched the lines of tension that carried over her brow at the mention of his retreat after he’d taken to spending one night with her away from their mission before Victor had bolted on him, “Disappointed that I didn’t leave you a love note the next morning?”

“On the contrary,” she leaned forward in her seat to eye him with a sudden scrutiny, “our night together wasn’t nearly as memorable as you’d like to think it was.”

“Oh I hadn’t given it a second thought,” Logan cracked a half grin, “but you, well, obviously you haven’t stopped thinking about it given this…animosity you still harbor inside of you over my abrupt departure.”

“On the contrary,” she waved her gun at him dismissively, “You did me a favor in leaving like you did as it saved me the embarrassment of having to face the others knowing how low I’d allowed myself to sink in slumming it with you.”

“Honey you said it yourself,” Logan rolled his eyes at her, “I was the best ya ever had.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she shot back at him icily before regaining her composure, “Besides, what we shared with one another is irrelevant to Craven’s plans for you and boy does he have a very dark torture in mind for the way you betrayed him the way you have.”

“I’m truly terrified,” Logan couldn’t help, but remark with a bored, neutral tone.

“Terror will feel like a reprieve when he’s finished with you. No one steals from him and lives to tell the tale. You should’ve learned that a long time ago,” her lips curled upward in the beginnings of a sadistic smirk, “and without the benefit of your ‘gifts’ you’ll find that you’ll learn humility and consequence far more than you ever dreamt possible.”

“Wow, you really do hold a grudge when a man doesn’t give you a second call back, don’t you? Believe me baby, I know I’m a hard man to get over, but what we shared, well like we discussed before it really wasn’t quite memorable…at least on my end,” Logan taunted watching her rise up to her feet. Wordlessly she swung her fist at him hitting him with the butt of her gun as Logan felt pain shoot up in his temple. The harsh movement caused him to fall backward stretched out over the bed with a surprising pulsating throb in his head as she climbed over him, pressing the barrel of the gun underneath his chin as his eyes watered with the surprising ache her hitting him had caused.

“Go ahead Logan,” she hissed wrapping her thighs around his waist and offering up a tight squeeze that was far less intimate than the last time he’d been in bed with her, “test my limitations and see how for it gets you. After all I told you from day one that I had a bullet with your name on it should you even think about crossing me.”

“Do it,” Logan met her eyes in a challenge, “if you think you’re capable, then go for it. Shoot me.”

“Don’t be so brave Logan,” her voice filled with dark laughter as she pressed the gun to the center of his chest, “because you don’t have the strength to bounce back from such a blow this time. As it stands it took you nearly a week to awaken after Craven restrained you the last time.”

“A week,” Logan frowned, “I’ve been here a week?”

“Just about,” she nodded licking her lips as Logan found his agitation growing with each passing moment. Almost immediately his thoughts returned to Scott wondering what had happened to him when he met her dark, sadistic eyes again with a snarl, “Where is here Cherry?”

“Hmm,” she squeezed her thighs around him tighter than before as she slid the gun up over his chest, pushing it over his shoulder before placing the tip over his bottom lip. He snarled reaching out to push it away from him when she raised her fist up slamming it down into his forehead again with a growing fury. When Logan was visibly shaken by her assault, she returned the gun just beneath his chin before her lips hovered over his in a menacing breath, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Enough with the games,” Logan groaned reaching out to bring his hand over her thigh. Taking in a breath, he squeezed it feeling her writhe above him before he managed to dislodge her thigh and send it over the side of the bed off of him to effectively send her crashing down onto the floor with a loud thump, “Powers or not I can still kick your ass, so unless you’re going to shoot me, how about we just get this the fuck over with and have you take me to Craven since he’s so desperate to see me?”

“I wanted to get my hands on you first given our,” she snapped in recoil pointing her gun at him once again, “history with one another.”

“History is embellishing a bit much,” Logan rolled his eyes again as she sprung up to her feet again with lightning quick reflexes.

“Don’t think it won’t prevent me from killing you when Craven requires it of me,” she promised before another voice sounded in the room.

“Enough of the foreplay Cherry,” a man’s voice chastised her as Logan looked up to discover Craven’s right hand man Lennox standing in the doorway with an even more impressive looking gun in his hand, “Craven’s ready to see him now.”

“I told you I’d bring him there when I was good and ready,” Cherry replied with a scoff.

“Craven still wants him in one piece,” Lennox nodded over towards her, “How about you let me take care of this one?”

“I’m fully capable of doing so myself…” she puffed her chest out and argued.

“Hey there’s plenty of me to go around,” Logan announced eliciting a glare from both of them. He shrugged his shoulders and added, “How about you two just get to the damn point and take me to Craven so we can get this over with?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Cherry decided waving her gun around as Logan rubbed the side of his face where pain still carried over his cheek, “Now move!”

xxxxx

Logan stood in the corridor focusing on the red double doors ahead of him after Lennox and Cherry had lead him away from his confinement to another underwater atrium where Logan had learned Craven had taken solace in upon having the authorities lay siege upon his home in New York City. Despite his many eccentricities Craven had been a man of science and innovation seeking out change in the world around him that went well and beyond the technology the rest of the world would be able to comprehend. Come to think of it Hank would enjoy poking into Craven’s mind, Logan contemplated watching as Lennox moved to type on a keypad to open the doors to reveal the chambers before them. Much like the rest of the underwater world that Craven had created with his curiosity and fortune the room before Logan was no less grand. It was surrounded by the same reinforced glass to reveal the ocean above them making it clear that there were no means of escape as Logan rubbed at his wrist. He tipped his head up only to discover an oversized throne before him where Craven was perched upon a red velvet chair with a beautiful, blonde bare chested woman at his side feeding him grapes. Another woman was kneeling at his side massaging his feet as a bronzed, beautifully toned naked young man was bent over between his thighs with his head buried in Craven’s lap. Watching closely Logan could see the boy was trembling with his face shielded by Craven’s hand sweeping over the curly blonde tendrils of hair gripping him tighter as he forced the nude boy to continue servicing him intimately.

“I take it this is a bad time,” Logan noted watching as the two women hurried away from the throne being waved away from Craven as his eyes darted in on Logan.

“Logan,” Craven waved Logan in closer to him as Logan felt Cherry’s gun placed into the center of his spine, “join me.”

“You heard him,” Cherry spoke up tightly, “move.”

Saying nothing Logan stepped forward keeping his eyes on Craven watching as he wrenched his fingers through the boy’s hair forcing his movements up and over his body again and again in the hopes of forcing the boy to finish him off as the boy let out a whimper. The sight in itself caused Logan to tense up wishing like hell that Victor hadn’t gotten him wrapped up in such a situation when Craven’s smirk intensified. With eyes falling to a close, Craven’s lips parted, his mouth releasing a slow, satisfied sigh that caused Logan to shudder at the monster before him.

“It’s good to see you old friend,” Craven greeted him brightly as his fingers eased up on the back of the boy’s head. He offered up a moment of reprieve to his slave, opting instead to force his face up to reveal the pained expression on the boy’s face as he discarded him. With a cold, callous expression on his face, Craven adjusted himself beneath the red, velvet robe he’d been wearing as the boy shuffled on the floor desperate to place a distance between himself and Craven. Looking to him Logan realized that he couldn’t be any older than Scott with his curly blonde hair and cherub cheeks now flushed with fear and uncertainty. He crawled backwards on his hands and knees revealing the long, red slashes over his back indicating that he’d been forced into submission before taking his position at the side of Craven’s throne. The boy’s eyes were filled with terror, with the same kind of fear that Logan had seen in Scott when Scott had been possessed by Jean, but this time it was different. It was mixed with a sign of fear and surrender when Logan realized there was a metal collar around the boy’s neck. It was attached to a chain as Craven extended his hand out. He snapped his fingers causing the boy to immediately spring forward like a dog desperate to please his master when he was on his hands and knees obediently crouched down beside Craven.

“Good boy,” Craven applauded his companion petting the top of his head before focusing in on Logan once again, “Logan, how time has flown between us and yet you remain the same…well, within reason that is I suppose.”

“What am I doing here?” Logan questioned with a frown as his eyes narrowed in on the vile man before him. With his large, powerful chest and deep set eyes he appeared to be the stereotypical incarnation of power and darkness. His sharp jawline and crushing biceps led to no illusions about his strength as he, like Victor, had towered over Logan in size, yet unlike Victor and Logan he was a mere mortal—a human with no real power behind his influence and his cruel, sadistic nature. However, never one to underestimate his opponent Logan had been certain to keep himself in check around Craven, watching and observing as Victor had singlehandedly delivered him to this hell with the man out for his blood staring at him with a sharp, sardonic smirk.

“How do you like my home?” Craven ignored his question as his hand played over the boy’s hair once again. He stroked the side of the boy’s face, curling his fingers around the boy’s chin and coaxing his head back before he squeezed at his face causing the boy to wince, “Do you like what you see?”

“I never took you as the type interested in living in a fish tank, but if that’s your thing…” Logan quipped eliciting a scowl from Craven.

“This place is by no means a fish tank. What you are standing in at this very moment is the future of our world Logan. It’s a place where everything unnatural in this world ceases to exist and everything that is meant to be thrives beyond the madness the surface provides us. No longer shall we humans be burdened by the world of the ‘gifted’ when we ourselves can be gods of our own universe reclaiming what is rightfully ours.”

“By hiding out down here,” Logan groaned outwardly, “Yeah that makes a lot of sense.”

“Sense is what Trask was on the verge of exploring when he created his death machines to deal with your,” Craven’s words grew increasingly darker, “kind. He was a man of innovation and great sensibility. His genius was spurned and underappreciated, but what I’ve started here—what I’ve created it will cause the world to realize that he was on the right path. His research was only the beginning, but mine…well Logan, let’s just say that as soon as my work is completed the world will bow down to me in recognizing my true power.”

“In other words you’re just as bat shit crazy as he was,” Logan tossed back at him flippantly only to feel the butt of the rifle Lennox was holding in the center of his spine. It caused Logan to buckle forward when Lennox repeated the movement just behind his knees.

“You are here as my guest Logan which means I will grant you a reasonable amount of liberties, but make no mistake about what it is that you still owe me,” Craven snarled releasing his boy toy and rising up from his throne. His dark eyes glared down at Logan as two guards moved in to seize Logan’s arms, “You and Victor made a promise to me to provide me with what I required of you, yet here I am still waiting for that which is owed to me. Why is that Logan?”

Saying nothing Logan merely glared up at him only to feel Lennox hit him again.

“You’re only alive because I will it to be so Logan,” Craven waved Lennox to stop as his lips pursed together tightly, “The freedom I’ve provided you I could just as easily take away because as you’ve already seen you are in my world now. This place is my nirvana away from the mundane and the madness of the world you once knew. Your time here can either be as pleasant or as miserable as you choose for it to be depending on how you respond to the next few questions I have for you. Now, how about we start again?”

Clapping his hands together Craven circled his index finger around to motion for Lennox to pull Logan up from the ground again.

“As you can see down here your ‘gifts’ hold no relevance because unlike Trask I have found the key to neutralizing your abnormalities,” Craven explained sliding back onto his throne and beckoning his boy to crawl in front of him once again, “I’ve been able to break into your genetic code and provide you with neutralization in ways that no other has come close to. Granted in your case things are not as cut and dry as they are with the others because if I’d completely suppressed your ‘gifts’ then your body would undoubtedly tear itself apart given the monstrosity that William Stryker had place upon you from within. His methods are quite unorthodox and yet, well, he seems to have picked up a following on his agenda. No matter, however, as soon the world will return to euphoria with my leading the helm as their messiah with my cure.”

“Your cure,” Logan muttered under his breath, “is merely your power trip that no one is going to buy into.”

“They will when they see they have no choice, but to bow down to me,” Craven snarled pushing his boy’s head back into his lap again, “but for now let me explain the rules Logan. As you can see I’ve left you alive for one sole purpose and that is for you to serve me by collecting what rightfully belongs to me.”

“Fine, then let me go,” Logan decided with a frown, “I’ll go after it and…”

“Oh you’ll go after it,” Craven’s eyes met his once again, “You’ll find Victor and destroy him.”

“Again not a problem for me,” Logan rolled his shoulders back, “so if you could show me the way out now…”

“It’s not that simple Logan,” Craven sat up straighter on his throne. He ran his fingers over the back of the boy’s head before speaking up again, “I realize that Victor double crossed the both of us, which means that you and I have a common interest. You find him and I shall release you of your debt. It’s as simple as that.”

“Why?” Logan couldn’t help, but question, “If you are so powerful, then why do you need me to take down Victor?”

“Given the nature of your,” Craven’s lips curve upward with mild amusement, “relationship with one another I think you’d understand why I feel that you’re the only one suited for this particular task.”

“You think you’ve figured it all out in dealing with our ‘gifts’,” Logan reminded him simply, “Why not return to the surface yourself and solve your dilemma?”

“On the surface my world holds no relevance…yet,” Craven replied with a shake of his head, “It’s a tragedy, but I’m sure together we can deal with the other opposition I’m bound to face on this particular subject…”

“You’ll never get away with any of this,” Logan mouthed with a shake of his head, “If the surface sees what you’re capable of…”

“Then they’ll know to fear me,” Craven explained delighted by what he was saying, “but for now I strongly suggest that you get accustomed to your surroundings as you’re going to be a guest of mine for a very long time.”

“You just said that you want me to find Victor,” Logan frowned.

“Oh you’ll find him given that Victor will undoubtedly seek you out when he learns of your presence in my world,” Craven revealed further, “He won’t be able to resist such an enticing offer in following you thus bringing him to me.”

“He won’t come down here searching for me,” Logan replied wondering who else would think to look for him in such an environment.

“On the contrary,” Craven mused delighted by his words, “He’s already here in our…community so to speak. As I’ve explained my home is the future—a haven for greatness and even without the benefit of your ‘gifts’ you’ll find that this place is a solace for sin and desire. It provides things that the surface couldn’t even begin to touch without rules and the authorities intervening.”

“So it’s your own personal hell on earth,” Logan noted taking another long look around Craven’s chambers, “with you on the throne dictating as the devil.”

“Even the devil had to take orders from his master,” Craven purred as his eyes flickered with a hint of amber, “I have no master Logan. I am a god. You just don’t know it yet.”

“All that power is getting to your head,” Logan snarled making a movement towards Craven only to feel a bolt of energy shoot into his chest. Looking up he watched as a sharp, white light spilled out from Craven’s palm twisting and popping like lightning into Logan’s chest. It was enough to drive him down to his knees as Craven stood up from his throne.

“As you can see I have my own gifts now Logan and you’d be best suited to remember that if you don’t want to spend the rest of your life down on your knees serving me as you once did Victor,” Craven stepped forward with a twisted scowl. Smirking he reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face as two guards held his arms back behind his spine. With a dark smirk Craven curled his fingers underneath Logan’s chin wrenching his head up to force Logan to look up at him, “You can choose to remain here as my companion or as a slave destined to live out the life that fate would otherwise provide you with. Considering that I’ve killed men for less than what you’ve done Logan, I should think that you’d come to show some gratitude for my compassion at this particular moment. If Cherry had her way with you, then you’d be fed to the sharks outside of this haven and ripped apart limb for limb.”

“I still think that is a far more appropriate punishment,” Cherry added as the sound of music flooded into the room surrounding them. It caused Craven to look away from Logan and to the guards when one of the men behind Logan reached out to place a metal collar around his neck much like the one that had been placed on the boy still on the floor.

“There,” Craven smiled as Logan reached up to try to remove the collar only to receive a shock at his throat. It sent another more effective jolt of energy through him as he tumbled to the floor writhing in pain, “that should make you more…manageable.”

Wincing Logan fought to ignore the pain, to remember what was important as pieces of his life flashed before his eyes. He could remember being back at the cabin with Scott—being at the school with Charles and attempting to take down Trask. With his eyes rolled in the back of his head he could remember loss, could see a future so bleak and destitute that it made Craven’s notions for the future sound like a better alternative. He could feel himself slipping, could see everyone he ever cared about ripped away from him caught up in a moment of pain and agony when his mind started to tear apart revealing the nightmares he’d endured at Stryker’s lab, to Victor’s torment and the way he’d witnessed everything around him falling to pieces. With each memory his body shook and shuddered unable to banish the thoughts fast enough when his worst fears manifested. He reached for the collar digging his hands into it, struggling to remove the pulsating metal from his neck as his skin started to burn. The more he fought against it, the more his mind was cluttered with pain and misery—with loss and sacrifice followed up with darkness until everything was replaced by the vision of Scott in his arms at the cabin wrapped up within the confines of his chest whispering soft words of comfort and devotion until finally the world went black around Logan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's introduction to Craven's madness forces him to make an unsettling decision in order to protect Scott.

_“Logan wake up,”_ Logan could hear a voice call out to him attempting to rouse him from the darkness when he felt a faint brush of fingers over his shoulder, _“Logan can you hear me? You need to wake up.”_

“No,” Logan shook his head fighting for breath when he stretched out over the blankets. His body was drenched in sweat, his mind reeling with terror as the warmth of fingers carried over his skin attempting to soothe the ache inside of him.

 _“You have to return to me,”_ Logan realized it was Scott’s voice calling him, _“I need you. You can’t leave me.”_

“Scott,” Logan breathed as his eyes snapped open only to discover himself still held captive in the makeshift prison room beneath the ocean Craven had taken him to with cameras overhead capturing his every move. Bringing his hand up over his neck he felt the collar still in place serving as a reminder to refrain from his defiance.

“Where are you?” Logan questioned sitting up in his bed and finding himself still in the confines of his bed with a dark colored tailored suit spread out across the chair that Cherry had once occupied. Kicking his legs over the side of the bed he noticed a card placed upon it with his name neatly printed over the top in gold lettering. Reaching for it, Logan unfolded it to discover a message from Craven offering to give Logan yet another opportunity to make a new first impression and to be Craven’s guest for a dinner party he was hosting in order to ‘experience’ what his new world could mean for the future.

 _“Only madness will follow,”_ Logan heard a voice inside of his head remind him as he thought back to his dream—to the sound of Scott’s voice as fear carried over him. In his abrupt awakening at the cabin he hadn’t been able to locate Scott—hadn’t been able to find a way to ensure his safety before Craven’s men had arrived and dragged Logan down to this underwater hell. As it stood he knew nothing about how he’d gotten there or more importantly on how he was going to find a way to return to the surface and seek out the help he needed.

“Perhaps you never should’ve left the school,” his conscience taunted as he thought about Charles and the attempts Charles had made at helping Logan come to terms with his twisted mind. Now, however, that hope seemed far away as Logan thought about the way Craven had managed to take him down almost effortlessly.

“I have to get out of here if for no other reason than to warn the others,” Logan thought to himself as he looked to the cameras again. Knowing that there were eyes upon him even in his solitude, he realized that he would have to do things differently than he’d wanted to. With a heavy sigh, he looked to the suit once again wondering if perhaps he would have to swallow his pride and instincts long enough to play nice with the man who was hell-bent on eradicating the world of others just like him.

xxxxx

 Dinner was what the invitation had said Logan would enter into, but nothing prepared him for the festival that had surrounded him as he’d been led out of one wing of Craven’s underwater palace to another part of his aquatic world where others had come to celebrate their newfound freedom from the world above them. Together they had engaged in hedonism caught up in a world where anything went on as Logan looked to the dancers with collars much like his own up on stage scantily clad and grinding much like what he’d witnessed in the past at a strip club, yet they carried an air of elegance and desire as those around them were engaged in what was happening. With each step Logan took towards the dining area, he found himself in awe of his surroundings knowing full well that while he’d never wish to be so far away from dry land, it was beautiful in itself offering up an aquatic, almost alien view of the world around them. Everything inside of the room was grand and expensive designed to the best of the best as Logan looked to the other guests dancing around the ballroom without a care in the world. They were drinking and smoking, each one of them happier than most of the people Logan had encountered before his abduction, yet none of them appeared to be clear on what was truly happening.

“Logan,” Craven greeted him from the head table where Logan was escorted to, “I was hoping you’d have a change of heart and join me for a drink.”

“When you put the offer of food and beer on the table how could I refuse?” Logan rolled his shoulders back. He adjusted his tie realizing he’d felt quite out of place in a suit, yet with the others around him all dressed as if they were at an expensive ball, Logan couldn’t help, but question the sanity of the room around him.

“You couldn’t,” Craven agreed heartily as he reached for the golden goblet in front of him. He raised it to his lips before motioning for Logan to take a seat across from him, “Plus this will give us the opportunity to get to know one another better now that you’re my guest.”

“Somehow I can’t imagine that would be of interest to you,” Logan grudgingly sat down as a nearly naked young auburn haired woman arrived at the table offering Logan a drink from the large tray she carried with her.

“Everything about you is of interest to me even if you are that in which I hope to eradicate,” Craven raised his glass to his lips again and took another long sip. He motioned to the woman circling his finger at her as she hurriedly rushed over to his side no doubt fearing the consequence of her actions should she upset him. Silently she stood beside him baring her breasts as Logan watched Craven reach out to twirl his finger over her bare abdomen. The movement caused her to tense up involuntarily as Craven’s fingers squeezed at her hip, “My guest is in need of companionship this evening. See to it that he doesn’t leave this party until he’s completely satisfied.”

“Yes sir,” she nodded as Logan watched Craven roughly reach out to pull at the golden chain that was bound to her collar. He wrenched upon it guiding her in closer to the table.

“I have all of the beauty of the world at my disposal Logan. Any fantasy is now a reality because I will it to be so,” Craven explained curling his finger around the chain once again, “Hedonism is one of the gifts that I offer to those at my side willing to indulge.”

Logan remained silent watching as the servant girl bit down on her lower lip nervously. Her dark eyes were broken much like the boy he’d witnessed earlier in the night, yet she stood firm refusing to allow her need for defiance and freedom enrage their host.

“Do you like what you see?” Craven questioned snapping his fingers as she quickly set the tray down and lowered her arms to her side to put herself on display for Logan. Feeling disgusted Logan’s eyes traveled up to the collar around her neck, to the red jewel that carried over the center of it when Craven’s words carried over the music, “You had an inclination towards red wasn’t it?”

“No thanks,” Logan replied with a shake of his head, “I’m not interested in indulging tonight.”

“Of course you are,” Craven mused with a wide grin, “everyone is.”

“Not tonight,” Logan answered simply as Craven released the servant girl causing her to take a relieved step back. She silently reached for her tray before rushing off from the table in a haste.

“Perhaps I just haven’t accurately suited your tastes just yet,” Craven’s grin expanded, “but rest assured I can provide you with your every fantasy tonight and every night you are here should you accept my offer Logan.”

“And just what offer is that?” Logan questioned stiffly.

“Why it’s simple,” Craven explained reaching for his glass once again, “I propose we have a union between us given that your healing abilities could prove most useful during my reign with you at my side should you be inclined to do just that in joining me.”

“At your side?” Logan arched a speculative brow as Craven reached for the bunch of grapes placed at the center of the table. His thick fingers extracted one before he deposited it between his lips with an amused laugh.

“But of course,” Craven nodded, “As I said before I realize it was Victor who betrayed me in running away with what was rightfully mine. You were merely a pawn in his game meant to sidetrack me away from his betrayal. Once I have his head on a platter, then you and I will both have our revenge.”

“Victor’s had it a long time coming from me,” Logan replied thinking about the man who’d set him up to cross paths with Craven at a time when Logan had been most vulnerable.

“I’m well aware of your,” Craven licked his lips as his gaze cast over Logan’s features, “history with one another which brings me to my second proposition for the night.”

“Which is?” Logan questioned wearily reaching for the glass in front of him.

“As my guest I want you realize that while we are on shaky ground with one another I’m not plotting your demise entirely. Despite our harsh words we exchanged earlier this evening, I’d hoped you have a change of heart and would see that you and I have a great deal in common Logan. We are both men of power and rage, both longing for more than this world has offered us and in working towards the goal, we have gained a lot of enemies along the way. These enemies have tried to tear us to pieces, to bring us down, but we have persevered becoming stronger than one could imagine against the odds. Time and time again we’ve been put to the test, but we’ve risen above the madness to conquer the world. Our enemies have made us stronger in their pursuit to destroy us and we, in turn have been able to break them for their actions. Tonight, as a token of my appreciation for what you will provide me with should you agree to our newfound alliance, I offer you a gift.”

“A gift?” Logan questioned when Craven set his goblet down and rose from his seat. He stepped back causing the servant who’d arrived at the table to step aside to allow him room to make his presence known as he extended his hand out towards Logan.

“Join me Logan,” Craven motioned for Logan to follow him. When Logan sat still Craven extended his hand again as Logan grudgingly moved up from his chair to follow Craven away from the main dining area to a room just off to the side.

“As I said I’ve been almost an admirer of what you are,” Craven mused with delight as his eyes swept over Logan with sudden interest, “It goes against my initial beliefs to be so taken by you, but together we can be unstoppable.”

“Taken by me?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise as Craven stopped moving long enough to turn around and face him. Without a word Craven reached out to touch Logan’s bicep catching him completely off guard with the movement. When Craven’s fingers squeezed at Logan’s arm and his tongue swept over his bottom lip Logan found himself met by the scent of desire. It caused him to shuffle on his feet as Craven released him almost as fast as he’d touched him, “Aren’t I little old for your tastes?”

“Age is irrelevant to desire,” Craven’s eyes swept over Logan once again, “and there’s only so much a boy can do when you have a real man at your side to finish the job.”

“Look Craven,” Logan shuffled on his feet nervously as his host circled around him with obvious interest.

“There’s something about a wild, unruly man and breaking him,” Craven mused reaching out to slide his fingers over Logan’s shoulder, “In watching him bend to my will, submitting himself to my desires that thrills me in ways that you can’t even begin to imagine. The boy you saw earlier was guided by fear—as most of the slaves are, but with their surrender they give me great power. To imagine what kind of power breaking you could provide me with…”

“I ain’t interested,” Logan snapped in recoil as Craven stood before him once again.

“A pity, but I suppose I can accept your refusal,” Craven let out a long, heavy sigh, “for now given that you prove far more useful to me as a member of my team instead of simply as my slave.”

“I’m no slave,” Logan clarified with a huff puffing out his chest defiantly, “Even with this collar on my neck it still doesn’t make me…”

“Relax,” Craven waved his hand dismissively, “If you play nice, then so can I. In time when you prove your loyalty the collar will be no longer necessary. At that time I will provide you with a great many pleasures and powers that extend well beyond your ‘gifts’ should you submit to my rules.  As you can see I’m well on my way to being a god Logan and you, well, you as my enforcer would be means to an end to the world we both have grown to despise.”

“Is that right?” Logan watched as Craven walked into the room crossing over to a wall at the far left before stepping aside.

“As I said I have a gift for you,” Craven explained turning around to face Logan once again. He stepped forward reaching out to touch the side of Logan’s face in an unsettling gesture, “A reminder of the man you once were mixed in with what had brought you to this place—to make you vulnerable to Victor again thus bringing you here. He chose to end you—to destroy you, but you rose above his gifts, above his madness to stand here beside me ready to claim your new place in this world.”

“He?” Logan questioned as Craven pushed a button on the wall to reveal an opening in the panel before him. As Logan watched the panel opened to reveal another thick, glass wall that lead to another room where there was a bloodied man suspended in the air with his arms held high over his head. His pants were torn, body bruised and beaten with his head held low giving Logan no indication of what was before him. He stepped forward seeing as the wire that tied around his wrists dug deep into his flesh causing him to shudder and shake when a jolt of the same kind of lightning that had attacked Logan earlier came rushing down about him. It caused him to scream and shout, his head arching back as his blue eyes were bloodshot and divided by the torture. His body shook, his face hollow and empty when realization carried over Logan.

“Erik,” Logan gasped thinking about the man who’d sent him rushing into the water, buried beneath the hell that had threatened to tear his body and mind to pieces in his moment of madness.

“Magneto as he likes to call himself,” Craven tapped the glass watching as Erik burst into a series of convulsions and shudders with saliva coming out of his bloodied lips, “although now that he’s here, I’d say he’s far from being the terrorist that he presented himself to be when he’d taken the first step at destroying the world around him.”

“Why is he here?” Logan questioned wearily as he looked to the man he’d long despised before him beaten and battered in ways that Logan couldn’t help, but feel sickened by.

“His display of showmanship meant to terrify the world cost me my father,” Craven replied shooting his gaze back towards Erik once again, “His madness brought about an end to my world when his actions caused my father to perish in his war on humans.”

“How so?” Logan couldn’t help, but ask as he glanced over at Craven once again.

“My father was a man who stood in his way on his quest to obtain power over those he felt weren’t ‘gifted’ as he was,” Craven continued in an impassioned breath, “It was in my father’s demise that I’d found myself facing a new world where helplessness and misery consumed me. Watching his smugness as he eliminated the man who’d raised me, it made me see that I could no longer sit back and do nothing. I could no longer pretend that I could be a slave to the whim of a madman when I could become something more. I could create all of this.”

“Craven,” Logan began again fighting to say something, anything that would make sense in the moment when the doors opened to reveal Cherry standing before them.

“Your entertainment has arrived. The new slaves are here waiting for your approval,” she announced puffing her shoulders back as her eyes focused in on Logan, “The show is about to begin.”

“Excellent,” Craven rubbed his hands together and laughed, “You’re going to love this Logan.”

“Give us a minute,” Cherry requested stepping forward.

“Of course,” Craven nodded turning his attention to Logan again, “Take your time. The show won’t start without you.”

“We won’t be long,” Cherry replied as Craven breezed out of the room without so much as a second thought.

“How can you be a part of this?” Logan questioned shifting his gaze between Cherry and the room where Erik was being held.

“This is our new nirvana Logan,” Cherry answered with a shrug of her shoulders, “Craven promises a new world beyond any of our dreams.”

“While you blindly follow him, he’s losing it right now,” Logan noted as she moved in closer to him, “Do you really want to go down with him when everything is said and done?”

“Oh Logan, don’t you know by now I never side with the losing team,” she approached him with dark eyes fixated on his mouth, on the way that his disapproval seemed to inspire her, “Craven is eccentric, but he has a point when you think about it. After all we can both agree that men like Victor or even like that sorry son of a bitch in there deserve to be stopped…”

“Not like this,” Logan glanced over at Erik once again watching as the torture had eased up giving him a moment of reprieve, “Not even he deserves this.”

“He deserves far worse,” she snapped in recoil before reaching out to touch his shoulder, “but as it stands Craven is full of generosity. Each day is a gift as he lets Magneto have the time to reflect on his sins. He must revel in the consequences before he is eliminated.”

“Much like what Craven intends to do with me?” Logan arched a speculative brow.

“On the contrary for some reason he wants to keep you around,” Cherry brushed her fingers up over his shoulder in a light sweep, “Not that I mind as much as I thought I would considering that you may have one or two redeeming qualities.”

“Is that right?” Logan questioned as she curled her arm around him, coaxing him to lean in closer to her.

“Perhaps,” she smacked her lips together and revealed a smirk, “and if you play your cards right perhaps you and I can delve into that with one another after the party back in your room alone with one another.”

“Cherry,” Logan dipped in closer to her as she arched up towards him.

“Yes?”

“While I’m sure you really thought that one out,” Logan whispered with his lips just a fraction of an inch above hers, “I wouldn’t touch you again if you were the last person on the planet. You disgust me.”

Immediately she bucked back, her mouth twisting in an angry scowl as Logan glanced over at Erik once again. For a moment their eyes locked as there was an unspoken recognition between them. Erik seemed surprised, then confused, then defeated as he lowered his head and the lights in his room went off surrounding him in darkness before the wall came to a close again.

“Suit yourself, but one day very soon you will live to regret that decision,” Cherry spun on her heel marching out of the room as Logan focused on the wall once again. Taking in a breath he reached for the button on the wall preparing to find a way in when Lennox beckoned him.

“Craven is waiting,” Lennox announced as Logan grudgingly turned around prepared to follow the devil back into the dining room if for no other reason than to figure out a way to return to deal with the man who’d damn near taken Logan’s life not so long ago.

xxxxx

Music filled the hallway as Logan grudgingly followed Lennox back into the ballroom where dancers were up on stage writhing and grinding before Craven, offering up a desperate attempt at appeasing his appetite when Logan noticed a throne was set up at the front of the room. It was larger than the initial thrown Logan had discovered Craven seated upon at his arrival, yet this one carried an air of darkness about it. It was tall and wide allowing Craven the opportunity to stretch out with the same blonde slave boy at his feet curled up in a ball with his collar still chained to Craven’s leash for him. It was enough to cause Logan to shudder as he thought back to what he’d witnessed with Magneto in the other room.

 _“Chuck, if only you could hear me now. This place is madness,”_ Logan thought to himself as Lennox led Logan up towards the throne, to the empty seat at the side of Craven where he was expected to sit. Saying nothing Logan simply moved into position lowering himself onto the plush red seat as Craven tipped his head to the side to address Logan.

“The show is just beginning,” Craven promised as a series of slave dancers made their way towards the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne. As the music shifted so did their movements as they became increasingly erotic, frantic and desperate as Craven circled his hand around in the air amused by their performance. He nodded every now and then offering up his silent approval as the sound of drums pounded in the room giving way to a tribal performance when another group of dancers replaced the first. Their song was far more desperate, dark and agonizing as Logan watched the group of dancers naked and frenzied reaching out for one another’s chains wrenching and pulling, each one caught up in the movement until the music suddenly stopped causing them to fall to the floor and bow before Craven.

“Now for the finale of the show,” Craven mused leaning in towards Logan. With a smirk he reached out to place his hand over the top of Logan’s palm causing Logan’s stomach to twist with repulsion. However, stunned by the performances, Logan remained still bracing himself for the next shocker as Craven’s fingers squeezed his again, “As my guest I’ll give you first pick of the new arrivals to show my hopes for our union. Should you agree to my terms any of my property is yours to do with as you please now that you are my guest.”

“Look I’m…” Logan turned his head towards Craven again only to hear the sound of whispers and gasps in the room. Almost immediately Logan turned his head towards the sound to discover a line of young men being led into the room each one connected by chains and shackles with the guards pushing them forward towards the front of the room.

“My crowned jewels,” Craven explained enthusiastically rubbing his hands together when the boys in white robes were pushed forward, each one of them looking terrified and confused as Craven sat up straighter in his throne. He placed his foot on the boy before him, kicking him away from the front of his throne before he licked his lips excitedly, “the new arrivals are here.”

“New arrivals,” Logan repeated with a shudder realizing that each boy was donned with a collar looking younger than the last until they finally stood before Craven side by side, devoid of any kind of identity when the guards stepped forward disrobing them to admiring eyes as the room around them gasped.

“All virgins,” Craven explained licking his lips again as his eyes surveyed the crew of innocents brought to hell before him.

 One by one they were led up to the throne at gunpoint trembling and confused as Craven approached them. He reached for each one of them seizing their face, exploring their features before sending them on their way to join the others without a word.

“See anything you like?” Craven questioned as Logan turned his head away refusing to take part in his madness.

“This is all you have for me?” Craven finally questioned scowling at one of the guards as Logan fought to refrain from tearing Craven apart limb for limb.

“No sir,” the man shook his head firmly, “we were saving the best for last.”

“Excellent,” Craven rubbed his hands together and licked his lips before taking a seat on his throne. Once he’d settled in the music played as the double doors opened to reveal two guards pushing another boy in through the corridor. Unlike the others he was still dressed in a pair of dirty sweatpants and an all too familiar white t-shirt as Logan noticed the red hood they’d placed over his head to keep him contained. With each shove and push, Logan found himself met with an eerie familiarity as the barefoot boy was pushed up the stairs onto the throne before Craven. Wordlessly he was forced onto his knees before one of the guards took the red hood off of his head to reveal the perfectly sculpted cheekbones that Logan had coveted more than he’d cared to admit. They were covered by the thin, red silk that shielded the boy’s eyes as Logan felt his heart hammer in his chest.

“What do we have here?” Craven questioned rising up to his feet as Logan gripped at the side of his chair hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him.

“He was a stowaway on the boat,” the guard explained pointing a gun at the boy’s head, “He claims to be a pirate seeking out one of his crewmembers who’d run away from him mid-journey in search of freedom.”

“Is that right?” Craven mused moving in closer to the boy, “You think yourself a pirate now do you boy?”

“I’m a ship’s captain,” the boy nodded as Logan found his worst fears revealed to him at the sound of the voice that had haunted his dreams for longer than he’d cared to admit, “and I’ve come here to reclaim my property.”

“Your property,” Craven laughed wildly before reaching down to pull at the red silk that covered the boy’s eyes.

“That’s right,” the boy replied defiantly raising his chin up to reveal the lush lips that Logan had kissed back at the cabin, back before madness had surrounded him only instead of the long, dark eyelashes that he’d kissed again and again before him he was met by the most breathtakingly, stunning blue eyes he’d ever witnessed. It was enough to cause him to lose sight of where he was at when Scott knelt before him captive to a monster’s demands as Craven reached out to touch the side of his face, “I mean you no harm. I simply wish to collect my slave and return him to my ship to pay the price for his actions.”

“Your ship,” Craven roared with laughter, “Boy you are no pirate. Who do you think you’re fooling?”

“I aim to fool no one,” Scott answered defiantly. He puffed his chest out and glared up at Craven when Logan noticed the collar that they’d placed on Scott. It matched the one Logan was wearing as Logan’s fingers clenched tighter around the arm of the chair, “I simply wish to reclaim what’s rightfully mine and be on my way before…”

“You have no rights here,” Craven released him taking a step back before two guards hoisted Scott up off of the ground and tore at his t-shirt. The movement caused Scott to buck and twist struggling to break free from their grip on him as they shredded the fabric he’d been covered in.

“Damn it,” Logan snarled preparing to rise up on his feet when he felt Cherry place her gun against the back of his head.

“Don’t even think about it. This is what he lives for in breaking them,” she warned harshly as Scott was stripped down to his modest white underwear looking as innocent as ever when another guard reached out to attempt to take those away as well. Much to the guard’s dismay Scott kicked him in the center of the face sending him clear across the stairs before his blue eyes met Craven’s with a harsh snarl.

“I want my property,” Scott demanded harshly, his voice firm and full of warning when Craven motioned for the guards to bring Scott in closer to him once again.

“You’re full of fire, aren’t you boy?” Craven questioned with a laugh.

“I’ll unleash hell upon every one of you if you do not give me back what’s mine,” Scott warned eliciting another round of laughter as Craven moved in closer to him. This time Craven’s hand swept over Scott’s shoulder, squeezing and gripping before the guards twisted Scott wrenching his head up so that Craven could take a long look at his slim, lean torso.

“Take them off,” Craven ordered as one of the guards placed a knife at the base of Scott’s throat. The movement caused Scott to gulp down fighting to remain stoic and in control as his blue eyes shifted for the first time away from Craven and over to where Logan sat helplessly watching the boy he’d fallen for put on display for the room around him. A moment later Scott’s underwear were ripped down over his hips, pushed to the floor at his feet before one of the guards kicked it aside while the other held the knife against Scott’s throat just enough to break the surface of his skin and draw blood.

“Satisfied?” Scott questioned defiantly as Craven reached for Scott’s face wrenching it tightly.

“Not yet,” Craven’s grin expanded as he squeezed Scott’s face harder than before. His right hand slid over Scott’s chest, pushing its way over Scott’s smooth abdomen as Scott shuddered at his touch, “but something tells me by the end of the night I will be boy.”

“I’m no boy,” Scott explained with a clenched jaw, “I’m a captain who has traveled far across the world to reclaim my property.”

“Just what property is it that you think you have rights to?” Craven questioned as Logan watched Scott attempt to hold his own against the monster who stood before him.

“I had a slave on my ship,” Scott answered simply, “He was indebted to me during our travels before he ran away with things that belonged to me. He’d stolen a great deal of my fortune in his departure and I wish to have him back on my ship to pay for his crimes.”

“I’m afraid your laws for crimes hold no relevance here boy,” Craven answered with mild amusement, “Any refugee is not to be expedited back to his country once he’s sought out solace here, but for those trespassers who believe the old world laws apply to my kingdom they must be dealt with especially when it’s a boy such as yourself.”

Taking a step back Craven motioned to the guards again after he’d given Scott a long perusal.

“Turn him around and bring him to his knees,” Craven ordered as Logan found himself not giving a damn about the gun Cherry had placed at his head. Without thought or consequence Logan sprung up from his seat just in time to see the scars on Scott’s back revealed to Craven as Craven’s hand moved against Scott’s spine approvingly. His fingers brushed over Scott’s bottom before his other hand reached to the front of his own robe to reveal the obvious arousal that carried over him in seeing Scott in such a state, “Let’s see how pure he truly is.”

“Stop!” Logan blurted out in a roar. He rushed over towards Craven just in time to push his host’s hand aside, “I want him.”

“Logan?” Craven tipped his head to the side and eyed Logan suspiciously as the room grew quiet around them.

“I want him,” Logan repeated reaching for Scott’s wrist and wrenching him up and away from the guards. Wordlessly, he reached down silently condemning himself as he wrapped his large palm over Scott’s groin doing his best to cover Scott up from the rest of the perverts in the room that had been coveting him, “You said should I accept your proposal I’d have my first pick of what was offered tonight and I want him. Tonight he’s mine.”

“Him?” Craven looked between Scott and Logan again, “Is that so?”

“That’s right. I accept your offer,” Logan snarled turning to glare at Scott in spite of himself. He reached out with his right arm threading his fingers through the back of Scott’s hair and wrenched Scott in towards him with a snarl, “You promised me only the best should I agree to your terms, did you not?”

“Yes, but he’s…” Craven’s lips parted with obvious distain.

“He’s no virgin,” Logan offered up as Scott’s blue eyes met his in a moment of uncertainty. It was enough for Logan to see that Scott wasn’t nearly as brave as he’d pretended to be naked and on display to the room of wild men around him when Logan yanked at Scott’s head forcing him to turn towards his captors, “Look at him. The scars on his body suggest he’s been a slave before. He’s far from innocent and his arrival here just proves his defiance. What he needs is to be broken, to learn his place.”

“And you propose to do that for him?” Craven eyed Logan suspiciously.

“If need be,” Logan nodded taking in an uneasy breath.

“Then by all means,” Craven stepped aside waving his arm around in the air, “Prove it.”

“Prove it?” Logan repeated tipping his head to the side and giving Craven a long look.

“His mouth is in need of silencing,” Craven replied moving back onto his throne and taking a seat upon it. With fingers stretched out on the arms of his chair, he nodded towards Scott again, “Show us that you are capable of such a task or else I’ll do it myself if need be.”

“Alright,” Logan nodded feeling his stomach tighten as he turned to Scott again and spoke up in a harsh, aggressive tone, “On your knees boy.”

“What?” Scott blinked back at him unable to mask the surprise that carried over him.

“On your knees,” Logan gulped down hating himself all the more as one of the guards stepped in closer to Scott.

“Never,” Scott answered defiantly only to be met by the bottom of a rifle slammed in between his shoulders. It caused him to buck forward as Logan reached out for him in an attempt to prevent him from falling. In the movement Logan felt his heart sink as he squeezed Scott in closer to him.

“I’m sorry Scott, but my powers are gone so it’s either me or him and you don’t want him,” Logan whispered feeling his stomach twist as Scott pulled away from him with an unspoken understanding behind his blue eyes. He offered up a small nod as Logan reached for his arm squeezing it far tighter than he’d anticipated as he pulled Scott over to the chair where he’d been seated previously. Saying nothing he sat down upon the plush cushion taking Scott down with him as Scott was suddenly on his knees before Logan looking up with terrified blue eyes.

“Make sure he behaves,” Craven ordered as one of the guards stepped forward aiming the gun at Scott’s head.

“That won’t be necessary,” Logan brought his right hand up in the air to address the guard, “This boy is smart enough to see I could crush his neck readily if need be. He won’t defy me. Will you boy?”

Scott puffed his chest out, clenching his fingers into fists as a breath of defiance carried over him. For a moment Logan watched a flicker of rage carry over Scott, but it was soon replaced by something else as Logan’s fingers curled over the back of Scott’s head forcing Scott’s face into his lap.

 _“I’m so sorry,”_ Logan thought to himself as Scott let out a muffled breath against his slacks. It was in that moment that Logan was suddenly aware of what he’d done in guiding Scott against him. The roughness of his movement had caused Scott to whimper, to twist recklessly against Logan’s urgings as Logan found himself horrified by his actions. For a moment his fingers eased up, his hand pushing away from the dark tendrils of Scott’s hair, but as he tipped his head to the side watching the lecherous smile that carried over Craven in the moment, Logan found himself realizing just how deep he was going to burn in hell with Scott over him. It was enough to cause his fingers to uncurl contemplating how to stop the situation at hand when suddenly he felt the first press of Scott’s plump, innocent lips over the center of his slacks. It was enough to cause arousal to carry over Logan remembering how much he’d longed for Scott as Scott’s hot breath carried through the fabric. The heat caused Logan to shift, to groan involuntarily as Scott kissed him through his slacks once again.

“Go on and break him in,” Craven ordered as Logan watched Scott raise his head up to look at him with innocent blue eyes.

“It’s okay Logan,” Scott carefully mouthed as Logan pushed his fingers over the back of Scott’s neck, coaxing Scott’s head back in a rough twist while his left hand pressed in over the center of his slacks fumbling with the button in an attempt to free himself long enough to appease Craven’s twisted desire. Almost immediately Logan felt himself on display keeping Craven’s followers captive when he unzipped his pants to reveal himself to Scott again under much different terms than they’d experienced in the past.

“Take it boy,” Logan found himself uneasy as he pulled Scott forward bringing him eye level with Logan’s shamelessly aroused form. The words were met by a shudder from Scott that Logan sincerely hoped was for Craven’s benefit as Logan wrenched Scott’s head forward wishing like hell that this hadn’t been how he’d introduced Scott to the world of pleasures between them.

“You son of a bitch,” Scott cut back sharply putting up a good fight as Logan squeezed his shoulder hoping that it would be enough to convince Craven they were at odds with one another. However, when Scott attempted to wrench away again one of the guards stepped forward pointing his gun at Scott’s head only to prompt Logan to strike him against the side of his face. His movement shocked and surprised Scott causing his lips to part in a whimper as Logan forced Scott towards him again.

“Do what I say without debate,” Logan reminded Scott hoping he’d understand what was happening, “It’s better that way.”

Silently Scott offered up a small nod again as Logan gently swept his fingers over the side of Scott’s face in an unspoken apology for his actions. However, with Craven’s eyes upon them, he knew that he wouldn’t be afforded the luxury of giving Scott the kind of moment he’d deserved away from the others. Instead he would be forced to enter into the situation with thoughts of protecting Scott in mind in the hopes of finding a way to save the both of them from Craven’s madness.

“Open your mouth boy before I’m forced to snap your neck,” Logan ordered hating himself all the more when Scott’s blue eyes flickered with dampness causing Logan to question what he was doing when Scott rose up on his knees leaning forward to oblige Logan’s request. His dark lashes fluttered to a close, damp lips parting as Logan reached down to his arousal wishing more than anything that they were alone, away from the crowd as Scott’s lips hovered over him. Just the warmth of Scott’s breath caused Logan to shift with urgency, arching his hips upward as his fingers released Scott’s hair long enough to caress the side of his face, teasing over the hollow his cheekbone as Scott’s blue eyes opened again.  Scott’s lips curved upward in the beginnings of an uneasy smile before his lips parted and he took Logan into the warmth of his mouth. Almost immediately Logan bucked forward feeling Scott’s lips suction around his tip in a tight, hot sheath reminding Logan of just how much he’d yearned for the boy before him when Scott’s tongue flicked over the head of his arousal. It was enough to cause Logan to groan, unable to ignore the damp, pleasurable sensation that carried over him when Logan tipped his head down to watch Scott flick at his foreskin with his tongue, drawing out sensation and desire from within before dutifully taking him in further.

“That’s it,” Logan whispered caressing the side of Scott’s face as Scott attempted to steady himself, to quell the trembling of his lower lip and ignore the eyes of the room upon him while Scott’s lips carried over Logan’s body taking him in deeper until it was almost too much for Scott. He damn near choked as Logan reached for the back of his hair wrenching Scott’s head back in order to allow him a moment to breathe before guiding Scott in closer to him again.

“Slower,” Logan grunted involuntarily as Scott’s pink tongue darted out past his lips to awkwardly swirl across the tip of Logan’s thick arousal in a slow, unsteady brush. The movement caused Logan to buck and twist, arching upwards into Scott’s mouth as Scott began to tempt and tease him in spite of his lack of experience. With every lick and touch, Logan couldn’t help, but moan pulling Scott back just long enough for their eyes to meet before Scott’s lips carried over Logan’s flesh causing him to grow increasingly harder with every teasing brush of Scott’s mouth over his body kissing him from base to tip again and again before his lips parted to invite Logan inside.

“That’s nice,” Logan purred approvingly when another sound beside him caused him to tense up. Realizing that Craven was watching, that he was enjoying the show before him, Logan fought the urge to make Scott stop, to find a way to break them free together, but as his fingers skimmed over the metal collar that Scott was wearing, he knew they were out of options. Growling he arched his hips up, pushing himself further into Scott’s mouth as Scott let out a surprised gasp. His blue eyes tipped up towards Logan caught up in a mixture of emotions as Logan pushed Scott’s head down again guiding Scott’s movements as Logan’s own urgency caught up to him in spite of himself. With Scott over him, taking Logan within Logan couldn’t help, but pant unable to refrain from wanting him more than ever as his hand squeezed at Scott’s shoulder, sliding out across his back until finally his hands found their way into Scott’s hair again gripping and tugging at the dark strands guiding his movements more forcefully up and down, gripping and squeezing until finally Logan couldn’t help, but arch his head back and let out a low moan knowing full well that his resolve had slipped away. Tipping his head to the side Logan fought to remember where he was, to recall why he was doing what he was, but with Scott’s mouth over him so willing and ready to learn in spite of the circumstances, Logan couldn’t help, but rub the side of Scott’s face hoping that Scott would look up at him once again. As if on cue Scott’s eyes darted up towards him revealing blue depths that Logan was quite convinced he’d never bear witness to should they not be in such a horrible situation with one another. However, as Scott’s lips tightened around Logan’s body, his movements growing more desperate with Logan’s fingertips brushing over the back of Scott’s neck, Logan found himself wanting to offer up a warning to Scott of what was yet to come—of the beast inside of him ready to lose control.

“Slower,” Logan whispered pulling Scott back again as he feared what would happen should he lose himself inside of Scott. Wrenching Scott’s head back, Logan broke the connection between them noticing the damp, cherry colored shade that carried over Scott’s lips as his uneven breath revealed just how much Logan had been pushing him. He felt a moment of guilt carry over him as his thumb brushed over Scott’s plump bottom lip wishing he could say so many things to his lover as Scott pressed a soft kiss over Logan’s thumb. It was a faint brush of movement, but enough for Logan to realize that Scott was alright as his hand returned to Scott’s cheek and Scott leaned forward on his own to take Logan into his mouth again.

Slowly Scott started to rise up on his knees, to draw emphasis to his movements as Logan found himself wanting to throw Scott to the ground and claim him as he’d wanted from the first moment they’d encountered one another. However, as Logan became acutely aware of the sounds Craven was making beside him undoubtedly pleasuring himself to the sight of Logan and Scott together, Logan simply squeezed at the back of Scott’s neck encouraging him on until that final moment when Logan’s body tensed up making no mistake about his desire as he spilled himself inside of Scott’s mouth in a series of thick, shameless shudders that caused Scott to jolt and pull back clearly surprised by what was happening, However, in remembering what he’d claimed about Scott’s lack of virtue, Logan’s grip on Scott’s shoulder intensified forcing him to stay still hoping that Scott wouldn’t gag or cough until finally Logan slumped in against the chair spent from his release with Scott over him, still tasting and teasing him until sensation became far too much to handle.

“Stop,” Logan ordered forcing Scott away from him as Scott’s labored breath and rose-colored cheeks revealed a far different story between them than just what they’d done for show. Saying nothing Logan could feel the weight of Scott’s eyes upon him as Scott licked his trembling lower lip as if attempting to imprint Logan’s taste upon him when Logan heard the sound of Craven finishing up beside him and stealing any joy away from Logan in the moment with Scott before him naked and vulnerable.

“Very nice,” Craven breathed approvingly as Logan reached out to stroke the side of Scott’s face once again. He opened his mouth to say something more before he reached for Scott’s shoulder, guiding Scott up off of the ground and into his lap in a curled up position. Taking in a breath, he carefully positioned Scott in an attempt to shield him away from the eyes of the others around them.

“What did I say?” Logan faked amusement as his hand curled over Scott’s bare bottom in a small squeeze, “A natural born cock sucker like this one is no virgin.”

“Indeed,” Craven agreed turning his attention to the terrified boys still standing at the foot of the stairs watching the display between Scott and Logan, “Do as you please with him.”

“I intend to,” Logan squeezed at Scott’s bottom again with a possessive snarl as Craven’s guards stood around them. Saying nothing Logan rose to his feet catching the attention of the guards around him before he tossed Scott over his shoulder, “back in my room if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Craven waved his hand dismissively before focusing on the other boys before him, “Enjoy yourself Logan.”

“I plan on it,” Logan replied casting a glance over in Cherry’s direction to discover the suspicion and distrust behind her eyes, “starting now if you don’t mind.”

“By all means,” Craven nodded in agreement, “Enjoy yourself for the night. We can further discuss the terms of our arrangement tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it,” Logan agreed focusing on the room’s exit again. He stepped down off of the throne on shaky legs hoping that he’d get a moment alone with Scott to explain himself when two guards joined him.

“Take Logan and his toy back to his room,” Craven ordered as Logan found himself hoping like hell that regardless of what had just taken place he’d be able to make it up to Scott somehow in some way that wouldn’t cause them more harm than good in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that this story has taken a bit of a 'darker' turn for the moment and while it's very much a Scott/Logan story I just added the extra tags and warnings for any potential triggers someone might have with the villain's behaviors. Because of the implied/mentioned behaviors of Craven's character with those he enslaved I tagged it as non-con just to be safe so there weren't any surprises or lack of warning for potential triggers for readers.


	13. Chapter 13

The doors to Logan’s room slid to a close as Logan found himself thinking about the show he and Scott had put on for Craven and the others. Knowing only too well that he hadn’t been able to offer Scott the kind of seduction he’d been hoping for, Logan couldn’t help, but worry that things had progressed too far between him and Scott in the wrong direction especially after Logan had taken the long walk back to Logan’s room with guards at his side chiding Scott about the fact that during his ‘servicing’ Logan, Scott had also wound up with a raging hard on as well, which Logan had silently noted thus prompting him to pull Scott off of the ground before anyone else would realize just what kind of effect the experience had on the boy Logan had fallen for. Unfortunately his attempts to shield Scott had been to no avail when Scott’s natural response to Logan had been noted by the others around them. Now, however, after the guards made a mockery of Scott’s involuntary arousal, Logan felt himself shudder as he thought of the words the guards had taunted Scott with.

“Look at the dirty, little cock sucking faggot,” one had snarled as Craven had insisted that Scott walk on his own two feet to his ‘doom’ with Logan, no longer shielded by the protection of Logan’s arms. Instead he was forced to walk in front of Logan and the others naked and put on display to anyone watching their exit as Scott’s body had betrayed his fear and terror in the moments following his servicing Logan, “The little pussy boy loved every second of it.”

“Of course he did,” the second guard had chortled with delight shoving his gun into Scott’s spine to push him along further. The movement caused Scott to stagger momentarily, but his head never dropped, his posture never revealing the fear that Logan could smell over Scott as he pretended to be brave, to be strong when Logan knew full well that the desperateness of their situation was finally starting to sink in over Scott, “lips like his are made for one purpose and he proved that tonight.”

“Wait until the rest of us get a turn. We’ll see how smug he is when we all get a piece of that tight little ass of his,” the first guard noted, “He’ll be squealing like a pig before his time here is over…”

“Nah, he’ll be begging for more. Boys like him always love being treated like the whore that they are,” the second guard taunted with another nudge to Scott’s spine with the tip of his gun.

“That’s enough,” Logan had snarled pushing the guard’s gun away from Scott with a growl.

“Enjoy him while you can,” the first guard cautioned as they’d stood outside of Logan’s room, “because Craven will undoubtedly want a sample of this once you’ve finished with breaking him.”

“He’ll enjoy tearing you to pieces boy,” the second guard snorted, “unless of course this big guy does it first.”

“I intend to without your interference,” Logan remarked with a cool, neutral tone before Scott had been roughly shoved into Logan’s room to offer them some privacy for Scott’s reeducating. However, in the guards’ retreat Logan could sense there was a change in the air between him and Scott. Turning around to face Scott, Logan couldn’t help, but notice the faraway expression on Scott’s features as he sat on the center of the bed with his legs pulled up against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs closing him off in his posture as Logan realized he was looking out to the water beyond Logan’s room.

“It’s too beautiful down here to be so horrible,” Scott broke his long silence as Logan moved across the room to place a distance between them.

“You’re too beautiful to have endured something so horrible,” Logan whispered discarding his suit jacket and setting it across the top of the chair. He glanced up at the cameras and let out an uneasy breath as he unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt hoping like hell the cameras that were undoubtedly watching them couldn’t pick up on his words, “I’m sorry…about before…I never wanted to…”

“I know…” Scott raised his chin up to look at Logan. His blue eyes were breathtakingly beautiful and innocent in so many ways that Logan wished like hell he could spare from the awfulness of the situation they were in. It was something he hadn’t expected to ever see, yet with Scott watching him looking suddenly tearful, somber and all the more fragile in the moment, Logan’s heart sank as Scott spoke up again, “and even though it’s not what we planned on it was…”

“Not how I wanted it to be. Neither is this,” Logan moved in closer towards Scott. He took a seat on the center of the bed beside Scott knowing full well that Craven would be watching them, “The fact is that in this place there are things that must be done—things that…”

“I know,” Scott tipped his head to the side giving Logan a brief, dismissive glance before he trembled once again, “I realize what this is.”

“No, I don’t think you do Scott,” Logan whispered leaning in closer to slide his index finger over Scott’s shoulder. The movement caused Scott to tense up, to involuntarily shudder as Scott’s arms squeezed his legs to his chest tighter than before, “With what I did…”

“I am a dirty, little faggot,” Scott lowered his head shamefully, “I realize that Logan. Jean told me as much when she was angry with me.”

“No,” Logan frowned watching Scott closing down before him, “there’s nothing dirty about what you are.”

“Of course there is,” Scott raised his chin up again to reveal the tears that threatened to overtake him, “I always have been. There’s something inside of me that’s broken and…”

“You aren’t broken,” Logan frowned realizing that what had transpired had cut Scott down to the core pulling out old wounds that clearly ran deeper than Logan had anticipated, “You and me…this…it isn’t wrong. The circumstances aren’t what we would’ve liked for us, but the two of us…it doesn’t make you any of those things Scott.”

“I liked what I was doing,” Scott admitted shamefully lowering his head. He squeezed his legs to his chest tighter as he began to rock back and forth on the mattress, “I liked making you lose control even though I knew it wasn’t what I should be doing at the time. I knew it wasn’t what you wanted, but I wanted it more than you realize Logan. When we were together at the cabin and you told me no—when you wouldn’t let me touch you because of what was happening with Jean, I thought it meant you didn’t want me anymore, but then out there when I realized you were hard for me—even if that horrible man forced it between us…”

“It wasn’t forced Slim,” Logan couldn’t help, but fight to contain the small smile that pulled at the corners of his lips at Scott’s youthful innocence, “That ain’t how it works. You can’t just make yourself aroused when you’re not feeling it especially in a situation like that between us. The truth is I wanted it too Scott…just not…not that way…not knowing how it could hurt you and make you feel like this. If I’d realized just how much it would upset you…”

“You were protecting me,” Scott whispered so quietly that Logan almost wondered if he’d imagined the sound falling from Scott’s lips. However, as Scott raised his chin up to reveal the miserable blue eyes before him, Logan found himself at a loss hating himself all the more when his gaze shifted up towards the cameras again, “I know you wouldn’t have forced it like…that…without…”

“Never,” Logan promised remembering the way he’d handled Scott.

“The screwed up thing about it is that…” Scott bit down on his lower lip before speaking up with a tiny shudder, “I didn’t mind how rough you were with me. In fact…”

Scott fell to silence before he lowered his head down further struggling to come to terms with his thoughts before he spoke up in a shivering exhale, “I liked it…a lot. More than I probably should have.”

Saying nothing Logan brushed his fingers over the curve of Scott’s elbow, gently sweeping up and over his arm until eventually his thick fingers made their way to Scott’s shoulder. Silently Logan pulled Scott in over towards him across the bed guiding and placing Scott between his now parted thighs as he resituated himself on the blankets in an attempt to lean back against the pillows upon it.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking it Slim,” Logan whispered soothingly against the back of Scott’s neck. Slowly his thick, powerful arm curled around Scott’s slender waist coaxing Scott to lean up against him resting his back against the broad expanse of Logan’s chest. Once Scott had settled in over him, Logan’s fingers dipped down over Scott’s bare abdomen lightly massaging the warmth of his smooth skin before he placed his chin on Scott’s shoulder, “except for the fact that you weren’t allowed to truly enjoy yourself in that setting. I wasn’t able to do the same for you when it’s clear we both needed to share that experience with one another.”

“Logan,” Scott breathed his name when Logan’s fingers fanned out over Scott’s thighs gripping and squeezing at them when Scott’s head arched back against Logan’s shoulder. His eyes were closed with long, dark lashes tempting Logan as a small, shivering exhale carried over his plump, luscious lips.

“I wish it hadn’t happened that way especially considering it was your first time doing that,” Logan murmured dropping feathery light kisses over Scott’s shoulder before his fingers dipped down over Scott’s inner thighs rubbing and massaging his tense muscles until finally his palm sheathed Scott’s flesh feeling the remains of his involuntary arousal within his grip. With a small growl Logan nibbled on Scott’s shoulder sinking his teeth into Scott’s tender flesh as Scott let out a whimper. His body twisted, arching upward in spite of himself when Logan’s fingers wrapped around Scott’s aching manhood taking his time to trace every silken contour and smooth ridge within his grasp. The sweeping upward movement caused Scott’s hips to buck off of the bed, his body shifting as his lips parted further offering up a small panting sound that only served to further fuel Logan’s hunger for the boy, “but now that we’re here together I want to watch you come undone for me like you should’ve been allowed to do before with just the two of us.”

“Logan…” Scott whimpered when Logan’s thumb circled over his damp tip, drawing forth emphasis to his sensitive flesh, tenderly sweeping, slow and drawn out making Scott’s pulse quicken.

“I never should’ve turned you away that night, but I just wanted you to be sure—that everything would be good for you Scott,” Logan admitted rubbing his right palm over Scott’s abdomen in a protective, possessive hold while his left pumped over Scott’s arousal in long, solid strokes causing Scott’s toes to curl out across the blanket, With a shallow pant Scott’s fingers gripped at the sheet beneath them. When it seemed Scott was caught up in the moment Logan bit down on his shoulder again before growling, “Will you allow me to make it good for you now Scott?”

“Yes,” Scott practically hissed when Logan’s fingers shifted in frequency, building into long, solid strokes, firm and commanding in beckoning the beast from within as Scott whimpered and twisted against his touch craving a release between them. His head arched back further, lips sliding apart as a gasp carried over his plump, parted flesh. His fingers dug deeper into the blanket gripping tightly as his face grew flushed with arousal. Licking his lower lip Scott let out a low moan that was music to Logan’s ears as Logan’s eyes darted up towards the cameras once again knowing full well that the others could undoubtedly be once again invading the private time between them.

“They’re watching us right now,” Logan divulged with slight agitation in his tone when he glanced at the camera again hating that it had come to them locked in a room put on display for any pervert who’d wanted to watch Logan tear Scott to pieces. Frowning he gripped at Scott’s throat again using his right hand to press into Scott’s flesh in a possessive, warning motion. Leaning in closer he pressed a hot, damp kiss over the side of Scott’s neck when tension coiled over his thick shoulders.

“I know,” Scott lowered his head and shuddered bringing his right hand over Logan’s at the base of his throat. His long, slender fingers wrapped around Logan’s palm giving off the illusion that he was attempting to pry Logan’s fingers away from his flesh, but instead he pressed down upon Logan’s fingers encouraging Logan to hold him tighter as his free hand made its way over Logan’s left hand desperately guiding Logan’s movements over his arousal in an attempt to allow himself the opportunity to lose himself to desire. Gripping tighter, Scott silently encouraged Logan on practically forcing Logan’s iron clad grip on his throat as his words were barely above a breath of a whisper, “I saw the cameras on the way in.”

“Then you know the danger we’re in right now,” Logan mouthed pressing a rough kiss over the side of Scott’s neck in spite of himself.

“I’m well aware of it,” Scott confessed uncurling his legs out further on the mattress and releasing Logan’s left hand instead opting to bring his arm up behind him to reach over Logan’s shoulder. Arching his back Scott attempted to squeeze at Logan’s muscled flesh, gripping and scratching at his thick, powerful shoulder through his shirt as his bottom pushed in against Logan’s body bringing life Logan’s sudden arousal now buried beneath the ridiculous slacks Craven had forced him into wearing, “which is why I couldn’t leave you here alone Logan. I had to find you and rescue you from all of this.”

“Rescue me?” Logan questioned pulling back just enough to discover that Scott had tipped his head to the side to reveal his blue eyes and flushed features to Logan once again, “Why?”

“Because the professor asked me to keep an eye on you. He made it my mission to protect you from the moment I found you underneath that building,” Scott divulged with a slight tip of his head. His eyes revealed something about obedience and the weight of importance his mission held when Logan held him tighter, “I knew that regardless of where you and I were with one another in this…thing between us that I couldn’t fail my mission.”

“So all of this—it was just about your mission, was it?” Logan arched a curious brow as Scott’s plump lower lip trembled. He released Scott’s throat and brought one hand up over the side of Scott’s face stroking at his cheekbone as Scott shook his head simply.

“No, you need me,” Scott’s lower lip trembled with concern and something else Logan couldn’t quite read, “just like I need you right now to show me that everything will be alright.”

“This won’t be just the two of us Slim,” Logan whispered extending his index finger out and over Scott’s bottom lip. Pushing into the plump flesh, he watched as Scott’s mouth opened inviting Logan inside with a damp flick of his tongue over the pad of Logan’s thumb.

“I know,” Scott confessed somberly when Logan pushed his index finger into Scott’s mouth feeling the warmth that once held him damp and urgent when Scott’s lips closed around his digit. Silently Logan began to pump his finger in Scott’s mouth all the while fighting to forget about the camera before his middle finger joined his index finger inside of Scott’s mouth pumping gently at first. However, as Scott shifted against him letting out a whimper Logan began to thrust his fingers harder into Scott’s mouth while his left palm continued to work over Scott’s solid, pulsating flesh gripping Scott’s manhood with more determination as Scott’s right leg twisted over Logan’s thigh opening himself up further to the camera’s invasive view. Saying nothing Logan slipped his fingers out of Scott’s mouth opting instead to coax Scott’s left thigh over his spreading Scott wide open before his damp fingers settled in over Scott’s inner thigh.

“Show me how much you need me,” Logan snarled biting down on Scott’s shoulder. Shifting gears on his movement, Logan pushed his damp fingers up over Scott’s body, sliding over his skin in firm, commanding strokes until Logan’s right hand eased up over Scott’s chest, gripping and demanding when his fingers pinched at Scott’s nipple causing him to let out a small yelp.

“I need you,” Scott brought one hand over Logan’s coaxing Logan to continue rubbing his thick fingers up and down over his arousal when Logan pinched his nipple again offering up a teasing twist that caused Scott to writhe against him with a desperate whimper, “Please…”

“You’re mine,” Logan murmured licking a hot, wet line across the side of Scott’s neck before his thick, powerful fingers once again coiled around Scott’s throat. He gripped it tightly forcing Scott to arch his head back further into his shoulder and lean in towards him as he spoke up again in a low whisper, “You’re so beautiful Scott.”

“Logan,” the sound rolled off of Scott’s tongue as Logan licked a damp, hot line across Scott’s pulse point causing Scott to tremble all over again with fingers gripping tightly over Logan’s palm, pushing Logan to continue to touching him, to keep his grip on Scott’s arousal and his throat as Scott arched his head back further into Logan’s chest, “I don’t know if I can….”

“Hold on?” Logan finished for him with another teasing kiss over Scott’s shoulder, “I don’t want you to hold on Scott. Let go. Just let go.”

Whimpering Scott bit down on his lower lip, his eyelashes fluttering to a close as Logan continued to touch and tease him, tantalizing his own sense of desire as Scott arched his back, guiding his hips upward in a desperate, reckless thrust until finally he broke into a series of tiny, jolting shudders in spilling himself in thick, hot, pulsating waves across his abdomen and into Logan’s palm with a pinched whimper. His head twisted back against Logan’s shoulder with one hand gripping at Logan’s wrist, the other reaching out across the blankets as his toes curled, his breathing growing more labored, more reckless and urgent until Logan slid his index finger up beneath Scott’s chin to coax Scott into a kiss.

xxxxx

“What are you doing Cherry?” Lennox frowned making his way into the control room to discover Cherry seated at the monitors staring intently as the screen before her. Peering over her shoulder, Lennox couldn’t help, but frown as he realized she’d been watching the feed from Logan’s room, unable to take her eyes off of the scene played out before her.

“I don’t trust him,” Cherry scowled witnessing Logan and Scott together in a kiss, long after Scott’s shudders died down to reveal the aftermath of his climax at Logan’s hand. Leaning back in her chair, she slowly and methodically rubbed her fingers over the base of the gun in her hand, “He’s not on the up and up with us.”

“Craven seems to think he is,” Lennox rolled his shoulders back before frowning, “Though something tells me that this isn’t about what Craven thinks. This is about the fact that you’re jealous.”

“Jealous?” Cherry forced a haughty laugh before raising her gun and pointing it at the monitor, “Of that? Please…”

“Of course you’re jealous,” Lennox noted with a shake of his head, “because Logan left without saying goodbye and now he’s taken companionship with the new arrival.”

“He’s just a boy,” Cherry’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “There’s nothing special about him.”

“Logan seems to think so,” Lennox noted glancing over at the screen again to discover Scott and Logan still caught up in a kiss with one another, “Maybe there’s something more about the would be pirate’s talents than he revealed earlier in front of everyone.”

“The boy had no idea what he was doing. It was obvious to everyone but Craven that he was completely clueless in the art of seduction,” Cherry deduced with a roll of her eyes, “Even now in watching how pathetic he seems…”

“What’s pathetic is that you’re in here watching them,” Lennox decided reaching out to shut off the monitor in front of her, “Why don’t you go out and enjoy the rest of the party?”

“I’d rather stay here and keep an eye on…” she opened her mouth to protest.

“The man that dumped you,” he finished for her, “but believe me you aren’t doing yourself or any of us any favors in doing this.”

“Craven wanted me to keep an eye on Logan,” she explained tipping her head up defiantly, “and in doing so…”

“You’ll have plenty of opportunity to continue doing so after tonight given that he’s going to be with us for a while,” Lennox arched a scrutinizing brow, “Why don’t you just go back to the party? I’ll take over in here before things get too far out of hand.”

“I don’t want to go back to the party,” she scoffed back at him.

“It wasn’t really a suggestion,” he spoke up with a firm, warning tone, “I’ve got things under control here.”

“Fine,” she grumbled reluctantly standing up and pushing her gun into her holster once again, “but if anything changes…”

“You’ll be the first to know,” Lennox assured her with a nod, “Now get out of here before you drive yourself crazy overanalyzing what might have been.”

“I’m not,” she responded leaning across the table top to turn the monitor on again to discover Logan and Scott still wrapped up in one another’s arms, “honestly this explains a lot about why he disappeared.”

“His loss, right?” Lennox shot her another look before she nodded.

“Absolutely,” she placed her hand over her gun again, “Call me if you need anything.”

“I’ve got it covered,” Lennox assured her waving her on before his eyes found their way to the monitor again where Logan and Scott sat on the center of Logan’s bed with Logan’s arms still draped around Scott keeping him close in a possessive grip, “Apparently so do you Logan, which leaves me time to do what’s necessary in getting things done around here.”

Stretching his hand out again Lennox pushed the off button on the monitor before he redirected his attention to the door Cherry had exited out of. Realizing she was gone, he reached for the keyboard hoping to pop up another area of observation on the main frame. Once the screen to his left switched from an observation deck to a room where the other prisoner remained chained up, bound by his restraints and bleeding Lennox sat up straighter in his seat lost in his silent observation. Stretching his hand out, Lennox reached for the monitor allowing his fingers to uncoil over the screen as a bristling sensation carried over his skin revealing the first hints of warmth at his fingertips.

“You’re and I are going to have plenty to discuss by the time this is over,” Lennox mouthed to himself as he stood up from the chair taking another long look around the controls before puffing out his chest and pushing the button on the monitor he’d turned off moments earlier. He could see Logan and Scott still wrapped up in one another, caught up in a moment that wasn’t meant for anyone outside of their situation. Frowning Lennox looked to the second monitor again before clicking a couple of buttons to discover guards passing by both rooms leaving him stuck in a moment of further observation until he could properly make his move. Turning his attention to Logan and Scott again, his lips curved upward in the beginnings of a wicked smirk as his thick fingers uncurling across the wood stretched out on the table top. With a small laugh and a shake of his head, Lennox leaned back in his chair, watching the show unfold as his smirk expanded, “Wouldn’t Charles Xavier be proud of his star student now? It really does explain about who you are, now doesn’t it Logan?”

“Then again you aren’t my problem at the moment,” Lennox decided looking around the room once again. Focusing on the monitor where Erik Lehnsherr remained broken down and abused, Lennox stood upright returning to the same gruff exterior that had carried over him moments earlier. Saying nothing further he stretched his arm out to turn the monitor feed from Logan’s room off once again before he left the control room bound and determined to put the next part of his plan into action once and for all.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly Scott’s body seemed to melt against Logan lost in the warmth and tenderness Logan’s embrace offered long after Scott had lost himself to desire. Now arched back into Logan and covered in a layer of sweat and stickiness, Scott couldn’t help, but lick his lips as Logan’s fingers clasped around Scott’s neck again in a subtle gripping squeeze.

“Feel better?” Logan questioned gently as Scott sank in against his chest wanting nothing more than to savor the quiet moment between them.

Scott nodded before biting down on his lip in a pinched hiss as Logan still held his softening body in a lazy caress, “Though it’ll be even better when the two of us find our way out of here.”

“It will be, but at the same time I don’t understand how it is that you’re here to begin with. When they came for me you weren’t there at the cabin. I went looking for you, but you were gone, so how…” Logan questioned curling his fingers underneath Scott’s chin to coax Scott to look up at him more completely once again, “how did you know where to find me?”

“I was in the woods trying to make contact with the Professor when they arrived, but we can talk about that later,” Scott whispered reaching for Logan’s left palm and reluctantly pulling it away from his aching oversensitive flesh. Instead he gave into instinct shifting on the bed so that he was on his knees before Logan. He arched up straddling Logan’s thighs and stretching his arms out to Logan with shaky hands. In an instant Logan felt Scott’s fingers slide over his chest, dipping down over his abdomen before Scott’s trembling fingers began to pull at the buttons on Logan’s shirt. The movement caused Logan to tense up watching and waiting as Scott rose up on his knees higher while tipping his head down to carefully open Logan’s shirt down past his abdomen.

“Scott,” Logan gripped at his wrist when Scott’s young, slender hands pushed in against the warmth of his chest sliding over hair and muscle before Logan’s eyes darted up towards the cameras again, “You don’t have to do any of this if you’re not sure that…”

“I want to. After all as you told the others you brought me back here to fuck me. They won’t be satisfied with you stopping at offering me a release like that. You might be perceived as weak in thinking solely about my desire,” Scott whispered nervously. He licked his lips before gulping down again, “If we don’t at least look like that’s what’s happening here, then…”

“Not now,” Logan whispered reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face, “It’s too soon after you just…”

“A monster wouldn’t take that into consideration,” Scott reminded him with a pointed expression on his face, “Even if we’re not taking it to that point, we need to at least make it look like we’re about to considering that I’m supposed to be here at your mercy.”

“You’re right,” Logan agreed releasing his hold on Scott and pulling himself free of the shirt Craven had provided him with. With an agitated huff he discarded it to the floor remembering all the ways that he’d imagined taking Scott into his arms, into his bed, but now knowing of the horrors that waited outside of the room, he found himself at a loss not wanting to enter into that kind of situation with Scott to appease Craven’s twisted mind. Taking in a breath, Logan focused on Scott again. He reached out to curl his fingers underneath Scott’s chin, raising it up as his eyes involuntarily swept over the naked lines of Scott’s body moving down over his chest to focus on the scars that carried over his skin, “but just know I’m not going to hurt you Scott. What I did before in front of the others…”

“Was to protect me,” Scott’s eyelashes fluttered with something Logan couldn’t quite read as Scott took a seat on his lap with thighs hugging Logan’s body tightly, “I know.”

“I didn’t mean to be so rough and….”Logan lowered his voice even further when he took in the sight of Scott above him naked and vulnerable in ways that Logan couldn’t help, but want to help him through.

“I realize that,” Scott slid in closer to him as his words became shakier, “and I don’t hold any of it against you. I told you that I liked it. It turned me on Logan when I felt your hands in my hair gripping my neck like that and you pushing yourself inside of me without a second thought, as if the most primitive part of you needed to connect with the most primitive part of me....”

“Even so…” Logan frowned remembering his actions and how Scott’s arrival had only led to danger for him, “I don’t understand why you came here looking for me when it would put you at great risk. You should have stayed away.”

“How could I stay away when it’s evident that you needed me?” Scott’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “I had to save you from all of this.”

“No, you needed to save yourself,” Logan frowned, “This place is dangerous. You have no business being here and…”

“I’m not a child Logan,” Scott argued with him, “I realize that I still look like a boy, but I’m not. I’ve seen things. I know things—things that you can’t even begin to comprehend about the world around me. Just because I’m young doesn’t mean that I haven’t experienced life or danger before when…”

“This is a whole hell of a lot different than a Danger Room simulation,” Logan couldn’t help, but argue with him, “We’re not dealing with computer generated enemies. These are real monsters that…”

“Every adversary has a weak point,” Scott puffed out his chest with an overwhelming air of confidence that surprised Logan considering their circumstances, “It’s about discovering that weakness and exploiting it so that you can formulate a plan of attack and…”

“It’s not that simple Scott,” Logan insisted with a shake of his head, “You and I are in no position to…”

“To what?” Scott blinked back at him, “To get out of this? Logan, how is it that you’re such a pessimist when…?”

“Have you taken a look at where we are?” Logan snarled in response before pointing to the collar around Scott’s neck, “Or this for that matter. You have no idea what Craven can do to you with that around your neck and…”

“I’ve endured worse,” Scott argued with a distinct defiance in his tone, “He’s merely a man riding on a power trip and…”

“That power trip has landed the both of us here to this place where everything and anything goes against all we know,” Logan reminded him with a shake of his head, “Given his ability to inhibit our powers and somehow use that to give himself some kind of boost…”

“Yeah about that…” Scott began as Logan’s fingers swept over his cheekbone slowly tracing the lines of his perfectly sculpted features.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Logan blurted out feeling an overwhelming sense of sentimentality carry over the center of his chest, “In facing the thought of living in a world without you… Scott even though I’m certain you won’t believe me, a part of me is acutely aware that I’ve been down that road before and in imagining doing it again…”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Scott whispered dismissively, “We’re going to get out of this place.”

“Wherever this is,” Logan motioned to the water world that surrounded them before his eyes darted back to Scott catching the way that the water created a reflection over his skin making him appear even more beautiful in the underwater world that surrounded them. The thought in itself brought Logan back to the inevitable disappointment that lingered over him in knowing that the situation had been one beyond his control in having Scott in his arms, “This place is one hell of a trip away from everyone else from what I can see. Come to think of it given how far away it is from the world we know it begs the question of how you knew where to find me?”

“I told you that I was in the woods when you were being abducted,” Scott explained coaxing Logan to reach for him. Sensing Scott’s concern for their conversation, Logan pressed over him, twisting Scott so that he was pinned down beneath Logan over the blankets, held captive to the power of Logan’s body over him. Leaning forward Logan held his lips just over Scott’s as Scott continued to speak up, “I’d been seeking out a way to connect with the Professor when they came for you. As soon as I heard them arriving at the cabin I came rushing back hoping it wasn’t too late. I knew that I had to find you Logan and help you.”

“You should’ve helped yourself,” Logan whispered touching the side of Scott’s face before reaching down to ease his fingers over Scott’s all too slender frame, gripping and pressing into his lean, muscular abdomen before squeezing at his sharp hipbone to coax Scott to wrap his leg around Logan, “You should’ve been smart enough to let me go when…”

“Not when you needed me,” Scott argued with him with a low, shallow pant at the skin to skin contact between them when Logan’s chest skimmed over Scott’s, “I couldn’t let them take you—not when…”

“Scott, you can’t stay here. Craven’s a monster and even though you think you have it all figured out with whatever plan is formulating in your head right now, we both know that the longer you’re here,” Logan spoke up worriedly when the erotic moment between them tapered off into a desperate moment of concern, “the more access he has to you means that…”

“I know what it means,” Scott answered somberly when his blue eyes made their way to Logan’s once again, “I’m young, but I’m not stupid Logan. I realize full well what men like Craven are capable of.”

“No, I don’t think you do Scott,” Logan frowned watching as Scott attempted to feign an air of understanding, “You don’t have the first clue what someone like Craven could do to someone like you. The things he’s done so far…”

“Are horrible,” Scott finished for him with a heavy sigh when something shifted between them, “I don’t deny that fact given what I’ve seen, but at the same time I won’t leave you like this—not when you need me and…”

“I can protect myself, but you…” Logan’s words tapered off in remembering the guards taunts, “Scott, I don’t want to see you hurt. I’m not as strong as I once was and the longer you are here the more difficult keeping you safe will prove to be considering that…”

 “We aren’t staying here,” Scott promised him with a determined huff.

“I’m going to do my best to make that happen for us,” Logan whispered against Scott’s lips when he felt Scott’s leg squeeze around his bottom tighter than before, “but I’m going to need a little time to figure out how things work around here considering that he’s found a way to strip me of most of my powers. I don’t know how he made it possible, but when I figure out how he was able to manipulate my powers...”

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying are you Logan? If you try to keep up with me, you’ll see that I already have figured that out,” Scott explained in a quiet voice. He blinked up at Logan before bringing his arm around Logan’s shoulders. A moment later Logan felt Scott squeeze at his flesh gripping tightly as Logan couldn’t help, but let out a small sound.

“What do you mean you already have?” Logan questioned behind gritted teeth when Scott’s fingers curled tighter into his muscled flesh. His hips arched up off of the mattress instinctively rubbing up against Logan’s strong, solid frame in an unspoken attempt to build friction between them, “Scott, if you keep doing that…”

“I told you I had a plan Logan. I wouldn’t come in here without one because I knew we’d need as much to get out of here. I realize that you and I don’t really know a lot about one another at this point when it comes to our background, but the one thing that Charles instilled in me is always being prepared and in doing so I knew full well I’d need a plan to get us out of this,” Scott’s hold on him eased up. He slowly teased his fingers over Logan’s spine gently caressing the contours of his skin as a solemn expression carried over him, “It’s just in spite of my planning I wasn’t prepared for all of this. Granted I had an idea of what would be waiting for me down here, but this…this whole situation with what Craven’s done in creating this hell of his…it’s just…I knew it would be an adjustment in coming here and losing my powers. I realized that was a risk I had to take when I entered this world, but in doing so I never imagined that I’d be able to be like this looking into your eyes and seeing you beside me without any sort of protection between us. Once my powers emerged I never imagined being able to have this kind of intimacy with anyone again in my life, but here we are and it’s something that makes the horrors around us feel almost like…like freedom in its own way. Now that I can look at you like this seeing you as you are...”

“Scott,” Logan spoke his name when he realized just what Craven’s mutant suppressing world had given Scott as his long, dark lashes fluttered again to reveal the crystal blue depths before him. Remembering only too well the thoughts Logan had carried with him over the one thing that he could never experience with the boy before him, Logan couldn’t help, but take pause in reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face in memorizing the perfect lines of his features. Running his index finger over the center of Scott’s bottom lip, Logan watched as Scott exhaled blowing warmth out over his skin.

“Being able to do this and look at you without boundaries between us goes beyond anything I could’ve imagined for the first time we were together,” Scott brought his hand up over Logan’s face rubbing at the thick, unruly hair across his jawline before a smile carried over Scott’s lips, “I’ve wanted it from the moment you kissed me, but I was confused. I was afraid of what doing this with you could mean because I wasn’t ready to face what I am—who I am and…”

“We don’t have to explore this now Scott,” Logan began with concern in his tone, “If you tell me about your plan to get out of there, then…”

“This goes beyond escape Logan,” Scott bit down on his plump lower lip nervously, “This is about what’s happening between us as well. You can’t deny that what just happened proves that…”

“…you and I have a lot to discuss, but right now knowing that Craven’s got people watching us, we don’t have to go through this. We can discuss your strategy and…” Logan whispered.

“We will, but right now I just want to look at you…to touch you without fear and…” Scott’s words tapered off when Logan pushed his fingers into Scott’s thick, dark hair.

“I know you think you feel that way Scott, but with everything that’s played out like it has, I’m sure that you’re caught up all of these new feelings that don’t really make any sense and…” Logan opened his mouth to respond when Scott reached out to place his index finger over the center of Logan’s lips.

“I want to take the time to explore this between us Logan because when are we ever going to get the chance to have this kind of intimacy between us? When am I ever going to be able to look at you without fear—without concern for what could happen if I opened my eyes and lost control? We both know that outside of this nightmare that’s not a possibility for me,” Scott explained in an impassioned tone. Letting out an ironic laugh he reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face, “You’re everything I’d imagined you’d be and more with you over me like this. Just knowing that we’re here like this…it almost makes up for…”

“For what?” Logan questioned grudgingly reaching up to tear Scott’s palm away from his cheekbone.

“Being a temporary prisoner,” Scott answered quietly, “It almost makes being captive and held down beneath you like this worthwhile in knowing that I can look at you—that I can take in each and every sensation without fear or concern of what could happen should we lock gazes with one another. For once—that even in my captivity I’ll find freedom…with you…as it should be if only for a few fleeting moments between us.”

“We’re going to get out of here,” Logan promised dipping down to kiss Scott harder than before. His lips collided with Scott’s in a harsh, aggressive growl. His lips coaxed Scott’s into submission forcing Scott to invite him inside as his tongue darted and teased within the warmth of his lover’s mouth. He could feel anxiousness radiating over Scott’s flesh, could sense his eagerness and curiosity as Logan found himself caught up in a whirlwind of temptation and desire. Without a second thought he pushed Scott’s arm back against the pillow, squeezing at his wrist as Scott shifted beneath him making Logan all the more aware of his body’s natural response to temptation. However, in thinking about the cameras overhead he leaned in closer to Scott and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to roll onto my back and I want you to climb over me, but not before you wrap the sheet around yourself so that they can’t look at you. Once you are on top of me, you can lean in closer so that we can talk without them realizing what we’re doing. Is that understood?”

Scott nodded licking his lips as Logan did as he promised stretching out on the bed, but not before kicking the sheets down just enough to slide in under them. Silently he gripped the edge of the sheet assisting Scott in their new positioning as Scott wrapped the sheet around his bottom to shield himself from the camera’s invasive view. However, as Logan looked down to Scott’s bare skin remembering only too well how good it felt beside him with Scott eager and Logan aroused, he wrapped the sheet around Scott’s front as well hoping to refrain from being distracted when Scott leaned in over him.

“As I said before I think I found out how this place works. I was investigating the area before I allowed them to take me captive. There’s a mainframe computer that’s hosted in the south quadrant that is heavily guarded, but once we get inside I think we’ll be able to shut things down and work our way to freedom. Every night between twelve twenty five and twelve thirty there is a five minute window when everyone is out of the control room and if we can find our way inside to shut it down, then we can put an end to this,” Scott whispered bending down to kiss Logan’s neck as his fingers pushed up to the button on Logan’s trousers attempting to pluck it open. He shifted his hips grinding up over Logan in an attempt to build up momentum in their connection when Logan’s hand squeezed at Scott’s spine gripping him tighter than he’d intended to.

“Slim if you keep doing that then things are going to come,” Logan gulped down harder as Scott’s reckless movements became more of a hindrance to their conversation with it’s obvious distraction, “up between us without my wanting them to.”

Scott pulled back with a frown, “You don’t want them to happen between us?”

“No,” Logan admitted, “It’s not that I don’t want them to, but…”

“You’re afraid of hurting me,” Scott deduced giving Logan a long once over, “Is that it?”

Logan nodded, “That’s the last thing I want to do right now especially when we have so much to discuss. I realize that you’re in a vulnerable place right now dealing with a lot of feelings that you were confused about before when…”

“We’ll eventually get to that Logan,” Scott wrinkled his nose. He opened the button on Logan’s slacks before his thumb and fingers gripped on the zipper preparing to drag it down when Logan seized his wrist in a tight grip in order to prevent him from doing so.

“Talk now,” Logan spoke up behind gritted teeth as he wondered how long he’d be able to think rationally with Scott over him offering him desire in every way imaginable.

“Fine,” Scott replied dipping down closer to Logan to whisper in his ear, “As I was saying before though I’ve been looking around this place for the last few days and I believe I may have found the source of Craven’s newfound power. The control that he has over all the other mutants in this place seems to be generated by that computer. There’s this energy source powering everything down here that seems to stem from that area and…”

“Wait a second,” Logan frowned back at him when the weight of Scott’s words started to sink in, “Are you telling me that you were roaming around here exploring freely before you allowed yourself to get caught?”

“Once I found out where you were being held here I knew becoming a prisoner was the only way to find you. From what I learned Craven’s inner circle is heavily guarded except for the mutant slaves that are brought in to service him. Even at that I knew this was a long shot given that this place stripped me of my powers almost immediately upon arrival due to this mechanism that he’s put together, but I knew I had to take a chance that one of the guards would think Craven would like me enough to bring me into his madness,” Scott explained with a small nod. He pulled back just long enough to meet Logan’s eyes again with a triumphant smirk, “This was my only way inside so I went down to where the new arrivals come in and I made sure no one was paying attention when I snuck inside. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of the guards found me hiding out on the ship pretending to be a stowaway and…”

“You allowed them to take you prisoner,” Logan replied with a heavy scowl when the realization of just what kind of danger Scott had put himself in took over, “Scott, why would you do that?”

“It was all a part of my plan to find you and now that I have,” Scott explained triumphantly revealing the first hint of a smirk, “we can work on getting you out of here and…”

“You damn near got yourself torn to shreds tonight Scott,” Logan chastised him with a frown, “Do you have any idea what kind of monster you put yourself up against when you let them bring you here?”

“I wasn’t afraid of him,” Scott replied puffing out his chest as Logan shot him a look of disbelief, “at least not entirely because all that mattered was finding you. If I could sacrifice myself to make it happen…”

“No,” Logan frowned with heavy disapproval in his voice, “you should not sacrifice yourself Scott. Do you have any idea how bad things could’ve gone if I hadn’t been there? The things that he would’ve done to you if he would’ve known that you’re…”

“He didn’t,” Scott cut him off before Logan could complete his statement.

“But he could’ve and he still might try to if he knows that you’re still…,” Logan’s words tapered off as he gave Scott a long perusal.

“He doesn’t know and after tonight I won’t be,” Scott began sitting up straighter on Logan’s abdomen.

“After tonight,” Logan frowned watching the expression on Scott’s face.

“Logan, you and I both know if you don’t fuck me, then they’ll realize that something is up between us. They’ll put the pieces of this puzzle together and know that we manipulated the situation,” Scott replied bending forward to press tiny, damp kisses over the center of Logan’s chest. The movement caused Logan to suck in a sharp breath instinctively wrapping his hand over the back of Scott’s neck as Scott’s tongue darted and teased over his breastbone. Taking advantage of the moment Scott licked a hot, wet line over to Logan’s nipple. The movement caused Logan to squeeze at the back of Scott’s head pulling at his thick, dark hair when Scott’s lips clasped around his nipple sucking and biting down on his hardened flesh.

“Slim,” Logan panted as Scott’s teeth felt so painfully perfect in spite of the moment between them.

“You heard them Logan,” Scott’s words vibrated off of Logan’s skin as his lips darted down over Logan’s abdomen leading to the now opened slacks Logan was wearing, “They’ll force themselves inside of me after tonight should we fail to convince them that you intend on following through on breaking me. If that happens, then we may not get out of here and they’ll pick up where Craven left off with the others and…”

“No they won’t,” Logan argued as Scott’s lips hovered over his naval pressing and kissing before Logan felt Scott shift over his body, his breath carrying over Logan’s zipper. Raising his head up from the pillow Logan watched in astonishment as Scott took the clasp on his zipper between his teeth. He raised his chin up, taunting Logan with mischievous blue eyes before he used his teeth to expertly yank the clasp down with precision opening Logan’s pants and revealing the first teasing hints of his body to Scott’s eager eyes. Silently Scott pulled himself up on his elbows hovering over Logan before he inched forward to tease his tongue in a sharp, sweeping movement over the patch of skin just above the thick, dark hair that was revealed to him. Sighing Logan found himself remembering what had transpired in the ballroom knowing only too well that Scott over him was beyond temptation as he pushed his thumb in against Scott’s hollowed cheekbone, “I can’t let him touch you. If he even tries to hurt you…”

“We won’t give him the chance,” Scott began licking a hot, wet line over Logan’s abdomen down to the base of his arousal threatening to reveal itself from inside of his now opened pants. The movement caused Logan to glance over at the cameras knowing full well that their time together was far from being private as he flipped Scott onto his back again and moved in over him.

“He already has hurt you,” Logan frowned focusing on the tiny red mark that remained on Scott’s otherwise flawless face after he’d attempted to keep Craven’s guard from shooting Scott. Reaching out to touch Scott’s cheekbone he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, “I hurt you.”

“No, you haven’t,” Scott argued with him, “Logan I’m…”

“That’s not how I wanted to have you with me. I swore to you that when the time was right it would be special,” Logan’s eyes reopened as he couldn’t help, but find himself thinking about how innocent Scott was stretched out before him looking more vulnerable than ever, “I promised to protect you, but when we were up there in front of that crowd…”

“It wasn’t your fault Logan,” Scott offered up quietly, “I know that’s not what you would have wanted for us to…”

“I know that you didn’t want it either, Scott, and I’m sorry. I never would’ve done that unless…” Logan attempted to explain himself.

“I know,” Scott let out a long sigh, “but it doesn’t matter right now. It’s in the past.”

“I wish I could take that back, but now that we’re here like this…” Logan’s words tapered off as he watched Scott’s dark eyelashes flutter to a close, “As long as Craven thinks we’re together then I’d imagine he’ll let me keep you until we figure out a working plan and…”

“Keep me,” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise, “you mean like this?”

Logan nodded touching Scott’s shoulder gently, “As long as he doesn’t know what you are, then you’re safe. If he thinks he can appease me with you as my pet, then he won’t think to pass you around or…”

“Your pet,” Scott’s nose wrinkled at the words, “Logan, does that mean you’ll fuck me then?”

“I don’t want you hurt Scott,” Logan explained lowering his voice, “You’re special to me and…”

“I can’t lose you. I think I’m really falling for you Logan,” Scott blurted out catching Logan off guard with his words, “I know I shouldn’t say it especially after everything that’s happened, but I’ve been thinking about it since we were at your cabin. When they took you away it did something to me. It frightened me in thinking I’d never see you again and…”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Logan whispered sliding his arm down to caress the slender lines of Scott’s body beneath him.

“I was so afraid,” Scott divulged trembling beneath him, “When I saw them take you away, I had no choice, but to hop on the plane and…”

“You took a risk that you shouldn’t have Scott,” Logan informed him with a frown, “Now that we’re down here like this…”

“I was able to reach out to the others before we left the surface. Despite my reservations about things I made a connection and told Jean what was happening,” Scott explained nervously. He gulped down as Logan pulled away from him, “I called out to her and explained that they’d taken you and…”

“I thought you said you were trying to reach Chuck,” Logan replied giving him a long look.

“I did try again and again, but it wasn’t working. However, knowing that Jean and I made a connection I realized she was easier to contact and…” Scott bit down on his lower lip nervously, “she promised to tell Charles. They will come for us. I know they will.”

“When?” Logan frowned.

“I don’t know, but they will,” Scott insisted with a newfound determination in his voice, “They wouldn’t just leave us here. I know that much.”

“Did Jean say that?” Logan inquired giving Scott a long look.

“More or less,” Scott shrugged, “and when we can get to that mainframe we can shut this place down and…”

“What did she tell you Scott?” Logan couldn’t help, but question watching him closely.

“She’ll take care of it,” Scott replied with an evasive tone, “I know she won’t let me down when…”

“What did she say to you?” Logan replied with a frown.

“She told me to go fuck myself,” Scott answered stiffly when tension flexed over his jawline, “but I know that even if she’s angry with me, she won’t let us stay here and be held captive. She’s going to tell the professor where we are and…”

“All based on ‘go fuck yourself’?” Logan questioned with a scowl, “Was there anything more to it than that Slim?”

“Not really, but I stressed the urgency of…” Scott felt Logan shift beneath him in sliding out of bed as he frowned, “Logan?”

“That’s not instilling confidence in me Slim,” Logan remarked feeling flashes of a future with an enraged Jean consuming his thoughts. He tried to tear the images away from him, tried to pull the horror away from the back of his mind, but in thinking about Scott’s words, Logan realized that waiting on Chuck to save them might not be so cut and dry, “That’s probably not going to work for us.”

“Of course it is,” Scott insisted sitting upright on the bed as Logan began to pace around the room, “Look I know Jean’s upset, but…”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Logan glanced up at the camera overhead before taking in a deep, uneasy breath. Boldly stepping forward he reached for Scott’s arm yanking him off of the bed in a quick, reckless pull up onto his feet without warning. He squeezed at Scott’s arm catching the way Scott’s eyes widened with surprise before Logan spun Scott around and pushed him face forward over the side of the bed once again, “but you will soon.”

“Logan?” Scott questioned with a gulp when Logan pushed his slacks down over his thighs allowing them to drop to the floor as he stood before the camera. Wordlessly he brought his hand over his own betraying flesh knowing full well that a naked Scott wouldn’t serve as anything more than the ultimate distraction for him when he pushed forward hovering over Scott on the side of the bed.

“Open your legs,” Logan ordered reaching down to squeeze at Scott’s hips catching him completely off guard with his snarl. His words were sharp and angry offering up a deep contrast to their previous conversation, “On second thought I’ll do it for you.”

Without another word Logan wrenched Scott’s thighs apart causing Scott to gasp as he leaned in over him pressing the weight of his chest over Scott’s spine. Pinning Scott to the bed beneath him, Logan used his left hand to wrench Scott’s head back, to expose his vulnerable flesh to Logan’s teeth when Logan bit down on his pulse point.

“You’ve already done more than enough talking boy,” Logan cut back sharply as his right hand pushed underneath Scott’s hips in order to twist him away from the camera. Once he was satisfied that Scott was shielded from the invasive lens, he reached down between them and attempted to position himself between Scott’s thighs in such a fashion that it would give the illusion that Logan was preparing to penetrate him.

“In a second I’m going to push my hips forward and I want you to scream like it hurts,” Logan whispered over the back of Scott’s neck, “Arch your head back and whimper like I did something horrible to you.”

“What?” Scott questioned when Logan’s teeth sank into his neck again. The movement silenced Scott as Logan pushed forward striking Scott’s bottom with his hips in a hard, reckless thrust. The movement caused Scott to spring over the mattress, body bouncing with involuntary recoil at Logan’s weight over him. A moment later a horrified sound carried over Scott’s lips causing Logan’s body to shudder when Scott followed Logan’s order to the last detail. He watched as Scott’s arm spread out across the bed, fingers gripping at the sheet as Logan’s hips pushed up against Scott’s bottom again all the while careful to refrain from penetrating him in the moment when Scott let out another pained whimper.

“Stop,” Scott writhed beneath him pretending to attempt to move away, to twist against the blankets when Logan’s arm stretched out over his, sliding out towards Scott’s fingers to squeeze them down against the blankets as his chest pushed harder against Scott’s spine effectively pinning him down on the blankets, “please don’t.”

“Just take it boy,” Logan snarled biting at Scott’s shoulder as he continued to smack his hips against Scott’s bottom again and again increasing in frequency as Logan felt himself suddenly on edge, unable to ignore the weight of his heavy arousal skimming between Scott’s parted thighs in an involuntary brush. The movement caused him to groan, to hate himself all the more in his pretending when Scott’s labored breath drew attention to the scent of arousal that carried over the room. A moment later Scott’s parted thighs began to involuntarily close; tightening in a warm grip over Logan’s betraying flesh.

“Slim don’t do that,” Logan whispered over the back of Scott’s ear, but it was too late as Scott’s right hand pushed down off of the blankets to reach down between the side of the bed and his thighs to collect Logan’s throbbing manhood. The movement caught Logan off guard as Scott’s thumb pushed over the tip of Logan’s arousal.

“Don’t stop Logan. Please,” Scott pleaded circling his thumb and index finger over Logan’s arousal pushing at his foreskin in an attempt to entice him when Logan slid forward between Scott’s thighs. Arching upward Logan rubbed himself against Scott’s body feeling the weight of Scott’s thighs surround him tighter than before. Wordlessly Logan continued to thrust forward closing his eyes and focusing the warmth of Scott’s muscled thighs holding him tighter than before offering up a far more enticing exchange than Logan had anticipated when he’d attempted to give the cameras the kind of show Craven was seeking out. Somewhere in the process Logan had lost sight of his mission simply thrusting again and again as his right hand curled around Scott’s body, gripping at Scott’s returning arousal in an attempt to coax a reaction out of Scott in spite of himself. He got it when Scott lay his head down on the mattress, turning his head to the side as Logan’s left hand pressed over the back of his neck. He squeezed gently watching as Scott’s lips parted, expelling a labored breath when Scott whimpered again and again.

“Please Logan,” Scott’s words were enough to cause Logan to focus on his flushed features, seeing the way that his plump lips parted with desire, with longing and urgency as Logan’s hips plummeted against him, body caught up in desire with Scott’s fingers playing over Logan’s body attempting to give him an impromptu stroke each time Logan pushed further between his thighs. The movement was matched by Logan’s own fingers over Scott’s body pushing him harder until finally Scott began to shudder and shake against the side of the bed whimpering as his dark lashes opened to reveal glossy blue eyes before Logan watching him with lust and desire as Scott started to lose control.

“That’s it,” Logan growled continuing to push himself between the tight heat of Scott’s thighs, unable to ignore the friction building between them until Logan finally arched his head back and let out a low roar as he spilled himself against the side of the bed with Scott shuddering in the final impulses of desire over him. He wrapped his arm around Scott’s waist holding him tighter than before as the damp pulses between them only further caused Logan to forget where he ended and Scott began when he pressed his head down over Scott’s shoulder in a moment of release.

For a long moment after Logan simply held Scott savoring the tiny shuddering impulses that still rocked over Scott’s damp, sticky form. As his fingers pushed up over Scott’s abdomen he could feel the warmth of Scott’s skin radiating into his reminding him all over again how precious Scott was as he lay beneath Logan caught up in the aftermath of the experience between them.

“We’re going to get out of this Slim,” Logan whispered licking a hot, wet line over the back of Scott’s neck, “and when we do I’m going to have my way with you on our terms not theirs.”

“Logan,” Scott panted caught up in a moment of release as his fingers pushed up over Logan’s against the side of the bed interlacing their fingers together. Silently he squeezed at Logan’s hand caught up in an unspoken moment of sentiment between them that lasted a few seconds longer than Logan had planned on.

“Just promise me that you’ll be willing to wait until then,” Logan breathed against the side of Scott’s neck before sneaking in a quick, soft kiss, “That we can have that only for us.”

“I promise,” Scott readily agreed melting in against the bed as Logan squeezed at Scott’s fingers over his.

“Good,” Logan lowered his voice before thinking about the cameras again, “because I’m going to need you to listen to me closely right about now. In a few seconds we’re getting out of here and I’m going to need you to follow my instructions like you did before. Think you can do that?”

“For now,” Scott flashed him a small hint of a smirk, “but once we break out of here, it’s my show from here on out. Got it?”

“We’ll see,” Logan teased thinking about the way he’d felt for the boy before him. Smiling to himself Logan dipped down to nibble on the back of Scott’s earlobe before he decided that it was time to put his plan in motion in getting out of Craven’s nightmare world once and for all.

xxxxx

The sound of banging on the door and Logan shouting captured the attention of the guards just as Logan had suspected when the door to his room swung open to reveal the two men with guns standing before him with scowls on their faces.

“I think we have a problem,” Logan announced motioning over to the side of the bed where Scott’s feet stretched out beside the bottom of the frame, “I broke him.”

“What do you mean you broke him?” one of the guards questioned as the other stepped in behind him.

“I snapped his neck while I was fucking him,” Logan explained with heavy exaggeration in his tone. He watched as the second guard circled around the bed moving in closer to Scott, “He was more fragile than I thought and…”

“Craven’s not going to like that,” the first guard remarked as the second moved around to discover Scott face down on the floor before him.

“You have to help me get rid of him,” Logan’s voice was frantic, “I don’t want him here considering that…”

“A pity really,” the second guard shook his head and frowned, “with an ass like his he was the perfect little bitch in training…”

“We were supposed to pick him up half an hour ago,” the first guard explained, “Craven was hoping to have his turn and…”

“Unfortunately for him it’s not happening,” Logan walked over towards the second guard as the first followed. He watched as the second guard bent down to reach for Scott’s shoulder before he turned to the first guard, “or for any of you for that matter.”

“What?” the first guard questioned as Logan’s fist came plummeting into the guard’s face sending him back across the room. In an instant the second guard looked up raising his gun and pointing it towards Logan when Scott spun around onto his back and sent his knee up into the groin of the guard that hovered over him. It caused the man to yelp in agony staggering back as Scott was able to reach for the gun and point it towards the guard.

“Who is acting like the bitch now?” Scott’s voice rose with anger as he held the gun out glaring at the frightened guard. His finger twitched over the trigger as his lip quivered with anger, “Did you really think you’d get away with all you’ve done?”

“Look kid. I was just doing my job. All I’ve done here is…” the man began to backpedal as Logan seized him by the back of the neck.

“…given us an out,” Logan replied punching the guy across the right side of his face and sending him back onto the bed. Almost immediately the man was out cold spread out over the blankets as Logan looked to Scott again, “Get him out of his things.”

“You’re sure this is going to work?” Scott questioned reaching for the man’s foot and tearing off his boot.

“It’s our best plan right now,” Logan replied stripping down the initial guard and sliding him onto the bed beneath the blankets. Once he was finished he collected the second nearly naked guard Scott had stripped down and tossed him on top of the other guard positioning them in an intimate embrace beneath the blankets, “I don’t know how long they’ll be out of it, but this should give us enough time to get to that control room.”

“What time is it?” Scott questioned sliding his leg into the pants he’d stolen from the second guard.

“Twelve fifteen which means we’ve only got about ten minutes to get over to where you wants us to go,” Logan nodded towards the cameras he’d effectively covered with his own shirt and slacks a short while earlier. Reaching for the stockier guard’s clothing he started to dress himself in a frenzy, “If we don’t hurry up they’re going to make their way down here and find us like this when….”

“I’m ready,” Scott replied finishing up with his shirt as Logan did the same before placing the guard’s hat on his head, “Let’s do this.”

“After you,” Logan stretched his arm out for Scott to exit the room. He took two steps forward before Logan focused on the lump underneath the blankets where he’d positioned them. He pulled the blanket up higher stepping back with a satisfied smirk before he stepped out of the camera’s line of vision. Stretching his arm out, he attempted to reach for the pants he’d blocked the camera with when Scott returned and yanked them away from the lens.

“Allow me,” Scott smirked as the two of them stepped out into the hallway ready to do what was necessary to take Craven down.


	15. Chapter 15

“When you mentioned the place was heavily guarded, you never indicated it would be like going into a fortress in itself,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown as he peered around the corner of the hallway leading to the computer control room that Scott had spoken of. Unlike the rest of the places he’d seen in Craven’s underwater world of madness the control room reminded him of a tin can with pipes and darkness in the narrow hallways that cut off at the hub of the underwater world. The central area for the mainframe was shrouded by metal and impenetrable walls that suddenly reminded Logan of a much darker place he’d been to in the past. Closing his eyes Logan expelled a sharp breath feeling an unforgiving memory of his past surfacing when Scott’s fingers curled over his shoulder in a small, supportive squeeze. Reopening his eyes Logan focused on the thirty plus guards moving around the perimeter armed and dangerous as Scott hovered over Logan’s shoulder to take a look for himself.

“There weren’t this many guards when I was here patrolling the place before,” Scott admitted with uneasiness in his tone, “The last time I was here there were only about fifteen of them during the shift change and maybe seven before and after.”

“Fifteen of them we could handle, but thirty,” Logan paused unable to refrain from scowling as he stood up straighter and pushed back around the corner to lean up against the wall in the hallway with Scott beside him, “as much as I’d like to be optimistic about this Slim I think it’s safe to say we’ve got more than our work cut out for us especially now.”

“But we can still do this…” Scott started giving Logan a long, uncertain glance, “right?”

“I’d like to say yes because under normal circumstances this would be a piece of cake, but…” Logan hesitated thinking about the new rules in Craven’s underwater world nightmare that he’d been surrounded by upon awakening, “without my powers I don’t know how far we’ll get.”

“It might be tough, but after what we did before between the both of us I’m sure we can…” Scott started hopefully as Logan’s frown intensified.

“You’re not getting it kid,” Logan divulged with a small scowl, “Two idiot guards outside of the room that we blindsided were no big deal, but this…this would be suicide with Craven keeping us both under his control.”

“We have to do this Logan,” Scott frowned, “so much is riding on us putting an end to this madness and stopping it before…”

“I’m all for stopping it Scott, but we have to be smart about this,” Logan decided thinking about the things that Craven was being able to do with each passing moment that took place inside of his nightmare world, “If we rush in there on the attack taking on thirty armed guards…”

“I’m sure we can create a distraction and…” Scott puffed his chest out and stood up taller as well.

“In this tin can all it is going to do is get us trapped inside of all of that,” Logan explained wearily motioning back to the single entrance and exit leading to the hub that served as a source of Craven’s power, “and without my abilities full force all it would take would be one bullet to take me down for a while and leave you vulnerable to Craven when…”

“I’m not helpless Logan,” Scott couldn’t help, but frown at him in the same defiant stance that Logan had come to appreciate and loathe about Scott in the short time they’d been around one another, “I was down here before without you taking care of myself like I always do and…”

“How did you manage that?” Logan questioned curiously.

“I was hiding in the vents,” Scott nodded to the metal ceiling above him, “I crawled in through one of the pipes in the city area to make my way down here and…”

“You were in the vents and you found your way down here only to discover that this is where Craven’s power source comes from?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

“I’m very resourceful,” Scott boasted proudly in spite of their situation, “I spent a lot of time in the vents observing the situation without anyone noticing when I was trying to find where they had taken you. I did my research on what we were up against and it never was like this. Given all that I observed it seemed like it might be a bit of a challenge…”

“You did good kid,” Logan couldn’t help, but smile at Scott’s enthusiasm, “but tonight something feels off from what you’ve said. You said it was heavily guarded, but when you spoke about this place it didn’t sound like we’d be up against this…”

“The pattern changed,” Scott deduced with a frown, “It was the same all that time I was sitting back watching them without them knowing I was here. They were very ritualistic about their patterns so much so that there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that I could calculate their movements to the last second.”

“Yet tonight when we were here…” Logan thought back to Craven’s threats knowing only too well what kind of madness was inside of the man who had taken them hostage. Remembering the lecherous ways that Craven had eyed Scott earlier in the night when Scott had been on full display to Craven’s guests Logan feared what could happen should he and Scott be thwarted by the guards in their attempts to shut Craven down. Looking back at the guards protecting the area, Logan couldn’t help, but frown knowing that it was too risky to attempt their mission with Scott beside him unaware of the dangers still lurking in Craven’s dark temple of madness that surrounded them.

“It’s almost as if someone knew we were coming,” Scott paused taking in Logan’s words as Logan’s thought got the best of him in the moment, “You don’t think Craven knows that we’re here, do you?”

“Anything is possible at this point, but with those two guards back in my room…” Logan hesitated turning to look around the corner once again to discover a few more guards had arrived. They were pacing around the perimeter standing guard near the mainframe’s entrance as Logan couldn’t help, but wonder if someone they’d been tipped off to Logan and Scott’s arrival. Given that it was twelve twenty eight and not one opportunity had presented itself for anyone to leave the mainframe or get into it, Logan realized the window had passed for him and Scott to break into the area unprotected, which could only mean that any attempt they would make could end up landing them in hot water. Looking over at Scott, Logan couldn’t help, but frown in thinking about Craven’s plans for the beautiful boy beside him. Granted Logan might be able to take out a few guards should they follow through on Scott’s plan, but if they wound up subduing him in the process, his fears for what could happen to Scott outweighed their option to go into the situation full force without a backup plan, “Once those guards wake up Craven is going to be looking for us.”

“Which is why I told you earlier that we need to get in there right away,” Scott explained desperately as his full, lush lips curled in protest. The plump lines of his mouth caused Logan to temporarily forget where they were as he reached for Scott again guiding Scott back against the wall. Silently he reached out touching the side of Scott’s face as visions of fire and madness surrounded him causing him to blink a few times. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on the scent of Scott beside him, on the feel of the warmth of Scott in his arms, but when he sensed the guards in the room, he reopened his eyes and brushed his thumb over Scott’s bottom lip in a tender sweep.

“I can’t risk you like that,” Logan refused Scott’s request with a sigh. Pushing his left hand into Scott’s thick, dark hair Logan coaxed Scott’s head back against the metallic wall as their eyes met in a dark reminder of just what Craven had taken from Scott when the depths of blue caused Logan to shiver in anticipation of another time and place where he and Scott would be free to explore one another, but now with the both of them vulnerable and on the run Logan refused to follow through with the plan, “You have no idea what kind of situation we just put ourselves in Scott.”

“I know what trouble could be waiting for us Logan, but I also know that those other mutants are relying on us to help them Logan. The things that Craven is doing to them even now…” Scott shuddered with recoil at the thought, “Its sick Logan. He’s taking children and…”

“I agree that it’s not right Scott,” Logan agreed shuddering at the thought about the slaves Craven had taken in his reign of madness, “but if we do this—if we help the others, we can’t do it in a way that we put you at risk.”

“Logan I can’t sit back and let them continue to be hurt,” Scott’s brow creased with agitation, “You and I both know that children at the hands of a monster could destroy them. When I think about what he’s doing to them—about how he’s hurting them…if we just sit back and do nothing then…”

“I don’t want him to be doing it to you,” Logan’s jaw clenched with tension.

“I’m not afraid of what could happen to me,” Scott puffed his chest out defiantly, “I’m not afraid of Craven.”

“That’s your first mistake Slim,” Logan frowned back at him, “You have no idea how close you came tonight to becoming on his hit list. Scott when he tried to hurt you like he did…”

“I’ve experienced worse at the hands of monsters far worse than Craven,” Scott’s lower lip trembled with recall of a part of his life he’d tucked away inside of him, “The things Craven wanted to do to me—what he’s doing to those people…there are plenty of ways of breaking a person and that…well, it’s not the same as other tortures that I’ve faced…”

“Those tortures were something you shouldn’t have to live with Scott, but with this…with him…” Logan’s jaw clenched with rage, “Neither one of us would’ve been able to face the aftermath of that situation unscathed by his madness. There are no limits to his cruelty and…to think of his hands on you like they were or the way that he wanted to tear you apart…”

“You came to my rescue Logan,” Scott’s voice filled with an air of sentimentality when Logan’s thumb brushed over Scott’s bottom lip once again in an attempt to savor the innocence that still remained inside of Scott about the world around him despite his tortured history, “You saved me…”

“And I’m going to continue doing just that by telling you that we aren’t going to be of any assistance to any of the others if we go in there without a plan,” Logan reminded him with a small shake of his head. He tipped his head up looking at the metal grate and wires overhead and found himself contemplating their options.

“I have a plan,” Scott piped in once again, “If we can create a distraction then we can work our way inside there without them realizing it. We only need a few minutes to break into the mainframe and…”

“We need to find a way to get these off,” Logan motioned to the metal collar around his neck. He glanced over at the one Scott was wearing and immediately his chest tightened with rage imagining all the things Craven could force Scott to submit to with the collar around his neck, “If we’re still in these when Craven finds us, then I won’t be able to stop him. If he hurts you Scott…”

“He won’t. If we take out the computer,” Scott began attempting to push past Logan towards the area with the guards.

“No!” Logan stated in a firm, yet muted whisper as he reached for Scott’s arm in a tight grip, “We can’t just walk over there and expect them to let us inside. We need a plan and one that involves you and I being smart about this.”

“Logan we’ve already moved past the point of no return in breaking out of your room,” Scott reminded him with a huff and a crease in his brow, “We attacked those guards and…”

“Craven will come looking for us soon,” Logan finished for him with a nod, “I realize that, but at the same time knowing that we’re both restrained by this like a tether that could shock us into submission at any time…”

“I’m sure that it won’t stop us when…” Scott began again reaching up to tug at the collar around his neck only to cause a spark to radiate from the ruby stone on the front of it. It caused Scott to gasp and twitch as he stumbled back into the wall creating a soft slamming sound. Worried Logan reached out to Scott dragging him further away from the corner of the hallway when Scott’s blue eyes widened with shock and surprise.

“This thing damn near kicked me on my ass when Craven used it against me,” Logan explained touching the side of Scott’s face. He brushed his thumb over Scott’s bottom lip and searched his frightened blue eyes when realization began to dawn inside of Scott, “Slim, can you hear me? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Scott answered in a pinched, muted tone when his fingers slid down against the wall he was leaning up against, “I just wasn’t prepared for that when…”

“Craven had a purpose in putting these on us all. Even if he already had the mainframe in motion keeping our powers inhibited this was meant for pure torture and as long as we are in it, we have no choice, but to submit to him and his desires,” Logan explained taking in a long, slow, uneasy breath, “When I defied him before, he lashed out at me and it felt like it was ripping me apart inside when he sent a shock right through me and…”

“It’s because of the way it’s wired, but if we can get into that room…” Scott explained struggling to reclaim his breath with frustrations mounting after the tiny jolt he’d taken in tugging at the collar, “Even if he tried to use it against us it would be useless. With the mainframe shut down all of those people he has restrained would be free of his madness.”

“As much as I want to do that kid,” Logan felt tightness coil throughout his body at the mention of the others, “I don’t think we’re going to get that opportunity tonight. We need to regroup and think of another plan that will get us out of here.”

“This is the only plan that will knock out Craven’s power and give us an opportunity to reclaim what he’s stolen from everyone here and…”

“Not if it puts you at risk. We need to be smarter about this,” Logan interrupted again, “and in doing so it starts with us finding a way to remove these damned collars off of us. Once we do that, then we can give going in there an attempt, but…”

“If we wait Logan we might not get that chance ever again. If Craven is on to us and decides to use the collars against us…”

“He might not be the only one with the power to do so,” Logan pointed out with a frown, “and if one of the guards has to just push a button to render us helpless before we even get close to that room…”

“I..I guess that I never thought about it that way,” Scott bit down on his lower lip and frowned, “but after how far we’ve come we can’t turn back Logan. If we walk away from this now and go back to your room to try and pretend that things didn’t get this far…”

“We’re not going to go back to my room,” Logan decided puffing out his chest and reaching out to squeeze Scott’s hand in his, “We’re going to get out of here.”

“The only real way out of here is by shutting that down and…” Scott started tipping his head towards the sound of the guards pacing in the corridor around the mainframe room.

“You said you were hiding out here for quite some time before you allowed yourself to be captured,” Logan remembered Scott’s earlier words to him, “How was that possible?”

“I told you that I have strategies and…” Scott spoke up in offense at Logan’s questioning.

“Where were you all that time Scott? How did they not find you?” Logan interrupted when his nerves got the best of him. Taking a step back into the hallway he realized that he and Scott needed to get far away from the guards patrolling the area, “Where were you at before you found your way here?”

“Over by where the new slaves are brought in there’s a forgotten shipping area of this world Craven’s created. It’s not as developed as the rest of his nightmare and there are places where the cameras and the guards aren’t—where there are other refugees struggling to get out of this place,” Scott divulged quietly.

“There are others off the grid out there trying to escape?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

Scott nodded, “I discovered the others shortly after I arrived. When I was hiding out on the boat they brought down here I noticed someone watching them from a distance. Craven’s soldiers didn’t see it, but I did and I followed him back to the place they were hiding out. That’s how I found out about the mainframe. I connected with one of the refugees and…”

“Can you find them now?” Logan questioned.

“I told them the next time I came back I would have stopped Craven by shutting him down,” Scott admitted drawing in a small, uneasy breath, “They’re all so afraid that I swore to them once I worked my way inside that you and I could help them and…”

“We will, but right now…” Logan stopped speaking when the sound of an alarm filled the hallway taking them from the dim lighting of the area to the red light flooding the corridor. Immediately he heard footsteps approaching as he tugged on Scott’s arm and dragged him back down the hallway they’d arrived from, “We need to leave now!”

“Logan,” Scott protested attempting to detangle himself from Logan’s arm when Logan guided Scott into one of the dips in the metallic walls of the hallway away from the main hall. With a quick shift of his wrist, he managed to push Scott up flush against the wall hidden in the darkness away from the sounds of the invading feet that scraped across the floor.

“We have to get out of here Slim. We need to regroup and find another way to end this,” Logan’s voice grew darker as the red light flickered overhead indicating that trouble was soon to follow, “If you can get us back to the others you spoke of…”

“I…I can try,” Scott seemed a bit flustered as his long, dark eyelashes fluttered up at Logan, “I mean I just thought we would go for the direct route and end this now instead of leaving like this and…”

“Without my healing powers and your powers kid I don’t think we would make it far and this,” Logan nodded to the flashing light overhead, “this is trouble. If it’s because of us…”

“Then we need to get the hell out of here,” Scott finally agreed as he cleared his throat, “though I’m warning you it’s going to be a bit of a tight squeeze if we break out of here the way I got into the city area.”

“I’m willing to risk it if it means keeping you safe,” Logan replied watching as Scott detangled himself from Logan’s arms.

“I’m not leaving those other mutants behind Logan,” Scott couldn’t help, but argue with him, “Knowing that they are in danger…”

“You aren’t going to be of any help to them if you get yourself captured or killed,” Logan tugged on Scott’s arm once again, “The longer we argue this the more likely that is to happen and…”

“They need us…”

“They need you to find a way out of here so that we can return to them with help,” Logan decided hating that the only alternative they had was to run away to protect Scott, but knowing what life was without him once, he couldn’t help, but give into his fears in attempting to pull Scott out of the situation they were in. Squeezing Scott’s fingers, he guided Scott down the hallway in the opposite direction of where they’d once been when Scott pulled away. He walked ten steps down the narrow hallway they were in only to stop at one of the metal panels on the wall leading to the vent. Crouching down Scott reached for the metal grate before him giving it a bit of a tug and a wrench before the grate popped off of the wall to reveal the darkened path before him.

“Well,” Scott stood upright and rubbed his palms together, “this is it.”

“That?” Logan’s eyes widened with horror.

“It’s the only way in and out without being detected,” Scott informed him with a sudden seriousness, “It’s how I got into the area and…”

“How we’re getting out,” Logan paused stepping forward and taking a long look at the metal vent beyond the walls that surrounded them. It looked as if Logan would barely be able to fit within its tight, cramped space, yet as Logan thought of the alternative with Craven finding them, he sucked in a sharp breath and nodded, “Does it lead into the mainframe area?”

“I tried, but the blueprint indicates that has its own ventilation system that’s not accessible from this one. The refugees weren’t able to provide me with any of those plans because they don’t have them either and…”

“This is our only option for now,” Logan realized with his stomach tied in knots, “I guess this leaves us only one way out of this.”

“Through here,” Scott nodded, “but I’m warning you that it gets narrow inside of there and…”

“As long as I don’t fall through the vent into someplace awful then we should be good,” Logan decided with a frown.

“Promise me we’ll come back for them soon,” Scott spoke up with a sudden seriousness in his voice.

“We’ll come back for them as soon as we’re able to do this our way,” Logan promised pushing his own fears about tight spaces aside in favor of finding a way out for him and Scott, “After you.”

        xxxxxxx

_“It’s too damn hot,”_ Logan thought to himself as he followed Scott through the tight metal vents veering off from the main hall where they’d first entered. The smell of coolant and motor oil was in the distance sweeping over Logan’s senses and heightening his sense of discomfort when it became significantly warmer in the cramped setting. Attempting to keep up with Scott, Logan began to push forward feeling the walls of the passage narrowing around his broad shoulders while breaking further and further away from the main wing of Craven’s underwater palace. However, the longer Logan was in the vent, the harder it was to think, to even breathe as his shoulders scraped up against the thin metallic walls that surrounded him. With each move he made he could feel the weight of his body pressing down against the vent threatening to rip him out of the cramped quarters if he wasn’t careful with his movements while the darkness that surrounded him only further added to his claustrophobia. Using his heightened sense of smell he was able to follow Scott through the maze of metal, but as sweat creased over his brow and a gulp passed over his lips Logan found himself caught up in a moment of panic.

“How much longer?” Logan whispered hoping that Scott would hear him over the sound of the alarm that still continued to echo and vibrate inside of the structure within the cramped walls of the ventilation system. It was that alarm that Logan hoped would shield the sound of them moving through the vents, but at the same time the same alarm served as a reminder that their time together could be brought to an end by those working for Craven that had no other purpose than to harm Scott.

“Just a little bit longer…” Scott’s words sounded less convinced and more hopeful as Logan’s foot scraped across the metal beneath him making a small screeching sound. It was enough to cause him to stop moving, close his eyes and gasp thinking back to the last time he’d been trapped in close quarters.

 _“This will be excruciating,”_ he could hear a menacing voice carry over him when flashes of needles and pain shot through his body taking him back to the place where he was trapped beneath the water feeling himself torn to pieces in agony with metal being fused to his bones. There was a copper taste in his mouth building up in his throat and a heat that rose up inside of his chest when Logan twitched in the confines of the vent feeling the metal scrape up against his shoulders and elbows when a gasp carried over his lips.

“Logan?” Scott questioned in a low, echo of concern, but it was no use as Logan’s body started to shudder and shake inside of the vents. His head pushed up hitting the top of the vent harder than he’d intended when he tried to move his arms out at his sides desperate to find more space to breathe and think in the darkness, but he was only met by resistance within the walls of his prison. In the back of his mind he could hear taunts and feel the pain radiate through his body when he could clearly see Stryker taunting him and taking him back to that place where his humanity was practically ripped away from him.

“N—no!” Logan bellowed out snarling and puffing as he attempted to twist inside of the vent overtaken by panic and terror in feeling the hidden hands upon him, dragging him down into his own personal hell when he could see Stryker emerging from the darkness with a menacing smirk on his face.

 _“You’re nothing more than an animal Wolverine,”_ Stryker taunted as Logan stretched his arms out scraping and struggling. He felt his claws slip past his fingers against the floor of the vent tearing into the metal followed by the sound of Scott letting out a whimper, but it was beyond Logan’s control. He twitched and shook feeling the overwhelming copper sensation building in the back of his throat—the smell of blood filling the cramped space and as Scott’s voice barely registered in the back of his mind Logan broke into a series of convulsions unable to pull himself out of the nightmare that surrounded him in the blackened hell that his mind had created in Stryker’s madness.

xxxxxx

Fire rippled over Logan’s body tearing him apart from within as he found himself met by the dark eyes of madness. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward watching the world around him rip itself apart and crumble to pieces at the hands of the woman he’d once cared deeply about. She stood before him as merely a shell of the woman he’d once known, but now she was pure energy and chaos giving in to the beast that had awakened inside of her. The rage consumed her causing her face to twist and the energy to flow out through her into Logan when he pushed forward feeling the weight of her anger. Her confusion was replaced by madness when Logan felt Scott’s energy surround him. It bounced off of his charred flesh moving into his memory when he could see Scott on a cliff away from the school reaching out for Jean only to have her tearing him to pieces stealing away the one thing Logan had grown to love after years of isolation. In her madness she’d taken Scott bringing about the beginning of the end with the world falling to pieces around him leaving Logan no choice, but to react to her chaos—to rush forward against the pain and drive his claws directly into the one woman who had stolen his joy and happiness bringing the world to destruction as he felt the weight of the future ripping him apart from within with the flames.

“No!” Logan gasped sitting upright in the center of the blankets half expecting to discover himself back at the school with Charles Xavier at his side reminding him that everything was going to be okay, but instead he spotted a shark up above coming towards him with the same tenacity he’d remembered after Magneto had sent him to his impending doom buried deep beneath the water left to die. It swam towards him before veering off in a new direction as Logan tumbled to the floor dropping down in a panic. He brought his hands up over his head feeling his mind caught up with memories too hard to face when the sound of footsteps pulled him from his moment of panic. His chin rose up, his face twisted with rage, but when the scent of Scott carried over him, Logan couldn’t help, but frown knowing that they hadn’t escaped. Instead of being surrounded by a future of madness in the aftermath of Jean’s rage, Scott was still alive and youthful far from the glimpse of his future self that Logan had dreamt about time and time again since he’d been pulled out of the water after Magneto had tried to murder him. Time and time again after that night his confusion had compiled bringing forth nightmares of the future that he struggled to believe in until Scott Summers had worked his way into that sewer and brought Logan back to life again in taking him back to the school where Charles had shown him some of the pieces that had been missing from his tortured mind. They were there revealing a future world that Logan feared, but now as he found himself staring up at Scott’s worried blue eyes Logan realized that they were still in Craven’s underworld nightmare surrounded by the water.

“Logan,” Scott spoke his name in a smooth and even tone when Logan blinked a few times fearing that he’d lost his mind completely and that he was imagining it. He reached up to this own neck feeling the restrictive weight of his collar surrounding his flesh, digging in deeper and causing him to fight for air when Scott moved forward with something dark and metallic in his hands.

“Scott…” Logan fought for the words, but his eyes returned to the water above him knowing only too well the way it felt to have it rush into his lungs drowning him over and over again despite the fact that he would heal enough to endure the torture again and again until he was rescued. It felt endless and in those moments his mind and body had been put to torment, but within the walls of the glass it seemed he was in a new torture in a hell that his past had brought upon him.

“Logan listen to me,” Scott’s voice spoke up smoothly, “you’re safe now. I’m going to try to get your collar off and…”

“Slim,” Logan’s eyes shot up towards Scott once again only to discover that he was now dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Somehow in Logan’s moment of confusion they’d wound up out of the vent and into a place that was much like Craven’s quarters, but instead this place was less majestic and dilapidated in a great many ways with the sound of water dripping in the distance bringing Logan to full realization again. He blinked a couple of times trying to erase the remaining traces of his nightmare as Scott stepped in closer, moving in a tentative stride until he crouched down before Logan.

“You have to trust me Logan,” Scott spoke up smoothly as he inched in towards Logan. He stretched his empty hand out placing it gently on Logan’s shoulder before speaking up again, “this might pinch a little bit, but once I deactivate the mechanism on the collar, this will help me take it off and…”

“Where are we?” Logan’s eyes honed in on Scott watching as Scott’s blue eyes were still very much revealed to him.

“The refugee camp,” Scott explained in a smooth and even tone. His fingers squeezed over Logan’s shoulder sliding up over the side of his neck to touch the cool metal pressed up against his flesh, “We’re safe now.”

“Not as long as we’re down here we aren’t,” Logan’s voice warned when Scott lifted the tool he was holding in towards Logan, “What the hell is that?”

“It’s what I need to remove the collar. If you just give me a couple of seconds then…” Scott began curling his finger over the top of the collar Craven had placed around Logan’s neck, “Just give me a few more seconds and then…”

A sharp heat carried over the side of Logan’s neck followed by a pinch and a popping sound when the metal slid readily off of him and into Scott’s palm. Smiling Scott set the tool down and took a seat on the floor beside Logan. He tossed the collar onto the floor beside where Logan was seated as Logan’s eyes focused on the offensive tool of submission Craven had placed upon him.

“That was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe things are looking up after all,” Scott revealed a small smile before his hand pressed over Logan’s thigh, “How are you feeling?”

“Confused,” Logan divulged raising his chin up to look at Scott once again, “Where are we?”

“I told you that we’re safe,” Scott answered only to elicit a disapproving raise of an eyebrow from Logan that prompted him to further explain, “We made our way out of the ventilation system and I came back to where I’d been hiding out when I first arrived at this place.”

“With the other refugees?” Logan looked up to the glass walls that surrounded them. In the far corner of the room it looked as if the glass had been cracked and patched up with a metallic strip that coiled around over towards the entryway that Scott had walked into a few moments earlier. Beyond the walls of the room Logan could see a hallway that was significantly darker than the room he was in. To his left there was a small table with a splintered wooden chair and a tiny lamp set up on the center of it. The bed he had been sleeping in was less grand than the one had been provided in Craven’s inner circle. This one was draped in dark sheets and a weathered looking cotton blanket as Logan focused on Scott again.

“They’re around,” Scott nodded answering Logan’s question, “and we’ll meet with them later to discuss strategy, but right now I’m concerned about you. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Logan answered freely, “You?”

“Better now that you’re awake,” Scott’s voice softened as he stretched his fingers out across Logan’s thigh to reach for Logan’s fingers, “I was really worried about you. What happened when we were in there Logan?”

“How long was I out of it?” Logan couldn’t help, but question ignoring Scott’s question and curling his fingers around Scott’s palm in a tender squeeze.

“A little over a day,” Scott explained lowering his voice and fluttering those long, dark eyelashes that revealed the baby blue eyes that Logan had coveted in the short time he’d witnessed them in Craven’s nightmare world, “but I stayed with you most of last night to make sure you were alright. You were burning up when we first got down here and…”

“Burning up?” Logan couldn’t help, but frown, “Why?”

“I don’t know, but as soon as I pulled you out of the vent I knew we would need some help because something was wrong with you and…” Scott’s words were brought to an abrupt ending when Logan pulled on Scott’s arm in order to drag Scott more completely onto his lap.

“You pulled me out of that vent?” Logan questioned giving Scott a long, curious once over.

“I did,” Scott nodded with a sheepish grin, “but I had a little help in doing so.”

“You did?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise when his left arm curled around Scott’s waist to pull him in closer.

“That’s right Jimmy,” an old familiar voice replied as Logan felt his body tense up and tighten, “You didn’t really think he could do it alone, did you? Granted he seems strong for his age, but you needed more than a boy to pull you out of the mess that you’ve gotten yourself into this time.”

“Victor,” Logan gasped raising his chin up he as he sat on the floor holding Scott in against his chest while finding himself horrified to discover the last person he’d ever anticipated seeing in his room leaving him to wonder if things had gone from bad to worse for him and Scott.


	16. Chapter 16

 “Long time no see, eh?” Victor’s lips curved upward in the beginning of a twisted, sideways smirk as his eyes focused in on Logan’s. He leaned up against the doorway to the bedroom towering in the archway with arms folded across his broad, muscular chest as he gazed down at where Logan and Scott were together on the floor across the room. His brow perked with interest and a challenge when Logan felt his body tighten reflexively to Victor’s presence in the room.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Logan snarled unable to contain the rage that built up in the center of his chest. He watched as Victor’s wide grin expanded offering up a much darker expression that spoke volumes about the unresolved tension between him and Logan when Victor’s eyes swept over the lines of Scott’s body in a lecherous movement. It was clear that he was sizing up Logan’s new companion and contemplating his next move when Scott remained at Logan’s side oblivious of the madness they had just entered into with another face from Logan’s past before them.

“Now is that any way to greet someone you haven’t seen in a very long time?” Victor’s voice was smooth and even offering no insight on his thoughts openly, but the hint of laughter in his tone caused Logan to sneer up at him when Scott’s hand pressed over Logan’s chest as if to steady him in the moment, “How’s it hanging Jimmy?”

“He just woke up,” Scott explained in a stiff, neutral tone not bothering to look back at Victor as Scott’s blue eyes were focused on Logan, “and we were about to have a conversation…”

“What’s the point in that?” Victor shrugged and pushed away from the wall making his way into the bedroom area in a long, slow predatory stride, “He’s awake. He’s in one piece. I’d say everything is as it should be.”

“Except for the fact you’re here,” Logan spoke up behind gritted teeth. His eyes shifted between Victor and Scott before he felt a snarl overtake his features once again.

“Oh come on. It’s almost like old times for us,” Victor waved his hand dismissively before offering up a casual shrug, “You remember the old times, don’t you Jimmy?”

“More than I’d like to which reminds me that you don’t belong here,” Logan warned sharply.

“That’s no way to say thank you to someone who went out of their way to save your life. I helped Scotty boy pull you out of that mess you’ve gotten yourself into,” Victor reminded Logan with an amused smirk, “Surely you should be grateful that I’ve arrived in the nick of time to swoop in and clean up this situation you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“You got me into this,” Logan cut back sharply, “Getting involved with Craven was something I was against from the start when you cajoled me into…”

“Oh Jimmy,” Victor let out a small laugh, “I’ve never cajoled you into anything. Everything we’ve done together we’ve done as partners from the very beginning. We’re brothers and when we enter into something together…”

“Only madness follows,” Logan scoffed unable to refrain from snarling when he felt Scott’s fingers over his chest in a quiet, soothing gesture. However, with Victor beside him Logan found himself anything, but contented when his eyes narrowed up at his old adversary.

“Technically you got yourself into this by staying behind when Craven clearly lost his mind. I told you it was time for us to leave, but you were too busy getting close to Cherry to think with anything other than your dick. It’s what got you into this mess and it’s what has him seeking you out in ways that were only bound to come back and haunt you,” Victor explained stiffly when Scott looked over his shoulder at Victor with a frown.

“Now isn’t the time for this,” Scott warned in a firm, neutral voice though Logan could sense his uneasiness when Scott stiffened beside him.

“No,” Victor conceded with a shrug, “I suppose it isn’t. What’s done is done. So Jimmy…how are you feeling right about now? It seems as if a lot of things have changed since you and I last saw one another, haven’t they?”

Victor’s question was followed up by his eyes returning to Scott again causing Logan to snarl and curl his arm tighter around Scott’s slender waist. In a rush of recall Logan was hit hard by the memories of the brother who’d made him miserable time and time again from his younger years. Thoughts and memories of Victor filled his mind filling in the blanks on the void that had been inside of him since he’d first found his way to Charles Xavier’s school. With a blink of his eyes Logan found himself remembering how Victor had located him after he’d damn near drowned and was taken to Stryker’s facility. He could remember the escape he’d made with Victor at his side and the wars they fought as brothers side by side until Victor’s madness had consumed him leading them into the job for Craven that ultimately had put them both in harm’s way. Victor had escaped like a coward leaving Logan to face the wrath of his brother’s actions, but now with Scott in his arms and having so much to lose, Logan realized just how angry he was at the situation that Victor had placed them into by taking the job with Craven. Suddenly on edge Logan realized he wasn’t ready to wait for the chips to fall as he released Scott and sprung up on his feet unsheathing his claws and charging towards Victor in a heated frenzy.

“Whoa there,” Victor stepped back towards the door ducking down and barely dodging Logan’s attack when Scott frantically pushed up off of the ground to chase after Logan.

“Logan!” Scott shouted causing Logan to cease movement when he looked over his shoulder at his would be lover only to discover the horrified expression on Scott’s face when Logan’s fingers were tightly clasped around Victor’s neck in a tight squeeze. Unlike their many encounters in the past Victor merely stood there allowing Logan his momentary chokehold while Scott attempted to intervene on the situation, “Victor’s here to help us.”

“Bullshit,” Logan snarled spinning around to raise his claws to Victor’s face once again only to be met by the smug smirk that he’d remembered only too well from his long lost brother, “He’s what put us here. He’s the reason that Craven is out of control and…”

“No,” Scott argued with Logan, “This isn’t going to help anything. Regardless of what happened in the past we need him right now.”

“No we don’t,” Logan argued with Scott, “Inviting him into anything we’ve got ahead of us only spells trouble and…”

“He helped us get away from Craven’s guards and brought us back here to safety,” Scott explained in a smooth and even tone, “Regardless of what happened between the two of you in the past we need him to help us take down Craven. Whether we want him to or not, we don’t have a lot of options at this point and Victor’s our best chance at getting out of this alive.”

“Yeah I’m your best chance and you need me,” Victor taunted in a low, mocking tone while wiggling his brow suggestively, “Listen to your puppy Jimmy. He’s right on this one.”

“There’s nothing right with you being here considering you’re what put us here in the first place. Craven was trouble before we met him, but once you agreed to his terms in collecting those items he asked for everything spiraled out of control,” Logan’s voice raised with anger, “When you double crossed him…”

“I had nothing to do with all of this. The last place I would put us was directly inside of a fish tank like this one,” Victor nodded to the underwater world that surrounded them and stepped back raising his hands defensively as Logan released Victor’s throat, “and if you just take the time to realize that I’m here to help Jimmy…”

“You’re never around to help anyone, but yourself,” Logan snarled seething with rage and animosity over how he’d allowed Victor to bring him into a horrible situation with Scott at his side. Remembering Scott’s presence in the room Logan stood in between the both of them attempting to place a barrier between his young companion and his sadistic brother, “What are you really doing here?”

“Looking for my long lost brother of course,” Victor smirked darkly.

“Bullshit,” Logan asserted.

“He’s with the refugees helping them get out of this place,” Scott explained in an uncertain voice when the tension between the two men continued to mount in the bedroom, “Victor found us in the vents after the alarm sounded. Something happened and you collapsed which caused you to break right through the vent into the hallway. With the alarms going off we didn’t have a lot of time because the guards were coming for us. I could hear them approaching, but then Victor showed up and he helped me bring you back here when…”

“If that’s the case, then we’re not safe here,” Logan added with a scowl focusing on Victor once again, “Anytime he’s involved nothing, but trouble follows.”

“Jimmy, I’m a refugee now fighting for the good cause. I want to get out of this place just as much as you do,” Victor answered dragging his tongue over the bottom of his sharp tooth and offering up a wide, sadistic grin, “Besides you know that I could never walk away from a worthy fight.”

“You never fought fair and this…” Logan motioned to the world around them, “this was because of you—because of us and what we did by taking that job in the first place to help that monster gain power in his quest to…”

“Craven’s batshit crazy,” Victor rolled his shoulders back and shrugged, “We always knew that about him, but this, well this is quite a surprise. It’s a little bit over the top in terms of theatrics if I do say so myself given I don’t quite understand the purpose for this kind of cage, but this thing he’s got going is…”

“This is madness,” Logan offered up feeling Scott move in to take a step beside him.

“That’s why we’re going to have one hell of a time tearing it all down,” Victor smiled sweetly over at Scott, “which is what Scott tells me that you two were attempting to do before you decided to play possum in the vents.”

“When did you tell him…?” Logan turned towards Scott wearily.

“When you were asleep Victor and I talked for a while and…” Scott started to explain when Logan glared over at Victor once again.

“We bonded,” Victor taunted revealing a sharp tooth to Logan, “You wouldn’t believe the things we shared with one another last night. It was a very eye opening experience so to speak.”

“You stay away from him,” Logan warned sharply.

“Relax Jimmy,” Victor winked down at him, “Scotty and I were just starting to get to know one another in connecting over our concern for your well-being and…”

“Scott has no idea what you truly are you sick son of a bitch,” Logan began again when Scott squeezed at Logan’s hand.

“I’m only here to help and if you could look past your anger you would see that,” Victor’s lips curled in a small scowl, “Scott believes that just like the others do. He’s willing to keep an open mind where my intentions are concerned about the cause ahead of us.”

“That’s because they don’t know you like I do,” Logan argued, “They have no idea that…”

“I’m trying to make amends for the sins in my past. You were able to reconcile yours within yourself and it’s only natural that I would want to do the same given that you turning over a new leaf has got me thinking about doing the same,” Victor placed his hand over the center of his own chest and sighed, “I realize that you and I have a long history with one another of disappointment and upset Jimmy, but I came here looking for you. I needed to find you and make sure that you were alright before…”

“Before what?”

“Before I set things right between us, which is exactly what I intend to do,” Victor’s voice shifted with a hint of sincerity in his tone, but Logan knew better. He could smell it on Victor even if Victor was working hard to make Scott believe that his intentions were pure. Knowing of the monster Victor truly was Logan was anything, but convinced of Victor’s altruistic motives in being with the others in the underwater world.

“We’re going to get out of this,” Scott offered optimistically despite the obvious tension between Victor and Logan. He squeezed Logan’s fingers again and continued speaking, “I’ve already spoken with the leaders of the camp and we’re working to obtain contact with the outside world.”

“What kind of contact?” Logan refocused his energies on Scott once again despite his rage towards Victor.

“I’ve made a small connection with Charles,” Scott explained earnestly, “and I believe that if my message was able to get through properly, then he’ll be on his way soon. We’ll find our way out of this with his help and…”

“When?” Logan touched Scott’s shoulder.

“Soon,” Victor added only to receive a glare from Logan, “although right now I’m sure you and Scotty have a few things you need to catch up on. Dinner is waiting on me so I won’t stop you, but hopefully when you’re feeling like yourself you and I can have a talk of our own. I’ll be back soon. Scott.”

“Victor,” Scott nodded acknowledging Victor’s exit when Logan turned to face Scott fully.

“What is he doing here?” Logan demanded, “How did he find us?”

“He told you he’s working with the refugees to help them get out of this place. When they hadn’t heard anything from me about my search for you the sent him out looking for us and he was able to help us escape,” Scott explained walking over towards the door to close it behind Victor’s exit.

“No,” Logan interrupted with a shake of his head, “Victor is anything, but altruistic. He doesn’t do a thing for anyone, but himself and just by having him here with us it puts everyone in danger. Whatever lies he told you were to serve his own agenda Scott. He’s up to something.”

“He was with the other refugees helping them before I arrived,” Scott explained in a smooth and even tone, “Although he and I hadn’t crossed paths before our encounter by the vent he’d been with them for quite some time working to bring Craven down. He’d taken a job with him in the hopes of changing things.”

“He isn’t here to help anyone Scott,” Logan explained with a deep scowl, “That’s not who he is.”

“He said that he’s your brother,” Scott spoke up tentatively, “When we talked last night he told me that the two of you were estranged from one another for years, but now he’s come to learn the error of his ways. He said that he was at the cabin the day that they took you hostage and that he followed us here in the hopes of finding you before Craven could harm you. He found the refugees first and…”

“I know you want to believe he’s somehow going to make a difference for all of us Scott, but he’s a monster,” Logan touched the side of his face, “and trusting him certainly won’t get us out of here when…”

“He helped me help you. He could’ve left us there to die because Craven’s men were on to us Logan, but he didn’t. He pulled you out of harm’s way before they could move in on us,” Scott’s voice softened with concern, “and when he saw you were hurt…”

“Did he hurt you? Did he say anything to upset you Scott?” Logan questioned with uneasiness in his voice, “Did he do anything that…?”

“We sat here and talked about what was going on with you right now. We were at your side when you were asleep in bed discussing your previous encounter with Craven back in New York,” Scott answered innocently as Logan found himself wishing that he could open Scott’s eyes to the horrors that Victor brought with him, “He seemed quite concerned about what was happening with you now considering that you both took that job not knowing what Craven was capable of at the time.”

“He’s the reason for most of my pain Scott,” Logan divulged quietly thinking about the madness that Victor had brought to his life, “As horrible as Craven is Victor is just as bad doing everything in his power to tear away everything important to me when…”

“I don’t care about Victor,” Scott informed him with a small smile, “Just you. Just knowing that you’re okay…”

“Scott,” Logan sighed feeling Scott’s fingers brush up against the side of his cheek. Closing his eyes Logan leaned into the touch and brought his hand up over Scott’s in a tender brush, “there are things you don’t know about my past…things that I did that…before you and I found one another that…”

“You don’t owe me any answers,” Scott spoke up in a small whisper, “what your life was like before we crossed paths is…”

“Something that haunts us here,” Logan reopened his eyes and focused on Scott’s face once again, “Not that long ago—before you found me Victor and I did a job for Craven that should’ve been simple, but it wasn’t.”

“I gathered that much from what Victor said last night,” Scott nodded.

“At the time we didn’t know what we were getting ourselves into. It was a simple retrieval job, which shouldn’t have been a problem. We were supposed to meet some people down by a pier working security for Craven and obtaining a package. It was straightforward from what he told us, but after the first time we picked up a package he decided we might be good to keep around. At the time Craven seemed to be on the up and up for the most part—at least in the sense that he did what he said where we were concerned. We didn’t ask about the packages we were picking up, nor did we concern ourselves with the people he was involved with. When we agreed to work for him it was about the money and…” Logan’s voice trailed off as a tiny shudder carried over him, “maybe at the time it was about finding my way and coming back from the darkness that surrounded me after I lost my way. I’d been caught up in the things that…”

“That what?”

“I was in a bad place before you found me Scott and there was a time when,” Logan paused contemplating his words, “I lost myself completely. There was a man named William Stryker that did horrible things to mutants like us and although a lot of what happened during the time Stryker had me is still a blur there are things that I can never truly escape. There are memories I have that haunt me…”

“I know what that’s like Logan,” Scott’s brow creased with concern, “and anything you did in your past isn’t your fault. What happened to you was…”

“Terrible,” Logan finished for him, “but in some ways I blame myself for what happened because if I’d been smarter about the situation, then maybe things would’ve turned out differently. Maybe I would have…”

“You were trying to survive,” Scott moved in closer to him, “because you’re a survivor. Just like I did you kept fighting against the odds and…”

“I went to some very dark places Scott and when that part of my life attempts to catch up to me I find myself questioning the kind of man I truly am. There’s this darkness inside of me that when it consumes me…I lose myself to the memory of where I once was.”

“Is that what happened inside the vent?”

“I had…” Logan paused searching for the right words, “a moment of panic. Something horrible that was a part of my life came rushing back to me and…”

“And what?”

“It engulfed me,” Logan reopened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful baby blue eyes before him, “Slim, I wasn’t myself once we were inside of that vent because I felt trapped and caught up in a memory of agonizing pain and torment that I never wanted to face again. Being in those cramped quarters got me thinking about the time when I was Stryker’s prisoner being experimented on and…”

“It’s okay Logan,” Scott stroked the side of Logan’s face. Sliding up on his knees Scott wrapped his arms around Logan’s strong, solid shoulders to hold him closer yet, “You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.”

“I did horrible things in my past Scott,” Logan pulled back meeting Scott’s eyes with a sudden seriousness, “It would be so easy to lose myself and forget them when I am in your arms, but I owe you the truth. You deserve to know what kind of man you’re falling for now that you’ve been placed into this hell. When Victor and I were together we were involved with things that…”

“That what?”

“That brought us here. There were a lot of blurred lines on my humanity after what happened with Stryker. My mind and body were tortured by things I’d just as soon forget,” Logan expelled a long, uneasy breath, “Stryker wanted to strip away everything about me that held that humanity inside of me. The things that he did…what I went through…”

“Logan?”

“No one should ever endure that kind of torture,” Logan’s jaw flexed with tension as Scott pulled him into an embrace once again. Wordlessly he sank into Scott’s lean, muscular chest feeling the warmth of Scott’s arms surround him. Closing his eyes he listened to the sound of Scott’s heart beating beside him so strong and steady that it was hard for Logan to come to terms with just how close he’d come to losing the opportunity to be with someone who cared about him and wanted to be near him after the things that Stryker had done, “He did things that… It was just…”

“It’s okay,” Scott kissed the top of Logan’s head, “We don’t have to talk about it Logan. If it upsets you…”

“It’s a part of who I am only my scars don’t reveal themselves because of how I heal,” Logan admitted somberly, “The tortures I endured at the hands of a man who didn’t understand felt endless. He was cruel and horrible and by the time he was finished with me I was no longer a man, but rather a puppet that was more animal than anything. I was overtaken by rage and instinct driven by a need to enter into chaos and madness, but beyond that I was lost. It haunted me for so long after I escaped and I just wanted to forget. Working for Craven just felt like a simpler solution than dealing with what happened to me. When Victor suggested it I had nothing to lose and everything to gain in trying to find a purpose in my life. When we were working together things soon became complicated and it didn’t take long for me to realize it was a mistake. Craven started to lose control revealing that he was no better than a man like Stryker and with Cherry…”

“That horrible woman that works for him,” Scott deducted with the beginnings of a frown.

“She was a miserable bitch,” Logan informed him with a small shudder, “but I was in a miserable place at the time. I felt empty inside and just overtaken by that rage that had mounted inside of me. I despised her and yet there was this sadistic attraction between us that caused us to…”

“You had sex with her,” Scott finished for him with a neutral expression on his face.

Logan nodded, “I don’t know why the hell I did it, but I did and…”

“She’s still hung up on you, huh?” Scott tipped his head to the side and gave Logan a long once over, “I mean that’s what you’re afraid to tell me, right?”

“No, I mean yes. I mean I really have no clue what she is thinking given that she’s a sadistic bitch, but at the time…” Logan trailed off, “It was a stupid decision, but it just sort of happened and it’s one of those memories that I wish I could have taken from me. If I could go back and change it…”

“We all make mistakes Logan.”

“Not ones that could potentially cost us our future,” Logan replied lowering his voice as he thought about what his past meant for him and Scott with one another.

“I didn’t think that you didn’t have a history with other people Logan,” Scott reached out to squeeze at Logan’s fingers, “I mean that would be naïve to think that you didn’t given that you and I have a huge age difference between us.”

“You have no idea kid,” Logan raised his chin up to memorize the lines of Scott’s perfectly sculpted cheekbones, “Sometimes I feel even older than I truly am in ways that I can’t even begin to explain, but don’t think for a second that what happened with someone like her comes close to what you and I have together. What happened with her was violent and primitive, but what we share is something that…”

“Has gotten us into a lot of trouble,” Scott finished for him, “Considering what happened back at the school before we ran away and now…”

“It’s complicated with us. It always has been since we found one another, but it’s special Scott,” Logan couldn’t help, but frown thinking about the complications that surrounded their union with one another, “I realize that back at the school there were things happening that were hard to explain, but what I feel for you goes beyond anything I’ve felt for anyone else in my life. There’s no comparison given that I’ve never met anyone like you. With Cherry it was just a hate thing that…”

“Logan, you really don’t have to do this,” Scott’s eyes darted across the room towards the bed, “I’m not asking you to tell me about your past lovers. I mean I’m still sort of dating Jean and even though we ran away we never figured any of that out. She’s mad at me, but I’m still her boyfriend so…”

“It’s not the same,” Logan reached out to lightly touch Scott’s shoulder, “You, Jean and I share a connection that we haven’t truly taken the time to delve into just yet given all that’s happened. From what I’ve seen in my memories of the future we are all interweaved in ways that are beyond complicated, but Charles believes that we can find a way to resolve things before they spiral out of control. He thinks we can change our future and save all of us in doing things differently. He believes if you and I can come out of this together and stronger than what we were before, then it will change the horrible outcome that haunts me.”

“What outcome?” Scott questioned searching Logan’s features, “What aren’t you telling me about the future Logan?”

“Jean’s changing Scott,” Logan informed him with a sudden seriousness, “What you saw at the school is only a small part of it, but as she grows stronger so will this thing inside of her. Ultimately as much as you want to believe that Jean is harmless, there are things about her powers that you aren’t aware of just yet and by letting her inside like you have…”

“She understands me in ways that no one else has tried to Logan. When I first came to the school there were things that happened that…”

“Chuck tried to suppress for you,” Logan finished for him.

“I asked him to help me,” Scott cleared his throat and nodded forcing himself to look away from Logan, “There were things that I asked him to help me forget because living with those things—with those awful memories would be the death of me. I knew that when I arrived and I was terrified of myself and the things that I was capable of. The others were afraid of me when I first arrived, but Jean…”

“She wasn’t?”

“No,” Scott’s voice grew quieter, “If anything the fear that surrounded me drew her in. She came to me and offered me friendship. Neither one of us was ever like the others and we both knew that. With her powers and mine it only made sense that we came together. We could help each other and with each day at the school she helped me push that part of my life behind me. She never asked me about the things that I’d asked Charles to help me forget, but…she was there for me Logan.”

“You care very deeply for her,” Logan paused thinking about his connection with Scott, “You love her, don’t you?”

“Jean’s very special to me Logan,” Scott answered honestly, “For a very long time she was my only friend. Before you arrived she and I were good together. We made sense, but now…”

“What?”

“Nothing makes sense anymore,” Scott bit down on his bottom lip nervously, “I know it should, but it doesn’t and as time goes on I see that what felt good now feels wrong and what I want is…”

“What?” Logan asked again.

“Complicated. Charles told me to be safe,” Scott explained lowering his voice when he tipped his head down to look at the floor, “When we talked before I filled him in on how dire our situation was, but beyond that he reminded me that I have to follow my instincts and my heart because it’s the one thing that will always keep me in the right direction. The thing is that right now my heart is telling me that what is happening with you and I is intense and terrifying, but at the same time it’s something that I want more than I should probably admit to especially here and now that we’re together in this place.”

“That’s because we both know that there’s no denying the inevitable force that had brought us together Slim,” Logan reached out to press his fingers over the curve of Scott’s knee in a small squeeze, “What happened the last time I was around Craven…I was a very different man.”

“The man you are now is the one I’m interested in,” Scott explained drawing in a breath, “I’ve changed since we found one another as well. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go back to what I once was now that we’ve experienced this Logan…”

“I don’t want to be the man I was before Scott. I hated who I was and with Cherry…she and I weren’t dating. Like I said I didn’t even like her. It was just sex. It just happened one night and when it did I knew it was a mistake and I left.”

“Did you…did you like it?” Scott raised his chin up to look at Logan before gulping down harder than he’d intended to, “I mean you don’t have to answer that, but…”

“I’ve never enjoyed anyone as much as I enjoy the thought of being with you,” Logan reached out to sweep his fingers across Scott’s cheekbone. Sensing Scott’s uneasiness Logan leaned forward to steal a small kiss from him before caressing the underside of Scott’s chin, “No one has ever made me feel the way that you do Scott. After we found one another again I realize that I don’t want to think about spending another day in my life without you in it. I care about you and…”

“I realize that,” Scott pushed his fingers up into Logan’s hair, “and you don’t have to explain any of this if you don’t want to. Right now I just need to know that you’re alright and…”

“I’m fine, but I don’t want there to be any misconceptions between us about what I want from what we have. What I need from you is…” Logan stopped himself when he remembered the moment he’d released his claws and slashed out at the claustrophobia inducing darkness surrounding him. Remembering the sound and the smell, his eyes returned to Scott once again in a panic, “Scott, did I hurt you when I panicked?”

“I’m fine Logan,” Scott answered readily, but as Logan took in the scent of him, he realized that wasn’t truly the case. Releasing Scott, Logan took a step back and gave him a long once over. Discovering the small blood stain on the thigh of the jeans Scott was wearing Logan crouched down before him and touched the soiled material.

“I hurt you,” Logan replied somberly curling his arms around Scott’s legs and guiding Scott up off of the ground and onto the bed to take a seat. Without warning Logan dropped Scott down on the blankets and reached for the button on Scott’s jeans to open them.

“Logan I’m fine. Really. The others are waiting for us to join them for dinner after we talk and I’m…” Scott stopped himself when Logan unzipped his jeans pushing them down over Scott’s thighs to reveal the fresh bandage on his thigh.

“Let me look at you,” Logan coaxed him on further as he leaned in to look at the bandage more completely. It was stained red soaking through from the inside as Scott stretched out across the mattress with a long, uneasy breath. He pushed himself up on his elbows as Logan’s fingers cascaded over the edge of the bandage with worry creasing over his brow.

“I cut you when I panicked,” Logan cursed under his breath watching as Scott flinched at the tenderness of the spot where Logan had slashed him, “I swore I would never hurt you and then…”

“I’m fine,” Scott answered stiffly when Logan’s index finger skimmed over the top of the bandage again causing Scott to tense up at the movement, “I just need to change it up and…”

“This never should’ve happened,” Logan offered up somberly, “I should’ve never…”

“Don’t,” Scott cut Logan off abruptly by reaching out to touch the top of Logan’s head, “It wasn’t your fault that things happened like they did.”

“I never wanted you to be in harm’s way because of me, but in between my past coming back to haunt us and my losing control like I did,” Logan dipped down to place a small kiss over the warmth of Scott’s upper thigh, “Just the thought of hurting you…”

“I’ll heal,” Scott stretched his fingers out curling his fingers underneath Logan’s chin, “but right now all I’m worried about is you and what happens next for us.”

“I’m sorry,” Logan pressed another kiss over Scott’s thigh just above his knee where his jeans were pooled up around his slender legs. Tasting the heat of Scott’s flesh upon his lips, Logan was suddenly aware of the low, shallow pant that fell from Scott’s lips. It was followed up with a soft moan as Logan raised his head up to discover that Scott’s head was arched back with his fingers stretched out across the blanket curling into the fabric when Logan’s breath skimmed over Scott’s thighs once again. Repositioning himself in between Scott’s thighs Logan took a long hard look at Scott realizing that in Logan’s haste to take a look at Scott’s wound he’d effectively stripped Scott naked from the waist down to his knees leaving Scott exposed to the underwater world around them. In their cramped quarters the caustic pattern bouncing off of the glass overhead brightened up Scott’s features drawing emphasis to his long, dark eyelashes and big, blue eyes as his lips parted in a low, shallow exhale. Warmth spread out over his face causing him to blush. He released his grip on the blanket as his index finger teased over the side of Logan’s face stroking the unruly hair over his jawline. Silently Scott curled his finger underneath Logan’s chin and coaxed Logan to look up at him more completely.

“Don’t be. Trust me it doesn’t hurt,” Scott promised sliding his fingers into Logan’s hair and pulling Logan up towards him on top of the blankets. Nervously Scott reached for the center of Logan’s shirt using his fingers to ball up a bunch of the material tightly in his fist. With a shallow breath he tugged on the material of the t-shirt guiding Logan from his moment of confusion and upset into Scott’s arms as their lips met in a tender brush of a kiss. Silently Scott’s arms slid around Logan’s shoulders with his lips parting to invite Logan inside as Logan felt Scott kicking at the jeans that surrounded his lower legs in an attempt to guide them down further. With a shift and a twist Scott managed to effectively kick them down to his ankles, pushing them off of the bed and onto the floor before his legs wrapped around Logan’s torso squeezing Logan tighter over him, “When you were unconscious I was so afraid something awful had happened to you…”

“I just want you to be safe Scott. You shouldn’t have to face any of this. You should be at the school with the others far away from this madness and the things that Craven is capable of,” Logan’s left hand pushed down over Scott’s ribs, sliding down to cup and hold Scott’s hip before his fingers stretched out over Scott’s bottom.

“Yeah because that proved to be considerably less dangerous for me,” Scott spoke up with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“We sort of knew what we were getting ourselves into with Jean when this began, but now the rules have changed…” Logan’s words tapered off when he squeezed at Scott’s bottom once again causing Scott to arch off of the bed in a slow grind up against Logan’s body. With a twist of his narrow hips and moan Scott pulled Logan into another long, languorous kiss. With a low moan Scott parted his lips as he invited Logan inside creating a gentle, teasing pattern with his tongue searching and sweeping into Logan’s mouth with an eagerness that had been present each time they’d touched one another in the past, “We both know that all of this puts you in far more danger than you should have ever faced.”

“I’ve already told you that I’m not a child Logan. I’m fully aware of the consequences of my actions,” Scott’s lips curled in protest as their mouths parted, “I’m not afraid of what could happen to me and the sooner you realize that…”

“Scott, I know you want to be brave, but when I think about what I saw before with Craven and those boys,” Logan tensed up feeling a shudder roll over his muscled contours, “Thinking about the pleasure he took from hurting them…”

“You really think he’s going to do something like that to me?” Scott questioned innocently, “After we’ve made it this far, do you really believe that he’ll be able to get the best of us and…?”

“I think he’s a sick, twisted monster who doesn’t care about the horrible things that he does to the world around him and that makes him extremely dangerous.”

“You still think he wants to hurt me?” Scott questioned with wide eyes, “After we escaped you still believe that…”

“He’s set on conquering and destroying everything around him and by now he must realize that I’ve betrayed him. Given that he sent those guards to bring you to him to pick up where I left off with you, I have no doubt in my mind that he was preparing to hurt you Scott. I prevented him from doing that, but now I think he would go after you just to spite me for what I’ve done. Knowing what you mean to me would only make him strike even harder and…”

“There’s one way to prevent that from happening,” Scott whispered bringing his hands up to cup and hold Logan’s face as their lips parted, “He wants someone he thinks that he can ruin—someone he can destroy who doesn’t know anything more about the world around him. Every one of those poor boys were inexperienced like I am, but if that somehow changed…”

“Scott,” Logan mouthed dipping down to kiss Scott again when Scott’s toes curled around Logan’s bottom rubbing and squeezing around his thick, powerful body causing Logan to shiver when their lips parted and Scott’s blue eyes gazed up into Logan’s once again.

“I don’t want to be that way anymore Logan. I want to know what it’s like.”

“Know what what’s like?” Logan questioned dipping down to kiss Scott lazily.

“It,” Scott stressed the word as their mouths parted, “I want to know what it’s like to be with you.”

“Scott,” Logan tensed up unable to refrain from pulling back as he could sense apprehension coiling over Scott’s body, “I know that’s what you think you want, but…”

“I’m tired of being caught up in what I should and shouldn’t be doing with you when the truth is that I want you with me Logan,” Scott murmured in a low rumble of a whisper as his fingers snaked into Logan’s hair. He tugged and pulled coaxing Logan to kiss him again with a growing hunger.

“We’re playing with fire Slim,” Logan growled with fingers pushing in underneath Scott’s bottom, coaxing him up off of the mattress when Logan began to grind himself over Scott, involuntarily taking in the feel of their bodies colliding as Scott moaned softly.

“When you were unconscious I kept thinking about how close we came—how much further we needed to go and how if we don’t get out of this place together that I don’t want to die a virgin without ever really knowing what it was like to touch and hold you. Back at the school I was afraid, but in the same respect my fears and curiosity guided me to you that night in your room when I found myself wanting to understand our connection. The need was so strong and I realized when I spent the night in your arms that I want to be with you before something changes and we aren’t able to get out of here.”

“We’re going to get out of here,” Logan promised kissing Scott again as Scott’s fingers pushed down to the t-shirt that Logan was wearing. Urgently Scott pulled it up over Logan’s torso coaxing Logan to simply allow Scott to slide the shirt over his neck and shoulders onto the floor to join Scott’s jeans.

“But if we don’t…”

“We will,” Logan urged Scott on further with a tender press of a kiss over Scott’s forehead. His lips traced over Scott’s lips sliding up to drop a feathery light kiss over the tip of Scott’s nose as Scott sank back into the pillow beneath him.

“Even so I want this Logan. Please,” Scott begged reaching for Logan desperately when Logan arched back removing his shirt without hesitation. Tipping his head to the side Logan glanced over at the door thinking about Victor’s presence in their lives. As if reading Logan’s mind, Scott touched the side of Logan’s face coaxing Logan to look down at him once again, “It’s locked. I locked it myself when he left so that we could take time for just us. No Craven. No Victor. Just us.”

“A lock won’t keep him out if he wants to get inside. We’re not safe with him here,” Logan warned moving in to nibble on Scott’s plump, lower lip, “If he had any idea of what you mean to me…”

“He’s with the others. They had plans for him tonight after dinner and to be honest I don’t care what he thinks,” Scott arched up off of the mattress kissing Logan once again, “only what you think.”

“I think you’re beautiful,” Logan paused taking the time to memorize Scott’s features as his heart sank in realization of where they still were with one another, “and you deserve better. I promised you something more for the first time we…”

“I want this,” Scott whispered with warm words buzzing over his lips, “I want you Logan.”

“This isn’t what I was planning on,” Logan whispered bending down to kiss Scott’s forehead, “Not like this. Not here.”

“We may never get this chance again once we fix this,” Scott reminded him with a painful expression on his face, “Even though I know we need to save the others I want this. I know that we need to save them, but selfishly I need to be yours so much so that I don’t want to wait and risk anyone spoiling what we have together. If we aren’t able to take down Craven like we’ve been planning on…”

“I won’t let Craven hurt you,” Logan paused contemplating his words, “or Victor for that matter. I won’t let anyone touch you in any way that…”

“I just want you to touch me,” Scott admitted in a shallow breath, “I wanted it back at the school, even when we were being held captive and now…after you were unconscious for that time…I want you now. I need to be with you and…”

“Scott…” Logan spoke up behind gritted teeth.

“Once we do what we have to do everything will go back to normal again. It will be like it was before we left the school,” Scott half pleaded behind passion heavy eyes, “I want to save them, but at the same time when we finally disable the system he has controlling the place everything will change. We’ll go back to having our powers and I won’t be able to control it. I will have to wear my glasses like before and…”

“You want me to look into your eyes when we make love for the first time,” Logan finished realizing what Scott was asking of him.

“I know I promised that we’d wait until we were out of this, but at the same time,” Scott sucked in an uneasy breath, “Once I get my powers back Logan we’ll never be able to truly see into one another and…”

“I don’t need to look into your eyes to see who you are and what you mean to me,” Logan explained stroking the side of Scott’s face before dipping down to kiss him tenderly, “I’ve always known who you are and…”

“If that’s true, then you know what this means to me,” Scott offered up with an arch of his head back into the pillows. He looked up at Logan with nervous eyes as he bit down on his plump, lower lip, “There’s no telling what will happen when we take Craven down, but the one thing I don’t want to be filled with is regrets—not about you or this…”

“Which is why I think we should wait,” Logan started again only to feel Scott’s fingers curling in over his shoulder in an urgent press.

“We’ve waited long enough, haven’t we?” Scott questioned in a low, seductive purr. His body radiated lust in ways that Logan found too much to take when Scott’s fingers curled tightly into Logan’s shoulders. He bent down stealing a warm kiss from Scott’s lips as Scott’s leg wrapped around Logan’s thigh coaxing Logan in over him more completely.

“You’re too young this time. This isn’t like before…this isn’t how we started Slim,” Logan words vibrated against Scott’s mouth thinking about all he’d put Scott through already in their short time with one another. As Logan thought of the future that haunted him and the ways that life had been miserable without Scott he knew that everything he ever wanted was well within his reach, but with Scott looking so young and vulnerable captive in a world he hadn’t ever asked to be a part of, Logan started to pull away, “Chuck said we needed to do things differently, but I told you that we could wait until it was our terms.”

“These are my terms. This is what I want,” Scott frowned as Logan eased off of Scott and moved over to the far side of the bed. His movement caused Scott to sit upright on the bed naked from the waist down and trembling when the fear of rejection carried over him, “Has all of this insanity made you change your mind about me? I know that it’s been chaotic, but it’s got me thinking about what’s important to me Logan and it’s you. What we have means so much to me that I’m afraid I’m going to lose it somehow. I don’t want that to happen because I need you and want this more than anything.”

“I know you think you do Slim, but…”

“Don’t you want me anymore?” Scott’s voice revealed the depth of his insecurity at Logan’s retreat.

“Want you?” Logan tipped his head back over his shoulder to look at Scott, “Slim, how can you even ask that? Considering how hard it’s been for me to resist you all I’m saying is…”

“I know what you’re saying,” Scott bit down on his lower lip once again finding himself fueled by a new determination when he rose up on his knees on the bed. Taking in an uneasy breath, he reached down to the t-shirt that still covered his slender form and pulled it up from his waist, discarding it over his head in a haste until finally he dropped his arms down at his side eyeing Logan expectantly, “but look at me Logan. Really look at me and see that I’m not saying this because I’m afraid. I’m saying this because it’s what I want. It’s what I need and…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Logan’s thoughts returned to Victor and to where they were with one another as Scott’s long, slender fingers stretched out across the mattress to reach for Logan’s shoulder.

“Then be with me,” Scott spoke up urgently, “Even if it’s only for now—for here in this place when we can forget about what’s waiting for us on the outside. It’s what we both wanted at the cabin and…”

“If we do this we can’t take it back,” Logan paused shaking the thought that carried over him when Scott released his shoulder.

“I don’t want to take it back,” Scott argued climbing across the center of the bed and maneuvering himself around so that he was perched upon Logan’s lap with thighs surrounding Logan’s strong, powerful thighs. His arms were around Logan’s shoulders squeezing gently as his fingers tapered off over the back of Logan’s hair to tangle and tease the dark, unruly ends of it. Leaning down Scott kissed the top of Logan’s forehead.

“Slim if I touch you now…” Logan breathed closing his eyes and allowing the warmth of Scott’s mouth to send soft soothing motions over his skin until somehow Logan’s arm was around Scott’s waist coaxing Scott to grind over him. Methodically Scott moved his hips bumping and wiggling over Logan in a clumsy, unskilled fashion until Logan’s thumb and index finger squeezed over Scott’s hip to still his movements.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Scott slurred pressing a kiss over the side of Logan’s neck and causing ripple of sensation to coil over Logan’s body. Almost immediately the scent of arousal and desire washed down upon him bringing out the raw, animalistic instinct that followed his every exchange with Scott and before he knew it Logan pinned Scott down on the bed beneath him. The movement caused Scott to pant nervously gazing up at Logan with eager blue eyes and parted lips.

“More than anything,” Logan answered readily with a low rumble of a breath. He touched the side of Scott’s face searching Scott’s features before his fingers played over Scott’s rib cage causing goose bumps to form over Scott’s flesh when Logan’s lips skimmed over the side of Scott’s neck, “but more than that I’d much prefer making love to you.”

“You don’t have to try to flatter me with flowery words and romance in all of this Logan,” Scott sighed arching into Logan’s kisses when Logan’s lips carried over his shoulder. Scott’s fingers played over Logan’s back gripping and squeezing as Logan hovered over Scott still dressed from the waist down, “I don’t need it. I already told you that I liked what we did before when we were playing rough with one another and…”

“This is even better,” Logan promised finding himself overtaken by a wave of sentimentality when Scott’s gripping fingers found their way to the top waistband of the pants Logan was wearing. Wordlessly Scott’s trembling fingers pushed inside of the material attempting to squeeze at Logan’s bottom when Logan pulled back. Shaking his head Logan pushed himself up on his elbows and slid over the edge of the bed to prevent Scott from stripping him, “Not yet…”

“But…” Scott frowned opening his mouth to protest when Logan’s lips teased over Scott’s naval offering up a chaste kiss upon his abdomen.

“There are so many things we didn’t get to explore the first time around. When we were in another life we didn’t take the time to appreciate the small things between us,” Logan mouthed to himself more than anything as his fingers traced tiny, circular patterns over Scott’s thigh, “There were so many dreams we lost with one another…”

“What was it like?” Scott questioned with a flushed rose color upon his skin, “What were we like?”

“Chaotic,” Logan raised his chin up and smiled down at Scott, “From what I can remember we were misery and madness, yet we were the only thing in the world that made sense after we lost everything. Time and time I’ve dreamt about our future—about us and what we had together. For so long I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but after Charles showed me some of what I’d lost in the time I’d been away…”

“You mean Charles saw us together in your memories?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise and uneasiness, “I know you said that he knew that we were…”

“He didn’t dwell on the physical aspect of our relationship Scott. He saw beyond that to the other things between us and he wants us to be happy in ways we weren’t allowed to be the first time around Scott, but in doing so…” Logan paused giving Scott a long, uneasy glance, “things will change. Our futures will be unwritten and…”

“Isn’t that the point?” Scott questioned with a nervous gulp. His fingers tapered off along the side of Logan’s cheek before he spoke up again, “I don’t want to regret any of this Logan. Even with the bad…”

“You want to remember the good,” Logan finished for him with a nod, “Craven’s not going to make any of this easy on us and when we do get out of here…”

“It changes everything,” Scott finished for him with a solemn expression on his face, “but we shouldn’t have had this ripped away from us at the cabin. If the outside world hadn’t intervened, then we would have…”

“The outside world isn’t going to go away Slim especially if we do this,” Logan pushed up over Scott’s body to hover over him again more completely, “If we cross this line with one another then there will be consequences to our actions. It’ll change everything for you…for me…with Jean.”

“Jean…” Scott repeated when tension carried over his brow, “Logan, I don’t want to think about…”

“You need to be sure,” Logan decided stroking the side of Scott’s face, “If we do this…”

“I want you,” Scott insisted in an impassioned plea, “Doesn’t that count for anything?”

“It’s everything,” Logan moved in to kiss Scott once again.

“From the moment I saw you something happened to me Logan. I changed,” Scott’s words vibrated against Logan’s bottom lip as he hovered over Scott. Feeling Scott’s trembling fingers reach out to the side of his face, Logan looked down at Scott unable to ignore just how innocent he looked boyishly handsome and putting on a brave face when he was pinned down on the mattress beneath Logan.

“What about the others?” Logan questioned dipping down to nibble on Scott’s lower lip once again, “Aren’t they expecting us?”

“I told them I was going to stay with you for a while—that I wasn’t making any moves without you at my side,” Scott divulged sliding his fingers up and over the solid planes of Logan’s back.

“I’d say you’re making plenty of moves kid,” Logan’s thick fingers stretched out over Scott’s thigh gripping and squeezing until Scott’s leg surrounded him coaxing Logan to lean in and kiss him again.

“The right ones I hope,” Scott’s voice was hopeful, but his body was radiating lust, nervousness and desire when Logan’s fingers tapered off over Scott’s hip offering up a small squeeze with Logan pushing in against Scott rubbing and pressing into his naked form.  

“All the best ones,” Logan whispered reaching for Scott’s hands and guiding them up into the pillows beneath him. With a small snarl Logan dipped down biting on Scott’s shoulder alternating between kisses and tiny bites taking the time to learn Scott’s every response. Pulling himself up on his elbows he watched as Scott’s long, dark lashes fluttered to a close.

“Logan,” Scott arched his head back offering up a taste of desire when Logan’s mouth honed in on the curve of his neck nipping and licking the curve leading to Scott’s shoulder. The sweeping movement of Logan’s tongue caused Scott’s head to arch back further and his body to twist restlessly when Logan’s kisses tapered off over Scott’s chest teasing and sweeping over the lean musculature of his smooth skin until Logan’s lips hovered over Scott’s abdomen. He blew his breath out watching Scott tremble as his eyes reopened to reveal the lust burning behind their blue depths. Raising his head up Scott watched as Logan’s lips teased over the sensitive spot just below his naval flicking and teasing until Logan’s strong fingers pushed in against Scott’s thigh.

“Let me look at you,” Logan slurred pressing a kiss into Scott’s hip as Scott rose up on his elbows looking down at Logan. Raising his chin up as he hovered in between Scott’s thighs, Logan smirked guiding his index finger up over Scott’s inner thigh causing goose bumps to carry over his skin when Scott twitched beneath him captive to his own desire with Logan touching and teasing him.

“Logan,” Scott hissed his name stretching his arms out to grip and yank on Logan’s hair. His urgency pulled Logan back to his mouth again causing their mouths to collide in a wild, explicit urgency with Scott’s thighs wrapping around the solid lines of Logan’s thick, muscular torso. With each squeeze of the lean muscle around him, Logan found himself caught up in desire and torment knowing that all of his dreams for Scott Summers failed to involve a madman and a psychotic brother all so close, yet far enough away for Scott to feel safe and comfortable in Logan’s arms. With another brush of Scott’s lips against his Logan fell back onto the bed watching Scott climb over him in an attempt at breaking Logan’s resolve. With shaky fingers he settled in over Logan’s lap, reaching for Logan’s hands in an attempt to imprint the warmth of Logan over his skin, to erase the danger that surrounded them with lust and desire with each rocking motion he made over Logan’s abdomen.

“Scott,” Logan arched up off of the bed kissing Scott again and again all the while finding himself intoxicated on the taste of his new lover’s urgency until finally he was on top of Scott again with his pants pushed down past his hips dragged down further by Scott’s toes kicking them down over Logan’s thick, powerful thighs. With a flick of Logan’s wrist he was coaxing Scott’s leg aside, guiding it onto the comforter when his lips teased up over Scott’s inner thigh creating a warm, seductive trail to Scott’s arousal. With gripping fingers and steady hands Logan touched him feeling the weight of the power within his grasp as Scott twitched and writhed panting with urgency when Logan’s lips surrounded Scott’s hardened length licking and teasing in ways that he’s come to learn Scott enjoyed. With a whimper and a twist of his hips Scott was curling his fingers out across the bed gripping the comforter as Logan doted on him with each lick and kiss over Scott’s damp skin. His hands held Scott’s left thigh massaging and pressing over his smooth skin until Logan realized Scott was shaking caught up in desire in ways that Logan wasn’t quite ready for when he pulled back and breathed out across Scott’s skin, “Turn over.”

“But…” Scott’s lower lip trembled when Logan reached out for Scott’s hip to guide his movement along.

“Over,” Logan repeated watching Scott grudgingly comply with Logan’s demand in spite of his urgency. Smiling as Scott stretched out over his abdomen Logan brought his own hand over his body stretching his fingers out to surround himself. He started to stroke his pulsating arousal with his palm wrapped securely around the base when he looked around the small underwater world they were in, “If we do this we’re going to need…”

“Top drawer,” Scott panted curling his knees up underneath him on the bed give Logan a better look at his firm bottom, “What we need is in there…”

“How did you know that…?” Logan’s words trailed off when he moved off of the bed to open up the top drawer only to discover the bottle he’d needed inside of it.

“I had a lot of time yesterday sitting around watching you,” Scott explained with flushed features, “This used to be a part of Craven’s palace before he moved on…”

“And each room was equipped with this?” Logan hated to ask looking down to the bottle in his hand.

“No, I took that from the room we were in,” Scott divulged sheepishly turning onto his side on the blankets, “I know I probably shouldn’t have, but…”

“No it’s good,” Logan decided sliding the drawer to a close as he looked to Scott, “but at the same time…”

“I want this Logan,” Scott assured him with a small smile, “I don’t know how much more convincing I can be considering that…”

“This just feels…” Logan stopped himself when he caught the frown creasing over the corners of Scott’s lips.

“What?” Scott questioned with a scowl.

“I don’t know…” Logan paused struggling to find the right words when he looked around the room again feeling mixed emotions about their surroundings. On the one hand it was a fantasy come to life with Scott on the bed looking more beautiful than ever he was caught up in the idea of giving in to temptation, but on the other as he spotted the place where the security cameras had once been hanging in the room before they’d been torn from the room he found himself at a moment of hesitation, “I want this, but…”

“But what?” Scott asked suddenly unsure as he twisted around on the bed pulling himself up to a seated position. Curling his legs up he watched as Logan’s attention returned to the bottle in his hand.

“I don’t know if we should be doing this right now,” Logan blurted out surprising himself with the irrational thoughts running through his head, “not here. Not in this room.”

“Why not?” Scott questioned with a small frown when Logan’s eyes shifted to the small black door at the opposite end of the room.

“What’s that?” Logan asked nodding to the door.

“The bathroom,” Scott shrugged his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them up tighter against his chest, “It’s nothing special. Just a toilet and a shower although I don’t really understand the dynamics of a sewer system down here and it seems like it would be an issue and…”

“How big?” Logan questioned.

“I don’t know,” Scott shrugged before tipping his head up towards Logan again, “I suppose it would probably be a big issue working out, but…”

“Not the issue,” Logan wrinkled his nose at Scott, “I meant the shower.”

“Big enough I guess,” Scott shrugged his shoulders, “Why?”

“Change of plans,” Logan decided walking over to the bed and reaching out to pull Scott off of it. Wordlessly he tossed Scott over his shoulder carrying him through the tiny black door until he stood in the center of a modest bathroom. While it was a bit smaller than the one he had at the cabin, the shower in itself seemed standard sized and had a frosted glass door that would undoubtedly shield the both of them from prying eyes. Taking a step forward Logan opened up the shower door and quickly twisted the dials before carefully setting Scott inside of it, “It’s not necessarily the most romantic of places, but…”

“It’s perfect,” Scott smiled reaching out to coax Logan into joining him when they stood together beneath the warm spray of the shower head. Pressing forward Logan claimed Scott’s mouth in a heated kiss, tasting and teasing him until Scott’s arms surrounded Logan’s waist sliding down lower until finally Scott broke away from the kiss with a puzzled expression on his face, “Logan you’re still wearing your pants.”

“Oh yeah,” Logan replied sheepishly realizing in his haste he’d forgotten about how he hadn’t fully stripped down. Now with thick, damp material of his opened pants clinging to his skin he stepped back sliding it down over his thighs finding himself increasingly frustrated with the movements, “Fuck!”

“Logan?” Scott questioned as Logan stepped out of the shower making sure to bring plenty of space between him and Scott when he unsheathed his claws and effectively slashed the material of his pants sending them to pieces on the bathroom floor.

“Better,” Logan decided with a predatory grin as he reentered the shower and slammed Scott up against the wall. Their mouths collided with bodies rubbing and pressing up against one another until Logan pulled Scott up off of the ground carefully maneuvering him away from the warmth of the water to the opposite end of the shower.

“Logan,” Scott breathed his name over and over again. His body was trembling, his skin ablaze with desire as Logan set him down on the shower floor once again.

“This was what I should’ve done that night at the cabin,” Logan slurred depositing kisses over Scott’s body slow and leisurely until he was on his knees looking up at Scott. Stretching his fingers out he rubbed at Scott’s abdomen careful to avoid drawing Scott’s attention to the scars on his body when Logan’s lips glided over Scott’s thigh. Stretching his arm out beside him he reached for the bottle opening the top of it and pouring some of its contents into his palm when he reached out to pull Scott’s hips forward. He felt Scott’s fingers through his hair silently coaxing him on to continue when Logan’s lips surrounded Scott’s hardened body once again with tongue sweeping and teasing Scott hoping to offer up enough of a pleasurable distraction to keep Scott’s attention when Logan’s left hand snaked around Scott’s hips. His fingers gripped and squeezed at Scott’s bottom feeling him flex and twist when Logan’s right hand mirrored the movement bringing Scott’s bottom into his palms. Kneading and squeezing Scott’s flesh Logan continued to drag his tongue over Scott’s length encouraged by Scott’s soft whimpers and moans when Logan’s index finger slid over the crease in Scott’s bottom searching for his opening when Scott’s fingers twisted through Logan’s damp hair.

“Please,” Scott whimpered arching his head back into the wall as Logan’s finger pushed over his soft, vulnerable flesh causing a jolt of reaction to carry over Scott. He stiffened releasing Logan’s hair as the pad of Logan’s finger circled over Scott’s opening rubbing and pressing over him until Logan carefully coaxed the tip of his finger over Scott’s opening once again with a bit more pressure than the initial touch. The movement caused Scott to thrust his hips forward pushing himself into Logan’s mouth all over again while Logan’s finger breached Scott’s body pushing in deeper and causing Scott to tighten up against him.

“Relax,” Logan whispered releasing Scott’s arousal and looking up at his lover divided by desire and uncertainty. Sensing Scott’s uneasiness Logan moved to his feet again coaxing Scott to turn away from him so that he could lean up against Logan’s strong, powerful chest. Stepping forward Logan guided Scott towards the water allowing the warmth to sweep over him when Logan’s left arm wrapped around Scott’s hips to squeeze him tighter. His fingers surrounded Scott’s arousal steadily pumping over him while Scott tipped his head back into Logan’s shoulder. Dipping down Logan nipped at the back of Scott’s shoulder while his right hand pushed down between them returning to Scott’s opening and preparing him with smooth massaging fingers. When Scott seemed to relax against him, Logan pushed his left hand up underneath Scott’s chin coaxing Scott to twist his head back towards them so that they could share a sloppy kiss while Logan’s index finger pushed inside Scott once again. Mid-movement Scott tensed up, not quite comfortable as Logan’s tongue dipped inside of Scott’s mouth hoping to soothe him while his finger continued to pump inside of Scott slow and exploratory moving with cautionary ease until Scott’s tongue met Logan’s again in the kiss eager and longing for more between them.

“That’s it,” Logan slurred resuming in stroking Scott’s arousal as his finger dipped and teased inside of Scott’s body relaxing him enough to coax a second finger inside. This time Scott whimpered gritting his teeth and reaching back to squeeze at Logan’s thigh when the invasion proved to be more than he’d anticipated. His reaction caused Logan to stop touching him and whisper over the back of his ear, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Scott answered tightly, “I just…”

“What?”

“Keep going,” Scott bit down on his lower lip fighting to suppress his natural response to what was happening when Logan continued to touch and tease him curving his fingers at just the right angle to cause Scott to tremble from within. For a moment his knees buckled and he released Logan’s thigh stretching his fingers out into the shower wall to steady him when his lips parted, “Logan…”

“Too much?” Logan questioned repeating the movement and brushing his fingers over Scott’s prostate.

“No,” Scott spoke up behind a clenched jaw.

“Relax,” Logan kissed Scott’s shoulder once again continuing the small movements inside of Scott’s body while his left hand moved up to Scott’s abdomen rubbing and petting at his smooth, damp skin. Stepping forward Logan was suddenly all the more aware of the contrast between them with Scott’s bare, slim, slender frame against Logan’s broad powerful chest. Scott’s fingers were reaching into Logan’s shoulder twisting and curling as Logan continued to touch him preparing Scott for their union until finally Logan removed his fingers completely causing Scott to whine in protest, “Turn around.”

Silently Scott did as instructed facing Logan fully as Logan reached for the bottle once again. He poured its contents out into his palm before reaching for Scott’s hand and doing the same.

“Touch me,” Logan instructed bringing Scott’s hand over his own rock hard body unable to deny how touching Scott had turned him on. Now with Scott’s long, slender fingers upon him, Logan felt a grunt building up in the back of his throat reaching down deep inside of him in ways that he hadn’t thought possible as Scott started to curl his fingers into a fist over Logan’s body spreading the lubricant with a firm, gripping tease. Reaching for Scott’s wrist Logan snarled, “Wait…”

“What?” Scott questioned meeting Logan’s eyes once again.

“I changed my mind,” Logan decided bringing his palm down over his own body once he’d removed Scott’s hand. He carefully prepared himself before stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Scott’s waist, “I’m going to lift you up against the wall and I want you to wrap your legs high around my waist.”

“Okay,” Scott nodded following Logan’s instruction until Scott’s arms were surrounding Logan’s shoulders holding him tightly with his legs mirroring their grip on Logan. Carefully reaching down Logan attempted to reposition their bodies so that he could guide himself to Scott’s opening. However, instead of pushing himself inside Logan simply took his time pressing forward, sliding back and forth in rubbing up against Scott hoping to get him used to the idea of them together.

“You sure you still want this?” Logan whispered wondering if he had the strength to stop himself should Scott change his mind about their union.

“Yes,” Scott nodded biting down on his own plump lower lip when Logan coaxed Scott up against the wall higher than before.

“Look at me Scott,” Logan commanded capturing Scott’s complete attention when he pushed forward positioning himself at Scott’s opening. Once he was certain they were ready he moved forward guiding the head of his arousal into Scott’s tight, hot heat. The movement caused Logan to groan and shake forcing himself to focus on Scott’s blue eyes divided by discomfort and urgency when Logan’s lips sought his out in another eager kiss. In between tiny nibbles Logan spoke up again in a tight whisper, “Focus on me, okay? Just me.”

“Okay,” Scott nodded squeezing his arms tighter around Logan’s shoulders. Their mouths collided once again with Scott’s lips parting inviting Logan inside of the warmth of his mouth when Logan pressed forward pushing himself further into Scott’s body. With inch after excruciating inch, Logan felt Scott’s fingers twist deeper into his shoulder pinching and squeezing into Logan’s flesh until Scott’s lips tore away from his in the kiss. He whimpered and arched his head back scratching between Logan’s shoulder blades with a small moan. He closed his eyes caught up in sensation when Logan touched the side of his face beckoning him once again.

“Focus on me Scott,” Logan urged stroking the side of his face when his hips shifted pushing him further into Scott almost completely within the walls of his body when Scott’s lower lip trembled.

“Okay,” Scott repeated looking pale and uncertain when Logan let out a long, uneasy breath.

“The worst is over. Do you want me to stop?” he questioned bringing his thumb up over Scott’s bottom lip to brush over his plump, kiss swelled flesh.

“No,” Scott shook his head adamantly, “I’m okay. Just keep going.”

“I love you,” Logan blurted out capturing Scott’s full attention when suddenly the blue eyes he’d coveted for so very long were upon him focused and determined to see things through between them.

“I love you too,” Scott answered seemingly surprising himself in the confession when their lips met in a damp, hungry union. The kiss in itself was enough motivation for Logan to continue stretching and filling Scott with the slow, subtle movements he made inside of him. With each small twist and press, he felt Scott’s arms surround him griping harder desperately wanting some kind of validation in their union when Logan began to move with a bit more force brushing up against Scott’s inner pleasure center with a twist of his hips. It caused Scott to whimper against Logan’s mouth all the while moving back in the hopes of recreating the sensation until after a few minutes of getting comfortable with one another’s responses Logan twisted them around guiding Scott up against the opposite wall with thrust after pounding thrust inside of Scott’s trembling form.

“Logan!” Scott cried out his name over and over again scratching his neatly trimmed nails down over Logan’s body wild with abandon when Logan’s body hit him at just the right angle to cause him to shudder and shake, “God.”

“It’s okay Scott,” Logan grunted picking up the pace in his movements wanting to lose himself completely inside of Scott. With each thrust when he found himself hit by flashes of another life, of another place when their time together had been more desperate, frantic and tragic, yet with Scott’s arms around him he forced himself to try to focus on the present keeping himself in the moment hoping it would never end when Scott’s head tipped back into the shower wall with his body trembling.

“Logan…I’m…” Scott’s words were a sharp hiss of words mixed with moans revealing far more about the young man in Logan’s arms who was now reveling in knowing what he wanted and taking it. As Scott looked at Logan again, he squeezed his arms tighter around Logan’s shoulders as if to hold onto the moment for as long as possible.

“It’s okay,” Logan promised moving in to kiss Scott again now that he was coming completely undone with Logan inside of him. As their kiss grew in intensity, Scott’s lips parted revealing the blissful sensation that finally carried over him when Logan increased the pace hoping to find bliss with Scott in their surroundings together away from the rest of the world. With each soft, vibrating moan that Scott breathed into him, Logan found himself realizing that it was in those few seconds of wild abandon that he never wanted to lose sight of himself or Scott Summers again.


	17. Chapter 17

“Logan,” Scott moaned Logan’s name arching his head back into the blankets as his fingers scratched down Logan’s back in a sharp, stinging twist. His body trembled and twisted with legs wrapping around Logan’s body, squeezing him into Scott’s hot depths deeper than before as Logan’s teeth sank into Scott’s neck. The sensation caused Scott to cry out losing himself to desire while Logan’s own body gave in to the dance between them plummeting with more determination, speeding up the pace urgent and needy free from any concerns other than savoring the warmth of Scott wrapped around him twisting and whining in his own bursts of release. He felt Scott’s fingers slide up into his hair twisting and tangling it tightly coaxing Logan to continue frantically making love to him. He plummeted into Scott again and again with animalistic hunger until finally Scott’s gripping body held him tighter causing Logan to tense up freed from desire as he spilled himself inside of Scott in hot, pulsating bursts deep inside of Summers in knowing that nothing in his life would ever be the same again.

“I love you,” Scott whispered freely as Logan collapsed over Scott with his eyes closed and his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Drenched in sweat and the aftershocks of their union, Logan could still feel Scott trembling around his body with his legs squeezing tightly around Logan’s hips, sliding up and down with the involuntary contractions that carried over Scott taking him from the timid young man that Logan had encountered only a short time ago to a man overtaken by lust and freedom in knowing that he and Logan had finally crossed the line into becoming lovers with one another. Granted in their first time in the shower Scott had been filled with apprehension and nervousness, but once they’d returned to the room and given in to temptation on the center of the bed wrapped up in blankets and desire it was clear that Scott’s fears had been replaced by hunger and a desire to learn more about the pleasures associated with making love. Naturally Logan had been more than eager to teach him that lesson even though both were fully aware of the others awaiting Scott and Logan’s arrival outside of the room where they could discuss their plan of freedom. However, with Summers naked and begging, Logan found himself thinking less about escape and more about the feel of Scott’s arms around him—about Scott’s thighs gripping at his hips tightly begging Logan to take him to places he’d never been before. His arms provided the temptation Logan had needed to give in to instinct and desire engaging in a mating ritual that spoke volumes of just where Logan’s heart had always been despite his mind’s confusion.

“Logan?” Scott’s muffled voice sounded alerting Logan to the fact that he’d been caught up in his thoughts and sensation with Scott’s fingers lazily teasing at the ends of Logan’s wild, damp hair serving as a reminder that the efforts behind their shower were nonexistent now with the heat of their slick bodies pressed up against one another, “Hey…”

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Logan whispered turning his head and pressing a kiss over Scott’s collar bone.

“Me too,” Scott let out a tired sigh as Logan realized his weight was crushing down on Scott. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Logan looked down at Scott’s flushed features seeing the way his glowing skin and kiss-swelled lips drew emphasis to his beautiful features leaving Logan with no choice, but to claim Scott’s mouth in another rough, eager kiss that ended with them laying on the bed together with Scott over Logan’s chest snuggling his head in the center of the damp dark hair upon it. Feeling Scott shiver above him, Logan reached for the blanket drawing it up over Scott’s hips as Scott’s hand pressed over Logan’s abdomen in a quiet contemplation.

“What’s on your mind, Slim?” Logan questioned sensing something inside of Scott had changed after he’d lost himself to his orgasm. Gently brushing his fingertips over Scott’s spine, Logan raised his head up to press an uncharacteristically tender kiss over his lover’s head, “Where are you right now?”

“At the school thinking about everything we left behind,” Scott divulged with sadness in his voice, “If we ever get out of here, then going back there won’t be the same. Everything is different now.”

“Is that something you’re worried about?” Logan questioned tensing up at the thought of Scott’s answer when he felt Scott shake his head against his chest.

“No,” Scott paused as if lost in his thoughts, “not really. I know I should be, but at the same time I’m not afraid of facing any of this now that we’ve stopped pretending that this doesn’t exist between us.”

“No regrets?” Logan questioned.

“None,” Scott raised his head up to look down at Logan, “you?”

“One,” Logan sighed raising his chin up to look at the water world beyond the glass that surrounded the. He watched as the ocean seemed to envelope him taking him back to a time when only madness surrounded his life. Still with Scott in his arms he tried to return his focus to the present with the one person he had discovered that he couldn’t live without. Tipping his head down so that he could gaze into Scott’s big, blue eyes he let out a long sigh and spoke up again, “I hate that this happened here for the first time.”

“It doesn’t matter where it happened,” Scott pushed himself up on his elbows to move in over Logan until he hovered over Logan’s lips creating a warmth between them, “Just knowing that it happened is enough for me.”

“When we get out of here I promise you that we’ll have something special,” Logan arched up to kiss Scott tenderly, “You deserved so much more than to be in this situation.”

“It doesn’t matter what I deserve Logan. What I wanted was you and this…I wanted this freedom that I’ve found in your arms and once we leave here,” Scott’s words tapered off with a sigh, “I know that we’ll never be able to look into one another like we did today and…”

“I don’t need to look into your eyes to see your soul Scott,” Logan arched up off of the mattress to kiss him once again, “I’d know you anywhere. We were destined to be together as crazy as that sounds.”

“I thought you weren’t the kind of man to believe in things like fate and destiny,” Scott teased skimming his lips over Logan’s once again, “When you first came to the mansion…”

“I was confused about a lot of things because I’ve seen so much misery Scott, but never did I doubt that you and I were meant to be,” Logan pressed his fingers into the hollow of Scott’s cheekbone, “Never did I doubt what it was we needed from one another. Even now…”

“What?” Scott questioned as Logan couldn’t help, but frown.

“We need to get out of here and save the others,” Logan decided turning his attention to the door beyond the bedroom they were in, “We need to find a way to get home again and…”

“Reality sets in for us,” Scott finished somberly, “I go back to being what I was and you…”

“Will love you as you are for all that you are,” Logan pushed his fingers into Scott’s hair coaxing Scott to look down at him once again, “I’ll never forget this and I’ll always remember you as you are in my arms loving me like you do.”

“Why does this somehow feel like the beginning of the end?” Scott blurted out biting down on his plump, lower lip.

“It’s not the end,” Logan promised coaxing him into another kiss, “It’s just the beginning for us. I can promise you that this time around we’re going to get it right. This time we won’t live with regrets about us. We can be happy this time and…”

“I don’t even know if I have any idea how to do that,” Scott’s cheeks turned a crimson color again, “well, aside from this…from what we were doing with one another.”

“I’ve never been one for promises in my life Slim, but I promise you that we are going to get out of here and when we do,” Logan’s voice tapered off as he held Scott in his arms tightly, “I’m never going to stop loving you. No matter what the future holds in store for us I’ll do everything in my power to protect you.”

“You don’t have to protect me,” Scott snuggled into the center of Logan’s chest again as a yawn spilled over his lips, “Just love me.”

“I do love you,” Logan promised feeling Scott get comfortable in his arms. Looking to the water again Logan contemplated their situation and where they were with one another, but as he held Scott he knew that selfishly he didn’t want to return to the madness anytime soon. Even with Victor lurking and working his way into their predicament, Logan found himself wanting to savor the sweet taste of happiness that had entered into his life even if it was only for a few fleeting seconds before they faced one of the greatest challenges of Logan’s life in taking down Craven. Shaking the thought Logan squeezed his arm around Scott’s waist harder than before as he made himself more comfortable on the bed, “Why don’t you rest for a little while Slim?”

“We have to meet with the others,” Scott yawned behind closed eyelids, “I said we could talk strategy and...”

“We’ll do that in a little while, but for right now let’s just enjoy this a little bit longer,” Logan coaxed Scott into sweet surrender leaving the both of them a little more time to stay wrapped up in one another’s arms. When it was clear that Scott was no longer in a position to protest, Logan closed his eyes and simply listened to the soft, shallow sounds of Scott’s breathing until finally he was contented in his sleep drifting off to dreams that Logan hoped would take him far beyond Craven’s world of madness that they were thrust into after Logan’s past came back to haunt him all over again.

“We’re going to get out of this,” Logan whispered to Scott as he found himself caught up in dreams of another life, in another place where he and Scott were free to be happy together without the dangers of the world around them at long last.

xxxxx

The scent of terror enveloped Logan’s senses as his eyes snapped open only to discover that Scott was no longer in his arms on the center of the bed. Above him the waters appeared to have darkened as Logan gasped and sat upright. He looked around the room searching for signs of Scott when a shrill sound erupted from the hallway. Turning towards the source of the sound Logan discovered that the door was open indicating that something or someone had pulled Scott out of the room. Without hesitation Logan tore the blanket away from his body and sprinted out of the room rushing towards the source of the sound when the scent of Scott filled his senses all over again. He could almost hear the sound of fear pulsating in Scott’s heart and the stench of blood and terror consumed him when Logan moved faster following the sounds and the scent until he entered an atrium area only to discover mutilated bodies covered in blood at his feet. One after another the people before him were slaughtered like cattle serving as nothing more, but a monster’s prey.

“No!” Scott screamed when there was another sound taking Logan into a new direction where he discovered Scott suspended in the air with Victor’s hand clasped firmly around Scott’s neck. He was squeezing tightly offering up a menacing roar of a laugh when Scott’s slender fingers were attempting to wrench Victor’s hand away from his vulnerable flesh. On most occasions Logan was certain that Scott would’ve been able to blast Victor away with his powers, but on this one Logan knew full well that wasn’t an option with Scott’s blue eyes wide with terror when Victor began to choke the life out of him.

“Let him go!” Logan roared extending his claws and feeling a rush of pain overtake him. However, in watching Scott fight against his impending attacker with bare feet and blood stained sweatpants on, Logan went into protective mode unleashing the beast inside of him. He charged forward driving his claws into an unsuspecting Victor’s spine and causing Victor to throw Scott across the room slamming him into a wall with a roar.

“Now this is what I’m talking about,” Victor sneered shaking off Logan’s attack before turning around to smile at Logan. He opened his mouth dragging the tip of his tongue over his pointed tooth before laughing wildly at Logan, “This is more like it for us, isn’t it Jimmy?”

“What have you done?” Logan questioned with a sneer looking between Scott, who was now on the floor gasping for air while looking at the bodies on the floor with familiar slashes and tears.

“Repaid an old debt,” Victor explained in a cool, sadistic tone, “which is something I would’ve done a long time ago if I knew that it would bring us together again.”

“You murdered them,” Logan felt bile build up in the back of his throat as Victor moved in closer to him with a sadistic smirk.

“I saved you Jimmy,” Victor puffed his chest out arrogantly as the blood of the others that Scott had wanted to save were now victims of Victor’s madness. Shuddering at the thought of what had happened Logan snarled at Victor once again.

“How could you do this?” Scott questioned with a shake of his head as he crawled across the floor towards the bar area near the far end of the room, “You said you wanted to help us save them?”

“Now kid,” Victor laughed lightly, “Jimmy here can tell you that there’s only one person I want to save and that’s myself.”

Roaring Logan sprung up toward Victor engaging into a series of slashes and snarls bringing him down to the ground in his rage. He started to stab and slash wanting nothing more than to take out his brother when Victor fought back sending Logan against the glass. For a moment Logan thought he heard a splintering sound of it behind him, but he was too caught up in his anger to give it much thought. Instead he charged at Victor attempting to tear him to pieces when Scott let out a long, terrified sound.

“Logan, look out!” Scott attempted to warn him when the glass wall splintered further bringing in a cold spray of the ocean’s threatening influence behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan could see Scott charging at Victor with what looked like a car jack in his hands ready to attack him.

“Scott no!” Logan found himself distracted enough to become the recipient of his brother’s rage when Victor caught him off guard and sent him flying across the atrium once again.

“Can’t you see that I did this for you? For us?” Victor’s voice seethed with animosity when Scott lunged forward striking Victor with the metal as hard as he could. The movement only served to annoy and agitate Victor when he stretched his long, powerful arm out to seize Scott by his neck. Scott still held onto the metal bar attempting to hit Victor again when Victor’s fingers wrenched at the weapon in his hand, “Nice try boy, but it’s going to take a lot more than that to do me in.”

“Let him go!” Logan pulled himself up off of the floor and started to wipe at his bloodied lip when Victor tore the metal out of Scott’s hand. He squeezed harder at Scott’s neck guiding Scott up higher in the air while his fingers squeezed tightly around Scott’s neck.

“Take one step closer and I’ll snap his neck like a twig,” Victor warned as Scott’s hands were fighting to pry Victor’s fingers from his throat, “Jimmy, what is wrong with you? Why do you waste your time with these weak little playthings that only serve as means to an end for us? Do you have any idea how much of an inconvenience it is for me when you do this time and time again leading us back to the same behaviors and patterns when…”

“Logan,” Scott gasped turning a shade of blue as he scratched at the back of Victor’s palm attempting to cause enough to pain to have Victor ease up on his grip on his throat. When that wasn’t happening, Logan watched in horror as Scott’s legs flailed around in the air desperately.

“Let him go Victor!” Logan snarled knowing that even if he made a move for Victor, then he might risk being too late. Of course with Victor cutting off Scott’s oxygen supply it seemed that time wasn’t on his side either when another sound rose from the hallway to the left.

“Put him down!” a sharp order sounded as Logan discovered Craven surrounded by an army of soldiers led by Cherry and Lennox at his side. They entered the room with weapons on their arms and devices that Logan knew full well were meant to inflict agony upon them when Victor turned around to address the new arrivals.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” Victor smirked sadistically when Lennox aimed his gun at Victor’s head again. Unamused by the show of bravado, Victor held Scott up higher in the air until Craven snapped his fingers and one of the soldiers pulled a small device out of his pocket that set off a series of violent shudders and shakes inside of Victor when he’d pushed a red button on it. The sensation seemed to stun Victor as he released Scott dropping him down to the floor almost immediately.

“That’s more like it,” Craven snapped his fingers causing the soldier to turn the device off when his eyes shifted between Victor and Scott on the floor to Logan again, “Did you really think that you would be able to run away from me so easily without me knowing and without consequence Logan?”

“You asked something out of me and I provided it,” Logan puffed his chest out and stepped forward unable to resist kicking at Victor now that he was huddled over on the floor curled up in a fetal position after whatever Craven had done to him. Looking up at Craven again, Logan attempted to play cool despite the fact that he was surrounded in a massacre with Scott on the ground crawling around half dressed and Logan himself completely naked for all of Craven’s army to see.

“He’s lying,” Cherry asserted stepping forward and aiming her gun at Logan, “He was trying to escape with the others.”

“You asked me to find Victor for you and I have,” Logan reached out to wrench at Victor’s hair. With a grunt he pulled Victor up just enough to reveal his face to Craven, “I did what you asked, but I wasn’t going to be able to it with your army. I needed my freedom to roam and search with…”

“…your new pet?” Craven’s brow arched as he turned to look at Scott who had finally made his way over to Logan’s feet.

“I needed someone to help me track Victor,” Logan released Victor long enough to reach for Scott and pull him into his chest protectively, “You said that I could have him and…”

“He’s in love with that boy,” Cherry added with a sneer, “and they were trying to escape. I reviewed the surveillance after they attacked our guards and…”

“I said I needed space to get you what you want and now you have it,” Logan nodded towards Craven again, “Here’s Victor and…”

“The little runaways,” Craven’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip approvingly at all of the bloodshed that surrounded him, “For months they have been evading me, but now that you’ve brought me to them I should applaud you on a job well done. This is one less hassle for me although you haven’t quite fulfilled your promise to me just yet.”

“You have Victor,” Logan held Scott tighter than before, “What more do you need?”

“What was taken from me,” Craven snapped his fingers and the same guard that had taken Victor down twisted a dial and suddenly Scott started to shudder and shake dropping to his knees at Logan’s side.

“Scott!” Logan reached out for his lover watching as Scott broke into a series of convulsions on the floor. His lips parted causing him to gasp for air when the soldier twisted the dial again creating and even greater response from Scott as he began to whimper and roll in an agonized fashion. Turning to Craven with a roar Logan stepped forward with his claws extended, “Stop it! Make him stop!”

“You didn’t really think that I wouldn’t have a backup plan,” Craven snapped his fingers again as the soldier turned the device off giving Scott a moment of reprieve, “I have one for you as well Logan and if you continue to test my patience…”

“Let him go,” Logan ordered looking over Craven’s army and wondering just how much time he would have to take them out before they turned out a device on him, “I’ll help you retrieve whatever you want from Victor, but let him go.”

“Why would I do that?” Craven laughed wildly amused by Logan’s request, “He’s my property and I have no desire to release what is mine even if you’ve taken a liking to him.”

“He doesn’t have any part of this,” Logan stepped forward looking over to Cherry again, “He has nothing to do with Victor and I and what Victor took from you. If you let him go…”

“I’m afraid that’s not going to be an option because your little mutant boy,” Craven’s words grew darker when a couple of the solders stepped forward attempting to move towards Scott, “belongs to me.”

“No,” Logan roared charging towards Craven when the soldier that had taken Victor and Scott down pushed a button and Logan found himself overtaken with pain. Immediately electrical impulses shot through his body in hard, jolting stabs causing him to feel as if his heart was about to explode. He continued to lunge forward with claws aimed at Craven’s head ready to cut it off when the sound of a gun going of echoed in his mind. Before it could really register he felt the sharp slice of flesh and burn of metal into his side when it was clear one of the soldiers had shot him. Unlike the many times in the past when he’d been shot, Logan registered the pain harder than before as it seemed the bullet began to expand and twist inside of him. Still undeterred at the thought of someone trying to hurt Scott, Logan rushed forward taking bullet after bullet until the electrical impulses inside of him rendered him stunned and shaken involuntarily dropping down to his knees at Craven’s feet.

“Oh Wolverine,” Craven bellowed with delight when Logan fought against the assault on his body. He tried to shake it, but it was too strong as he collapsed on the ground breaking into a series of tremors like Scott and Victor had before him, “you didn’t really think that I wouldn’t have a backup plan, did you?”

“I’ll…I’ll kill you,” Logan spat out incoherently as he watched two guards reach for Scott dragging him up off of the ground and guiding him over towards Craven. There was blood on his bare arms indicating that he’d dropped down in the remains of one of Victor’s victims, but beyond that Logan realized he was bleeding from his mouth indicating that in his violent tremors that he’d bit down on his tongue making himself bleed.

“You could try, but it wouldn’t do you any good,” Craven mused kicking his foot out and sending Logan to the ground. Redirecting his attention to Scott he walked over to where the two soldiers carried Scott in their arms guiding his limp body over to their master. Smiling Craven snapped his fingers again causing the soldiers to stop as one wrenched Scott’s head up by pulling on the back of his hair. Making a small tsking sound Craven shook his head and reached out to touch the side of Scott’s bloodied face, “This will never do. You need to be in good condition for tonight when I have my way with you.”

“Fuck you,” Scott’s lip quivered as he spat at Craven’s face leaving a bloodied trail from his lips down over the center of his chest when Craven’s hand extended striking Scott against the side of his face. The weight of the impact caused Scott’s head to snap back held only in place by the soldier that was yanking at his hair wrenching it into his palm in a painful, twisting motion.

“Believe me boy,” Craven reached for Scott’s face squeezing it roughly before his smirk expanded, “that’s exactly what I intend to do before this night is over. What Logan showed you won’t even come close to the ways that I’ll break you for your defiance with me.  Strip him down, clean him up and take him to my chambers!”

“No!” Logan shouted struggling to rise up to his knees when he watched the two soldiers carrying Scott further away from him. Knowing of Craven’s madness, Logan fought to regain his strength fearing what the alternative would mean for Scott as Victor lay on the ground still too stunned to awaken, “Let him go!”

“Not on your life!” Craven snarled turning to face Logan again. He raised his hand alerting the guard with the device to step forward when Logan spoke up in a frenzied tone.

“Let him go and I’ll give you what you want,” Logan blurted out watching as one of the guards grabbed the back of Scott’s sweatpants and prepared to tear them away from his body.

“What I want is what you stole from me all those years ago,” Craven reminded Logan with a snarl, “You promised me that you would reclaim it for me and…”

“I will, but only if you leave him go,” Logan’ s voice cracked as he tried to hide the fear that consumed him in watching Scott in the arms of Craven’s soldiers, “I’ll do whatever you ask of me without complaint, but only if you let him go.”

“He’s my slave and one that I’ve readily wanted to sample since the moment he was brought into my palace,” Craven explained moving in closer to Logan, “Granted I want what is mine, but now that you’ve found Victor I’m sure my men could find means of pulling forth information about what was taken from me. They have methods of extraction meant to break men like Victor that have proven to be quite effective, which leaves you in a position without any real bargaining chips Logan. Knowing that why would you think that I would release such a delicious little fuck toy without question when you have nothing to give?”

“You can have me,” Logan watched as Scott struggled against one of the guards. He attempted to wrench himself free when another guard sent their gun into Scott’s spine sending him crashing down to his knees again, “You don’t want a boy like him. He’s nothing different than what you are used to, but with me…”

“You?” Craven’s eyes widened with surprise, “Logan, are you suggesting that…”

“You said that you wanted this—that you wanted to break me, did you not?” Logan gulped down harder as he looked over to Scott. On shaky legs Logan pulled himself up off of the ground silently praying that he didn’t collapse when he stared up at Craven, “Do you not like what you see?”

“Logan,” Craven’s voice grew curious as his dark eyes trailed over the still very naked lines of Logan’s body. His tongue flicked out across his bottom lip as Logan puffed his chest out and lowered his hands down to his sides determined to buy a way out of the nightmare for Scott, “Are you saying that you’d be willing to take his place as my pet?”

“If you let him go, then I’ll let you have me,” Logan nodded releasing a defiant breath, “I’ll give you what you asked for if you release him.”

“Tempting, but I don’t know…” Craven nodded to his guards to guide Scott in over to where they were. Reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face, Craven pinched at Scott’s mouth squeezing at his face until Scott whimpered, “He’s so young and fresh, yet so ripe in so many ways…”

“That don’t even come close to the thrill you’ll have in taking a man like me,” Logan continued in a desperate plea, “I know things that boys like him don’t even touch and…”

“I don’t think you quite understand what you’re suggesting,” Craven held Scott’s face as he looked to Logan again, “If I accept, then you will take his place in every way imaginable. I will make it my mission to break you in ways that you will never recover from. Your healing factor will only prolong your extensive retraining and…”

“So be it,” Logan looked over to Scott knowing only too well that he needed to find a way to buy them more time, “I’ll take his place as long as you let him go unharmed. You send him out of here and I’ll give you what you want without a fight.”

“Oh now Logan I still want a fight,” Craven mused with a wicked laugh, “but one that I will undoubtedly win.”

“Let him go and you’ll have that,” Logan promised as Scott seemed to register what Logan was saying.

“No,” Scott shook his head and spoke up weakly, “Logan don’t. You can’t…”

“I want him out of here and sent back to the surface,” Logan looked away from Scott. When Craven seemed unmoved by Logan’s proposition, Logan swallowed down on his pride and knelt down before Craven offering his obedience, “I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

“Oh I’m certain you will,” Craven released Scott opting instead to step forward and pet the top of Logan’s head.

Everything inside of Logan fought to contain the rage and repulsion that carried over him, but as Craven’s fingers touched over his head, Logan found himself hoping that he’d bought Scott a little more time to get away from the madness that surrounded them.

“Let the boy go,” Craven finally decided releasing Logan’s head and snapping his fingers again, “Get him cleaned up and taken to the surface.”

“No way. I’m not leaving you Logan. I’m…” Scott struggled against the guards that were holding him, “Logan…”

“Get him out of here,” Craven snapped his fingers again as the two guards that held Scott dragged him out of the room kicking and screaming.

“No Logan!” Scott shouted kicking and screaming.

“Cherry, Lennox get him out of here,” Craven ordered his top guards to do as instructed escorting Scott out of the refugee haven.

“If anyone lays a finger on him,” Logan warned raising his head up to look at the monster standing before him, “then so help me…”

“A deal is a deal,” Craven agreed nodding towards a few of his guards, “Take Logan back to my chambers to be dealt with.”

When one of them reached for Logan’s arm, Logan snarled reminding the soldier of his extended claws. With a sneer he raised his hand up and glared at the man at his side, “I can take myself and when I know he’s safe then I’ll give you what you want.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Craven agreed practically squealing with delight, “but it’s a deal. I’ll send him on the first pirate ship out of here and then you and I can resume in our compromise with one another.”

“What about him?” Logan questioned turning to look at Victor on the floor.

“He’ll be dealt with,” Craven promised as Logan looked up to discover Scott with the others in the hallway finally standing on his own two feet with his arms being gripped by the soldiers. Saying nothing Logan rose up to his feet again as Craven nodded towards him, “I’ll allow you to say your goodbyes before we take him to the surface.”

“Thank you,” Logan replied knowing full well that Craven wouldn’t honor his request, but in thinking about Scott’s chances for survival, Logan hoped that his offering to take Scott’s place would buy him enough time to plan their escape. With a heavy feeling in his chest and an ache in his head, Logan staggered over to Scott unable to ignore the scent of fear that clung to Scott’s body when he raised his head up to look at Logan.

“Give them a minute,” Craven instructed from behind Logan when the guards released Scott.

“Logan,” Scott staggered forward wrapping his arms around Logan tightly. He broke into tiny sobs as he held Logan as if everything depended on it, “Don’t do this.”

“I promised I would keep you safe,” Logan whispered hoarsely against Scott’s neck knowing that nothing they did would provide them with a sense of security until Charles and the others arrived to rescue them. However, with Craven focusing his energies on breaking Logan it would give Scott time to recover and heal until the others could rescue him.

“Not at the cost of your life,” Scott buried his head in Logan’s chest and squeezed him even harder, “Logan, we can still get out of here and…”

“No,” Logan stiffened reaching down to cup Scott’s face in his hands. He urged Scott to look up at him before he released an uneasy breath, “we can’t, but you can and you will. The others will be here soon and they will find a way to help you and…”

“I’m not leaving without you Logan,” Scott argued in a muted tone, “We’re going to get out of this together and…”

“You need to finish the mission,” Logan reached out to brush his thumb over the plump center of Scott’s bottom lip, “You need to shut this place down and…”

“Not without you,” Scott shook his head in refusal, “We can find a way out of this together and…”

“I can take it Scott, but he’ll break you,” Logan touched the side of Scott’s face, “and I won’t allow it. I won’t let him touch you when…”

“He’s going to kill me anyway. Regardless of what deal you made with him, he’s never going to let me go and…” Scott broke down into tears again overcome with terror and emotion when Logan pulled him into an embrace.

“Then find a way out,” Logan whispered over the back of Scott’s ear. His large oversized palm slid down over Scott’s thigh discreetly sliding the piece of jagged glass he’d picked up off of the floor into Scott’s pocket before he pressed a kiss over the side of Scott’s neck. He patted Scott’s leg hoping to make his intentions known when he pulled away from the embrace, “by whatever means necessary. Do you understand?”

“Logan…” Scott frowned back at him.

“Do you understand Scott?” Logan spoke up with more authority when Craven’s guards started to move in around them.

“I understand,” Scott nodded behind tearful blue eyes as Logan hoped like hell that it wouldn’t be the last time he was able to see Scott. Unable to help himself Logan reached out for Scott again curling his fingers around the back of Scott’s neck and drawing him in for a desperate, uneasy kiss despite Craven’s solders being in the room. He could taste the saltiness of Scott’s tears on his mouth intermixed with the blood from his tongue as Scott stretched his arms around Logan’s shoulders refusing to let go. As their mouths parted he could see that Scott was shaking, unwilling to walk away when one of Craven’s guards reached for him, “I love you Logan.”

“I love you too. Don’t you ever forget that,” Logan pleaded with him as one of the guards wrenched Scott away from him.

“That’s plenty of time,” Craven snapped his fingers again in his usual annoying fashion when Cherry stepped up beside Logan.

“This could’ve been so much easier for you if you had played your cards differently,” Cherry seethed with wicked entitlement as her guards rounded up Scott.

“If you touch a hair on his head I’ll kill you myself,” Logan warned making a small step towards her.

“I’d like to see you try,” she laughed in his face, “because by the time Craven’s through with you, you’ll be begging for a bullet instead of plotting revenge on me. Your little plaything won’t even register in your mind because you’ll lose every ounce of your humanity by the time he’s done.”

“Don’t test me,” Logan warned catching the roll of her eyes before Lennox stepped forward with his gun aimed over at Logan.

“Let’s do this,” Lennox spoke up breaking his long silence when he looked over at Logan again. He shook his head and sighed before walking over to reach for Scott himself. With one large hand gripped around Scott’s slender arm Lennox gave Scott a small shove.

“Move!” Lennox urged shoving Scott again as Scott grudgingly moved out of the atrium area leaving Logan to accept his fate with Craven.

“This won’t be easy for you as we test your limitations and move beyond them in ways you can’t even begin to imagine,” Craven’s hand came down on Logan’s shoulder offering up a firm squeeze, “but I do admire your determination. The boy must be something special if you are willing to offer yourself up to me in such a fashion against your every instinct.”

“If you hurt him what I told Cherry applies to you as well,” Logan snarled feeling Craven’s hand slide down over his back, easing down over his spine until his thick, long fingers curled over the right side of Logan’s bottom in a squeeze.

“Trust me Logan. You’re in no position to be making demands out of me, but soon you’ll learn. Very soon,” Craven released Logan’s bottom before a jolt of electrical impulses surged through Logan’s body all over again, “but for now I think it best that we make you a bit more pliable for transport.”

“You son of a…” Logan snarled dropping down to his knees as Craven smirked widely down at Logan.

“You have such fight about you,” Craven offered up approvingly, “I always admired your spirit and I look forward to breaking it.”

“Never gonna happen,” Logan spat out finding himself preparing to catch Craven in a moment of vulnerability, but as the impulses inside of him expanded and consumed him, he fell forward dropping to the ground as he hoped that somehow, someway Scott would find the strength to ensure that he survived with or with Logan at his side.


End file.
